Life Gets Complicated Over The Years
by mzboredasalways
Summary: So this will be based on my OC's POV. Now Harry Potter doesn't show up until later. The first parts of this fic is based solely on Twilight. The personalities are kind of OCish. If you love Bella TURN AWAY NOW! NOW COMPLETE!
1. BEFORE

**A/N: this is my first fanfic that i have submitted here. please give me your honest opinion. i like criticism and i'll take it like a big girl. if you find any grammar mistakes feel free to tell me.**

**in here Bella does not exsist her butt is in Pheonix trying to get a tan**

**relax and enjoy don't forget to review**

**CHAPTER ONE:**

It was a normal night at the home of the vampires in town. Everyone was busy doing something. Edward was on the piano playing a random tune, which was combination of a waltz and tango. Alice was dusting and cleaning anything in her reach. Jasper was watching her intently as she unconsciously swayed to the music Edward was playing. Emmett and Rosalie were off in the forest having some "fun". Carlisle was on a chair reading. And Esme was leaning over a table sketching.

"Oh my gosh, I had almost forgotten. We'd better start packing." Esme said turning away from her unfinished work to face to rest of the family.

"Esme right now?" Edward asked as he stopped playing.

"Edward you graduated college two months and two weeks ago." Jasper reminded him. "So where are we going to next?"

"I was thinking Canada; we haven't been there in a while." Alice said.

"Why don't you just say we're going to Canada instead of suggesting it, Alice?" Edward asked rolling his eyes.

"Because if I did that, it would be rude. Excuse me if I want to show I have manners." Alice stuck her tongue out at Edward.

"Do you think you can at least stop acting like a toddler?"

"I will when you do." To that Edward rolled his eyes. Jasper was always amused when he saw Alice and Edward argue.

"Edward, Alice, Jasper go to your room and pack." Esme ordered, sounding like a mother from TV.

"Fine but Rosalie and Emmett are packing their own room, there is no way I am ever going to step foot into that room again." Edward shuddered.

"They are grown they can pack their own room." Esme said.

With that Alice, Jasper and Edward went up the stairs to their rooms. Everyone had a room to share with their mate and one to have all to themselves. Edward, of course had only the single room. He was done in half an hour, less than half the time it would have taken him if he was a human. After he finished packing he brought all the boxes downstairs. Alice and Jasper finished in half an hour after him because they had two bedrooms to pack.

"Carlisle do you need help packing up all the books in your study?" Edward asked.

"Sure, Jasper care to help?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, sir." Jasper snapped to attention. Edward rolled his eyes, and Carlisle chuckled. Carlisle was happy that Jasper had adjusted to the family so well. They were done in an hour, would have been shorter if it had not been for all of Carlisle's books. As they were bringing the boxes down stairs Emmett and Rosalie walked in.

"Thank you for gracing us with your presence." Edward said sarcastically.

"No problem." Emmett said smiling.

"Emmett, Rosalie, go up stairs and pack." Esme said not looking up from her work. They didn't argue and went upstairs.

"When are we actually moving?" Emmett asked as he brought the last box down stairs.

"I was thinking two days." Esme said looking at Alice, who nodded.

"Then it's settled." Edward said clapping his hands together and heading back to the piano.

"Edward, are you skipping the first week of school again?" Rosalie asked as Emmett dragged her to the couch.

"Yes, the first week of school never holds anything interesting and it's not like I'll fall behind."

"True but the first week isn't too bad." Emmett commented as he turned on the TV.

"Where are you going this year?" Alice asked.

"Haven't decided yet apparently." Edward said smirking at her. Alice stuck her tongue out at him. "If I had then you would have told everyone where I was going _again_."

"I was shocked give me a break." Alice defended herself.

"Are we enrolled in school yet?" Jasper asked turning to Carlisle.

"Yes the school is called Morgan Reese high."

"Sounds interesting. Ooh this means back to school shopping!" Alice exclaimed clapping her hands together and jumping up and down. Emmett, Jasper and Edward all groaned in unison.

All of them hated shopping with Alice. Jasper personally felt that shopping should be used to torture enemies of war. "Stop whining. I wasn't going to make you go." Edward and Emmett cheered up, but Jasper knew something was up. He knew he was right when a mischievous grin spread on Alice's face.

"_But_ that means you can't complain about what I choose." Alice winked at Rosalie, who giggled at the look on the boys faces. All of them were debating whether or not to take the risk. They shared a look and groaned again. "I'll take that as you agreeing to go shopping with me."

"Yes you little monster that is us agreeing to be tortured for hours on end." Edward said glaring at her.

"Great we'll go shopping tomorrow." Alice said ignoring the murderous looks the boys were giving her.

The next day Alice and Rosalie forced the boys into Edward's Volvo. They had no choice whatsoever, and they knew it, so they went quietly. From the driver's seat Alice looked at the boys from the rear view mirror.

"Now since you agreed to this you are going to enjoy it."

"Yes Alice," the boys mumbled together. Alice and Rosalie smiled at each other.

They were done in five hours. Alice had it all planned out one hour for each person. Once in the parking lot Edward took the keys to his Volvo from Alice and dangled them out of her reach. Alice knew she wasn't going to get the keys back so she went to help Rosalie and Jasper fit all the bags in the trunk. Edward turned on the car, Jasper slid into the passenger's seat and Emmett put himself in between Alice and Rosalie.

Once they reached their house they began to unload everything.

"So kids how was shopping?" Esme asked.

"As horrifying as ever but what else is new?" Edward said grumpily as he sat down at his piano and began playing Esme's favorite song. Carlisle put his book on the chair and bowed in front of Esme.

"May I have this dance?" Esme smiled,

"Most certainly," she took Carlisle's hand.

They began to tango. Soon everyone was dancing and laughing. They continued until Emmett said he was bored. The men gave the women a final spin or dip before Edward came to a stop. The women curtsied and the men bowed, then they started laughing again. Emmett and Rosalie went to watch TV, Alice and Jasper went outside. Carlisle went back to reading, Esme went back to her sketches and Edward went to his, now empty, room.

They packed everything into the cars. They sent anything extra by air. Once everything was unpacked in the house, everyone gathered in the living room.

"I haven't seen this place in so long." Alice said looking around.

"Yeah looks like there's quite a bit of dusting to do." Rosalie said swiping a long white finger across a windowsill.

"Rosalie you know we can get it done in no time, but if it really bothers you so much we can start now." Alice said looking at her.

"You know she would love to but she already promised me that she would go exploring with me." Emmett said putting an arm around Rosalie's waist.

"Good save," Edward whispered as Emmett passed by him. Emmett winked.

"So Edward what about you?" Alice asked.

"Is there any point in arguing?"

"Nope so great I'll get the box of supplies." Alice disappeared they heard the garage door open then close.

"There is never any point in arguing with her." Edward said looking in the direction of the garage. Jasper chuckled.

"No there isn't, but that doesn't stop you."

Alice was looking in a box when she froze.

_She was now in a classroom, she guessed in her new school. There was a girl; she was sitting in the furthest corner in the room. She had long, brown, bushy hair. She seemed intent on not looking in Alice's direction. Present Alice went to get a look at this mystery girl. Then she stopped right in front of the girl, the girl had golden eyes. Alice looked at her future self; she was seated in the seat closest to the door. _

Then Alice was back in the garage. She sat there thinking. This girl seemed to be alone. Alice wondered if there were others at the school. Alice knew the reason her future self sat closest to the door, it was to corner the girl. She was suddenly happy that Edward wasn't going to be here for the first week. Alice grabbed the cleaning supplies and filled her head with random thoughts of cleaning.

"Alice are you alright your emotions went from confused to happy in record time?" Jasper said.

"Yeah I just couldn't find the supplies then I did. So Edward what do you want to clean?"

"I'll do the widows." Edward said after a moments thought.

"Good Jazz and I will do the dusting." Alice said then she added, "Esme, Carlisle I don't want you two helping."

"Alright. Esme, would you come and join me in my study? There are a few things that need to be organized." Carlisle asked.

"Of course." Esme said getting off her chair and following him.

"Oh Carlisle, what grade are we in?" Alice asked.

"You and Edward are in junior year again. Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper are in senior year." Carlisle said then he and Esme continued up the stairs. Edward began on the windows while Alice and Jasper d cleaned the floors. They finished right when Rosalie and Emmett walk in.

"Is it to your liking Miss Rosalie?" Alice asked as she curtsied.

"Yes is it." Rosalie said smiling.

"How come you don't ask if I like it?" Emmett asked.

"Because no one cares what you think, you'll end up agreeing with Rosalie anyway." Edward said.

"Do not." Was Emmett's smart reply.

"Do to, would you like some examples? If so I think the three of us could come up with a few dozen." Alice said.

"Okay I always agree with Rose, but only because I could careless if this place looked like a pigsty."

"Since we cleaned the bottom half of the house including the stairs why don't you two do the top." Alice said.

"Alice." Emmett whined.

"Don't 'Alice' me. Go on." Alice put her hands on her hips. Emmett knew she wasn't going to change her mind, so he grabbed the cleaning supplies and went upstairs mumbling. Rosalie smiled at Alice and followed him.

"It still amazes me that you have someone twice your size under your thumb." Jasper said.

"I have you and Edward under my thumb too."

"Yes but I'm there voluntarily." Jasper kissed her.

"You don't have me under your thumb." Edward said indignantly.

"I do but you won't admit it." Alice said.

"No woman has me under her thumb nor will she ever."

"I wouldn't be so sure. I used to think the same way." Jasper said.

"Now that is a scary thought." Edward mumbled, and then went to his piano.

"Poor guy actually thinks that no women will control him." Jasper said shaking his head.

"My hope is that when he finds _the one_, she will control him like a machine." Alice whispered.

"Me too. So that way we can remind him of this day and laugh at him."

"I'm not going to laugh at him; I'm going to say as nicely as possible I told you so."

"I think he would prefer you laughing at him."

Two weeks flew by. Edward left on Friday. He told everyone that he was planning on going to England.

On Saturday, everyone was in the living room. They forgot how quiet it gets without Edward playing the piano. Alice decided to tell Jasper about her vision. Alice and Jasper were in their combined room.

"Alice what do you want to talk about?" Jasper asked Alice after a few minutes of silence.

"You know me so well. You see when I was in the garage…" Alice began to tell him every detail of her vision. "You see I think she was alone." Alice finished.

"What do we do about it?"

"Well so she doesn't feel alone, I think we should be friends with her."

"We should talk to the others. Why did you wait for Edward to leave?"

"Because he wouldn't have left if he knew there was another vampire here, even just one."

"Good point." Jasper said getting up, Alice followed and they went down stairs.

"Everyone." Alice said to get their attention. All of them turned to her and she told them everything that she told Jasper. "So I think we should get to know her."

"Well of course you should. Poor child, if she's all alone. But don't be so straight forward; you don't want to scare her." Esme warned.

"If she is alone, then she should join us if she wishes." Carlisle added.

"Of course she seems nice enough. She must be over, at least, thirty years of being a vegetarian if she could handle being around humans as she was." Alice said.

On Monday they took Rosalie's red convertible to Reese. When they arrived Alice started looking around for the girl from her vision. They still had about ten minutes before the warning bell rang. They went to the muti-purpose room to get their schedules. The lines were in alphabetical order Alice stood in the line for A-E. She was still looking for the mystery girl.

"Your name please." A girl around seventeen said when Alice reached the front.

"Alice Clark."

"Hi Alice I'm Lizzy." Lizzy smiled at her. "Okay," the girl looked through the papers, "here we go." she gave Alice her schedule.

"Thank you." Alice took it and left, she waited by the door for Rosalie. "Let me see Rosie." Alice took the paper without waiting for a reply. "Wow looks like Carlisle signed you up for three honors classes."

"I knew he was still angry about that prank Emmett made me pull with him."

"Wait here I'm going to get Edward's." the line for A-E was shorter this time; there were only three people ahead of her. Alice heard Lizzy say,

"Your name please."

"Carina Canning." the girl in front said.

"Canning, Canning, Canning. Ah here we go Canning. Have a good first day." Lizzy said giving the girl her schedule.

"Thank you." The girl left the line and walked passed Alice. She stopped. She turned to Alice, she froze to. They stared at each other. Carina broke eye-contact first when she heard Lizzie say, "Next." loudly. Carina turned and left quickly.

"Oh Alice did I give you the wrong list?"

"No could I also get my brother's he won't be back for a week."

"Sure what's his name?"

"Edward Clark."

"Here you go." Lizzy gave Alice Edward's schedule.

"Have a nice day Lizzy." Alice smiled at her and went to find the others. "You guys I found her."

"Really did you talk to her?" Rosalie asked.

"No she stared at me then turned and left."

"Did you catch her name?" Jasper asked.

"Yes Carina Canning."

"Hmm did you catch what year she's in?"

"I think she's either a junior or a senior. I think she was scared."

"Scared or threatened?"

"I don't know, but I know she's going to avoid me at all cost. I have a class with her she can't run there. At lunch I'll try to get a vision of which car belongs to hers. I have a feeling that she's going to try to run."

"Cool we'll wait by her car." Emmett said.

"Don't make it so obvious Emmett." Alice said. RING! "I'll see you guys at lunch" Alice kissed Jasper on the cheek and went to first period.

She went to English 11. She walked in and saw that the teacher had put up a seating chart on the board. Alice saw that she was right in the middle. She looked at the names around her and realized they were all boys. She also saw that Edward sat right next to her. She took her seat and took out Edward's schedule she was disappointed to see that Edward only had this class with Edward. Alice Cheered up when she saw that he had the same lunch as her.

"Alice Clark." The teacher called.

"Here." Alice said.

"Edward Clark."

"He's going to be out for the week." Alice told him.

"Thank you Ms. Clark." the teacher continued roll call.

"Now my name is Mr. Jay. Welcome to English 11. We are going to be reviewing this week." He continued to discuss the curriculum. He passed out class rules.

Before Alice knew it first period was over. She headed to her next class. In this class they were seated in alphabetical order. Everyone stood in the back and waited for their name to be called. Mrs. Sachet gave the same basic speech as Mr. Jay. Again this class flew by. Her third class was the most boring so far, she never liked history. She was happy when the bell rang next she had lunch. She hated being away from Jasper; she also wanted to see if Carina was there.

"Hey Jazz, wait up!" Alice said over the students. Jasper turned and smiled at her. "How is your day so far?"

"Nothing interesting. What about you?"'

"It flew by. There is a reason a lot of people skip the first day." Japer nodded. They got in line. Alice thought that it was a waste of food. They sat down when they saw Emmett and Rosalie.

"Carlisle is evil he gave me three honors classes and an AP class." Emmett said as they sat down."

"Now think twice before you pull a prank. Though it was probably Esme's idea." Jasper said.

"True, how's your first day so far?" Rosalie asked.

"Boring as usual. Yours?" Alice asked picking at her pizza.

"Same. One of my teachers is a complete loon I swear."

"Well when you're teaching kids for eight hours a day of course you'll loose it eventually." Alice said.

They lapsed into silence. Unlike most, the silence wasn't awkward. Alice looked around, she did a double take. She stared not sure of what she saw. She nudged Jasper and pointed at the opposite side of the cafeteria. It was Carina surrounded by six other people, she was laughing. Rosalie and Emmett looked at her. They understood why Alice and Jasper were staring.

"Wow she must be older that we thought." Emmett said. Carina looked up at them, but only made eye-contact with Alice. She narrowed her eyes, looked at everyone and then turned back to her group of friends.

"Did she just narrow her eyes at me?" Alice asked.

"I think so. I guess I was right, she's threatened." Jasper said.

"Why, I haven't even said anything to her?" Alice asked.

"Because she knows you're not alone. She's probably thinking four against one. Instincts are kicking in."

"Then I have to show her wrong. Give me a second to figure out which car is hers." Alice's eyes glazed over. Then she blinked. "Her car is the black Camaro. Actually it's about five spaces from our car." Alice whispered.

"Cool can you believe that this school only has six periods including lunch." Emmett said.

"Really that means that she's either in my next class or in my last class." Alice said worried.

"Alice calm down it's going to be okay." Jasper said trying to calm her.

"Yeah other than the fact that she already seems to hate me." Alice said sarcastically.

"Don't over think it." Jasper said.

**so there you go**

**there are going to be more chapters after this i promise**

**love,**

**mzboredasalways**


	2. BEGINNING

**CHAPTER TWO:**

**ALICE WALKED TO HER NEXT CLASS, LOOKED **around, and Carina wasn't there. Alice let out a sigh of relief. Her French teacher, Madam Singh said that later in the year they would only speak French later on in the year, so they needed to pay attention. Alice looked at the clock, she did this for the next five minutes, she was nervous without Jasper. The bell rang causing Alice to freeze. She really didn't want to scare Carina away. She packed her things, the halls only held a few wondering students. All of whom were looking at their schedules and maps. She walked into her science class. As she walked in she saw Carina talking to a girl in the back of the class rooms. Like her vision, she sat at the desk at the door.

"Good afternoon class I'm Mr. Lee. I'll call roll. Don't worry in this class you can choose where you sit. Now Terri Brown."

"Here."

"Tina Brown."

"Here."

"Matthew Cain."

"Present."

"Carina Canning."

"Here."

"Alice Clark."

"Here." Alice felt someone staring at her. She turned to see Carina glaring at her. While staring at each other they drowned out the teacher's voice.

"Now." Mr. Lee said loudly to silence the class, "You may choose where you sit but in this class there are a lot of partner projects. The pairs are in alphabetical order since there are twenty-six of you. For example Terri and Tina are partners. I want you to find your partners, if you don't know who your partner is then ask me." When he saw that neither Alice nor Carina moved he said, "Carina, Alice your partners. Alice, why don't you go sit by her?" Alice gathered her things and went to sit by Carina, who seemed mad.

"Hello I never introduced myself Alice Clark. You're Carina correct?" Alice extended a hand.

"Just don't talk to me. Rotten luck I get stuck with you." Carina practically growled.

"Look Carina I don't want any problems but I do want to be friends." Alice said determinedly. Carina looked shocked; she hadn't had a real friend in years.

"Alice sorry, it's just if you were in my position you would have reacted the same way. Having others here after not seeing them for half a decade. What are the odds of meeting others in _school_? I think we can be friends. Who were the other three?"

"The big one is Emmett, the blonde girl is Rosalie, and they're mates. Then the other blonde is my Jasper."

"Oh _your_ Jasper." Carina smirked.

"Yes my Jasper." Alice smiled. "I want you to meet Carlisle and Esme our _parents_."

"How many of you are there?" Carina asked shocked.

"Seven. Edward is the seventh; he went on vacation for a week."

"Is he enrolled here?"

"He's a junior like us."

"You know I would love to meet Carlisle and Esme."

"Ms. Canning Ms. Clark do you know the answer?" Mr. Lee asked.

"Mitosis takes place in all cells." Carina said

"Except in the gametes. Meiosis takes place there." Alice finished.

"Good." He turned to the rest of the class. Carina and Alice smiled each other.

"So I'm curious, how old are you?" Alice asked.

"I'm ninety."

"How long have you've been drinking animal blood?"

"About nineteen years."

"Are you serious? Only ninety years and you're in school? Is this your first year in high school?"

"Yes, yes, no my third year." The bell rang.

"That means sixteen years after you became a vegetarian you started school."

"'Vegetarian good one. Yeah after seventy-one years of one thing then changing overnight, but I missed interaction with others."

"You're amazing. Only nineteen." Alice repeated shaking her head. They walked to Carina's car. Then, suddenly, Emmett was behind her, Rosalie on her left and Jasper next to Alice on her right.

"Hello Jasper." She nodded at Jasper. "Hello Rosalie." She nodded at Rosalie. She looked around everyone was gone. She reached behind her and flipped Emmett into a bush so fast he couldn't react. "Hello Emmett." They stared at her. "What? I feel uncomfortable with someone standing behind me." she walked over to Emmett and held out her hand, "Sorry Emmett, no hard feelings?" He looked at her then took her hand and smiled,

"No hard feelings. You're alright."

"Thanks so I'm going to your place I guess."

"You two go in Rosalie's car," she pointed at Rosalie and Emmett. "Jasper and I will go in Carina's car. Is that alright?" Carina shrugged. She gave Alice the keys.

"I have no problem." Emmett and Rosalie were already gone. Carina, Alice and Jasper got in Carina's car. Alice got in the driver's seat. Japer got in the back seat. "Jasper is it okay if I sit with you?"

"Okay?" Jasper said, sounding like a question. She got in and closed the door.

"I'm guessing by the scars you have that you weren't always a vegetarian."

"Yes but how can you tell that by the scares?"

"Because of these," Carina took off her sweater and revealed her arms. Jasper stared in shock. "Yep tends to be a universal tale-tell sign, don't you think."

"How old are you?"

"Ninety. Seventy-one as a non-vegetarian, nineteen vegetarian. Third year in high school. Am I missing something Alice?"

"No give him a minute." Carina counted in her head for fun. When she reached sixty seconds Jasper asked,

"So why did you change?"

"Whoa that was exactly one minute." Carina said.

"I can see the future." Alice said.

"So you saw me coming?"

"Yes, are you going to answer Jasper's question?"

"It's complicated."

"We have time." Jasper said.

"I tell you then you tell me. Deal?" They shook hands.

"Okay so I was seventeen when I was changed. I was told that I fit the vampire world well. It was 1910. The coven I belonged to lived by my parents. After the change I saw fliers around the neighborhood. In the police station. I felt horrible that I couldn't tell my parents what happened. My coven leader, Estelle, to me why but I still felt bad. So I visited them secretly. I had a sister we were extremely close, if all the pictures around that had us together and laughing." Carina's eyes stared pass Jasper.

"I saw my parents die. One night they were in the living room reminiscing. My sister had left for college in America. We lived in Mexico. It was a robbery gone wrong. My parents were stabbed repeatedly. The police never found the men that murdered my parents. I didn't think they would. I took care of them. They are the reason I was able to resist the blood of my parents; I was so focused on revenge that I went after them.

"My sister went to Italy for a trip. I followed her, after I got permission from Estelle. I met the Volturi." Jasper hissed. "I know I didn't meet all of them. I only met Alec, Jane, Felix and Demetri. I don't know what happened. "My sister was kidnapped. I tried to find her but I hit a dead end. They found her body; since no one was there to claim her they buried her of there. I was there, I couldn't believe it, she was only twenty-one. They left the grave unmarked. When they left I put her information on the gravestone. Towards the last years of my non-vegetarianism I started to _see_ the faces of my victims, you know as people with others that love them and would be devastated without them. I couldn't kill them without remorse anymore. So I ran in 1982. I made friends with a vampire named Debbie; she taught me a new way to live, which I accepted without thought. After about thirteen years our friendship fizzled out so I went away and started school. The end."

"Whoa okay so I was a confederate army general. A vampire named Maria changed me because she thought I had potential, at the time I had no idea. It was after Benito do you know of him?" Jasper asked.

"Yes he's the wacko that used new-born armies, in Mexico to gain land. After the Volturi came and killed everyone with knew borns others followed but on a low key. Since you're bringing him up I'm guessing Maria was one of the followers."

"Yes she was careful with who she chose. My power is being able to control others emotions. I was one of the very few that survived the year mark. She trusted me and my friend, Peter," he felt some hate but ignored it, "to 'get rid of' the new borns that reached their mark.

"I found out he loved one of the ones we were sent to destroy, I let them escape. Five years later he came back and convinced me, in one conversation, that there was a better life out there, one without constant fighting. I was already depressed by that point so I left with them. After a few years I left them too. I could feel everything my prey felt.

"I was in Philadelphia. There was a storm, and I out during the day something I was completely comfortable with yet. I knew standing in the rain would attract attention, so I ducked into a little half-empty diner. My eyes were dark enough no one would notice them, though this meant that I was thirsty, and that worried me a little. She was there expecting me, naturally." He chuckled once. "She hopped down from a high stool at the counter as soon as I walked in and came directly to me. It shocked me. I was not sure if she meant to attack. That was the only interpretation of her behavior my past had to offer. But she was smiling. And the emotions that were emanating from her were like nothing I'd ever felt before.

"'You've kept me waiting a long time.' she said"

"And you ducked you're head like a good southern gentlemen and said, 'I'm sorry ma'am." Alice said from the front seat.

"You held out your hand and I took it without stopping to make sense of what I was doing. For the first time in a century, I felt hope."

"I told him of my visions and Carlisle. We went to find them. I think we scared them. Most vampires freak out at how many scares Jasper has and I don't think it helped called them by name and asked what room we could have."

"Alice I wanted to apologize for how I acted. My old coven, we never trusted other vampires. Hell we barely trust each other. Out of fifteen vampires in my coven I only trusted two of them. Jasper just so you know I was created because of Benito too. But once we were created, we were given a year of training and if we didn't pass a test, well then we were destroyed."

"You don't have to apologize. Look we're here." she grabbed Carina's wrist and dragged her inside. "Esme, Carlisle this is Carina." Alice introduced Carina as soon as she saw her 'parents'.

"Nice to meet you ma'am." Carina nodded to Esme. "Nice to meet you too, sir."

"No need to be so formal." Esme said.

"Sure thing Esme."

"Alice congratulations on not scaring her away." Carlisle said.

"Are you kidding? If Emmett couldn't scare her I couldn't." Alice said.

"Emmett didn't try to scare you did he?" Esme asked.

"He did but he learned his lesson." Jasper said laughing. Emmett growled.

"Esme you should have been there. At lunch we had a plan to corner her if she tried to run. So when we, Carina and I, got to her car Emmett was behind her, Jasper to her right, Rosalie to her left. Carina said hello to Jasper and Rosalie. Then she flipped Emmett into a bush, and then she greeted him. She apologized afterwards."

"Emmett is you alright?" Esme asked trying not to laugh.

"Carina you fit well with us would you consider joining our family?" Carlisle asked.

"I'll give it some thought. I haven't been with others for a while."

"Oh you must have been lonely." Esme said sympathetically.

"A little, but not for the past two years. I became friends with humans. I stay in touch for a while."

"Carina if you want I can tell your story, it seems that you hate repeating yourself." Alice said.

"Sure go ahead." Carina said. Alice told them word for word everything Carina told her and Jasper.

"So you helped train new borns too?" Esme asked.

"Yes." Carina took off her sweater. Esme gasped. "I couldn't take it anymore. So I left. I never regretted it. I only felt bad that I didn't say good bye to the ones I cared about." Carina said ruefully. Esme walked to Carina cautiously and hugged her softly. "Even if I say no I can still visit, right?"

"Of course." Esme said as she released her.  
"You better visit, not that you have a choice, partner." Alice winked.

"So about that project due next week."

They talked late into the night. It was two in the morning when Carina looked at her cell phone.

"Two in the morning. I'm intruding now. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, I'll see you tomorrow at school. Carlisle, Esme is it okay if I come again tomorrow after school again?"

"Of course you're more than welcome anytime." Carlisle said.

"Thank you." She hugged Esme. She took Carlisle by surprise by hugging him as well. She then hugged Alice and Rosalie. "Bye, see you tomorrow."

"I don't get a hug?" Emmett asked pretending to be hurt.

"Fine." She hugged him too. "Don't get jealous Jasper you get a hug too." Jasper was passed surprised, he was shocked. No one had accepted him that fast, besides Alice. "Adios amigos." Carina bowed and left.

"I like her." Emmett said when he couldn't hear the sound of the car anymore.

"I think we all do." Jasper said, shock still wearing off.

"She even won over Rose." Emmett said in a stage whisper.

"Yeah she did." Rosalie said.

"I really do hope she says yes, she really does get along with everyone beautifully." Esme said.

"All but one. How will Edward react?" Rosalie asked all of them turned to Alice.

"I don't know he made me promise not to look for his future until he comes back." Alice said.

"We're just going to have to wait and see." Carlisle said.

The rest of the week flew by. Carina and Alice worked on their project for two hours everyday (at human speed). Each day convinced Carina more and more that she should stay. She hung out with them everyday. She was always laughing. They already felt like family.

On Friday, she went to tell Alice first because she knew if she didn't Alice would get upset.

"Alice, Jasper." She called as she went to them.

"You know you don't have to yell. We can hear you if you talk normally." Jasper said.

"Yes well, how sane will I look if I say your name normally in the middle of a crowd? Anyway I always talk loudly. So get used to it."

"Does that mean you're saying yes?" Alice asked.

"Of course."

"Welcome to the family." Jasper said holding out his hand.

"Don't give me that. I don't want a welcome-to-the-family-handshake; I want a welcome-to-the-family-hug." Carina said.

"Alright." Jasper hugged her. Alice joined in too.

"Does this mean you said yes?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes join the group hug. Emmett you too." They did. They stopped hugging after they felt the people staring at them. "Just as a warning get used to that I'm a hugger. It's just me." RING! "I'll see you all at lunch." Carina gave each of them one last hug and left.

The end of third period's bell rang. Carina walked out of class and bumped right into Jasper.

"Sorry Jasper. Guess I'm the only vampire you know that _accidentally _bumps into others."

"Yeah you are a little klutzy." Jasper said smiling. Carina narrowed her eyes at him trying not to smile. They started walking. "So you're meeting Edward today are you nervous?" They walked into the cafeteria and stood in line.

"No, to tell you the truth. I could care less what this Edward thinks. If he doesn't like me then screw him." Carina said shrugging.

"Glad to see you feel that way. Edward is a bit judgmental."

"Thanks for the warning. I think if I can handle ten new borns, I can handle Edward. If he tries to mess with me them he can find out the hard way what happens when you mess with someone who is Puerto Rican, Dominican, Cuban and Mexican."

"I hear that each of those alone is temperamental."

"They are so am I; I was also when I was human or so I was told." They sat at the table they had been sitting at for the past week.

"You don't seem like the type to let other walk over you."

"Trust me I'm not. You know since I left Estelle's coven I always had this little urge to go back, but since I met all of you I don't"

"Good it never does well to dwell in the past." Alice said sitting down.

"I know but sometimes when you spend too much time alone, you can't help it."

"Guess what I heard. Edward might get his butt kicked today." Jasper said winking at Carina.

"Really by who?" Emmett asked.

"Carina." Jasper said. Emmett and Jasper leaned in and they began to whisper.

"Carina do you really think you can beat Edward? He cheats." Rosalie said. "He can read minds."

"I think I can handle him." Carina said confidently.

"You know she meant literally read minds, right?" Alice asked shocked.

"I sort of guessed. But I still think I can take him. Bet I can take Emmett and Jasper too." Carina said loudly enough for the boys to hear. Emmett stopped in mid-sentence and glared at her. Jasper looked at her amused.

"Oh really you think you can take us?" Emmett asked.

"No I _know_ I can take you two."

"What makes you so sure?" Jasper asked.

"I just know. If you want maybe this weekend or the next I'll take both of you."

"Is that a bet?" Emmett's eyes glinted evilly.

"Yes. Here's the bet, if neither of you back down by eight tonight, I'll take both of you and Edward at the same time. What do you think?"

"I think you're on." Emmett stuck out his hand, Jasper did too. Carina shook both.

"Carina, are you sure you want to do this?" Rosalie asked concerned.

"They won't go easy on you because you're a girl." Alice warned.

"I hope not, not that much pride in beating boys when they go easy. Don't worry. Alice, don't go looking for the future of this match."

"Okay. How are you so sure that you'll win? You got Emmett once, for which he'll want revenge for, but he was off guard." Alice pointed out.  
"I'll be fine, don't worry." RING! "I'll see you next period. Oh boys' losers have to do the winner's bidding for a week. See you at home." she left.

"She's too cocky for her own good. Too bad we're going to have to show her." Emmett said as he got up.

"Yeah, too bad. I think she's hoping we back down." Jasper said as they walked out of the cafeteria.

"I don't, she seems to think there is no way she'll loose. Bye Alice." Rosalie said. She, Jasper, and Emmett went to there class.

"I wonder what makes her so confident." Jasper said.

"I don't know. We can't ask Alice because Carina made her promise not to look for the outcome." Rosalie said as they sat down.

"She's just afraid she's going to lose. So she doesn't want to know." Emmett said confidently.

"If you say so." Rosalie shrugged.


	3. THE FIGHT

"Carina will you please tell me why you think you are going to win?" Alice asked for the millionth time as they walk out of biology.

"No you said Edward reads minds, so you'll find out tonight."

"But come on. Tell me please." Alice whined.

"No. Jasper, Emmett." Carina called

"Yeah?" Jasper turned to her.

"Have you backed down yet?"  
"No we haven't?" Emmett said.

"Good. Is Alice right, you won't go easy on me because I'm a girl?"

"Yes, we want it over fast, for your sake."

"Good it will be over fast. Now you boys go home and warn little Edward. Alice and Rosalie will be at my house until eight. Call if you forfeit. Rosalie, come on." The three girls got into Carina's car and pealed out of the parking lot.

"Wonder if Edward will say yes." Jasper said.

"Of course he will. Especially after we tell him that Carina called him 'little' and thinks she can take him." Emmett said smiling.

"Today is just full of good new." Jasper said laughing. Emmett turned on the car and drove them home.

The girls had just arrived at Carina's apartment.

"Carina this is a big place for one person." Alice said when they walked in.

"Yeah the extra room is full of books. The hall closet is my little band room."

"What do you play?" Alice asked excitedly.

"I play the violin and guitar."

"Edward plays the piano." Rosalie said.

"Really, then maybe after I beat him he'll play something with me." Alice gave her a pleading look. "No Alice I said I'll tell you after the fight. Actually you'll find out during the fight."

"Alice, drop it. She won't ruin the surprise." Rosalie said.

"Fine. Carina you never told me of the two coven friends you trusted."

"I can't actually use their names, even after fifteen years it still kind of hurts. There was a boy and a girl. My coven was basically a mini high school. The girl was popular with everyone; on the other hand the boy never really interacted with others. I brought them together. We were inseparable. They were there for about sixty seventy years each. We told each other everything. But I started distancing my self from them. They were worried I could tell. Then I left without a word, no goodbye, no note."

"Do you miss them?" Alice whispered.

"A little but it's getting easier to handle, you know as the years go by. So far this year has been the easiest." Carina smiled at them.

"What should we do now?" Rosalie asked.

"If it's okay with you girls, I'd like to call the guys and psych them out."

"Great idea." Alice said smiling.

Emmett and Jasper had just finished explaining everything to Edward.

"So let me get this straight. This Carina has challenged us, as in all three of us, to a fight, which she has given us until eight tonight to back out of?" Edward asked.

"Don't forget she intends to win." Emmett said.

"Yah so are you in?" Jasper asked

"I don't know." Edward said uncertainly.

"She told me she can kick you're butt." Jasper said.

"Really? You have to admit she has guts." Edward said. "I'm in." then his cell phone rang. The collar id said 'Alice'. "It's Alice."

"Put her on speaker." Emmett said.

"Hello Alice." Edward said putting the phone on speaker.

"Sorry this isn't Alice." said a female's voice.

"Then who is it?"

"It's your worst nightmare. But I guess my real name is Carina. Hey Jasper, hey Emmett. I can tell I'm on speaker phone. This is Edward I'm guessing."

"Yes it is."

"So they told you about the bet I guess."

"If you're speaking of the one were if we don't back down you'll take the three of us? Then yes."

"Good now I don't have to explain it. Now Eddie-kins you can always back down if you'd like."

"Did you call me 'Eddie-kins'? I already accepted your challenge. I just hope you know what you're getting into."

"I know. Too bad you don't. I can tell you now you're not going to win. So I'll leave you with this, Eddie-kins you have about two and a half hours to either deal with me or to get out. If I were you I would go with the latter."

"Well your not. We're not planning on backing down anytime soon. So don't worry your pretty little head sweetie."

"¿O querer jugar así? ¿Sabes que…?" Carina began rambling in Spanish so fast no one could understand.

"So Edward we'll see you at eight." Alice said over Carina, in the background now, and then the phone went dead.

"She's really feisty. I would have never guessed she always seemed so nice. I caught some of those words; she was cursing like a sailor." Jasper said after a short silence.

"Yeah I'll say, but that will make it more interesting." Emmett said.

"Yeah it will. Edward what do you think?" Jasper asked.

"What I think is what are we going to do for the next two and a half hours?" Edward asked. Jasper and Emmett shrugged.

"Carina what was that?" Alice asked shocked.

"I hate being called 'sweetie'. Who the hell calls people _sweetie_?"

"Don't worry about it you can show him later." Rosalie said trying to calm her down. Carina was pacing back and forth.

"Carina its okay, you'll beat them and they will know not to mess with you." Alice said.

"You're right." Carina took deep breaths. "I'm good. So do you two want to watch a movie?" Carina said sitting down.

"Sure what do you have?" Rosalie asked.

"You pick." Carina pointed to a door. Alice opened it. The closet was filled with DVDs.

"How are these ordered?" Alice asked.

"By year. Pick any one." Alice picked a random one, which ended up being _Aladdin_. They sat down and watched it quietly.

"Come on we should go if we want to get there on time." Carina said.

"But this is my favorite part." Alice whined but got up anyway.

"Alice you whine too much." Carina said.

They got into Carina's car and drove off. They talked about random things that came into their heads. When they arrived Alice stopped Carina from getting out of the car.

"What Alice?" Carina asked confused.

"I think I should tell the boys to get ready. And get Carlisle and Esme so you can tell them you decided to stay."

"I almost forgot I needed to tell them. So yeah you go." Carina said. Carlisle and Esme were out in no time.

"Carina, how nice to see you again." They were trying to play it cool, "Alice said you needed to tell us something." Carina could sense the excitement.

"Yes I decided to take your offer. I guess I am now a part of this family." Carina said. Esme rushed forward and hugged her, Carlisle joined too.

"So what's this I hear about a fight?" Esme asked when she released her.

"See I can't turn down a challenge. Three against one was too much to turn down. Don't worry I know I'll win."

"Can I ask how?" Carlisle asked.

"You can but I can't answer yet." Then Alice came out.

"Come on they're ready." Alice took Carina's hand and dragged her to the back door. "They're waiting so knock 'em dead, though not literally." Alice added quickly.

"Aw you just took the fun away." Carina mumbled then smiled. "Wish me luck, not that I need really it." she opened the door and saw Jasper and Emmett on either side of a boy her age with bronze hair that had his arms crossed.

"Hello you must be Edward, I'm flattered." Carina did a mock curtsy.

"And you must be Carina, a pleasure I'm sure." Edward did a mock bow.

"Go Carina!" They looked up to see Carlisle, Esme, Alice and Rosalie on the roof. Alice was waving like a maniac.

"So boys give me your best shot." Carina waved them forward. "Don't hold back." Carina smirked.

Emmett charged at her. When he was within millimeters of her he flew backwards. He looked at her shocked.

"Come on Em I said don't hold back." Carina teased. He got back up and charged at her again. This time she moved the right and he ran into a tree. Edward grabbed her from behind, only to have her flip him over. He looked up at her and she laughed Emmett tried to take advantage and charged again, this time she jumped up and landed on his back. He stopped; she slid down to the ground and tripped him. Jasper tried to get her from her side but flew back when he seemed to hit an invisible wall. Edward stared at her not believing his eyes. He tried to read her mind but found that he couldn't. "Oh that's right you don't know. You can't read my mind. Sorry forgot to warn you." She could hear Alice and Rosalie laughing from the roof. Emmett tried to get her from behind but she elbowed him. He backed up a few paces. Jasper managed to tackle her to the ground. She kicked and sent him flying. She got up and the three boys were standing side by side. The fight continued the boys tried to get to her and she either hit them of they mysteriously flew backwards. "You know I'm a little disappointed. I thought that you would be better. Well I'm bored. I might as well end it now."

All of a sudden Edward, Jasper and Emmett felt like they were in a box. They looked at her.

"Now I want you to repeat after me. Carina you won because you are smart and cunning. I was a mere boy who fell victim to your intelligence and cunning. I will be at your bidding for a week. If you don't repeat it I won't let you out." Carina crossed her arms across her chest and stood there looking at them with a smug expression. Emmett broke down first.

"Carina you won because you are smart and cunning. I was a mere boy who fell victim to your intelligence and cunning. I will be at your bidding for a week." He automatically felt the pressure lifted. "You're sneaky I'll give you that."

"No hard feelings right?" Carina asked holding out her hand. He shook his head and shook her hand.

"Carina you won because you are smart and cunning. I was a mere boy who fell victim to your intelligence and cunning. I will be at your bidding for a week." Jasper said. He automatically felt relief. "Now I see why you were so cocky." he shook her hand and went inside. She turned to Edward.

"So Eddie-kins you're the only one left. I have to say I expected more out of you."

"Really?"

"Yes, but when your power is useless, then it is a little hard to concentrate." Edward glared at her. "Now, now no need to think like it's my fault you can't read my mind." He looked shocked. "My power is to create mental physical shields around me or anyone else."

"And you read minds apparently since I didn't say anything out loud."

"Yes so are you going to admit defeat or are we going to stay here all night?"

"Carina you won because you are smart and cunning. I was a mere boy who fell victim to your intelligence and cunning. I will be at your bidding for a week." Edward walked cautiously to her. "You know you are evil."

"So I've been told, but thanks anyways. Aren't you going to welcome me to the family?"

"What are you talking about?"

"On Monday I met Carlisle and Esme they asked me to join your family. And I accepted today."

"Oh," was all he could say."

"So you don't want to give me a welcome-to-the-family hug?" Carina nudged him.

"Sure." He hugged her. She felt static running through her body, she wondered if he felt it too. "So are you going to be living with us?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Why not?" Edward asked a little too quickly, he didn't know why he cared so much.

"I have a place of my own. I like it there. I'll _practically _be living here but not _technically_. So has anyone told you my story?"

"Yes Jasper said you two share most of the same background."

"Yeah we had it rough but in the end we changed for the better." She went inside. Edward followed.

"Edward, do you always have to be last to give up?" Alice asked.

"Yes I do, it's not my fault that Jazz and Em give in too quickly."

"Hey we gave up because we know when to admit defeat." Emmett said defensively.

"So Edward, Alice tells me that you play the piano extremely well." Carina said.

"And your point is?" Edward asked narrowing his eyes.

"I don't know if I believe her." Carina said raising an eyebrow.

"Then I'll show you." Edward grabbed her hand, sending shocks through her again, they sat down on the piano bench and he began to play.

"I'll be right back." Carina got up and they heard a car trunk open and close. She came back in. "Do the melody you just did." Edward looked at the piano and started playing again. Another sound joined the sound from the piano. Edward looked up at her. She was playing a violin. She had her eyes closed. Swaying a little. He stared at her in awe. She was amazing.

"Why thank you. You're not so bad yourself." They finished the song in harmony. The rest of the family clapped.

"Carina why didn't you tell me you were musical?" Esme asked.

"It didn't come up. Alice and Rosalie found out today, while they were at my place. I told them what I played, the violin and guitar. They told me about Edward. So on our way out I grabbed my violin. I knew music cheered people up after losing; I also knew that they would lose, so here we are."

"You won because you cheated." Edward mumbled.

"I did not cheat. I just withheld information. Not like you who tried to read my mind." Carina said.

"But you knew I could read minds. We didn't know about your shields."

"I gave you a time to back down. How about for future reference when I say 'back down' you back down."

"Now way. I never back down."

"I can make another bet with you." Carina challenged.

"Go for it." Edward took a step to her.

"Okay then. I bet that I can beat you without my powers." Carina said closing the distance between them. Both felt the static but neither backed down.  
"What's the wager?" He asked leaning over her.

"The winner can choose it afterwards." Carina said smiling evilly. She looked him in the eyes, not the slightest bit afraid.

"Deal, but let's to it tomorrow. You need time to get used to your new family."

"That's fine pero recuerda algo; I took on ten new borns at one time. I think I can handle you."

"Bring it, same time, and same place."

"Cool Eddie," Edward growled, "Sorry once a name gets stuck in my head, it's hard to forget. Alice I'm sorry I couldn't tell you about my power."

"It's okay I know you had a reason. Just don't ever keep that kind of secret again." Alice said.

"I can't promise that, but I can promise when I'm ready to share you'll be the first to know."

"I can deal with that." Alice said after a moment's consideration.

"Rosalie, sorry I had to put your man in check. Alice, sorry I had to do the same to yours."

"Carina we will never hear the end of this will we?" Jasper asked.

"Now you're catching on Jasper. But it will stop for sometime, then something will remind me and I'll bring it up again." She nudged him. "Oh is it okay if my friends sit with us on Monday?" Carina asked.

"What friends?" Esme asked.

"They're human. I didn't spend much time with them this week. I miss them."

"You're friends with _humans_?" Edward asked.

"Yeah they're great. Why are you looking at me like that? You saying as to how many high schools you have been to, you never made friends that are human."

"Yeah I am. They never approached us."

"That's why _you _approach _them._" Carina said as if it was obvious. "If you get to know them slowly they interact well. I've only been to a two high schools but I've had friends in only one. See I knew the odds of meeting others at school and I never liked being alone, so humans were my only option."

"I know I said it before, but you're amazing." Alice said.

"Thanks." Carina said beaming.

"Carina I'm happy you joined. Now the women aren't outnumbered." Rosalie said.

"Yeah, Esme we should get a room ready." Alice said.

"No need. I'm not moving in." Carina said.

"But why not? You are now apart of this family." Alice asked confused.

"Because I like my place, let me take baby steps, Alice. I went from being alone to having a family of seven in less than a week. It's going too fast. I have room so, any of you, don't hesitate to stop by. But I need to wrap my head around this." Carina explained.

"Don't worry Carina, take all the time you need. If you need anything just come and ask." Jasper said putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks Jasper. Is that okay for all of you?"

"Of course. Doesn't mean you can skip visits. Everyday after school, you are coming here for at least five hours. That goes for weekends too. Give me your word." Esme said.

"Of course, I could never stay away from my new mom." That earned Carina a hug from Esme. "Goodbye everyone." She hugged everyone. She saved Edward for last. "Nice to meet you Eddie. See you tomorrow for our match." Carina hugged him. Jasper raised an eyebrow.

"Shut up Jasper." Edward and Carina said letting go. Jasper put his hands above his head in surrender.

"Alice, Rosalie if you'd like you can come over for the night." Carina turned to her sisters.

"We'd love to, right Rose?" Alice asked.

"Yeah maybe we can make a dent in your movie collection." Rosalie said laughing.

"Are you kidding we wouldn't make even one-hundredth of a dent of my movies in one month." Carina said laughing along with Rosalie.

"How many movies could you possible have?" Edward asked.

"Hmm," Carina studied him. "Why don't _all_ of you come over?"

"That would be lovely." Esme said.

"Great so we're taking my car and who else's?"

"My car." Edward said.

"Esme you can come with me, Alice and Rosalie in my car. You men go with Eddie." Carina winked at him.

"We're _men_ now, a few minutes ago we were boys." Emmett said.

"My bad you _boys_ and Carlisle go with Eddie. Chop-chop come on we'll wait for them in my car." Carina said walking to the door, Esme, Rosalie, and Alice followed.

"You heard her chop-chop." Alice said closing the door behind her.

"I give it a month before Edward realizes he likes her." Emmett whispered to Jasper as they followed Edward to his car.

"I give it two weeks. A hundred bucks, deal?" They shook on it.

They buckled up. Carina turned on her car and Edward did the same. She left the driveway and he followed.

'_Eddie can you hear me?' _Carina asked in her head.

'_Yeah can you hear me?'_

'_I read you loud and clear.'_

'_You must have practiced a lot to lift the shield from yourself.'_

'_Took me fifty years but I got it.' _Carina said. _'It must have taken a lot to focus on one person's thoughts.'_

'_Yeah, exactly how much did Alice tell you about me?'_

'_Not much really. All I know is that you read minds, you're and okay pianist, and a cheater. Rosalie said the last part.'_

'_She's just jealous.'_

'_I agree, you have a few things, people could be jealous of.'_

'_Really what might those be?'_

'_That Eddie, my dear, you will have to figure out yourself. I'll talk to you later we're almost there. See ya in a few.'_ Then she was gone. Jasper nudged Edward.

'What's with the mood swings?' Jasper asked.

"Nothing. I think we're almost there." Edward said not looking at Jasper. Carina parked her car and Edward parked next to her. Carina led the way. Alice, Esme and Rosalie went back to their husbands. Edward felt a little out of place, as he usually felt, so he sped up to walk with Carina.

"Hello there Eddie." Carina nudged him.

"I would give you a nick name but then I'll be afraid that you'll attack me." Edward nudged her back.

"Eddie-kins you're finally learning." Carina said laughing.

"Aren't you funny?" Edward asked sarcastically.

"I am in fact but I'm modest about it."

"Apparently not modest enough." Edward mumbled.

"Hey," Carina said smacking his arm, "that wasn't nice." she took out her key and opened the door. "Losers first." Carina said when Edward walked in. He glared at her. "Those are not nice thoughts. I was only kidding. Welcome to my apartment."

"Carina it's lovely." Esme said sounding sad.

"Esme don't be sad, it won't be my home for long."

"Carina, show them around me and Rosalie will finish watching Aladdin." Alice said dragging Rosalie away from Emmett.

"Okay so this is my music room." She pointed at what looked like hall closet door. "Looks are deceiving." She opened it up. Edward walked in.

"You compose your own songs?" Edward asked.

"Yes, but I've only made a few."

"So do I."

"Tomorrow after I beat you we can show them to each other." Carina winked and started pushing him out of the room. "This spare room is my library." she opened the door.

"Look Carlisle she has almost as many books as you do." Emmett said.

"Carlisle we should talk books sometime." Carina said as she led the way out of the room. "And the last of my favorite possessions, my movie collection." she opened the door.

"Whoa." Jasper let out a low whistle.

"I'll take that as a compliment. So who wants to watch _Aladdin_?" Carina asked with fake enthusiasm.

"Took you long enough. Hurry up." Alice said as they came into view. "Carina, there are too many remotes."

"Give them to me." She pressed a button on the first remote, the lights turned off. She pressed another on the second remote, the TV turned on. The third remote turned on the DVD player. The last one closed the blinds. Esme sat next to Carlisle on the couch, Alice and Jasper sat next to them. Rosalie sat to Emmett's left on the floor. Carina sat next to Rosalie's left. And Edward sat to Carina's left. With the lights off the electricity Carina felt when she was next Edward was stronger. Carina pulled her knees to her chest and locked her hands together.

When the movie finished Jasper chose the next movie. This continued until they saw the sun creeping through the blinds.

"Sorry, I took up your entire night." Carina said.

"Carina, are you kidding? We haven't spent this much time together in a long time." Jasper said.

"In that case, I'm glad I could get help." Carina said smiling at him. "Alice, can I ask how the weather is going to look like?"

"Give me a minute." her eyes glazed over. "It's sunny today, so I guess we're stuck here today."

"That's fine, Eddie I have something to show you." Carina grabbed his wrist and lifted him up. They walked to her music room. "Do you want to play for the family?"

"I only know how to play the piano well."

"That's okay look over there." she pointed to a dark corner of the room. He stared at it; it was the most beautiful baby grand piano.

"Why do you have a piano? I thought you only played the violin and guitar."

"I do only play them, but my mother played the piano. After my parents died, my sister never set foot in the house. They were going to throw it away, I couldn't let that happen. I don't play it but I want you to."

"Are you sure it seems to meet a lot to you?"

"I'm sure we're family now. Lo que es mío es tuyo."


	4. REVEALS AND SECRETS

"I have to admit it would sound better if you played with me." Edward said smiling at her.

"I will play, but in the meantime bring it out of the corner to right here." Carina pointed a few feet away. "I'll go get the others, play the waltz or something of that nature." She left and Edward began to play. "Will you please follow me?" Carina asked when she reached the living room. They got up and followed. "Please enjoy a dance I'll be right back. If you're not dancing when I get back all of you will be in trouble." She shook her finger at them and left. She walked out the front door; she went next door making sure to be in the shadows. The sun was really bright, Alice wasn't kidding it _was_ going to be sunny. She knocked on the door. A boy about twelve answered the door.

"Hey Ethan long time no see." Carina said smiling at him.

"Nice to see you too, Carina."

"Ethan would you do me a favor by going to my car and in the trunk is my violin, can you bring it to me?"

"Sure let me put my shoes on. Come in and sit down."

"Thank you." She sat on the couch. He found his shoes. She gave him the keys. "Take it to my apartment please."

"No problem. Mom! I'll be back in a minute!"

"Hurry back, you still have chores!" His mom called back. Ethan smiled he took the keys.

Carina walked back, careful to stay in the shadows. She could hear the music playing, she smiled. She went into the room and they were dancing. She walked to Edward.

"So where did you go?" Edward asked.

"To order pizza." Carina said rolling her eyes.

"No really where did you go?" Edward asked laughing.

"I went and asked the neighbor boy to bring me my violin."

"You trust he won't take your car?"

"Of course. He's been doing this every sunny day since I got here. He's a sweetheart, like a little brother."

"Ahem may I intrude?" Jasper said from behind Edward, he knew better than to go behind Carina.

"Hey Jasper what is it?" Carina asked.

"May I have this dance?" Jasper asked bowed.

"Yes you may." Carina curtsied. Edward stared at her. Jasper spun her around, she smiled. They began to dance. Jasper then dipped her unexpectedly and she giggled. They continued until the door bell rang.

"You are an extraordinary dancer." Carina commented. "I'll be right back." He dipped her again. She curtsied and left. "Thank you Ethan, you rock." She kissed his cheek and took the violin and keys. "Here," she handed him a ten, "Don't tell your mom."

"Thanks C.C. See you around." He left he had a slight blush on his cheeks.

When she walked back into the room, someone grabbed her from behind and spun her. She looked at him with narrow eyes and said, "Edward you know I nearly slammed your head into the floor?"

"Really why didn't you?" He asked as they danced into the room.

"Because I'm a little rusty. Hmm a pianist and a dancer now I'm impressed."

"I'm good with ballroom dancing."

"Have you ever tried to dance salsa or anything like that?"

"No, they are too different. Ballroom dancing is structured and salsa isn't." Carina laughed. "Why are you laughing?"

"Do you know Spanish?"

"Not street Spanish but proper Spanish yes."

"First of all there is no such thing as proper Spanish. And second the way you said 'salsa' was too funny not to laugh at." She laughed. He dipped her quickly. "Hey."

"What? I didn't do anything." Edward said innocently.

"Excuse me you're monopolizing to host." Emmett said.

"Emmett I'm impressed." Carina said as she arranged herself with Emmett.

"What did I do?"

"You know what 'monopolize' means."

"I'm not stupid you know?"

"I know." Carina then whispered, "In my opinion I think you're smarter than Edward. I don't know about Jasper and Carlisle; they've been around for centuries."

"None has actually said that I'm smarter than Edward before."

"He can read their minds I'm sure he knew but didn't tell you."

"Really?"

"Emmett, everyone is smart in their own way. You have street smarts and Edward has book smarts. Personally I think street smarts come in handy more."

"Mind if I cut in?" Carlisle asked tapping on Emmett's shoulder.

"How are you this fine day, Carlisle?"

"Very well thank you. What about you?"

"A lot better, now that I have others stuck with me."

"Glad to be of assistance." Carlisle said spinning her.

"So what types of books do you read?"

"Anything I can get my hands on."

"Me too. So is my library as big as yours?"  
"I'm afraid mine is a tad bit bigger."

"Really? In that case expect me to raid it someday."

"I'll be waiting."

"Carlisle I'm sorry to cut this dance short, I have to give the piano a break, it's pretty old." Carina curtsied and Carlisle bowed. Carina went to Alice who was playing the piano, "Alice go dance with your Jasper, and I'll use the violin."

"Thanks." Alice went. Carina sat down, closed her eyes and began to play she opened her eyes to everyone staring at her.

"What?" Carina asked surprised they were not dancing. "I thought I was pretty good."

"It's not that, it's just I don't know. Knowing you for such a short time, it's just hard to believe you can be so soft." Alice said trying to explain.

"Well I had to do something on my days inside other than read or watch movies."

"We understand, don't get us wrong, it's just a surprise is all. You play beautifully." Rosalie said.

"Thank so what do you want to do next?"

"Carina could I talk to you?" Jasper asked.

"Um sure. We'll be back in a few, you can watch a movie or continue dancing or I have books you're welcome to." She grabbed Jasper's wrist and took him through a door she hadn't pointed out before. "This is my room." She explained. Jasper looked around; there was an oversized bed with two matching side tables. The bed had a scarlet and gold comforter. In fact the entire room was scarlet and gold. "Here take the desk chair." Carina's voice broke through Jasper's train of thought. She sat at the edge of her bed. "So Jasper what's up?" Carina asked when Jasper sat down.

"Well see I wanted to ask you something."

"Go ahead, I can't guarantee an answer but I'll try."

"How can you handle being with humans so closely?"

"How exactly do you mean?"

"How can you interact with them so closely?"

"I don't think about it that much. The real reason I've only been to high school twice before this year was that I first tried in '97 but I found it sort of difficult. So I moved after half of the first year then I tried again in '98 I did a little better managed to interact a little, but I couldn't handle it after the first year finished. I also managed to keep contact with friends from my second high school. This is my third attempt hopefully I'll get this one right. I think I will. Jasper it won't be hard on Monday with them so close will it?"

"I'm sure I can handle it."

"Tell me the truth will you be able to control yourself?"

"Yes I'm sure." Jasper said frustrated.

"The family asks you that question a lot don't they?"

"Yes, that's why I'm so stiff. I feel they think I'm going to snap at any moment. I can deal with humans pretty well. If they bleed that would be a different story."

"I can't fully understand, but sort of. I've never had six people breathing down my neck making sure I don't snap. I've disciplined myself, but you know they only care for you?"

"Yeah I know, but they can give me some space. Every one of my classes has Emmett or Rosalie."

"They should give you more credit, I'm sure you can handle yourself. From now on _you_ tell me when you can't. I won't ever ask again but you have to tell me, deal?"

"Deal, I have to admit it's easier talking to you, since you know what I'm talking about and going through."

"Can I tell you something?"

"Sure."

"All of you know me as this fearless, confident, sassy girl, but in truth I'm scared out of my mind."

"Why we won't do anything to hurt you?" Jasper said confused.

"It's not just that. I haven't had a family in almost a decade, no one to be there when I needed it; I'm scared _I _will scare _you_ away. That something in my past that I say that I did will cause you to turn away from me." Jasper was shocked; he didn't know what to say. This girl had so many sided to her. She challenged three full grown male vampires with out a blink of an eye. Strange to find all of it was a façade.

"I wouldn't want to go as far as façade. Trust me I am most of those things just not at first. Give me some time and you'll see. My true colors will show all the way. You have been warned now; I can go Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde at times. Meaning that one second I will be okay and the next I'll be pissed as hell. Was there more?" Carina asked.

"Yes I have one more thing to ask."

"Okay, shoot."

"What do you think of Edward?"

"He's someone who needs to learn his place. He's a pretty good pianist and ballroom dancer. He hates being at a disadvantage. Overall he's an okay guy." Carina lied smoothly.

"Okay now that's all, let's go." He smiled when she couldn't see his face, he knew she was lying.

"Okay," she let him walk out first. She blocked his mind. "So what are we doing?" Carina asked cheerfully.

"Shh, the movie is starting. Jasper, come on." Alice dragged him to the couch. That left Carina between Emmett and Edward.

'_So why can't I read Jasper's mind?' _Edward asked. His voice startled her, her mind snapped shut. She quickly readjusted herself.

'_Because what we discussed was private and none of your business.' S_he turned to look at him.

'_Was it something big?'_

'_That is none of your business Mr. Nosy. If he wants you to know then he would have told you. From now on if someone asks I will block their mind.' _He glared at her, Carina looked calmly back.

'_Wish they would just kiss already.' _Emmet's voice sounded in Carina's head. She quickly blocked his head.

'_Why do you hate it so much that you can't use your power?' _She asked to change to subject.

'_Because I'm not used to being at a disadvantage.'_

'_Everyone is at a disadvantage at some point. Some more that others.'_

'_I know, that doesn't mean I like it when it's my turn. Have you ever been at a disadvantage?'_

'_Yes my friends were always ahead of me. I dealt with it and learned from their mistakes. Even being at a disadvantage has its advantages. Y usted, mi amigo, usted necesita aprender a ir con the flow. Not everything needs to be understood.'_

'_So you never question anything you just let the chips fall where they may?'_

'_I go with the saying 'never say never' which in retrospect cancels itself out, but back on topic, I guess I'll ask an occasional question and if I don't get answer, depending on the question, I let it go.'_

'_Not me, if I don't get answer then I don't quit until I find it. I'm not really a let-it-go person.'_

'_Well good thing I'm here I'll teach you.'_

'_It'll be a waste of time.'_

'_Is that a challenge?'_ Carina raised an eyebrow. '_I thought that you learned your lesson, Eddie.'_

'_I won't learn my lesson until you stop calling me 'Eddie'.'_

'_Then never mind. You can keep with your stick-in-the-mud self. I like calling you 'Eddie'. Nothing you do can stop me.'_

'_I can if that's the condition after the fight I win.'_

'_No fun telling me the condition. But whatever, after I win I'll tell you my condition. If my some miracle you win, I'll tell you what my condition was. But that's not likely.'_

'_Why are you so confident?'_

'_I feel like being confident. I'm as hard headed as my ethnicities come.'_

'_According to Jasper you have a very temperamental mixed background.'_

'_Yes, Puerto Rican, Dominican, Cuban and Mexican. You can't get any more temperamental than that. If you had to sum up your personality what would you say?'_

'_I don't really pay attention; I usually speak my mind if I think it's necessary. Like when you called me yesterday. I was shocked you were so straight forward. I let you know how I felt. Would you mind telling me why you freaked when I called you 'sweetie'?'_

'_In my old coven, keep in mind most were either Mexican or Cuban, so when a guy called a girl 'sweetie' or 'cutie' or 'sweet stuff' or something like that, well the girls would take it as the guy challenging the her. So when you said it I acted on instinct. I apologize most of the words I used weren't exactly 'G' rated. Did you even understand a word I said?'_

'_No, Jasper said you were cursing.'_

'_I'd say that at least half of the words you heard were curse words. Again I apologize.'_

'_How come you can use names I don't like and I can't?'_

'_Because until you beat me you can't. That, my dear, is a privilege not a right.'_

'_Another plus when I beat you.'_

'_If you beat me. You don't really have bragging rights you know?'_

'_Fine _if _I beat you it will be a plus.'_

'_Better, can I ask you something?'_

'_Go ahead.'_

'_You have to answer truthfully.'_

'_I promise to answer truthfully.'_

'_What was your first impression of me?'_

'_A girl was determined to win, hiding a secret and extremely arrogant. What was your first impression of me?'_

'_A boy who was in over his head, had serious problems and extremely arrogant.'_

'_What do you mean 'serious problems'?'_

'_I don't know.' _Carina shrugged, _'I thought that you had mental problems. You kept staring at me.'_

'_I was staring because I thought that Alice was trying to tell me something from behind you.'_

'_That's a lie; you were staring at me in the eyes.'_

'_Fine I was shocked that you even showed.'_

'_Now you know I always show up.'_

'_Would you do anything if someone challenges you?'_

'_No even I have my limits.'_

'_I thought that you were fearless.'_

'_I am fearless not stupid, there's a fine line and I know where it is. I live on that line.'_

'_I wanted to ask. Is wanting a family the real reason you joined?'_

'_Yes. Ed look, family meant everything to me. I lost that, Carlisle gave me a chance to have one again. I took it. I've known Alice and Rosalie for six days today and they feel like sisters. I've known Emmett and Jasper for six days too and they feel like brothers. Carlisle and Esme feel like parents. I've known you for not even twenty-four hours and yet you feel like family. So far you are the one that challenges me. I haven't felt this good for a long time.'_

'_Glad we can help.'_

'_Yeah all of you have.'_ She paused, she sensed something was wrong.

Here u go chater 4

please review

love,

mzboredasalways


	5. ANOTHER FIGHT

She looked around, Edward did too. They couldn't believe, the room was empty. On the couch was a note. Carina grabbed it and read it out loud:

"Carina, Edward. We left because you two seemed really into your private conversation and we didn't want to interrupt. So Edward you're going to have to take Carina's Camaro back because we took your Volvo. Don't get mad it was Emmett's ides. Don't worry Carlisle's driving. We'll see you at home.

Sincerely,

Alice

P.S: We're all looking forward to the fight tonight**.**"

"That sneaky little monster." Edward said.

"Don't call her a 'monster'. Come on let's get going." She took her keys from the counter. When they reached her car, Carina looked between her car and Edward and said, "Think fast." and threw the keys at him. "You drive but I swear if you get one scratch on my baby I will do so many things to you that are considered illegal in North America and Puerto Rico."  
"Nothing will happen to your car on my watch." Edward promised. Carina nodded as she got in the passengers seat. They drove in silence, both lost in their own thoughts.

"Carina!" Alice called as soon as Edward parked the car.

"Hey Alice." Carina said as she got out of the car.

"Alice how long ago did you leave?" Edward asked.

"Um about an hour or so. I still can't believe you didn't notice us leave. Carina why didn't you tell me you could read minds?"

"Because I didn't see the importance of it."

"It's not polite to have private discussions in public."

"Well what if it's not something anyone else needs to hear?"

"Then take it outside."

"I'll be sure to do that ma'am." Carina said.

"Good now Carina, come with me to hunt. Edward you too." Alice grabbed their wrist.

'_Is there ever any point in arguing with her?' _Carina asked on her head.

'_Not really but I find it fun to try.' _Edward thought back.

"What did I say?" Alice said.

"Sorry Alice won't happen again." Carina said. She turned and smiled at Edward. He didn't know why but he smile back.

"We stop here." Alice said gradually coming to a stop.

"So Alice what's on the menu today?" Carina asked.

"We have a bear, two mountain lions and a heard of deer. Take your pick."

"I call the bear." Carina said.

"I have the mountain lions." Edward said.

"Good I wanted the deer. Carina, take this as a learning experience. Everyone has their own hunting techniques. Watch me and Edward in turn and we'll watch you."

"Alright but you better hunt fast." Carina said.

"I'll go first." Alice said jumping up and down.

'_She's so easily excited.' _Carina thought. She only realized her shield was down when Edward said out loud,

"She really is." Then she immediately put the shield back up. "Why did you do that?"

"I didn't realize my shield was down." She began to follow Alice.

"So?" Edward asked catching up to her.

"I'm not used to people in my head, it makes me uncomfortable. I know 'you can trust me'," Carina mimicked his voice. "It's just complicated."

"Now Carina pay attention." Alice said interrupting their discussion.

Carina was amazed while she watched Alice hunt. No one would have guessed someone so small would be so lethal. Alice was quick; she took down one deer no problem. She bit down on its neck and was on to the next one before the others realized there was danger. Alice took one more down before she straightened up and looked at them.

"Edward your next, the mountain lions are down that way." Alice said pointing the way. He nodded and walked away. "So Carina what did you think?"

"I don't really know. I'm sure as hell didn't know you were that fast."

"Thank you, but my speed is nothing compared to Edward, as you will see. They stepped passed a bush and stood quietly.

Carina watched intently as Edward lowered down to the ground. The way he positioned himself made him look like a lion himself. His shoulders tensed, as did the rest of his body, as he prepared to pounce. The lions heard a slight sound and turned to see Edward leap gracefully into the air landing on one of them. The one that was still standing tried to save the other, but it was too late. It began to back away. Edward crept forward, never breaking eye contact with the creature. Then he pounced so fast Carina barely saw it. Now she realized that Alice was right, her speed, though fast, was nothing compared to Edward's. Edward stood up; he had a mysterious gleam in his eyes that Carina couldn't name.

"So my turn next I guess." Carina said rubbing her hands together.

"The bear is that way." Alice said pointing.

"Alice you lead the way." Carina said.

"Alright." Alice said shrugging and began walking.

"Eddie did anyone ever tell you, you hunt like a lion?"

"Yes everyone does."

"Do you believe them?"

"A little,"

"Well it's show time." Carina walked passed Alice. Edward stood by Alice.

Edward watched, curious. Carina walked forward like it was normal to be face to face with a six foot bear, when _you_ are barely five feet tall. She stopped and looked at it. The bear looked back and began to rise on its hind leg, pretty soon towering over Carina. Edward saw a smirk on her face. She cocked her head to the side. And then before Edward knew it Carina was on the bear's back. It tried to throw it off. Carina put her small hands on either side of the bear's neck and they heard a snap. The bear fell with a THUD. Carina jumped off and was done in seconds.

"Are we going home now?" Carina asked.

"Yes. Carina I didn't know that you liked to play with your food." Alice said as they began to run.

"Well you know sometimes I do sometimes I don't."

"Do you always snap their necks?" Edward asked.

"Yes I don't want the animal to feel any pain. I did the same for the humans I killed…" Carina trailed off.

"Is there more to that story?"

"Just a little." Carina said smiling.

"You two continue with your chat, just don't forget the fight starts at eight and it's seven-thirty right now." Alice said as she went inside.

"So care to tell me the rest of the story?" Edward asked.

"It's not a long story." Carina said.

"That's fine."

"Well I don't really know why I do it. I always have because I don't think I would have resisted looking in their eyes and watching the life disappear from them. That would have been too much. I always had a weakness of looking into people's eyes and everyone has some life in them. Some hope. To have to watch as that slowly goes away. I probably would have ended up starving myself. At least snapping the neck would have made the process faster. I don't know why I thought the same way with animals. With people it's easier to justify killing them. Animals on the other hand don't do anything."

"It's like I learn something new about you every minute."

"Trust me Eddie maybe even after a year you won't know everything about me."

"You say that a lot."

"Say what?"

"'Trust me'. I noticed you say that a lot."

"Force of habit. Before I was always trying to convince people to trust me. But that is a story for another day."

"I'm glad you warmed up to me so fast."

"I'm surprised I did ask Alice. I'm usually defensive or aggressive at first, for some reason I trust you."

"Good I won't hurt you"

"I believe you. I might hurt you physically but only when necessary."

"Thanks I think. So are you ready for the fight?"

"I'm always ready for a fight, Eddie."

"Good I'm ready too. So is everyone else for that matter."

"You guys don't usually have two fights in a row do you?"

"No we haven't had entertainment for a while."

"Bueno, what do we do while we wait?"

"I don't know."

"I'm going inside, beat you in a few." She smiled and went inside. Edward found himself watching Carina leave. He realized now, that he had no idea if he could win. He couldn't read her mind.

'_Don't freak out Eddie, the reason my mind shield will be up only to even the field. I won't read your mind I promise.' _Then there was nothing.

Carina smiled to herself. She went up the stairs. She knock on one of the door.

"Come in." Came a voice from inside.

"Hello Carlisle." Carina opened the door.

"Hello Carina. What brings you here?"

"I told you to expect me to raid your library. I must admit this is impressive."

"Thank you, feel free to browse." Carlisle said as he continued to read. Carina found herself drawn not to the books but to a wall full of pictures. They didn't seem to have a connection. "This is the wall of my life. Have you heard my story?"

"Can't say I have. You were from London?" Carina asked pointing at one of the pictures.

"Yes London of the sixteen fifties the London of my youth."

"I would love to hear your story."

"Let's see were to start. My father was the Anglican Church. My mother died giving birth to me. He believed very strongly in the reality of evil. He led hunts for witches, werewolves and… vampire. They burned a lot of innocent people.

"When my father grew old he put me in charge of raids. I was a disappointment; I wasn't too quick to accuse, to see demons where they did not exist. But I was persistent; I discovered a true coven of vampires. The people gathered and waited where I had seen the monster. Eventually one emerged.

"He must have been ancient and weak with hunger. I heard him call out to the others when he caught sent of the mob. He ran through the streets. I was young and fast, I was in lead of the pursuit. The creature could have easily outrun us, but I think it was too hungry. He turned and attacked. He fell on me first, but the others were close behind, and he turned to defend himself."

"He killed two men and made off with a third, leaving me bleeding on the street. I knew what my father would do. The bodies would be burned anything infected by the monster must be destroyed. I acted instinctively to save my own life. I crawled away from the alley while the mob followed the fiend and his victim. I hid in a cellar, buried myself in rotting potatoes for three days. As you know, it's amazing I stayed quiet. When I realized what I had become I tried to destroy myself. My final try was to starve myself.

"So I grew hungry, and eventually weak. I tried to stay away from human populations. For months I wandered by night, seeking the loneliest places, loathing myself. One night, a herd of deer passed my hiding place. I was so wild with thirst that I attacked without a thought. My strength returned and I realized there was an alternative to being a vile monster I feared. Had I not eaten venison in my former? Over the next months my new philosophy was born. I could exist without being a demon. I found myself again.

"I began to make better use of my time. I'd always been intelligent, eager to learn. Now I had unlimited time before me. I studied by night, planned by day. I swam to France," he looked at a different picture Carina followed his eyes, "and continued on through Europe to the universities there. By night I studied music, science and medicine and I found my calling, my penance, in that, in saving human lives." Carina saw Carlisle's expression soften even more. "It took me two centuries of torturous effort to perfect my self-control. I'm now all but immune to the sent of human blood, and I am able to do the work I love without agony," He now looked at a huge painting in front of him.

"I was studying in Italy when I discovered the other there. There were more civilized and educated than the ones in London." The picture he was looking at had four figures on the highest balcony, looking calmly on the mayhem below them. Carina saw Carlisle smile.

"Solimena was greatly inspired by my friends. He often painted them as gods. Aro, Marcus and Caius," Carlisle pointed them out. "You would know them as leaders of the Volturi." Carina nodded not wanting to ruin the story. "I stayed with them only for a short time, just a few decades. I greatly admired their civility, their refinement, but they persisted in trying to cure my aversion to my 'natural food source', as they called it. They tried to persuade me and I tried to persuade them, to avail. At that point, I decided to try the New World. I dreamed of finding others like myself. I was very lonely.

"I didn't find anyone for a long time. But as monsters became stuff of fairytales, I found I could interact with unsuspecting humans as if I were one of them. I began practicing medicine. But the companionship I craved evade. I couldn't risk familiarity."

"When the influenza epidemic hit. I was working nights in a hospital in Chicago. I'd been turning over an idea in my mind for several years, and I had almost decided to act since I couldn't find a companion, I would create one. I was hesitant; I didn't really know how my own transformation occurred. I didn't want to steal anyone's life like mine was stolen. In that frame of mind I found Edward. I wasn't sure even then to change him. It was his mother, Elizabeth that made up my mind. His father, Edward senior, never regained consciousness in the hospital. He died in the first wave of the influenza.

"But Elizabeth was alert until almost the very end. Edward looked a great deal like her she had the same strange bronze hair and her eyes were exactly the same color green. Elizabeth worried obsessively over her son. She hurt her own chances by trying to nurse him from her sick bed. I expected that he would go first, he was so much worse off than she was. When the end came for her it was very quick," Carina saw what he was saying in his head. "It was just sunset, and I'd arrived to relieve the doctors who'd been working all day. That was a hard time to pretend there was so much to do be done, and I had no need of rest. How I hated to go back to my house, to hide in the dark and pretend to sleep while so many were dying,

"I went to check on Elizabeth and her son first. I'd grown attached always a dangerous thing to do considering the fragile nature of human. I could see at once that she'd taken a bad turn. The fever was raging out of control, and her body was too weak to fight anyone.

"She didn't look weak, though, when she glared up at me from her cot.

"'Save him.' she commanded me in the hoarse voice that was all her throat could manage.

"'I'll do everything in my power.' I promised her, taking her hand. The fever was so high, she probably couldn't even tell how unnaturally cold mine felt. Everything felt cold to her skin.

"'You must.' she insisted, clutching at my hand with enough strength that I wondered if she could pull through the crisis. Her eyes were hard, like stone, like emeralds. 'You must do everything in _your_ power. What others can not do, that is what you must do for my Edward.'

"It frightened me. She looked at me with those piercing eyes, and, for one instant, I felt certain that she knew my secret. Then the fever overwhelmed her, and she never regained consciousness. She died within an hour of making her demand.

"I'd spent decades considering the idea of creating a companion for myself. Just one other creature who could really know me, rather than what I pretend to be. But I could never justify myself doing what had been done to me.

"There Edward lay, dying. It was clear that he had only hours left. Beside him, his mother, her face somehow not yet peaceful, not even in death. Her words echoed in my head. How could she guess what I could do? Could anyone want that for their son?

"I looked at Edward. Sick as he was, he was still beautiful. There was something pure and good about his face. The kind of face I would have wanted my son to have.

"After all those years of indecision, I simply acted on a whim. I wheeled his mother to the morgue first, and then I came back for him. No one noticed that he was still breathing. There weren't enough hands, enough eyes, to keep track of half of what the patients needed. The morgue was empty of the living, at least. I stole him out the back door, and carried him across the rooftops back to my house.

"I wasn't sure what had to be done. I settled for recreating the wounds I received myself. I felt bad about that later. It was more painful and lingering than necessary. I wasn't sorry though. I've never regretted saving Edward." Carlisle smiled at Carina.

"So you changed Eddie first?"

"Yes." Carlisle smiled at the nickname.

"Then who?"

"Next was Esme. I'd taken care for her when she was a child. She was pregnant. She was ecstatic to be having a baby; she was around twenty-six and eager to be a mother. She had a still birth. The pain of losing her baby was too much for her to handle. She attempted suicide. She jumped off a cliff. They immediately pronounced her dead and took her straight to the cemetery. I was passing and I heard a faint heart beat. I got her out. I recognized her, I took her home. I took a risk with her. I gave her fewer bites than I gave Edward. She seemed to be taking it well.

"After I changed Esme, I changed Rosalie. She was to only one I regretted changing. She actually wanted to die. You see she was engaged to a young man. She was at the peak of her life, at only eighteen. One night while walking home from a friend's house, she was attacked. Her fiancé and a few friends of his were drunk. They tortured her and left her bleeding on the street. I smelled the blood I saw her. I couldn't leave her there. I took her home; she was the worse in the change, begging for death with each breath she took. I explained it would be over, and explained what she was becoming. I meant for her to be for Edward what Esme is to me, but I realize quickly they would be nothing more than bother and sister.

"Emmett was last. I didn't find him; Rosalie actually did only at two years old. She had gone hunting and saw him being mauled by a bear. She took care of the bear first then turned to him. She didn't trust herself to change him. She ran over a hundred miles, caring him. She asked me to change him for her. I did. The entire time I watched him, it surprised me that, nothing seemed to surprise him. He didn't seem shocked when the venom spread. The whole time he only seemed shocked that Rosalie was there. He watched her for those days, she stared back. After the change I told him that he was a vampire, he shrugged it off, like I had merely complimented him on his shirt. And you know Alice and Jasper's story right?"

"Yeah." She looked around. She then looked at the clock. "Oh crap. Excuse my language but the fight is going to start in one minute." She grabbed his wrist and dragged him out of his study and down the stairs. "Sorry I'm late." Carina came to a stop right in front of Edward.

"I was staring to think you were backing out." Edward teased.

"You're funny. So the rules, I was thinking we make a wrestling ring you know like the ones on WWE and RAW."

"That would be great but where would we get the equipment?" Emmett asked.

"Well Emmett if you and Jasper would please follow me, we could go get them."

"Why us?" Jasper asked.

"That way Eddie over there won't get the idea I'm running away. I wouldn't want him to think he scares me."

"Okay, then are we taking your car?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah come on. Give us an hour tops." Carina said turning to her car. Emmett and Jasper followed and she turned on her car and pealed out of the driveway.

"So where are you taking us?"

"You'll see when we get there." Carina smiled. She turned on her radio; it began to play a song in Spanish. Jasper raised an eyebrow. "What, you never heard Daddy Yankee before?" He didn't answer, just smirked and looked ahead. "Whatever." She pretended the steering wheel was the drum at every red light.

About ten minutes later she stopped in front of a gate with a sign that said: "José's junkyard"

"Good he's still open. Pepe, estás aquí?" Carina called. A man walked forward.

"Carina?" The man called back with a heavy accent.

"¿Podemos entrar?"

"Oh sí espere un momento." Then the rusted gate started to open slowly. Carina drove forward slowly. She stopped and got out. Emmett and Jasper hesitated.

"Come on he won't bite." They got out and followed. "Hola Pepe ¿como estás?"

"No estoy bien, la policía no me deja en paz. Bueno, ¿qué vas a hacer? ¿Y tú? ¿cómo estás?"

"Mas mejor que usted." Carina laughed.

"Creo que tienes razón." Pepe laughed along with her.

"Pepe estos son mis amigos, Jasper y Emmett. Ellos no hablan español."

"Perdón. Hello my name is José, how can I help you?" Pepe asked in a heavy accent.

"No te preocupes Pepe te llamaré cuando termine." Carina said.

"Have fun." Pepe said going back to the control room.

"Carina you do know I talk Spanish too?" Jasper asked.

"Yes but Pepe wouldn't have gone if he knew that. So what I need you two to do is find four sturdy looking poles. I got the rope. Hurry we got forty minutes left." She did an about-face and began searching.

"This is going to be interesting. Care for a bet brother?" Emmett asked as he and Jasper began to search in the other direction.

"Sure three hundred on Carina." Jasper said.

"Nah, Edward won't stand to loose to her again, three on Edward." They shook on it.

After a while of searching, they were done. They found Pepe and paid for the stuff. They packed everything into the car and left.

"So Carina you nervous?" Emmett asked.

"Of course. Who wouldn't be nervous going against someone they've beaten before?" Carina said sarcastically.

"But you used your field before."

"So I was kicking your butts before that. I just get bored easily." Carina said turning on the radio again.

After they unloaded everything in the backyard, Carina sent everyone away and began making a ring like on TV. Edward watched from the window, she was moving fast. Half the ring was done in a minute. In another minute she was done and called everyone outside.

"Esme, would you do the honors of being the ref for this match?"

"Aw I wanted to be the ref." Emmett whined.

"No only Esme or Carlisle. The rest of you are biased. So how about it Esme?"

"I'll be glad to. What are the rules exactly?" Esme asked.

"Okay let's say that Eddie has me pinned," she snorted. "He has to keep me there to the count of three. Like one…two…three." She clarified. "We out of the ring for five seconds. We can't use anything but our bodies. If one of us touches to bottom rope then you interfere for about five seconds. I think that's it. Have anything to add Eddie?"

"No that sounds about right."

"Good let's get in." She climbed in. Edward went in through the opposite side. Esme stood in the middle.

"Edward, are you ready?" Esme asked Edward. He nodded his head not taking his eyes away from Carina. "Carina, are you ready?" Carina nodded not looking away from Edward. "Go!" Esme got out of the way. Edward and Carina began to circle each other. He went at her; somehow she dodged him causing him to make a dent in one of the poles with his head. She beckoned him forward, pushing his buttons. She dodged him for a few more seconds. Then out of nowhere, she had him pinned. No one existed he stared at her. He barely heard Esme. He had forgotten what they were doing until Carina leaned in and whispered,

"You lose Eddie. You clean up." She got off of him and then Jasper and Carlisle lifted her up on their shoulders. Everyone was cheering except for Emmett. Emmett looked at Edward and shook his head following everyone inside. Edward lifted one pole out of the ground then the other three. When he finished, he dusted his hands and went inside.

Carina stared curiously at Edward as he walked in. The rest of the evening was pretty relaxed; aside form the few playful teasing. At around three in the morning Carina went home.

'_Edward can you hear me?' _Carina asked while driving.

'_Yes.'_

'_I want to test how far apart we can be before we lose the connection.'_

'_Alright what do we talk about?'_

'_I want to know what your real condition would be if you had won.'_

'_Nothing, don't worry about it.'_

'_Come on tell me I want to know.'_

'_Well nothing really creative, it would have been for me to be allowed to call you whatever I wished.'_

'_It really annoys you so much that I call you 'Eddie'?'_

'_Yes I never let anyone call me 'Eddie'.'_

'_Then why do you let me?'_

'_I don't actually let you. You won't give me anytime to resist, so I accepted it to a point.'_

'_If it bothers you so much I'll call you 'Edward'. I don't have a problem with that. I only called you 'Eddie' because it seemed to annoy you I always thought that you were playing along.'_

'_So what's you condition for winning?'_

'_Well to tell you the truth I haven't thought about it.'_

'_Are you serious?' _There was a barely recognizable pause where Carina sighed longingly.

'_Yeah I didn't really think about it.'_

'_Great now I have to be on my guard until you tell me.'_

'_Actually you have to be on your guard for the next week.'_

'_That's right. So what are you going to make us do?'_

'_Don't worry about it.'_

'_It that code for you haven't planned anything yet?'_

'_Yes but don't push your luck.'_

'_How far are you?'_

'_I'm at home. Well guess that means I don't need a phone.'_

'_Are we the only ones you are going to talk to?'_

'_No I have other friends. I hope they aren't too mad at me.'_

'_Why would they be mad?'_

'_I didn't hang out with them for a week.'_

'_So what's wrong with that?'_

'_They are my friends. I can't just ditch them to hang out with you guys. It's okay to branch out.'_

'_But what's the point?'_

'_What do you mean?'_

'_What's the point of branching out if you are never going to see them again?'_

'_It's the way I am. Before I couldn't be friends with others outside of my coven. Out of the two high schools I've graduated from I miss every one of my friends.'_

'_I still don't see the point.'_

'_You don't have to; it's what work for me.'_

'_Okay, okay so what's your schedule like?'_

'_English, Geometry, Drama, History, and last Biology, you?'_

'_English, Geometry, Biology, History and Spanish II.'_

'_Who do you have for Geometry and History?'_

'_Mr. Bain and Ms. Jones.'_

'_Me too seems like we're going to see a lot of each other Eddie… oops give me some time to get used to 'Edward'.'_

'_Okay did they give homework?'_

'_Like it matters, you would catch up in no time.'_

'_You're right, why aren't you in music class?'_

'_Why aren't you?' _Carina challenged.

'_Touché.'_

'_This school doesn't have a music program. Edward let me talk to you later, Brendan is coming over. I have to get ready.'_

'_Who's that?'_

'_Ethan's older brother, he's in college. Man I've missed him so much. I love that dude. Well bye I'll talk to you later.'_ Nothing.

Edward couldn't understand the feeling coursing through him. He was suddenly angry, but he knew it wasn't exactly anger going through him. A bubble formed somewhere deep inside of him. He was glad that Jasper and Alice were out somewhere. He went upstairs to his room. He closed his door and put the music on high. This told everyone that he wanted to be alone. Nothing made sense, why was he feeling this way? All Carina said was that a college boy was going to her house. Edward knew that if Brendan, the name filled with hate, tried anything Carina could keep him away, even without using her field, as he learned today. So why did he feel a need to go over to her house and watch over Brendan? He shook his head trying to clear his thoughts. To distract himself he listened to the rhythm of the song that was playing.

"So Brendan how's it going?" Carina asked as they walked into the living room.

"Everything's fine. No boyfriend yet?" he smiled at her. She rolled her eyes; he always asked that question, he was like her older brother.

"No Brendan no boyfriend, but I have a few new guy friends."

"Anyone I need to worry about?"

"Not that I know of."

"What are their names? I want first and last name and age."

"And if I don't want them checked out?"

"Then I'll go to Reese and find them myself."

"Yo chill Edward Clark seventeen, Jasper Karr eighteen, and Emmett Clark eighteen. Do you want to know the girls too?"

"Sure couldn't hurt."

"Alice Clark is seventeen and Rosalie Karr is eighteen. Happy now?"

"Ecstatic," he picked a movie and went to put it in the DVD player.

"Dan, why do you do that whenever I make new friends? I've only known you for a few months?"

"Because your parents aren't here to do it. I don't know why but if something happens to you I would feel responsible."

"You are too sweet." Carina hugged him, he had gotten used to how cold she felt.

"I'm going to be your brother whether you like it or not."

"You might as well be. I love you for that."

"I love you too. Do you have any popcorn?'

"I'll get it. What movie did you pick?"

"You know my favorite." She smiled at him and put the popcorn in the microwave.

They watched the movie silently. It was a horror movie but they watch it so much that it didn't scare them anymore. They made occasional comments.

"So Brendan where are you working now?" Carina asked when the movie finished.

"I got a job on campus?"

"Since when?"

"First week of school."

"Do you have a dorm?"

"Yes but that doesn't mean I won't be over every weekend to visit. My roommate is so quiet. When he's not in the dorm studying he's in the library studying." He shook his head.

"That sucks my parents told me that we're moving after senior year."

"No way now _that_ sucks. Do you know where?"

"No they haven't decided yet."

"You at least need to call every weekend."

"I can't forget my big brother now can I?" Carina smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Oh man C.C. I gotta go."

"Same time next week?"

"It's a date." He hugged her and left. Carina locked the door behind him and went to her music room. Instead of playing her violin or her guitar, she went to the piano. She ran her finger across the keys and smiled.

She couldn't believe how fast things were going with her new family. She loved all of them. She knew that they would always be there for her. They were so much fun. She couldn't remember the last time she felt this loved. She never had a big family, it felt nice. Now all she could do was remember the two people closest to her. They should have moved on by now, probably forgotten her. They got along before she came, they must have gotten over her running away and acted like she was never there.

Carina sunk to the floor pulling her knees to her chest and rocking back and forth. It hurt a lot to think of them. To think of them forgetting her. She loved them more than anything else. They would never know how with each step she took away from them, from her home, her family hurt. Each step felt like it was ripping at her. Her body telling her she left something behind. Her mind imagining the look on her two friends' faces when they realized that she wasn't coming back.

She then met Debbie. Debbie helped her through everything, but not for long. It was true, she and Debbie were _almost _best friends, and they told each other everything. What Debbie told her was not something you hear every vampire say. Debbie told her, after six years, that she wanted to die. She hated being alive, in any sense. She was always trying to persuade Carina to kill her. Debbie finally convinced her five years before, by telling her she had a plan to solve both of their problems.

Debbie told Carina that if she was burned with Carina's things then her sent will be mixed into the smoke, giving the impression that Carina was killed. Carina knew it was a matter of time before Estelle sent someone after her. Debbie's plan could no would work. But nonetheless, they went to a forest. In the middle of a clearing they piled clothes belonging to Carina. They soaked the clothes in gasoline. Debbie was in the center, as if she was going to bed. Debbie kept eye contact with Carina. As Carina lit the match and dropped it on the cloths Debbie's eyes were still on her.

Debbie had a peaceful expression on her face as she stared at Carina. This was the first time Carina wished she could cry, when she left Estelle's coven she was happy she couldn't cry. But the world was loosing Debbie and no one was there that could shed a tear for such a great loss. Debbie deserved to have someone able to cry over losing her. She deserved at least that much. Debbie, who had helped her so much and the one thing she asked for was to die. Carina left as soon as there was nothing left. Now Carina was in pain. She rocked faster and faster and faster, eventually loosing control.

Out of nowhere arms wrapped around her. She looked up shocked, and then buried her head into his shoulder.

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**LOVE,**

**MZBOREDASALWAYS**


	6. DEBBIE

**A/N: BE WARNED THAT THIS CHAPTER MAY BE SAD**

**(MY FRIEND SAID TO PUT UP THIS WARNING LOL****)**

**READ AND RELAX**

They sat there, they don't know for how long. She finally calmed down enough to sit up straight.

"Carina, are you alright?" Carina looked into his eyes and saw nothing but concern.

"Yeah, why are you here Jasper?"

"Alice had a vision about you needing some emotional support and they sent me." Jasper said smiling at her.

"Sorry you had to come all the way here for my meltdown." Carina said, half chucking.

"Carina how long is it going to take for you to understand that we are always here to help?"

"I don't know. Jasper I haven't had help since Debbie." She stopped and pulled her knees back to her chest.

"You didn't tell us the entire story did you?" Jasper asked.

"No when I said our friendship fizzled out I meant it literally _fizzled out. _As in I killed her."

"What? Why would you do that to a friend?" Jasper asked in surprised.

"She asked me to. See it was her plan." Carina explained as much as she felt was necessary for Jasper to understand. She couldn't go on when she reached the part of Debbie laying on the clothes.

"It's okay." Jasper said trying to soothe her. Carina immediately felt relief.

"Debbie was great. If you had known her, you would have never guessed she wasn't happy. Jasper it's so hard to watch your friend die. It helps a little when that friend is happy. She was happier dieing than being with me. I can't help but think that she only became my friend so I can do this for her." She put her head on his shoulder. "Jasper, thank you. I'm so happy that I met all of you. I haven't been this happy for so long."

"That's what we're here for. We all feel happy you joined. Though Esme would be happier if you moved in." Jasper smiled at her.

"I know but I'm not ready. To tell the truth it probably won't happen for a long time."

"We will wait. Esme told me that while I was here to ask if you would join us for Christmas and New years."

"Are you going somewhere?"

"Alaska."

"Why are you going to Alaska?"

"We have extended family that lives over there. We haven't seen them in a while."

"And you want to introduce me?" Carina asked confused.

"Something like that. Will you come?"

"I don't know because I was planning to throw a Christmas party then a New Years one."

"You mean with the humans?"

"Yes I mean with the humans. I don't know about New Years but most likely Christmas. Jasper you know you can go now."

"No not until I'm absolutely certain you are okay."

"Jasper I'm stable and I wasn't alone. My friend Brendan came over."

"Who is Brendan?"

"He's Ethan's older brother. He goes to a college nearby. He graduated high school about three years ago."

"He graduated three years ago? That explains his moods." Jasper said to himself. Carina suddenly found Jasper's mind crowded with trivial facts.

"What aren't you telling me?"

"Nothing you need to worry about. Trust _me_."

"Okay fair enough. So what do you want to do while we wait for my stability to return?"

"What do you want to do?" Jasper asked. Carina shrugged and got up. Jasper followed. She grabbed her violin, walked to the living room, sat on the couch and began to play. Jasper sat across from her.

Carina loved playing her violin when she wants to cool down. She used to try to cool down by reading by a fire or watching one of her favorite movies. She found it hard to read when she was wound up. It was also hard to watch a movie because she couldn't sit still. It was Debbie's idea that she should start playing the violin. Debbie had told her that playing an instrument would be a great way to express yourself.

She heard the music she was playing turn sweet. This was to song that she wrote, which is one that was dedicated to Debbie.

"Carina this song is beautiful."

"Thanks this is the first song I wrote. It was one I made specifically for Debbie." Carina smiled.

"I think you're stable enough for me to leave. See you at school tomorrow."

"Thanks for coming." She hugged him and gave him a peck on the cheek. He returned the hug and left.

Monday morning went as usual. Carina went to her room to pick out her clothes for the day. She went to the bathroom and turned the shower on. She liked the warm water on her skin. She stepped out half an hour later, she glanced at the clock it was 7:15. _Still early_ she thought. She grabbed her keys and headed for her car, but stopped when someone honked and called out her name. She turned and saw Brendan coming out of his car.

"Carina glad I caught you." Brendan said running to her. He left his car on.

"Good morning Danny." She hugged him.

"Mind if I give you a ride to school?"  
"You want to meet my friends huh?"

"You caught me." He raised his hands above his head. She rolled her eyes.

"Okay." They went to his car. He pealed out of the apartment complex. He knew that Carina didn't mind him driving fast.

They reached the school at 7:45.

"Thirty minutes, that's a new record." He smiled as they got out of the car.

"Really? My record is twenty."

"Must you always show me up?"

"Yes I must. What are little sisters for?"

"Carina!" Alice said as soon as she saw her. The rest of the family followed behind her.

"Hey Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward." Carina said.

"Good morning." They chorused.

"Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward this is my brother." Carina put air quotes around brother. "Brendan Gagné."

"Nice to meet all of you." Brendan said.

"Carina why air quotes around brother?" Rosalie asked playing along.

"He's not really my brother, he's my neighbor. You remember how I told you my parents are never around, well Brendan tries to watch over me like a brother."

"_Tries_." Brendan scoffed. "I do a damn good job watching over you considering I only see you on weekends."

"Okay you win. You do a damn good job watching over me considering you only see me on weekends."

"Yes I do. Do any of you have any driving incidents of any sort?" Brendan asked abruptly.

"Danny!" Carina scolded, she hit him lightly on the arm.

"What I'm straight forward. So do you?" He turned to the group.

"No, none of us do." Edward said.

"No DUI?" He looked only at Edward.

"No."

"DWI?" Before Edward could answer he asked. "Reckless driving?"

"No and no."

"No driving without a license?" Brendan continued. Carina looked apologetically to the rest of the group.

"No we don't have any criminal record of any kind." No one realized how close they were with each question. Brendan towered over Edward; they were virtually nose to nose.

"Boys that's enough. Break it up or I'll break you." Carina said getting in the middle. She pushed Brendan. Emmett grabbed Edward's shoulders.

"Brendan what's your problem?" They stopped walking in front of the driver's side.

"Nothing you chose good friends. The ones I met on Friday backed away. I can tell these are good kids."

"Thanks Danny." She hugged him and gave him a peck on the cheek. "See you next weekend. Don't worry I'll get a ride with my very good friends, I mean now that I know that their driving record is squeaky clean."

"Have fun at school." He turned the car on and left.

"You guys I am so, so, so, so sorry. Brendan is, for some incomprehensible reason, very protective."

"That's fine, at least he approves so we don't have to go through the third degree again." Alice said.

"Apparently he did that to all my human friends last week while I was with you all. He thinks I'm a child. He would think differently if he knew my real age."

"Yeah, he seems to really care for you." Rosalie said.

"He treats me like a sister after only a few months, he's amazing." Carina said. RING! "See you second period Eddie. Sorry Edward." She waved and left. The others went to class as well.

First period flew for Carina and Edward.

"Good morning class."

"Good morning Mr. Barren." The class said in unison. He smiled at the class, he started roll call when he reached Edward's name he said,

"Ah Mr. Clark you have some catching up to do."

"Mr. Barren I'll help him." Carina offered.

"Thank you Miss Canning." Mr. Barren said continuing roll call. "So I hope you finished your homework. Pass up your assignment to the first person in your row. Miss Canning, could you take Mr. Clark to the back of the room and explain where we are at."

"Yes sir. Come on Mr. Clark." Carina motioned for him to follow. "Please tell me you understand this." Carina whispered.

"I'm pretty sure that the concept of Geometry hasn't changed in the last few years."

"Good math bores me."

"Carina, are you okay? Jasper came back yesterday with his mind cluttered."

"Yeah most of my memories aren't that happy. I'll survive. I'm sorry that Jasper had to waste time with me for no reason."

"You are really having a problem with this _family_ thing, aren't you? Carina nothing is for no reason. If something is wrong, even if you don't ask, we will help."

"I'm getting it little by little."

"Good so what's with that Brendan kid?"

"Nothing he thinks that he's the closest thing to family I have. I play along because I can't tell him about the real me. I let him play the protective older brother, it helps. Too many guys want to be my 'friend', and he scares them away. Less work for me. I mean you've heard what they think, in my opinion boys have lost all respect for women they had in the past. In our time boys at least did a better job at pretending to be nice."

"What are you going to do about it?"

"Nothing, but that's one of the benefits of having Brendan. So you get how the square of the two legs equals the square of the hypotenuse?" Carina asked quickly opening the book to the right page as Mr. Barren walked up to the table.

"Yes like the square of three, nine, and the square of four, sixteen, equals the square of five, twenty-five."

"Exactly and remember three, four ,and five is a golden triangle."

"Okay."

"Do you get it Mr. Clark?"

"Yes sir Miss Canning here is a great tutor." Edward said smiling at her.

"Thank you Mr. Clark, Mr. Barren can you give me the rest of the period to catch Mr. Clark up?"

"Yes make sure that he's ready for the test on Friday."

"Of course, sir." Carina said seriously. Mr. Barren smiled and turned to help the rest of the class.

"Nice thinking." Edward said.

"Thank you Mr. Clark. Nice thinking yourself."

"Thank you Miss Canning. So what do you want to do for the rest of the period?"

"I don't know."

For the rest of the class they talked about everything but school. They only talked about math when Mr. Barren went to their table to check on them. Carina would then say something about math randomly. Edward would immediately catch on and answer back. Edward found himself distracted by Carina's facial expressions.

"Edward I want to promise you something."

"Promise me what?" He asked curiously.

"I promise not to read your mind anymore, only when you ask me to."

"Why?"

"Because I'm trying this new thing, to be considering to others. I see that not being able to read my mind makes you unhappy. So since I'm still not comfortable with my shield down all the time, I'll just no read your mind so then we are equal."

"That _is_ very considerate. Thank you."

"No problema. Don't think about it, not that I would know." Carina smiled at him.

Edward saw a light around Carina that he has never seen. Something about her smile made him feel warm. He hasn't felt warm for almost a century. He smiled back not thinking about it. How could he resist smiling when she was? RING!

"Edward, see you at lunch." She hugged him and left. He stared at her and then he realized that the bell rang and gathered his things.

"Better hurry Mr. Clark, don't want to be late to your next class."

"Yes sir." Edward found his next class easily.

Even though he found his class easily he was still late. The teacher gave him a break because it was technically his first day. He completely zoned out looking out the window. He found his thoughts focused on Carina. He was thinking about her smile. Why hadn't he noticed the light around her before? Nothing in all of his years could compare to _that_ light. It wasn't any color he could name. It wasn't blinding but it was bright. Had that light always been around her? He probably couldn't see it because for the past two days that he had known her he was only focused on winning. The light was beyond comparison, just like Carina.

Why did he always end up staring at her face? Her eyes are so big and round, he could only imagine how they looked like when she was human. Giving others the impression of innocence. He smiled at the thought of anyone that was fool enough to mess with her. RING! Edward grabbed his backpack, swung it over his shoulder and left the class. He didn't even feel like faking to eat. He found Carina first, surrounded by friends.

There were three girls and three boys. There were two blonde girls and a brunette girl. One blonde had blue eyes and her hair was in a high pony tail. The other blonde had gray eyes and her hair was straight and went down to the middle of her back. The brunette had hair that was slightly wavy and it lay on her shoulders, she had hazel eyes that were framed by glasses. One boy was blonde and his hair was wavy though it only barely went to his ears, he had grey eyes but unlike the girl his had blue in them. The other two boys were identical twins, they had light brown hair that was very short and they had light brown eyes that almost matched their hair.

"Hello Carina." Edward said sitting across from her.

"Hello Edward, these are my friends, Ashley," she pointed at the blonde with gray eyes, "Jen," she pointed at the brunette girl, "Brittany," she pointed at the blonde with blue eyes, "Adam," was the boy with blonde hair, "and Chuck and Larry or Larry and Chuck." she added because Larry seemed to want to argue.

"Hello Edward, nice to meet you." Brittany said batting her eyelashes.

"Thank you Brittany." Edward smiled at her. Brittany was too stunned to speak.

'_You did that on purpose.' _Carina accused.

'_Yes, when girls like her try to flirt it annoys me.'_

'_She has flirted with at least a fourth of our year; once you get over that she's all right.'_

"So Edward how do you know Carina?" Jen asked politely.

"By me." Alice said joining the table. "She's in my Bio class. I introduced her to my family. We became friends almost instantly."

"It's real easy to become friends with her." Adam said.

"It really is." Chuck and Larry said.

"Once she gets you talking the friendship sort of grows." Ashley said.

"True, she even got me talking. I don't really interact but with her you have no choice." Jen said.

"Thanks, you guys and girls are so sweet. Oh sorry. Jen. Brittany, Ashley, Adam, Chuck, Larry meet Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie." Carina said.

"So how was the first week for you guys?" Alice asked.

They talked for all of lunch. They talked about their families and new things that are going on. Before they knew it, the bell rang.

"Aw man, come on Jen, Edward. I'll see the rest of you later." Carina hugged Alice, Rosalie, Brittany and Ashley. She then hugged all the boys. Edward narrowed his eyes for a second before he caught himself. When Edward, Carina and Jen left, Jasper and Emmett shared a look.

"I'm going to win." Jasper said.

"I might have to agree. A hug gets him going." Emmett shook his head. "I overestimated him. I thought that he would hold out a while longer."

"What are you two talking about?" Rosalie asked as they headed to class.

"A bet we have going." Emmett said with a smile.

"What is this one about?" She asked not caring.

"How long before Edward realizes that he liked Carina. I gave him two weeks and Emmet gave him a month." Japer explained.

"The question isn't when will Edward figure it out but when will _Carina_ figure it out."

"What do you mean?" Emmett asked opening the door to the classroom to let Rosalie in.

"Edward is hardheaded and reluctant to share his feelings, Carina is too but tenfold."

"She has a point. Carina has had a hard life, doing things she didn't want to. She reinvented herself. Now she rarely lets anyone in."

"What do you mean 'had a hard life, doing things she didn't want to'?" Rosalie asked confused.

"Umm it's not my story to tell. If you want to know, ask her. Believe me after what she told me, it's no surprise she's the way she is now."

"So we agree that Edward will crack first?" Emmett asked.

"Definitely." Rosalie and Jasper answered together.

"Me too. Carina is hard core. I mean Edward is a marshmallow compared to her." Emmett said laughing. Rosalie and Jasper laughed with him.

"Miss Rosalie, would you care to answer the question?" The teacher asked.

"President Lincoln died on April 15, 1865 by John Wilkes Booth." Rosalie answered.

"Good." He turned to the rest of the class.

"So was it really bad? That thing she had to do?" Emmett asked.

"Not bad per say but something I don't think anyone would ever think of doing. After doing it, it can no would change anyone. I just understand now why she is well you know Carina." Jasper said.

"You two are very close. Man I might as well pay you now. He gets jealous over hugs. Imagine how he will get when he realizes that Carina trust you with more personal problems."

"He's right, Jasper get ready to feel a lot of hate and or jealousy." Rosalie said.

"Like it's my fault. She just feels comfortable telling me things she hasn't spoken about for years. You're right I'd better prepare myself."

The class period ended.

"Bye Edward, bye Jen see you later." Carina said she waved and turned around.

"Hey Carina wait up." Adam said putting his arm around her shoulders. She looked up at him. "So what's new?"

"Nothing I talked to you barely an hour ago. Anything new happen with you?"

"Yeah I checked my grade and in two weeks I'm already failing a class." Adam said laughing. Carina laughed with him.

Edward heard Carina laughing and turned around. He saw Adam with his arm around her. He couldn't stop staring. That bubble that had first immerged when Carina said that she loved Brendan came back. It came back with a vengeance. Like it was sleeping it was angry that it was woken up. It seemed to expand for each second that he looked at Adams arm. He was angry that he didn't know what this feeling was. Why was it so confusing?

Adam felt that someone was staring at him. The stare seemed to be trying to burn a hole in his arm. He turned to see Edward _'That's his name right? Well something like that.' _staring at him.

"Carina what's with captain intensity over there?" Adam asked turning back to Carina.

"Huh, who?" Carina turned, she saw Edward. In that split second where their eyes met, Edward's eyes went from intense to soft. She turned to Adam confused. "That's a good question. So you ready for the Bio test today?" Carina asked to change the subject.

"That's today? I thought that he meat next week. Well I'm screwed. Guess what that's the class I'm failing."

"How, we've only had two assignments?"

"And when you turn in neither you fail." He said as if it were obvious.

"Shouldn't you save slacking for the end of the year?"

"Good idea. You are a smart little one." He patted her head.

"Adam I warned you about touching my hair. I also mentioned not to make fun of my height. Now you've done both so you have three seconds to remove your arm before you lose it." Carina threatened. Adam immediately backed away. "I didn't even start to count." She said as she opened the door. She spotted Alice immediately. "Bye Adam, don't fail." He stuck his tongue out at her and went to sit with Larry. She smiled and sat by Alice. "Hey Alice how was French?" Alice was about to answer but instead she gasped. Both of them were pulled into the vision.

_They were in the living room at Alice's house. They saw Carina in the middle standing up. Everyone else stood around her, all of them looked curious. Jasper stood by Carina his hand on her shoulder. _Carina understood what was happening. When Edward had asked if she was okay and she didn't explain what she and Jasper discussed, she felt bad. They were her family and they had the right to know. The future Carina explained the story; everyone held the same expressions throughout the story. All of the faces changed at the same moment. They went from shock to sorrow. When the future Carina couldn't continue, the women went forward to hug her. The men stayed where they were. Carlisle's expression was one of understanding. Emmett looked sympathetic. Edward for some reason looked relieved.

At the same moment they were pulled out of the vision. Carina looked at Alice. Alice looked depressed. They hadn't realized that the class had started and the test had already been passed out. They finished them quickly. Carina went to Mr. Lee.

"Mr. Lee Alice isn't feeling so well can I take her to the nurse's office? I don't think we'll be back so do we have any homework?"

"Did both of you finish your tests?"

"Yes sir, so can I?"

"Yes. See you both tomorrow." He said as he wrote the pass and gave it Carina.

"Okay." She went back to Alice. "Come on Alice," but Alice seemed to be in a daze. Carina grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the classroom. Instead of going to the nurse, Carina took them to the parking lot. "Alice, come on tell me something." Carina begged once they reached her car.

"Carina why didn't you tell us earlier? None of that _it didn't come up_ business." Alice asked.

"I didn't know how everyone would react. After six years without 'permanent' friends, I didn't want to loose you before you got to know me. And to tell you the truth, I never thought that I would ever discuss Debbie again."

"Did her plan work?" Alice asked.

"I think it did. Alice, stay at my house for the week. I can block your mind easier that way. I'll get Rosalie to come to, so it doesn't seem suspicious. Please." Carina begged.

"Okay. Jasper is really loyal. When he came home we asked what happened. He was very vague. All he said was '_She's alright now, don't worry'_. Nothing could get him to spill. And Edward said that his mind was always filled with, basically, crap."

"He is great. I'm glad he came to help me. He seems to be the only one I can _really_ communicate with. I don't know, nor care, whether he is using his power or not. It feels great to open up even if I can only do it for a few minutes."

"Carina why only Jasper?"

"Probably because of our backgrounds. I'll open up to everyone in time. Pretty soon you'll be the first to know everything." Carina pushed her playfully.

"Hope so, I hate being out of the loop. Before you, keeping a secret was nearly impossible to do."

"Give me a second to tell Edward that we are already at the car." Alice nodded.

'_Edward?'_

'_Yes.'_

'_When class ends come directly to the parking lot. If you see the others tell them the same. Alice and I got out early.'_

'_Alright I guess I'll see you in five minutes.'_

"Okay he'll be coming directly here. Alice would you know of any reason why Edward be bothered by Adam putting his arm around me?"  
"You are apart of this family so he's going to be protective like he is with all of us. He doesn't have to be that protective with me and Rosalie because we have Jasper and Emmett and they make it clear that we are theirs. With you boys are going to try to flirt so he's going to take onto himself to watch over you." Alice said lying easily.

"He doesn't have to I have Danny for that. Boys and their strange ways."

"We're not all strange." Emmett said from behind her.

Before Carina's brain could register it was Emmett behind her, her body reacted. Her body thought that it was in danger. She spun around and kicked Emmett so hard in his side that he fell to the ground.

"Shit, Emmett I'm sorry." She helped him up. "Don't do that. Sneaking up on me is not good for your health." She said as Emmett dusted himself off.

"How come I'm the only one that you hurt?"

"Because, you are the only one that chooses to try and test me."

"Fair enough."

"Emmett that is three to Carina and zip to you." Jasper said laughing. "For me it's one for Carina and none to me. For Edward it's two to Carina and none to him."

"Shut up Jasper or it will be ten to me and zip to you." Carina threatened.

"I'll stop. So why weren't you two in class?"

"No reason just made up an excuse to leave. Rosalie, you and Alice are staying over my house for a week." Carina said as she spotted Rosalie making her way to them.

"Okay any particular reason?"

"Yes so you can torture your husbands by not laying a hand on them." Carina smiled evilly. "What's the score now Jasper?"

"For me and Emmett combined," Jasper pretended to calculate. "A zillion to zero."

"You know from now on it should be girls versus boys, since it's even."

"That should be fun." Rosalie said.

"What should be fun?" Edward asked as he joined the group.

"Keeping score girls versus boys." Carina said.

"Have you started the count yet?"

"I believe Jazzy over there said a zillion to zero in girls favor."

"How did you get that far ahead?"

"I'm taking away their women for a week."

"That's unfair."

"Even with out that it would be six to zero to the girls."

"How?"

"I've beaten Emmett three times, you twice and Jasper once."

"How did you get Emmett three times?"

"The day we first met. He stood behind me and then I flipped him. The fight was the second time. The last was just now he surprised me and I kicked him and he fell to the ground."

"You knocked Emmett to the ground?"

"Yes, my body reacted before I could see it was Emmett. I'm always ready for the unexpected."

"Does that happen often?"

"Depends," she winked at him. "So are we leaving or not?"

"Yeah it's going to be a squeeze." Edward said as he headed to the car.

"Nice car, Volvo C70?"

"Thank you and yes." He opened the driver's door and got in. Emmett got in the passenger's seat. Rosalie, Jasper and Alice got in the back. Alice slid onto Jasper's lap and patted the seat next to her.

"Alice, are you sure you're comfortable?" Carina asked as got in.

"Yes I am." Alice said smiling.

"Do did Jasper ask you if you wanted to come to Alaska?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes and I said I'm thinking about throwing a Christmas party but I would most likely go on New Years?"

"Are we invited?" Emmett asked.

"I'm on the fence about you but everyone else is welcome to come."

"Why only me?"

"Because you're being a smartass, I'm kidding why wouldn't I want you to come? It wouldn't be a party if you weren't there."

"Okay you scared me. I thought my sister hated me."

"I don't hate you. I worry about you. I mean you should have realized that sneaking up on me is dangerous by now. So tell me about this 'extended family'."

"They are all female, except for Eleazar. There's Carmen, Eleazar's mate. Kate, she has the ability to, for lack of a better term, shock you. Then there's Irina is another member. Eleazar can tell your power. Finally there's Tanya she is sort of the leader." Alice explained.

"Kate seems interesting. I think I'm going to like her." Carina said.

"That's only because she can't shock you." Jasper said.

"Maybe I'll let her try."

"NO!" All of them exclaimed.

"Okay, okay." All of them relaxed.

"Sorry it's just, we've seen what one touch from Kate can do. It's not something we want to see you go through." Edward said.

"Okay I get it. So when are you leaving?"

"We're not entirely sure, you can ask them when we get there." Emmett said.

"You know I was thinking about doing Secret Santa."

"What's Secret Santa?" Jasper asked.

"That's when everyone pulls a name from a hat and they get a present for that person. You can't tell anyone who you chose."

"Sounds like fun." Alice said she and Carina did a high five.

"You already have it planned out don't you?" Rosalie asked.

"Yeah I did the same thing for the other high schools I went to. I didn't enroll until the second semester. The New Year's in '98 was the best until the police showed up and ruined it."

"The _police_?" Jasper asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah the party got _a little_ out of hand and my dear concerned neighbors thought it best to call the police."

"How 'little'?" Alice asked.

"Well the music was loud, no adult supervision, technically most of the people there were either eighteen or older. It wasn't as if we had alcohol though that was questionable." Carina mumbled the last part. "_Anyway_ the point is that I like to throw parties."

"This year should be interesting." Edward mumbled. Carina hit the back of his seat and stuck her tongue out at him. He saw her through the mirror.

"We still have some time left." Carina said as he parked the car.

"So Carina what do you say to your little vacation?" Esme asked as soon as she walked into the house.

"I'm still thinking about it." Esme's face fell. "Let me explain. I was planning to throw a Christmas party."

"Great! We weren't going until after Christmas."

"Then I'll definitely make it." Carina said smiling.

"They will love you." Esme hugged her.

"I hope so." Carina whispered. "So how are we going?"

The rest of the week flew by. Carina could have sworn that each day she would see Jasper and Emmett glancing in the direction of Alice and Rosalie. Whenever she would catch them, she would snicker, which then she received a glare from them.

Friday Alice came up to her.

"So Carina, are you ready?"

"Yes they deserve to know. At least you and Jasper will be able to be next to me. I hate to admit it but I might need both of your support." Alice hugged her tightly.

"They won't think any differently of you." Alice assured her.

"Thanks." RING! "See you later."

Time was not on her side today. The clocks seemed to speeding up. The next thing that she knew was that the bell rang for lunch.

"Carina, are you okay? You seem out of it." Adam asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, don't worry your little brain about it."

"Yeah she's okay." Adam smiled at her.

Then the day was gone. She realized that in a few minutes she was going to talk about what may be the worst experience of her life.

"Carina, Jasper and I are riding with you." Alice said casually.

"Okay hop in." Carina said smiling. She let Edward drive out first. She put up her shield.

"Are you ready?" Alice asked.

"Ready for what?" Jasper asked.

"I'm going to tell the others of the real story of Debbie. And yes Alice I am ready."

"Alice how do you know?"

"I had a vision."

"That's why you went to Carina's for a week. Does Rosalie know?"

"No I had her come so it wouldn't look weird." Carina said.

"Here Emmett and I thought that you were just torturing us."

"I would never, well depending on how pissed off I am, do something like that to you." Carina said pretending to be hurt.

"Of course you wouldn't" Jasper said sarcastically.

When they arrived, everyone was already in the living room. Carina stood up in the middle of the room.

"Could I talk to everyone?" Carina asked as loudly as she could.

"Of course." Carlisle said. Everyone quieted at once and looked at her, giving her their undivided attention. This made her even more nervous, now they would hear every word that she said. Jasper feeling her fear and nervousness put his hand on her shoulder and Alice grabbed her hand. Carina smiled at them gratefully. They smiled back reassuringly.

"Okay so you all remember in my story about Debbie, how I said that she was the one that taught me a new way to live?" They nodded, she continued. "You also remember when I said our friendship fizzled out?" They nodded their heads again. "Well that wasn't exactly the whole truth." Now all of them looked confused. "I meant it literally _fizzled out_. You see I burned her." The room was filled with exclamations of shock and confusion. "She asked me to." She said over the noise. They were even more confused but now they were silent.

"A few days after I ran away I met her. Like always when I saw her I was on guard. Debbie could tell that she was making me uncomfortable. She coaxed me out of my shell within hours, something no one else was able to do. After that we became friends. Of course after I realized that she wasn't going to hurt me I really looked at her. I saw her eyes and knew that she was different. I wanted to learn her way of life. I wanted to get away from mine. She must have been the most patient teacher. When I would slip up she would tell me that it was okay. I wanted so badly to be like her. She was perfect, I never saw her slip, I never saw her mad, I never saw her unhappy.

"We were as close as I would let her. I couldn't open up like I used to and she accepted that. She understood that would never be the person I was before I left Estelle's coven. But she still treated me like a sister. She told me everything and I told all I could handle to tell her. She told me her one and only wish. This is was about six years after we met. I was in the living room. She came in I knew she had something big to tell me. She was never completely serious. She said

"'Carina can I tell you something?' The bubbly Debbie that I was accustomed to wasn't the one that was talking to me.

"'Yeah go ahead.' I said. It took awhile for her to come up with the words. Debbie doesn't usually struggle for words; usually she just says whatever she happens to be thinking at the moment.

"'Carina I don't want to be here.'

"'We can leave if you really want to.' I said, I didn't understand. I mean we would move whenever we felt like it, it was never a big deal. I didn't get why she was being so serious about it.

"'No that's not what I meant. I mean I don't want to be _here_, I don't want to live anymore.' The way she said it was. I can't explain it. Her words took me by surprise. I looked her over.

"'You don't mean that.' I said it was more for my benefit than hers.

"'I do mean it.' She said it so forcefully. 'And I want _you_ to do it.'

"'Debbie how could you ask that? You're my best friend I can't and I won't!' I yelled. I stared at her. I was seeing her in a new light.

"'Okay.' She was back to the Debbie I became friends with. Now I realized that all the happiness and craziness I knew was a mask. I wasn't friends with _Debbie_.

"It was seven years after the first time she asked me. I thought that she was never going to ask me again. I thought that just maybe it was a phase and she was over it. That she was my Debbie again. But just like Debbie, she caught me by surprise. We were in Maine at the time. We had a lot of money Debbie inherited thousands before she had _disappeared_. She found me in the living room once again, this time I was playing my guitar. When she walked in I smiled up at her. I had just started playing the guitar because for Christmas the year before she thought that since I played the violin well the guitar would be a nice addition.

"'Carina I have a plan that will help us both.' This time she was her 'normal' self. She knew that if she went back to the serious Debbie I wouldn't listen to her.

"'What is it?' I asked I was getting a little jumpy by that time. I knew Estelle; I knew that she would try to come after me I was a useful tool. And of course Debbie knew that.

"'It's a way to solve both of our problems.' She was beating around the bush. I was getting a little suspicious.

"'Debbie what is it?' I was really interested. Then again, when Debbie had an idea I was always all ears.

"'You burn me with your clothes.' I was stunned. I stared at her. Here I was thinking that I would never have to hear this conversation ever again.

"'How could that help _both_of us? How in the hell can that help _me_?"

"'If I am burned with your clothes your smell will over power mine when the smoke rises. That way if anyone comes looking for you they get the impression that you were the one burned.' I just kept staring at her. I could tell, by her expression, that she had put a lot of thought behind it. I looked at her more closely than I ever had before. I could tell that she knew that she had me cornered. She knew I was scared that Estelle might come for me and even more scared of whoever Estelle sent might hurt Debbie to get to me. She took that and turned it into an opportunity.

"'Debbie.' I couldn't even speak, I ended up whispering. 'Are you sure this is what you want?'

"'I want this more than I can tell you. I want to go to the woods and do this now.' Her voice had finality to it; I knew I couldn't talk her out of it. Debbie was as hardheaded as I was.

"'Debbie what will I do with out you?' My voice had cracked. I was getting over loosing my friend from my other coven, only because I had Debbie. I didn't know what to do with out her.

"'Carina you will survive. You were made to survive. You need to promise that you won't dwell on this. Promise that you will move on. Here.' She reached behind her neck and unclasped her necklace. I've never seen her take off that necklace. It was her most prized possession." Carina took a second she patted the necklace she was wearing. It had a solid triangle on top then an oval faceted amethyst stone in the middle then on the bottom had a crescent moon. When she started to talk again she didn't seem aware of the others in the room it was just her and her memories. "'I want you to have this. The equilateral triangle represents spirit, divine power, prosperity and harmony. The oval amethyst stone inspires healing, divine love, inspiration and intuition. The priestess crescent moon represents purity, and the cynical nature of life, death and rebirth. Never forget to live without regrets. Promise me. I want to hear it before I go.' She looked me in the eyes, they were begging. How was I going to deny my friend's dieing wish. It touched me, of all the things she could've wished for, she wish for me to keep a promise.

"'Debbie,' I said. 'I promise. I will move on, but I don't know how it will affect me when it's all said and done.' I told her the truth I didn't know how I would be after this. I knew for sure I wouldn't be the same. I was already broken, Debbie fixed me as best she could, and she was my glue. I didn't know if I would ever find someone to replace her. Although I know no one can be Debbie.

"'As long as you move on.' She said. 'I already have everything ready. Everything I am not taking is for you.'

"'Always one step ahead huh Deb?' Joking is the only way I know to forget. I make jokes to cover up. We got in my car and drove to the middle of the woods. The whole way there I didn't look at the road once, I was looking at her. She knew it; she refused to look me in the eyes. I was never going to see her again, I had to look at her for as long as I could. She only looked at me when she found a clearing. I didn't want to get out of the car. Debbie didn't fight me. She just started to unload the trunk. I watched her, setting her own grave. She piled the clothes and poured gasoline all over. When she was done setting it up, she went to my side of the car. I got out slowly. I stood in front of her.

"'Carina this is what I want. Please give it to me.' She begged. I couldn't control myself I ran to her. I never reacted so strongly. I couldn't breathe. We stood there hugging long and hard. I didn't want to let her go. 'Carina it's time.' I shook my head. I wouldn't let her go. She tried to loosen my arms but that only made me hold on stronger. My only friend was going to leave me. That was all I could think about.

"'Don't leave me!' I cried. 'I'm not a survivor! I need you with me!' I buried my head in her shoulder.

"'Honey, listen to me, you are meant to survive. That is who are. Believe that. I've never met anyone that could survive anything like you. If you won't survive for yourself then do it as a favor for me. As a promise to me, you won't do anything stupid to get yourself hurt. You will get through this. You have always thought that I was your rock, but it's the other way around, you are _my _rock. I needed you. I needed your strength, your love and care. You didn't need me.' She whispered this into my ear. I lifted my head and looked her in the eyes. I made my decision then. I will live for Debbie until I can live without her.

"'Okay Deb, before you leave I have to say that you are my sister. You always will be and I will never for get you. How can I forget my rock? My glue? I will survive for you because whether you want to believe it or not I do need you. I will try to live without you. I love you.'

"'Sweetheart I love you too. I was an only child and you are the closest I have ever been with another person. Not even death will change that. Remember that always you are my family, my friend and my sister. I will miss you.' She hugged me tightly once more and kissed my forehead. Then she went to the clothes.

"She paused, I thought that for a split second she was going to run back to me and said that we should go home and forget that this ever happened. Debbie never went back on an idea. She went to the clothes and acted as though it was a bed. She looked my in the eyes. I looked at her she nodded when she was ready. I struck the match. I looked at her as I dropped it on the clothes. The flames came to life the second the match touched the clothes. It was the first time I saw the truly happy Debbie. She didn't scream. I was amazed I have seen a lot of vampire burned alive she was the only one I've known not to scream.

"Her face was so peaceful; the world's best artist would not be able to translate it into a drawing. I've never seen anything more beautiful or more horrible. My friend, this young girl, this beautiful angel didn't deserve to be burned. No matter how much she wanted it. The one time I wanted to cry, I couldn't. Debbie was the type of person the world should know about, the type the world should cry over loosing. I couldn't cry for her, I wanted to so badly. I wanted someone to cry. I wanted others to know that my family was gone. I wanted them to cry, to feel the pain that I couldn't express. The pain I wanted to be seen. Debbie should've had a big funeral, filled with people that loved her, and people that cried for her. But she couldn't have that, all she had was me, the one person that felt like family to her. And the one that couldn't cry.

"I knelt down in front of her, still looking her in the eyes. 'I love you. I need you.' I don't know how many times I repeated those two sentences. Then it was over. Nothing but ashes, like my heart. Nothing but dust, like my hopes. Debbie not only took my sister, but a big part of me. I took a clip out of my pocket and placed it on the ashes. Debbie loved that clip in my hair, I had it forever. It was one of my most prized possessions. I left it with her; I should be with her always. I ran, I left the car and ran. I could be there anymore. The wind whistled and I could hear her whispering with the wind 'Remember your promises to me.' 'I will.' I said to her. I had everything pack and called the movers. In two days I was out of there. I looked back until I couldn't see the house anymore. I had her necklace on, I didn't let it go. In my way I was holding onto Debbie." Carina didn't continue.

Esme quickly got up and hugged her. Carina hugged her back. Rosalie and Alice joined in too. Jasper got out of the way and let the women handle it. He felt, using his power now would be insensitive. He walked over to Edward, Emmett and Carlisle. Carlisle looked at the women he looked and felt sympathetic. Emmett seemed to be looking only at Carina, as if he never really saw her before. Edward looked relieved.

"Edward, are you okay?" Jasper whispered. Edward shrugged.

"Yeah I'm just glad that she can open up to all of us now."

After some time, everyone calmed down. Carina; however, never released Debbie's necklace from her grasp. She stayed for the rest of the night and well into the morning. No spoke a word. They were still digesting this boat load of information. Even Jasper and Alice because even though they heard the story before, they never heard it to this extent.

Carina felt that she _had_ _to_ break to silence. She was never silent because nothing bad seemed to happen when there was noise. Even when she's reading she had the radio or the TV on. The silence scared her, it always had. To her silence was never her friend. The night she was transformed, the night when her parents died, the night when her sister was kidnapped, the night she ran away, the night when Debbie died all were silent.

**there you go chapter six**

**Plz review and tell me what you think**

**love,**

**mzboredasalwayz**


	7. POWER

CHAPTER SEVEN

"Would someone please speak?" Carina exclaimed**. **"This is exactly what I thought would happen. I don't want you to think about it. I don't want you to feel sorry for me. I don't, I don't feel sorry for me. I was able to make my friend happy for the first time in her entire life, I'm proud I feel that way! Don't pity me!" With that she ran out of the house.

They were shocked. They only moved their eyes to see everyone else's face with the same expression. Edward looked at the door as Carina ran through. _Why did she change so quickly? What happened?_

'_Edward, tell everyone to give me some space.' _Then her voice was gone.

"Carina said to give her some space." Edward said in a monotone.

"I don't understand what happened. I didn't see her acting this way in my vision." Alice said confused. Then it hit her, her vision ended right after the story finished. And the other vision of the family finished when everyone was together. She never actually thought of how Carina would react to the family knowing.

"I think that since she has had to fend for herself for five years, she hasn't had anyone help her. And that when others help her, she thinks that they only pity her." Carlisle said after a moment's consideration.

"She thinks that we pity her?" Rosalie asked confused and shocked. She knows that Carina is the type not to want pity. She learned that when they first met and Carina didn't want to be in the family at the exact moment Carlisle asked her to join.

"Yes, I felt pity coming from everyone of us. And she can read my mind. Maybe she thought that was what we were all feeling." Jasper said.

"But I wasn't feeling any pity for her, maybe she confused being sad that she had to got through that with pity." Rosalie said.

"Rose I don't think that, that's the only reason she left." Emmett said. They stared at him. "Look this isn't the easiest think to tell someone, even the one's that you trust. She's using this as an excuse. So she can recollect herself. I don't know about you guys but to me she doesn't seem the type to express herself freely. I think that she needs time to put her shield back up. She doesn't like to feel weak; to her, showing this kind of intense emotion is being weak. Needing Jasper and Alice there because she wouldn't be able to do it alone is also weak. She's proud. She hasn't needed nor wanted help. She has done everything by herself and now she needs help. She's not accustomed to this." Emmett said feeling proud.

"Your right. This is unmarked territory for her. Imagine how hard this is for her." Esme said nodding.

"When do you think she will be ready to talk to us again?" Rosalie asked.

"At the latest, Monday." Alice said.

Meanwhile Carina had just finished telling Edward to tell the others to give her some space. She didn't even understand herself why she ran she just did. In a few minutes she reached her apartment. She opened the door, closed it, and sank to the floor. She tried to control herself but found that she couldn't. Her eyes began to sting.

She rocked back and forth. She hadn't thought about Debbie this much for almost five years, now she was realizing why, it hurt too much. Debbie had hurt her from the first moment she asked to die.

"Why did I run?" Carina asked herself out loud.

'_Because you won't let yourself feel.' _a voice inside of her head said softly.

"That's not true." Carina said defiantly.

'_You know as well as I do that after Debbie died you locked yourself away. She took a part of you with her in that fire. Jasper was right when he said that it was all a façade. You can't stand to be alone'_

"I've been alone for five years."

'_No you haven't. Not truly at least. Your human friends, though few and not there all the time, they kept you company.'_

"I did not lock myself away." Carina said she knew the other argument was lost.

'_Yes you did. You haven't opened up like this for five years. The last time you did, you lost a friend that is why you ran away. You believe they want something from you, like Debbie. Because like Debbie, they had you open up. But you know they don't, all you want to have is a reason to run.'_

"I don't run for anything."

'_This isn't 'anything' this is your fear. Opening up, then losing them.'_

"They won't understand. They can't, perhaps Jasper, but that's it. They haven't been through anything to compare to this. The rest won't understand." Carina said trying to convince herself.

'_The fear of losing the one you trust is a big one but never trusting because of that fear is not good. Taking that risk in the end is worth it.'_

"I did trust someone, look where that got me. Too scared to share my feelings. I used to do that to the point of driving others insane. Now I can barely do that without running."

'_But you know trusting them would be different. Every case of trust is different. You have to trust them. You have to for me…' _The voice faded with that last word.

Towards the last sentence she could have sworn that it was Debbie. Then when the voice said '_You have to for me…'_ She knew that it was definitely Debbie that she was hearing. Like that night, Debbie spoke to her like the whisper of the wind. She wasn't stubborn enough not to believe the voice. She knew she could trust her new family. They are not Debbie.

She didn't move from that spot until she heard a knock on the door behind her. She got up and opened the door.

"Hey C.C. didn't I say that I would visit every weekend?" Brendan said smiling.

"Listen Brendan I would love to stay and talk with you all day but I was just headed out." Carina said trying to sound normal

"Really where?"

"Over to Alice's house."

"Her bothers there?"

"Yes so is a whole pantry of booze, a bunch of underage students, and no adult supervision." Carina said sarcastically.

"Well okay have fun. Don't forget to have a designated driver." Brendan said smiling knowing that she was joking.

"I won't, I'll see you next week." Carina waved as she went to her car. Carina sat in her car, debating. She wasn't sure if she should go yet. '_You have to trust them. You have to for me…' _The voice replayed in her head.

She turned the car on. She had the radio on, the volume as high as it would go. She knew the voice was right; there was no use in fighting it. She thought of their faces when she told them, of the silence. They didn't pity her. They felt bad that Debbie wanted to go and Carina had to be there. Now Carina felt stupid that she was even thinking that they pitied her. They only felt love for her. She started to think of the horror on their faces, she felt bad that now they have this memory along with her. This is not something you want to share with others.

Carina arrived at their house. She turned off the engine. She stared at the house and got out of the car slowly. She walked slowly to the door. She knocked but no one answered. She knocked a few more times. She closed her eyes and focused on the inside of the house. She felt that someone was still in the house.

"Come on, please open the door. I came to apologize." Carina pleaded to whoever was on the other side of the door. As if they were magic words, the door swung open.

Carina walked in cautiously. She looked around then went to the living room. "SURPRISE!" Everyone exclaimed as the lights went on. There was a huge banner across the room in red and gold that read: Apology Accepted! We forgive you!

Carina laughed. No one usually had the guts to surprise her. Now that she looked around everyone was at least three arm lengths away from her.

"Can I guess that I am forgiven?" Carina asked sarcastically.

"Yes you can." Alice said happily. Carina hugged her first.

"Edward was right; you are a tricky little monster."

"That's his form of affection. At least I think it is." Alice said smiling. Esme hugged Carina next.

"I'm sorry." They said at the same time, both laughed. Then Rosalie hugged her.

"Carina just so you know I think you are a very strong person."

"Thanks Rosalie." As soon as Carina released Rosalie, Emmett pulled her into a bear hug that could put any other bear hug to shame. He swung her around. "Thanks Emmett I needed that." Carina said when he put her down.

"Anytime." He winked at her. Carlisle walked up; he looked at her in the eyes before he hugged her. Jasper came next.

"You did it, you didn't need us there. Debbie was right you are a survivor." He whispered that last sentence.

"So feel better after your run?" Edward asked when Jasper left.

"Yeah running clears my mind. But I'm sick of running away. Running should be fun not to getaway. You can understand right, why it took me so long to trust all of you? Look at what happened the last time I trusted someone."

"Of course, after hearing that story it surprises me you even started to _try _to trust us in the first place." Edward said nodding.

"I know Debbie wouldn't want me to stop trusting because of her. Thank you for understanding." She hugged him. He hugged her back. Then something clicked in his head. She let go and smiled up at him. The light was back, it was gone when she started the story. She pecked him on the cheek before turning to talk to Alice.

"Pay up." Jasper whispered to Emmett.

"Fine." He couldn't pretend he didn't understand the look on Edward's face. Emmett grabbed a hundred dollar bill from his pocket and gave it to Jasper, who smirked.

"Now we have to wait for Carina." Rosalie said who didn't miss the exchange between the brothers.

"I'm not betting this time." Emmett said. The other two stared at him. "Carina is way too unpredictable. She could figure it out tomorrow or in a year."

"Good thinking." Rosalie said.

"Emmett you're on a roll today." Jasper commented.

"Thank you, so let's join the party." Emmett grabbed Rosalie's hand and dragged her with him. Jasper went to Alice, who was still talking to Carina.

"Hello ladies."

"Hey Jasper." Carina said smiling.

"So what are you two beautiful women talking about?"

"Nothing that concerns you." Carina said a little too sweetly.

"Really don't I get to be the judge of that?" Jasper asked raising an eyebrow.

"No." Alice said in a tone matching Carina's.

"Okay." Jasper said eyeing at the pair suspiciously.

"Don't worry it's not something bad. But it does involve shopping." Carina said.

"Shopping is nothing but bad." Carina and Alice gasped. They wore the same hurt expression.

"How could you say that?" Carina asked in a voice that matched her face.

"I don't know I'm not a shopping guy." Jasper said shrugging.

"Well this shopping shouldn't be that bad." Carina and Alice shared a look.

"I would ask what that look was about but why ruin the surprise." Jasper said while he was backing away.

"I can't wait, can you?" Alice asked once Jasper left.

"Nope, I'm glad you're gonna help me. When should we tell them?" Carina asked.

"In a month there's no hurry."

"Do you have any idea what you want to get?"

"How can I, you gave me the idea like an hour ago?"

"Good point. I'm still so excided. I can't wait why does it have to be so far away?"

"I know. Let's just try to hold ourselves together."

The month of September went by quickly. The students fell into the routine of their schedules quickly. Then it was almost the end of October. In this school, they didn't give dances except for senior prom. The principal made the announcement that dances caused too much of a distraction. Carina, Alice and Rosalie thought differently.

On Monday October 23, the first part of the day went as usual. Then it was lunch.

"So Adam what are you doing for Halloween this year?" Carina asked. Alice and Rosalie smiled at each other.

"Nothing much. Staying at home watching horror movies. What about you?"

"Well I'm throwing a Halloween party." Carina said in an offhanded way. Everyone at the table stared at her. "Yeah we've been planning it and thought it would be fun." Carina said shrugging.

"Who's 'we'?" Edward asked.

"We is me, Alice and Rosalie."

"Aw, well don't I feel left out." Emmett said.

"So what do you guys think?" Alice asked.

"Who's invited?" Jasper asked.

"So far us." Rosalie said pointing around the table.

"That's only twelve." Jen pointed out.

"We're working on it. Actually I was thinking everyone can bring up to two people. So that would be around thirty people." Alice said.

"Where's this _little_ party being held?" Edward asked.

"I already rented a place. After we're done with it will be the best haunted house ever." Carina said. "So do you think you'd come?" There was a scattered sound of agreement.

"Great we'll get the invitations started after school. We'll give them to you tomorrow." Alice said. Carina and Rosalie nodded in agreement. RING!

"Come on Edward, Jen." Carina said as she got up. Edward and Jen said goodbye to everyone before they got up to follow her. "Edward, Jen I got to warn you, you have to wear costume. That costume has to be run by me. If you don't get a good one, then I will have a few for you to choose from." There was an evil glint in her eyes that made them nervous.

"Carina no offence but coming from you that sounded like a threat." Jen said her words matching what Edward was feeling.

"That is because, Jenny, my dear, it was." Carina said mischievously before disappearing into a classroom.

"Now that was scary." Edward mumbled.

"Tell me about it." Jen shivered as she walked into the class.

After school Carina, Alice and Rosalie were in Carina's bed room.

"So six or seven?" Alice asked.

"Um seven." Rosalie said.

"Okay it ends at twelve." Carina said.

"Snack table?" Alice asked.

"I'll take care of that."

"Music?"

"I already got a DJ." Rosalie said.

"I already wrote down the place." Carina said.

"Don't forget to add that if they don't have a costume they can't get in." Alice reminded her.

"Yeah got it."

"I think that's it." Rosalie said.

"Oh the extra people have to arrive with the person that invited them." Alice said.

"Got it." Carina said as she finished.

"Good." Rosalie said falling onto Carina's bed.

"Carina why did you choose red and gold as the color scheme?" Alice asked looking around.

"I like the way they look together." Carina said.

"Hmm it seems like you have green and silver together, then blue and bronze, then black and yellow."

"I don't know I just like them."

"Okay. Carina have you been anywhere outside of North America?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes Italy and England. My coven actually went on missions. In Italy I met Felix, Demetri, Jane and Alec."

"You met the Volturi?"

"No only those four. I found England magical. I loved it there."

"Did you make any friends on these 'missions'?" Alice asked.

"Yes in England, one of them got married last year, it was beautiful."

"I love weddings."

"I do to." Rosalie said.

"So when do you want to go shopping?"

"Tomorrow. Should we let the guys choose their own costumes?"

"No. Knowing Emmett he'll choose something really stupid." Rosalie said.

"And knowing Jasper and Edward they will choose something safe." Alice said.

"So do we go as a group?" Carina asked.

"We can go in pairs." Rosalie suggested.

"Me and Jasper." Alice said.

"Me and Emmett." Rosalie said.

"Poor Edward is with me." Carina said.

"I'm sure he'll survive, he's been on shopping sprees with Alice." Rosalie assured her.

"So Alice, you and Jasper got tomorrow. Rosalie, you and Emmett go Wednesday. Edward and I go Thursday."

The next day after school Jasper got unwillingly into the passenger's seat of Rosalie's convertible. Alice was already in the driver's seat.

"Bye Jasper." Carina said patting him on the back. He closed the door and they locked automatically, Alice sped off.

"Everyone in my car." Carina said. She got in the driver's seat, Edward in the passenger's seat, and Emmett and Rosalie in the back seat.

"Where is Alice taking Jasper?" Edward asked out loud.

"Costume shopping." Rosalie said.

"No wonder he looked scared." Emmett said.

"Your next." Carina said.

"Why can't Edward be next?" Emmett whined.

"Edward is last with me."

"Never mind I'd rather be next."

"Why am I last, what did I do?" Edward asked.

"Nothing you're just last. It's just Alice and Rosalie chose to save their mates before you." Edward looked worried. "It won't be bad. It's not like I'll make you go as a frilly ballerina. That would be too scary for Halloween." Carina said causing Emmett chuckled. "Though Emmett I wonder what you would look like in a tutu."

"Been there done that." Emmett said.

"Wish I could have been there."

"Jasper dared me."

"Would you do anything for a dare?"

"Depending on the dare."

"You can be two different people can't you?"

"You're one to talk."

* * *

"Come on Jasper, we both know who's going to win this fight." Alice said as they stopped in front of a costume shop.

"Alice, I don't like shopping for regular clothes, what makes you think I would like to shop for costumes?" Jasper whined.

"I don't think you'll like it, but I think you won't like Carina mad at you much more."

"That's not fair."

"So, who says I play fair. Now come on or I will call her."

"I'm coming." He grumbled finally getting out of the car. Alice put her hands on his shoulders and pushed him inside. A bell rang.

"How may I help you?" A middle-aged man asked from behind the counter.

"We're just looking." Alice said. She dragged Jasper to the men's section. "Now the dressing room is over there, you pick out what you like." Jasper gave her a look. "Never mind you try on whatever I give you."

"Okay." He went into the dressing room. Alice went to the racks. She took her first pick to Jasper, trying not to laugh. She went to a chair.

"I am not coming out and you can't make me, Carina or no Carina." Jasper said from inside the dressing room.

"Come on Jasper."

"No absolutely not."

"Really quick."

"Oh alright." He stepped out for a second then went back in. Alice was shaking from suppressed laughter. Jasper in a bunny suit has to be the most hilarious thing she has ever seen. "Alice that was not funny."

"Sorry the opportunity was there. Here try this one." She handed him another costume. He came out willingly this time. "So what do you think?" He was in a king's outfit. It had a cape and a scepter. "Perfect. I'll be right back." She disappeared, Jasper changed into his normal clothes. He went to the women's section and waited. Alice came out wearing a flowery gown that went up to her knees.

"You look beautiful." Alice smiled and went back to change.

"See it wasn't that bad." Alice said as she walked out.

"I could have done with out the rabbit suit."

"First it was a bunny suit and second I said I was sorry." Alice said as she paid for the costumes.

"How did it go?" Edward asked when Alice and Jasper got home.

"Fast." Alice said.

"Jasper," Carina said with an evil smile, "want a carrot?" Jasper growled, causing Carina to laugh.

"What's the joke?" Emmett said.

"Nothing." Jasper said still growing.

"Jasper calm down." Carina said still giggling.

"You had a vision, didn't you?" Jasper accused Alice.

"Sorry Carina was there and saw."

"I won't ever mention it. I promise." Carina put on a too innocent smile. Jasper groaned and took the bags upstairs.

"Carina you shouldn't do that." Alice said.

"I couldn't help it. Sorry Jasper." Carina said knowing that Jasper would hear her.

"So Emmett do you know what you're going to go as?" Alice asked.

"Nope." He said popping the 'p'.

"How about you Carina?"

"I was thinking La Llorona." Carina said.

"Who's that?" Edward asked interested.

"Supposedly she's a woman that went mad and drowned her kids in a river, and she haunts that river. If you take a bath in the river you'll see a lock of her hair because after she killed her kids she drowned herself. Only a few have lived to tell the tale. On reality she's a vampire. She lives at the river and hunts there."

"You met La Llorona?" Jasper asked coming to a stop by Alice.

"Yes she wasn't half bad. I doubt anyone here has heard of her."

"True or you can go como un Diablo." Jasper said.

"That wasn't nice." Carina said.

"When are _you_ ever nice?"

"Touché señor Karr." Carina laughed.

"Carina, play a game with me." Emmett said.

"Depends on the game." Carina smiled as she read Emmett's mind. "I don't want to humiliate you."

"Ha no one has beaten me before."

"Arm wrestling, really Emmett?" Edward chuckled.

"None of you have beaten him?" Carina asked.

"He was the last new born."

"Ah well Emmett let's go outside." Carina held open the door. Emmett smiled and led the way. Carina went back, "Are you guys going to wait for an invitation or what? Come on." Everyone followed Carina. Emmett was ready by the time they reached the clearing where he was.

"Carina ready to loose?" Emmett asked.

"No are you?" Carina asked she went to stand opposite of him.

"Nope." Emmett said popping the 'p' again.

"Let's see how this goes." Carina grasped his hand, which swallowed hers.

"Okay you two, try not to cheat." Jasper put his hands on top of theirs. "Go!" both of them pushed at the same time, neither of their hands moved. They were both trying. Carina wanted to win, to keep the score the same. Then she felt something and pushed with strength that she didn't know she had. Emmett's hand smashed into the rock they were using. Both, Emmett and Carina looked shocked. Then Alice started to cheer and the others followed. Emmett got up and stalked off, muttering to himself not even they could hear him. Carina stayed where she was, unmoving. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She grabbed it and flipped him over. She was on top of him, her knees on either side of his waist. He was face up.

"Sorry Edward." Carina got up and pulled him with her.

"My fault, you'd think I would know better by now." Edward said dusting himself off.

"Yeah, I need to go home."

"Why it's only seven?" Edward asked.

"I promised to tutor Ethan tonight." Carina said quickly. She spoke fast even for a vampire.

"Oh good bye then." Rosalie said. Carina hugged all of them and gave them all a kiss on the cheek. "See you later sore looser." Carina called to Emmett before she ran.

"Whoa she's fast." Edward said.

"Yeah and strong, did you see how she beat Emmett?" Alice said.

"I think she's lying." Jasper said.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't think she has to tutor Ethan tonight, I think she wanted an excuse to go home."

"Why would she lie to go home?" Rosalie asked.

"I don't know but did you see how shocked she was that she won. She usually boasts after a win."

"Your right she usually knows she's going to win." Edward said.

"We can ask her tomorrow. Let's go find Emmett before he does something stupid." Rosalie said.

By this time Carina was already at home. She knew that tomorrow she would have to explain herself to them. At this moment she needed to sort out her thoughts. She already knew the answer to the question in her head. There was no other way to explain it. Her power wasn't what she always thought it was. It wasn't to create fields or to read minds. Her power had to be to copy others powers. Now that she actually thinks about it, her power to create fields came only after she had met Estelle. Then her power to read minds came after she met Edward. When Emmett had challenged her to the arm wrestling, she was so sure she was going to loose. Then out of nowhere something's strength was added to her strength. She had a feeling that it was Emmett's strength. The same with the speed. She wanted to get away fast and the speed was added to her. She knew that Edward was the fastest and she felt that she was faster.

Should she tell the others?

'_That's a stupid question.' _The voice was back.

"Thanks I know that."

'_Then why ask it?'_

"Force of habit." There was a knock on the door. "Yes?"

"It's Carlisle, may I come in?"

"Hey Carlisle, sure come on in." Carina opened the door.

"Hello Carina." Carlisle walked in. Carina closed the door and led him to the living room. They sat down out of habit.

"So what brings you here?"

"Is there something you would like to tell me?" Carlisle asked looking at her. There was something about his eyes that reminded her of someone she knew in England.

"Well I was planning on telling everyone tomorrow but since you came all the way over here I'll tell you now." Carlisle looked at her waiting patiently. "My power is not to create force fields or to read minds it's to copy others powers."

"Really? How so?"

"I couldn't create force fields until I met Estelle. I couldn't read minds until I met Edward."

"Are there other powers?"

"I had a friend who could duplicate herself. And another that could create fire and he could move it with his mind."

"Do you think you can do that?"

"I'm not sure." Carina started to think about the people that had those powers. "I can't Carlisle." She felt her eyes burning with those never coming tears that were driving her insane. Carlisle went to her and hugged her.

"Shh it's okay, you don't have to. Would you like to stay with us tonight?"

"Yeah might as well explain it t everyone else." They went in Carlisle's car. In Carina's rush to get home she left her car at his house. Esme was waiting for Carlisle she didn't expect to see Carina with him. "Hello Esme." Carina said smiling.

"Hello, so to get you here I just have to send Carlisle?" Esme asked.

"Most likely it would work but I also needed to talk to everyone."

"Good timing everyone is in the living room." Esme said. Carina led the way. Carlisle kissed Esme on the cheek and followed.

"Hello everyone." Carina said when she entered the room.

"Carina? What are you doing here?" Alice asked confused.

"Well I had something to share, and Carlisle brought me since I was headed here anyway."

"But I didn't see you coming. You really have to stopping being so unpredictable; you are giving me a migraine."

"Sorry."

"So Carina what did you need to share?" Jasper asked.

"I found out something about my self today. My power isn't to create force fields or to read minds it's mimic others powers."

"Really?" Jasper asked interestedly.

"Yes."

"That makes sense because when you first read my mind you seemed shocked. But you covered it up so fast that I wasn't sure." Edward said.

"I didn't have an answer so I just let it go." Carina said smiling at him

"So Carina you have all of our powers or abilities?" Jasper asked.

"Most likely but I haven't tried yours or Alice's."

"Try it now."

"Okay let's see." She didn't know where to start. She was confused. Soon her confusion turned to frustration. Then the rest of the room felt of frustration. She stopped, everyone went to confusion.

"Great job. I couldn't even do that for a while." Jasper said.

"You know I think I have had a vision before. Alice remember when you had the vision of Debbie, I wasn't reading your mind."

"Maybe because I had one you had one?" Alice said trying to make sense of the situation.

"Wait." Rosalie said rather loudly. Everyone stared at her. "Sorry, Carina didn't you say that you met Jane, Alec, Felix and Demetri?"

"Oh shit. Sorry" She added when Esme gave her a look. "You know your right. Too bad we will never know."

"What do you mean?" Emmett asked.

"Emmett do you know what Alec's and Jane's powers are?"

"No."

"Jane can cause unbearable pain and Alec can block all of you senses." Carina's voice made all of them including her shudder.

"Are you speaking from experience?" Edward asked. He was standing a few feet behind her. Carina turned her head to look at him. She smirked.

"Yes I am." She saw everyone's expressions. "Come on you have known me for months, are you even really surprised?"

"Now that I think about it I'm not that surprised." Rosalie mumbled.

"Why would you do that?" Edward asked shaking his head.

"I'm alive so what does it matter? So anyway I'm sorry about running out. The thought of it threw me off and I need to think about it."

"So that means you have my strength and Edward's speed added to you original strength and speed?" Emmett asked.

"Basically."

"Now I can never beat you." Emmett grumbled.

"Sorry Emmett, if it make you feel any better I thought I was going to loose."

"Really?" Emmett said, his face lighting up.

"Yeah, I'll see you guys later."

"Where are you going?" Esme asked.

"I need to hunt."

"I need to too." Alice said.

"Anyone else?"

"I'll go." Edward said,

"Come on." They ran out. Carina had to slow down so they could keep up with them. They stopped well away from the house.

"Coincidently we have deer, a bear and mountain lions." Alice said.

"I call the bear." Carina said.

"Mountain lion." Edward said.

"I got the deer." Alice said.

"Do I have to watch again or can we go our separate ways?" Carina asked.

"I think we are all grown up enough to go alone."

"See you in a few amigos." Carina zoomed off. Alice and Edward went to find their prey.

Edward finished first; he didn't really need to feed, he just wanted a reason to be with Carina. When he was done he followed Carina's sent she was in a clearing wrestling with a bear. She was laughing. The bear was very agitated. Carina seemed to be having fun. Then suddenly she snapped the creature's neck. She had her back towards Edward when she was done she stood up then her back stiffened. Edward knew that running would not help so he stood still. Carina turned quickly, she was crouching and growling. Edward could only focus on how beautiful she looked. Carina was still in hunting mode so she didn't register it was Edward.

Then Edward felt her shield closing in around him.

"Carina?" Edward asked hesitantly. Carina straightened up quickly. She looked at him confused.

"Carlos?" Then her eyes went wide. Alice came into view slowly. Carina shook her head.


	8. MEMORIES

"Carina are you okay?" Alice asked cautiously.

"Yeah why do you ask?" Carina was perfectly normal, seeming to have no memory of what had just happened.

"No reason other than the fact that you just about ready to attack me." Edward said casually.

"No way." Carina sounded truly shocked.

"Yeah. And then you called me Carlos." Pain crossed Carina's face.

"I called you what?" Pain wove through her voice.

"Um Carina let's get you home." Alice said as she wrapped her arm around Carina. They ran back, Edward ran a little slower.

"Alice what happened?" Jasper asked as soon as they appeared.

"I don't know one second she's hunting, then she's going to attack Edward, then she's normal, now she's this."

"Carina, come on." Jasper took Alice's place. He calmed her down.

The next thing Carina knew they were all in her apartment.

She wasn't looking at anyone or anything. She was remembering.

^^^^FLASH BACK^^^^

The sun was going down; she paused for a second to stare at the sun set. She could already see the moon, it was full. Then it grabbed her with one of its strong, pale, hard arms. The other had a hand over her mouth. She struggled as much as she could. But she quickly realized that this thing wasn't human and there was no way she was going to win. Then the ground was gone it was a blur until they reached a house. A pale arm reached out and opened the door. Leti found herself wondering why the door wasn't locked.

Once inside the creature opened another door. The room itself was beautiful but the room was nothing compared to the woman standing in the middle of it. The thing put her down.

"Hola mi hija. ¿Qué te llaman?" The woman asked in a melodious voice.

"Me llaman Leti." Leti said in a shy voice.

"Leti, mi nombre es Estelle. Bienvenido a mi familia. Llevarla al cuarto." Then it picked her up again, this time Leti didn't bother doing anything. Down a long hallway was a door. There was a single bed in the moon. Half the room was cloaked in a mysterious darkness. The other side was only lit by the full moon outside.

"Todo tuyo." A male's voice said from behind her. All Leti saw was his incredibly curly light brown hair which was illuminated by the moon's light. A hand came out of the darkness and caressed her neck.

"Todo estará bien, lo prometo." The voice said sweetly. He suddenly, without warning, bit into her neck. The fire started there and traveled down the rest of her body. She was going to be strong. During what she thought were her final hours, she knew her parents wouldn't want her to suffer, so she tried not to move, not to speak. The pain was horrible, nothing to compare it to. Felt like it was never going to end, felt like years had passed. Whenever she felt like screaming, she thought of her sister and her parents.

That couldn't be right after all of that her heart should be out of control. She sat up as quickly as the idea came to her. That wasn't right either, after the amount of time she spent on that bed, she should be dizzy.

"Estás despierto." Came a voice from the dark side of the room. Leti hunched down and growled at the stranger as he came closer. Leti thought in the back of her head how weird it was that she was growling. She leaped off the bed. He stopped and smiled at her. She was so that she stopped in mid-growl. "Mi nombre es Carlos. No voy haserte daño, lo prometo."

"¿Dónde estoy?" Leti was surprised by her own voice.

"Inicio. Vamos a conocer el resto de la familia." Carlos held out his hand. Leti looked at it for a second, and then she looked at Carlos.

"No tan rápido, señior. Tendrá que ganarse el derecho a tener mi mano." Leti said. Carlos smirked back.

"Muy bien. Vamos." Carlos led the way.

**Next Flashback Years later**

"Leti, ¿estás bien, mi amor?" Carlos asked while they were cuddled on the couch with their hands intertwined.

"Sì, estoy bien. You know being in Texas we need to work on your English." Leti said.

"Sorry, you know I hate English, too many rules and exceptions." Carlos said laughing.

"I love you. Te amo con todo mi corazón."

"I love you too. Para siempre y nunca lo olvides." She kissed him one final time.

Later that night she left looking back with every step she took.

^^^^End FLASH BACK^^^^

Edward didn't want to believe that 'Leti' was Carina. He knew that if he admitted it, he would have to admit Carina loved someone. When Edward came back to reality, Carina was shaking. Carlisle was holding her, stroking her hair. "Sweetie, are you okay?" It was Rosalie who spoke first. Everyone stared at her, Rosalie wasn't exactly known for her sweetness. So they were shocked at her acceptance of Carina. "Not really Rose." Carina gave her a watery smile.

"If you want I could give you a hug." Emmett offered.

"Would you?" Carina asked.

"Sure come here." Carina smiled and went to him. He hugged her as hard as he could. "Are you ready?" He asked when he put her down.

"Thanks Em. My birth name is actually Leticia Maria Bucio. The ones close to me called me Leti. My best friend in that coven was Vanessa."

"Didn't you say that there were two?" Alice asked.

"Carlos was my boyfriend." When Carina said that she felt Edward's feelings but ignored them. "I don't know what happened to them. I tried so hard to forget them. To forget everything in my past. Of course I had to learn the hard way today that, that will never happen. The harder you try, the easier something will trigger it."

"How did I remind you of Carlos? I don't even look like him." Edward asked.

"He used to stand back and watch me hunt. He said I was amusing. There were countless times where I almost killed him and he always did it on purpose." Carina said with a small smile.

"What should we do?" Emmett asked.

"Carina would it be okay if we stayed?" Esme asked with nothing but concern in her eyes.

"Please." Carina said. Esme took her to the couch. Esme sat down, Carina laid down with her head on Esme's lap.

"Would you guys mind if I talk to Edward alone?" Carina asked after some time. "Of course, come on everyone." Carlisle said

"Edward just because I can feel what you're feeling doesn't mean I understand why."

"What if I don't like what I'm feeling?"

"Jealousy is a natural emotion."

"So is hurt. These are not emotions people normally like to feel."

"Doesn't mean they don't show up."

"I don't want to feel jealous about a person that I don't even know?"

"Why would you feel jealous about Carlos?" She just wanted him to say what he was feeling.

"He has what I want." Carina didn't answer. "You. Does he still have you?" Edward asked looking her in the eyes. Carina looked directly back.

"I don't know. I don't think so. It's been more that a decade since I've seen him. I don't know why but now he just feels like a ghost. You know what they say; your first love always stays on your mind in one way or another. "

"Yeah they do." Edward said.

"Who was your's?"

"Cassandra Moore. She did have me until she thought me to unworthy for her. She lost me a long time ago. Carina do I have you?"

"I think you're getting there. I really do like you." Carina said smiling up at him. He seemed shocked at her answer. His mind, to Carina, went blank. She did the only thing that she knew to do at a time like this. She shrugged and slapped him. "Edward!" He shook his head.

"You like me?" Edward asked disbelieving.

"Yes that's what I said before you went brain dead." Carina said in a bored tone.

"Sorry, shocked."

"It's okay." Carina said shrugging.

"What do we do now?"

"Give it a shot." Carina suggested.

"If you want to."

"I can hear Alice squealing form here." Carina said laughing.

"Carina could you explain your flashbacks?"

"Let's see. One night l was walking home from a friend's house. Carlos told me that Estelle was watching me for a while and thought that I would be a great addition to her family. He was the one that brought me to the 'changing' room. That's where they took all that were going to be transformed.

"Carlos was there during my change. He said that he never met anyone with as much strength as me. We became friends. We were the type of friends who play flirted all the time. Then Vanessa came, I never knew why she wanted to become friends with me. But she was great and I was glad she did. Soon, about a decade or so, Carlos and I started dating. We dated for about fifty, sixty years. I guess we both thought that we had forever.

"Toward the end, death started to affect me. I don't know if it was my family's deaths or just people in general. But their faces just started blocking my vision. I started to take longer breaks with out feeding. Everyone noticed and began to worry.

"The last memory you saw was the night I ran away. I took everything that belonged to me or had to do with me. The piano, pictures, letters everything. Once I was out of the house I put a field around it so I would have a warning. Everyone that night had gone out to do something and I stayed behind.

"The reason Carlos didn't suspect me to leave was because I always said 'I love you' at random times. Never knew it would come in handy like that. I did it when it was quiet to make others laugh. I would sneak up behind someone and stage whisper 'Te amo'.

"A month after I met Debbie we moved to England…" She paused.

"Why did you move to England?" Edward asked because he didn't know if he would ever get this much out of her again.

"We went to England as a favor to me; I wanted to see over my godson."

"What do you mean 'godson'?"

"I mean a friend of mine made me godmother of her son. He was her only son."

"Did she know what you were?"

"Yeah I told her. She was so adorable. So was her husband. He didn't know he had a godmother. I told anyone who knew that I was his godmother not to tell him. His life was complicated enough without him having a vampire godmother." Carina saw and felt Edward's confusion. "His mother, and father died when he was one year old. His godfather was sent to prison because he was accused of killing them. Since no one knew about me he had to be sent to his nearest living relative. Since his aunt hated his mother, she also hated him. He didn't need me complicating his life anymore than it had to be. Me and Debbie came to the states because his godfather was _set _free so he didn't need me there. You know the rest."

"Wow your life was all over the place, sounded like a rollercoaster."

"Yeah but all of that took me to where I am today. I don't regret a second of it." Carina smiled, it lit up her entire face. Edward saw that light around her again. He knew she was back to normal.

"How did you look before?"

"My eyes were blue. Unfortunately my height was the same. Well my hair was the same except a little more wild and longer I think. That was actually the reason I went I Lilia's house, I wanted to cut my hair."

"Don't tell Alice that or I won't ever see you again."

"I'm sure she already knows."

"How old is your godson?"

"Twenty. He's married."

"He's so young."

"Yeah but he grew up fast. He had a double wedding. My friend Hermione got married along side him. She just happened to be one of his best friends the other was her husband."

"She knows too." Edward stated.

"He visited his parent's old house and found a lot of pictures of me with his godfather and parents. She put two and two together. It was a beautiful wedding. It was actually this year."

"Are you ever going to tell him?"

"Maybe someday. Most likely not, he's so happy now. I don't want to bring him to his past. I never saw him happier than at his wedding."

"You are really caring aren't you?"

"For those I love and care about I will protect mentally, physically, and emotionally at all cost. He doesn't know it but he's very important to me. I'm the closest thing to a loving relative he has."

"What about his godfather?"

"He died too."

"What was his name?"

"Sirius Black."

"I went to England the week I was gone."

"Really did you meet anyone there?"

"I met this woman, I was innocently talking to her and then her husband tried to kill me."

"How could he try to kill you, which would scare you?"

"Okay, believe me or not, he and his wife were wizards." Edward waited for her to start laughing, like his family did when he told them.

"Cool I thought that I was the only one who knew about wizards." Carina said happily.

"You believe me?"

"Yeah all of my friends in England are wizards."

"I was in this place called the Leaky Caldron."

"Did you actually go into Diagon Alley?"

"No we talked inside."

"What was her name?"  
"Ginny."

"Ginny Weasley?" Carina asked calmly, but in truth she was shocked.

"No Ginny Potter."

'_Right she got married.'_ Carina thought.

"So her husband had the strange idea that we planned to meet there."

"How did her husband look?" _It couldn't be…_

"Black, messy hair, tall, thin…"

"Green eyes, round glasses?"

"How did you know?"

"He's really famous in England."

"Really, well we both know a Ginny."

"Your Ginny seemed nice."

"She was, after I said I was a vampire she was even more interested in what I was saying. You know I'm not so sure all wizards like vampires. When I said what I was a lot of people turned towards me and hated me. I was kind of uncomfortable. Besides Ginny I don't really like wizards. I saw this book where they were really cruel to vampires."

"Did you tell her husband you were a vampire?" Carina didn't let it show how much that hurt her.

"Didn't get a chance. He was pointing his wand at me. He was doing it in a secret way so only I could see it. I didn't know the effect of their magic on me so I made and excuse and left. After I left I heard people whisper 'Was that Harry Potter?'"

"He is very famous."

"How he barely looked old enough to drive."

"He defeated the most evil wizard at the age of seventeen."

"No way."

"Yes he did. Voldemort made him an orphan. There was a prophecy that was made that a boy whose parents had defied the dark lord trice was destined to defeat him. Harry killed him."

"You know I can practically hear Alice calling us, should we go?"

"Sure, but I'm driving?"

"Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I do. But I would like to drive."

"Congratulations." Esme said she was the first to greet them.

"Thanks Esme." Carina smiled. Edward knew that he would never get tired of that light.

"So does Alice have a party inside?" Edward asked.

"No." Esme said innocently.

"Brace yourself." Edward whispered in Carina's ear. They walked in, it seemed normal. They weren't convinced. Alice would use any excuse to throw a party. They continued cautiously. Good thing they did, there was a large banner saying 'CONGRATULATIONS! ' Carina and Edward looked at each other _'Alice'_ they said in their minds.

"Hey you two, how was your 'talk'?" Emmett asked air quotes around talk.

"It was fine thanks Em." Carina said, "Did you get your costume?"

"I almost forgot." Rosalie said.

"Thanks Carina." Emmett mumbled.

"En cualquier momento, hermano." Carina said winking at him.

"Come on, Emmett." Rosalie called from the garage.

"Coming." Emmett grumbled walking to the garage.

"Edward you're next so I wouldn't be laughing." Carina threatened when Edward laughed. Edward stopped immediately.

"Hit me with your best shot." Edward said sounding more confident that he felt.

"Are you sure you _feel_ that way?" Carina asked raising an eyebrow. Edward gulped unnecessarily before saying,

"Yes."

"Okay, you won't like it." Carina warned.

"Just do it." Alice said laughing.

"That's not good." Jasper whispered.

"You'll see it tomorrow." Carina winked at Alice.

"You won't show me any mercy, will you?"

"No. I show no one mercy. That's been my motto for years and not even you can change it."

"Carina we hired that photographer." Alice said.

"Great." Carina said happily.

"What photographer?" Edward asked.

"The one that is going to take the pictures." Alice said slowly.

"You can't back down now. I will put you on lock down if I have to."

"I wasn't going to try anything I swear." Edward said quickly.

"Edward what was that you told me before you left?" Alice sang.

"I hate when you say 'I told you so'." Edward groaned.

"I know." Alice said.

"What did he say?" Carina asked.

"His exact words were 'No woman has me under her thumb nor will she ever'." Jasper said smiling.

"Really?" Carina asked amused. "Eddie do you believe that now?"

"Not since I met you."

"Glad I can prove you wrong. You know if you think about it all the men in this family, excluding Carlisle, seem to be controlled by a woman."

"I agree." Jasper said.

"Alice, want to go somewhere?" Carina asked out of the blue.

"Where?" Alice asked.

"Just out."

"Okay, bye Jasper." Alice kissed Jasper's cheek.

"Jasper your wife will be home by midnight." Carina said looping her arms with Alice and they left.

"So Edward you got yourself a girlfriend." Jasper teased.

"Shut up." Edward said he went to his room.

"Was there any reason behind this unexpected fieldtrip?" Alice asked.

"Just so I could talk away from vampire ears."

"Talk about what?"

"Did Edward ever tell you that he met wizards in England?" Carina asked as they paused at a red light.

"Yeah he did. We laughed so long. I mean seriously _wizards_ he couldn't think of anything more believable?"

"He was telling the truth." Carina said facing the road.

"Carina, there are no such things as wizards."

"Alice how many times have you heard 'There is no such thing as vampires'?" Carina countered.

"Are wizards real?"

"Oh yes, they're everywhere living among the muggles."

"'Muggles'?"

"What my friends call non magical people."

"How many wizards do you know?"

"Quite a few. All of them live in England. I still write to a few of them. They're crazy. Remember you asked about my color combinations?"

"Yeah you acted really weird."

"Sorry about that, I wasn't sure if I should tell you. So there's a school that all wizards go to at the age of eleven, to start their magical training. They have four houses, each of which is named after one of the founders of the school." Carina proceeded to explain about the founders.

"How do they know which house they belong in?" Alice asked. She was finding this very interesting

"The sorting hat. It can read your mind and decide which house would be more suited for you."

"How long did they go to school for?"

"Seven years from eleven to seventeen. In their world you're an adult at seventeen."

"How did you even come in contact with anyone in England?"

"I was a pen pal with a witch. We became friends. I met her and that night she told me that she was going to make me her son's, Harry's, godmother."

"So she knew."

"Yeah she always found the good people. I was glad that she gave me that honor."

"Was there a godfather?"

"Yes Sirius was nuts. Very outgoing y muy atrevido."

"Is he dead?"  
"Yes died a few weeks after Debbie."

"I'm sorry."

"My godson had no parents or godparents."

"But you're his godmother."

"Lily, his mother, and James, his father, were murdered. The wizard that killed them was Voldemort; he was a wizard that defined evil. So Sirius being Sirius went after the guy that sold out Lily and James. Then got himself chucked into Azkaban. If we go to my place I can show you, hell I can show you wizards exist."

"How can you show that with pictures?"  
"You'll see," Carina did a u-turn and continued, "So he was in prison for twelve years. Only James, Lily, Sirius, Remus, another friend of theirs, and then Albus, their headmaster, knew that I was Harry's godmother. All of them are dead. First James, then Lily, then Sirius, then Albus and finally Remus died a few years ago. So with me invisible to the world Harry was left in the care of an aunt that hated him."

"That was a sad story."

"Yeah he's strong." Carina said proudly.

Carina turned off the car. Both of them got out of the car and went to Carina's apartment. Alice went to Carina's room and sat on the edge of the bed. While Carina went to her closet, pulled out a suit case and put it on the bed next to Alice. Carina opened it up, for a moment forgot who was there and where she was. Carina smiled back at the photo, and then she remembered Alice. She gave the picture one look before she gave it to Alice.

"Holy crow they're moving!" Alice exclaimed after seeing the people in the picture waving at her.

"Yeah that's how you can tell that wizards are real."

"How old is this picture?"  
"Twenty years old. It was taken when I first went to England to meet Lily and James. She neglected to tell me she had a son. Then told me that they wanted me to his godmother. The picture was taken right after I met Remus."

"Who's who?"

"On the left is James, then Lily. Then me, then Remus. Sirius is the one in the back acting like the dork he was."

"He seems so full of life. Remus looks kind of sick. Is he alright? I mean he's smiling and all but he looks sort of tired."

"The week I got there was the week before a full moon. Remus was a werewolf. The kind that transform at a full moon."

"Really a werewolf, wizards? Did you meet any elves or fairies or mermaids while you were in England?" Alice asked sarcastically.

"Yes I did. I also met goblins, centaurs and a phoenix."

"Wow really. I didn't even know that they exist."

"Not many vampires from here know that they exist. But they are everywhere; just more live in England because it isn't so modernized. Over there, there are a lot of places in which they can roam."

"So the wizard that killed Harry's parents, how bad was he?" Carina took a deep breath before telling Alice the story of Voldemort. Alice only interrupted a few times with questions. Carina told her about Horcruxes. Which led to a few more questions on Alice's behalf. Carina finally finished and Alice continued to looked through the pictures.

"Um Carina? Why are you kissing Sirius?" Alice held out a picture of Carina kissing Sirius on the cheek.

"Oh James dared me." Carina said offhandedly.

"Ah, let's keep this away from Edward."

"Why would he care about what happened twenty years ago?"

"Edward can be easily jealous. Remember when you asked why Edward would care if Adam put his arm around you? Then I said it was because you didn't have someone to _protect _you from the guys. Well I lied he was just jealous."

"Well I don't really care how jealous he is. I'll just knock some sense in to him."

"Don't knock too hard he is my favorite brother." Alice said looking through more pictures. "They were so young." Alice whispered when she looked at a picture of Lily and James smiling.

"They were only twenty-one when they were murdered."

"That is a lot to go through at such a young age. How did Sirius know who did it?" Carina told the story of the night the Potter's died.

"No one should loose two people they care about then find out someone they trusted had betrayed them."

"Peter had been a very good friend of theirs. I never trusted him. I always thought that he was too twitchy and skittish. I never even had a chance to tell him that I was a vampire. I would have killed him if I would've known. Esa rata maldita, si yo sabía lo que iba a hacer."

"Why do you call him a rat?"

"He was one. James, Sirius and Peter all changed into an animal so they could keep Remus company when he transformed. Sirius changed into a dog, James into a stag and Peter into a rat.

"Gryffindors really are brave."

"Yeah my stupid, brave Gryffindors." Carina sighed.

"How did Sirius and Remus die."

"Sirius died fighting. He was hit by a killing curse sent by his cousin."

"His cousin?"  
"Sirius might have been a true Gryffindor but the rest of his family was all Slytherin. So to them Sirius was no longer family."

"So James _was _his only family."

"They may as well have been brothers. Now Remus' death was a bit sadder. He was also fighting but it the main war, the one were Harry defeated Voldemort. It was sadder because his wife died in the same day."

"Oh." Alice gasped.

"They left behind their only son Teddy Remus Lupin. He was a beautiful baby he had the skills of his mother. She could change her appearance at will. She was so full of spirit, very eccentric to say the least. So much fun to be around, randomly changing her appearance to make whoever she was talking to laugh."

"She sounds like you."

Then the both of them gasped and widened their eyes.

_They were in a room neither of them seemed to recognize. Though the color seemed familiar. Carina was in the room, she seemed to be getting ready for school. Out of seeming nowhere an owl flew into the room. Future Carina smiled at the owl. It had what looked like a letter tied to its leg. Carina went slowly toward the owl and slowly untied the letter. Once free of the letter the owl flew out side the window. The letter read:_

_ 'Carina, Ginny had a baby yesterday! His name is lovingly James Sirius Potter. You have to get over here IMMEDIATELY! Send Swindly with your reply. REPLY FAST!_

_Love, Hermione'_

_ The future Carina was ready to go in a minute. There was someone beeping the horn outside. Future Carina groaned, put the suitcase on the bed and left._

"No way." Carina gasped as she and Alice came to the present.

"Well I understand why you feel mad. You are accustomed to leaving when you please, now you have a family to wait for. Hey this also means you're moving in soon."

"Alice my baby is having a baby."

"Carina can I come please, please, please." Alice begged.

"I don't know Alice."

"But I want to see the baby, I want to meet wizards, I want to go. Pretty please with a bear on top." Carina laughed at this.

"I have to call her."

"Why would she send you an owl if she can call you?"

"Two reasons. One she thinks I'm still moving so it's easier to send letters than remember phone numbers. Two she was most likely too excited and forgot that she had a phone." Carina explained as she called Hermione.

It took a few minutes of negotiating before Hermione and Carina agreed on the details.

"Alice we are not telling Edward about this."

"Why not?"

"He had a not so good encounter with Harry the week he was gone. He doesn't know it's my Harry. That's partly why I didn't show Edward the pictures."

"Fine, but you're going to have to explain sooner or later."

"And I choose later."

"What did Hermione mean she could change my appearance?"

"They can change our appearances. It's sort of like a mask, that way I could see Harry and he wouldn't be able to compare my face to any pictures he finds."

"You have to tell him when we get there."

"I know." Carina gave Alice a picture. "Harry is on the left then Ginny, then Hermione the Ron."

"Harry looks like James."

"But he has Lily's eyes."

"I love Hermione's hair."

"Yeah look at this one." She gave Alice another. "It's from their wedding."

"They look beautiful."

"Thank you."

"You did this?" Alice asked surprised.

"Yes indeed Ms. Clark."

"You're good. Ron and Harry are beaming."

"Hermione's the greatest. She invited me to the wedding because she knew I would love to be there. Then she made me the maid of honor so I could be around Harry."

"I can't wait to meet her."

"Alice how long has it been since you've been away from Jasper?"

"I don't usually go long but I haven't been around children in so long. I'm willing to leave."

"I just realized that if I have to explain to Harry then I have to explain to all the Weasley's."

"Is that a lot?"

"Let's see there are Molly, Arthur, Bill, Fleur, Fred, George, Ginny and Ron. Maybe Mrs. Tonks, Charlie and Percy."

"Are Ginny and Ron brother and sister?"

"Yes Ginny is Ron's little sister."

"So basically they are all related by either blood or marriage."

"Yep, and a good thing too. Harry needs a loving family and I wouldn't be able to think of anyone different than the Weasley's. I couldn't be there; I knew this from when Lily said I was going to be his godmother."

"You can't blame yourself for not being there."

"I know, but Harry can."

"I think Harry will understand."

"You 'think'"

"I haven't had a vision yet so I can't say for certain."

"Remember not a word. When we have to tell them I am only visiting a friend and you begged to come along."

"But if I'm going wouldn't Edward want to come too?"

"Yes but there is only room for two without it getting suspicious."

"You're good. This is yet another reason I stopped having visions about you."

"What do you mean?"

"I told you that being unpredictable gives me a headache."

"Sorry I've always been like that. Alice do you ever get a feeling without a vision?"

"No my visions tell me everything. Carina who's this?" Alice pointed at an old man with Carina.

"That's Albus Dumbledore. He was the greatest wizard of his time. This is Minerva McGonagall." Carina handed her a picture of a witch.

"That's a nice name."

"She is a tough person but she's very kind. I stayed with her a while back."

"Carina why aren't you in this picture?" Alice showed here a picture of a bunch of witches and wizards.

"That is the original Order of the Phoenix. They were a group against Voldemort. Everyone in that photo is dead except Alice and Frank Longbottom." Carina pointed at a round faced couple.

"Where are they now?"

"St. Mungo's, it's a wizards hospital. Bellatrix tortured them to insanity. Neville is a good kid, his parents were great people."

They lapsed into silence. Occasionally Alice would ask a question but other than that they were quiet.

"Alice I gotta get you home, it's almost twelve." Carina said.

"But I just started Lily's letters." Alice whined.

"You'll be able to see them again. Come on before Jasper forms a search party for you."

"Fine." Alice grumbled as she put everything away.

When they arrived Edward and Jasper were playing chess.

"That's not fair." Carina said loudly, causing them to freeze. "Sorry boys I didn't mean to scare ya."

"You didn't scare us." Jasper said. Carina looked amused. "Maybe a little." Jasper mumbled. He got up and kissed Alice.

"Why did you say that it was unfair?" Edward asked.

"I said that it wasn't fair because you can read his mind and cheat."

"I do not cheat."

"Reading people's minds _is_ cheating, Eddie-pie."

"Didn't you say you would stop calling me 'Eddie'?"

"Yes I did, but I didn't say anything about variations of the name did I?"

"No."

"I always leave loopholes of everything I say, remember that."

"Why don't you play against him?" Jasper asked.

"Two reasons. One I would beat him too easily. Two I would be bored."

"Are you always so confident?" Edward asked stepping closer to her.

"Only when I know I'm going to win?" Carina said stepping to him.

"Prove it." Now they were virtually nose to nose.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Carina took Jasper's seat. She set up the board. "Black or white?"

"White."

"Cool."

The game started out slowly. Then it started to pick up speed. Soon Edward only had four ponds, both rooks and his king. Carina had her bishops, knights, a queen, three ponds and her king."

"Queen." Carina said when her pond reached the other side.

"Damn."

A few minutes later …

"Check mate." Carina said. Edward stared at the board. "Dude you rely on your powers too much."

"I guess so."

"You know this means I'm superior to you mentally and physically."

"She's been here for a few months and she's beaten all of our records." Jasper said.

"No I haven't beaten Emmett's record in his games."

"No way, am I allowing you anywhere near my video games. I am proud of my scores and I don't want you ruining them." Emmett said coming down the stairs.

"Whatever makes you happy bro. Do you want to be my little or big brother?"

"Little brother. There is less shame in losing."

"Smart boy."

********************************* Next Day

"What are you going as?" Edward asked from the bathroom. He was changing into his ridiculous costume. He was going as a frog.

"Dark empress, I think it suits me." Carina said with a smile in her voice. Edward came out. The costume covered him from neck to toe. There was a separate part for the head. It had an opening for Edward's head.

"These are the times I wish I were human, so I could say I was sick." Edward mumbled looking at his now webbed feet.

"What do you think?" Carina asked. Edward looked up from his feet and was speechless. Carina had on a very fitted, black with strange red designed dress. She had a small tiara on that had red and purple web design on it. The dress had slits on both sides that went to the middle of her thigh. Carina walked up to Edward slowly. "Edward close your mouth, you might catch flies. Unless you're hungry." Carina said laughing at her own joke.

"Sorry, you look beautiful."

"Thank you. Now come on the party is in half an hour." Carina grabbed his wrist and dragged him to her car.

When they arrived only Alice was there.

"Come on." Carina turned off her car and Edward followed her inside. "Hey Alice."

"Hey Carina. Wow you look hot."

"Thank you, thank you." Carina curtsied.

"Edward you look ridiculously cute."

"Thanks Alice I knew I could rely on you." Edward said sarcastically.

"Carina helped me with the details."

It looked like something out of a horror movie when they were through.

"Nice job." Jasper said wrapping his arms around Alice.

"I don't get a hug? I worked hard too." Carina pouted.

"Sorry how inexcusable of me." Jasper said chuckling and he hugger her too.

"Jasper, are you wearing tights?" Edward asked.

"I wouldn't be talking Mr. Toad. I'd wear tights versus that any day."

"First of all I'm a frog. And touché."

"Where are Emmett and Rosalie?" Carina asked.

"Right here." Emmett said.

"Well hey there, Frankenstein." Carina said with a smile.

"Hello Empress Carina." Emmett said in his best monster voice while bowing.

"Rose you got to be the hottest bride of Frankenstein I've ever seen."

"Thank you." Rosalie said.

"Whoa this place looks great." Emmett said looking around.

"Yes Alice and I are very awesome." Carina said. She heard cars pull up. "I'll be right back." She went to the parking lot.

"Carina I'm sorry word got out. It's only ten more people." Jen said.

"Jennifer calm down. Me, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie all didn't invite anyone so there is still enough food."

"Okay I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Come in." Carina called everyone else to follow. The group gasped when they entered. "So food is over there and the dance floor is here. Go have fun."

"Dang Carina this place looks great. Might I add you do too?" Adam said.

"Thank you officer, you don't look half bad either."

"Of course I look good. Scratch that I look hot."

"Of course you do." Carina said laughing.

"Would you like to dance your highness?"

"Alright." Carina took hold of his hand. He led her to the dance floor. Everyone that was dancing swayed in time with the music.

"Nice moves." Carina said smiling

"Thank you." Adam said smiling too.

Edward looked everywhere, but he couldn't find Carina anywhere.

"Have you seen Carina?" Edward asked tapping Jen's shoulder.

"Edward? Wow Carina wasn't kidding was she?"

"No she wasn't, luck you got away."

"Thanks to Brittany." Jen was dressed as Velma from Scooby-Doo.

"Have you seen Carina?"

"Yes, she's dancing with Adam." Jen said pointing at the dance floor.

"Thanks."

"Edward, don't do anything stupid." Jen said before she left. Edward stood there for a second, shocked.

"Mind if I cut in?" Edward tapped Adam on his shoulder.

"You scared me." Adam said.

"Carina, come on."

"Adam I'll see you later." When she was away from Adam she asked. "So what's on your mind?"

"Nothing, it's Adam's mind that's driving crazy."

"He's seventeen years old; he is having thoughts that are usual for his age."

"That doesn't make it any less disgusting."

"Well you're going to have to deal with it." Carina said pushing herself away from him and leaving. "Sorry about that Adam." Carina said as she started dancing with Adam again.

"It's alright." Adam said with a smile. "What's with him?"

"I really don't know. We just started dating."

"Really when?"

"Yesterday."

"Good for you."

"Thanks." Carina said smiling up at him.

Edward stood across the room staring at Carina. Staring at her with Adam. Staring at her with Adam and laughing. Starting at them laughing and dancing together. He didn't understand how she could dance with a pervert like him.

"Everyone I'm sorry to say that it's almost midnight and this is the last dance." Rosalie said form the front. Edward went to Carina.

"Would you like to dance?"

"Sure." Carina said. It was a slow dance. "Edward I'm going to tell you now before things get out of hand. I _will _act normal; I_ will _talk to my guy friends like I always do and I_ will not_ even give you an inkling of an idea that you can control me."

"I know."

"Good. I'm not like these other girls Edward. My life doesn't revolve around you, and it never will. It revolves around everyone around me."

"Alright."

"Just keep that in mind." With that the dance ended. Carina and Alice went to the door to say goodbye to everyone.

Once everyone else had gone, they began the clean up. They were done in a few minutes.

************************* Wed. December 20th

"I am planning another party this one is on Christmas Eve. This time it's just us. That means only me, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Adam, Brittany, Ashley, Chuck, Larry and Jen."

"Why specific?" Adam asked.

"I'm doing secret Santa."

"Are we drawing today?" Ashley asked.

"Yup I have the hat." She took a hat off of Larry's head. When he opened his mouth to protest she said, "We are inside; you shouldn't have this on anyways." Carina put the slips containing the names in the hat.

"I want to go first." Alice said.

"Go ahead." Carina put the hat in Alice's direction. Alice plunged her hand inside and took out one slip. Then one by one everyone else went. "Okay now you can't tell anyone who you got. We'll open presents a quarter to eleven."

"Why so early?" Jen asked.

"You guys have families to be with on Christmas Eve."

"What about you?"

"My dear mother and father are actually showing up this year."

"Then we'll make the party even better." Adam said.

"Thanks."

After school Carina, Rosalie, Alice, Edward, Emmett and Jasper piled into Carina's and Rosalie's car.

"Edward just to be fair, you can't read anyone's mind."

"For how long?"

"After we leave."

"Is this going to happen often?"

"Yes. Edward you really have to learn to work without your powers."

"Well before you came along I didn't have to."

"De cualquier manera, now that I am here I will teach you. Even if it takes a decade."

"It won't take that long."

"Whatever you say, pero I know that you can't even beat Esme without your powers." This comment sent Jasper howling in the back seat.

"I know how to fight without my powers."

"I believe you honey." Carina patted his cheek.

************************* December 24th 10:00

"Niños y niñas bienvenido." Carina said opening the door. Everyone filed in. "So we have about twenty minutes before we open presents. Now you have a choice to open it here or open it tomorrow. Now you can reveal yourself to the person you chose after New Years. The Secret Santa can tell others just not their person."

"Yes ma'am." Adam saluted her.

"Good now put the presents under the tree." Carina said. All the presents had the same wrapping paper but varied in size.

Many jokes, laughs and twenty minutes later…

"It's time." Alice squealed.

"Okay calm down." Carina went to the tree and grabbed a present. "Jen."  
Jen came forward grabbed the present and went back. Carina continues until everyone had a present. "Now who wants to open it now?" Adam, Chuck and Larry raised their hands. "Well go ahead."

"You got to be kidding me." Adam said opening his present.

"What did you get?" Chuck asked.

"Grand Theft Auto III."

"It's not even out yet. It's supposed to come out next year." Larry said.

"I know." Adam said in shock. Chuck and Larry opened their presents at the same time.

"Um Carina, what if we know who our Secret Santa is without asking?" Larry asked.

"What do you mean?" Carina asked.

"Chuck is my Secret Santa."

"And Larry's mine." The twins held out their presents. Each had a baseball gloves.

"Sorry people that concludes our party for tonight. Go home to your families and try not to kill them." The group groaned.

"Carina you wouldn't be throwing a New Years party too?" Adam asked.

"Sorry vacation with the folks."

"See you around." Jen said hugging her.

"Yeah. Bye, drive safe."

"What do you guys think of a shopping trip?"

"I'm in." Alice said not caring why they were going shopping.

"Why?" Edward asked.

"To get a present for Carlisle and Esme."

"Great idea." All of them piled into Carina's car.

"So we all agree on one present?" Jasper asked when they arrived.

"Yeah, we buy the gift then we go to my place to wrap it."

"Who do we shop for first?" Alice asked.

"Esme." Rosalie said.

"What should we get for her?" Emmett asked.

"Something from an antique shop?" Jasper suggested.

"Great let's go." Carina said. Carina, Alice and Rosalie led the way, weaving through the last minute shoppers.

"What about this lamp?" Alice asked.

"It doesn't seem right." Rosalie said. They went on for a while. They were almost in the back of the shop.

"I think I found it." Carina said. Everyone gathered around her. It was a table with very elegant carvings etched into the sides. Everyone agreed.

"It's wonderful." Alice said.

"May I help you?" An employee walked to them.

"Yes we'll take it." Rosalie said.

"Excellent choice."

"Can we pick it up later?"

"Before one a.m."

"Thank you sir." Carina and Jasper went to go pay.

"Carlisle next." Jasper said when he and Carina returned.

"Hmm Carlisle might be harder." Carina said. "Edward what do you think?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well we are Christmas shopping and we were wondering what you think we should get Carlisle." Carina said rolling her eyes.

"Yes, thank you I got that part. I meant why are you asking me?"

"You have known him longer." Carina said in a 'duh' tone.

"I don't know."

"Rose what do you think?" Carina said giving up on Edward.

"Since we are in an antique shop, we should try to find something from the 1600's from London?"

"Good idea." Carina said nodding. "Excuse me." Carina called the clerk over.

"How may I help you?"

"Do you have something from the 1600's?"

"Yes we do. If you would follow me." He led him to a corner opposite from where they had found the table.

"All of these are beautiful, are any from London?"

"Yes this orb here. All doctors in the 1600's had one of these in their offices. It was said that when lit, it could tell the doctor what was wrong with the patient."

"Could you give us a moment?"

"Of course, come find me when you have made your choice." The man returned to the counter.

"So what do you think?"

It couldn't be anymore perfect." Alice said.

"How about the rest of you?" All of them nodded. "Great." She grabbed the orb and when to the clerk.

"Are you purchasing it?"

"Yes please."

"Are you taking the table as well?"

"Yes. Do you think you could put this in a box with bubble wrap?"

"Of course." He disappeared into the back room.

After she paid she went back to the group and said,

"Edward, Emmett, Japer go get the table."

"Why all of us?" Emmett asked.

"Think people will think its weird if only one of you is caring a table that size by themselves. Of course that's only my opinion."

"You know sometimes sarcasm hurts." Emmett said.

"Just hurry up." She linked arms with Alice and Rosalie and left.

"Carina, you got rope?" Emmett asked.

"In the trunk on the left." Carina said opening the trunk.

"Okay." Emmett said. He grabbed the rope and threw it to Jasper on the other side. Emmett gently put the table upside down on the car.

"Get in and hurry up." Carina said turning on the car. Edward got into the passenger's seat. Rosalie, Alice, Emmett and Jasper got into the backseat.

"Carina do you have a box big enough for this?" Jasper

"Yeah I'll be right back." Carina disappeared for a second and came back. She threw the box at Jasper.

"So Carina, are you excited about going to Alaska?" Alice asked.

"I guess so. I want to ask a favor, don't tell them of my powers."

"But Carina they are family." Rosalie said.

"I understand that. But I'll just feel better, if my power was kept on a need to know level and we will see them like every decade or so, so please."

"If it would make you uncomfortable then we won't say a word." Jasper said.

"What about Eleazar?" Emmett asked.

"If we tell them that she only creates fields and reads minds then he won't look any farther." Edward said.

"It's one in the morning; we should get this under the tree." Carina said.

"Alright but we will have to carry it because we can't tie it to the roof." Alice said.

"I'll do it." Emmett said.

"If there is one scratch on that present when I see it again I will beat you up. You got it?" Carina said.

"Will do." Emmett said.

"Everyone one else in the car." Carina said. Emmett grabbed the table and ran out.

They drove to the Clark house and parked very far away.

"These are the times I'm happy I'm a vampire." Carina whispered as she silently opened the back door with a silent 'click'.

"Carina this isn't a regular thing with you is it?" Rosalie asked. Carina didn't answer but Rosalie didn't miss the smirk on her face.

"Where are they?" Emmett hissed.

"Give me a second." Carina said. She closed her eyes. She stopped breathing for a second then said, "They're in Carlisle's study."

"How did you do that?" Jasper asked.

"Something I pick up along the way." Carina said as Emmett placed the table under the tree. Alice did the same with the orb.

"What do we do now?" Emmett asked. Everyone started to think. They were so wrapped up in their thoughts that they didn't see Carina slip out.

'_Where are you going?' _Edward asked in his head.

'_I need to think is all, I'll be right back.'_

'_I can't come?'_

'_No, I need to think without any distractions.'_

'_I distract you?' _Carina could practically see Edward's smirk.

'_Yes you do. I'll be back before dawn I promise.'_

'_If you're not do I have your permission to go and find you?'_

'_Yes, see ya.'_

"So where's Carina?" Alice asked.

"She needed some time to think alone."

"You know I will never ever look for her future ever again." Alice whispered dramatically.

"Why?"

"She's too unpredictable. If I did look for her future my head would be killing me." Alice explained.

Carina knew that she needed to stop disappearing but she was so used to the quiet when she needed to really think about something. Right now she didn't really know why she was feeling guilty. Ever since she tried out Jasper's power, she's been more in touch with what she was feeling. She stopped by an old tree and sat down. W_hy do I feel guilty? What did I do? When did it start? _To that Carina had an answer. It started when she said she would give Edward a shot.

'_Carlos.'_ A voice said.

"Of course." Carina said out loud. That explains it she felt guilty that she's going out with Edward and she never truly broke up with Carlos. "I need to stop thinking like this." Carina said out loud.

"No, what you need to do is stop talking to yourself; it is the first sign of insanity you know." A man said. She was ready to attack in and instant.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Carina asked still growling.

"Easy now I come in peace." The man came forward; he put the alien peace sign on both hands. He didn't look dangerous. But Carina knew never to trust looks especially when it came to vampires.

"I asked you a question now answer." Carina said still crouching down.

"My name is Victor, I came to warn you and for you to warn your family." Victor said seriously.

"What do you mean?" Carina said. She was suddenly worried; under her nothing will ever happen to her family.

"My power is to sense oncoming life or death dangers. As I was walking I found a path and I followed it to you. I can not tell you what the danger is but I can give a rough estimate about the time it will occur."

"Interesting power. Is that all you can do?" Carina asked curiously. Now that she knew that she copies others powers, she didn't want to accidentally hurt someone.

"I can teleport and create electricity balls."

"Can you show me?"

"Sure." He smiled. Then the edges of him started to fade until he disappeared. He then popped in front of Carina.

"And the electricity balls?" He smiled at the enthusiasm in her voice. He held out his hand like he was holding a pool of water. Then a speck appeared it grew. It continued to grow until it was the size of tennis ball. "That's amazing. Victor how much time do I have?" Carina stared into his red eyes.

"Eight to twelve years."

"Alright then thanks."

"No problem…"

"Carina."

"Carina pleasure to meet you. I hope you get through your danger safely."

"Bye."

"Good day." He shimmered away. The sun was almost up. She closed her eyes and imagined herself in the living room with the rest of her family. She felt a chill run up her spine. Then she heard gasps surrounding her. She opened her eyes and she was standing by the table. Everyone stared at her.

"Well I see you all waited for me." Carina said casually.

"What was that?" Emmett exclaimed.

"Teleporting I guess." Carina shrugged.

"How did you do it, you never mentioned it before?" Jasper asked.

"I went to the forest to think and I was thinking out loud and Victor found me."

"Who the heck is Victor?" Edward asked. Carina could hear the anger in his voice so that made her angry because she never liked anyone yelling at her for no reason.

"Cool it Edward." All of them could hear the anger in her voice. "He's a vampire that followed a trail that I left behind. His powers are teleporting and creating electricity balls. We talked and he left." Carina said.

"So now you can really teleport?" Jasper asked smiling.

"Yeah it's so cool."

"Carlisle, Esme." Carina called. They flew down the stairs.

"Yes?" Carlisle asked he was holding Esme's hand.

"Merry Christmas!" They exclaimed. Emmett took advantage of the momentary shock and put Santa hats on Carlisle and Esme's heads.

"Carina you want one too?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah." Carina grabbed the hat from Emmett.

"Carlisle, Esme we want you to open your gifts now." Alice said.

"Esme the big one is yours." Rosalie said.

"Carlisle this one is yours." Jasper gave the little box to him. Carlisle and Esme stood there.

"Come on." Carina pushed Esme to the bigger box. Esme snapped out of it first she tore at the wrapping. She tugged at one side of the box causing all the sides to fall. Esme gasped. She walked around the table gently touching the carvings.

"It's beautiful." Esme said lovingly. They took turns tell her the facts. "Come here." Esme gave everyone a hug.

"Go on Carlisle." Edward said. Carlisle opened the little box. He stared at the orb, inspecting it in his hands. They told him the back ground.

"This is incredible." Carlisle whispered.

"Thank you so much." Esme said.

"It was Carina's idea." Jasper said.

"I would have never thought of these gifts if it weren't for everyone else." Carina said quickly. "Emmett, I got another copy of GTA III."

"Really?" Emmett asked excitedly.

"Want to play?"

"Hell yeah. Sorry." He added when Esme gave him a look.

"Where's your Play Station?"

"In my room. Let's go to your place to get it."

"No need." Carina pulled the game out of the pocket of her jacket.

"Come on." Emmett said sounding like a little kid.

"No picture first." Alice said.

"Aw, come on Alice." Carina and Emmett whined.

"One picture won't kill you." Carina and Emmett shared a look and both fell to the ground. "Very funny. One quick picture." Carina and Emmett got up. Alice went to her room got her camera. She went downstairs and set it up. "Get ready." Everyone had a hat and stood next to their partner. SNAP! Then Emmett and Carina were nowhere to be seen.

"Ever notice how perfectly she fits into this family?" Jasper asked.

"She's the missing piece that connects us all." Rosalie said. Carina ran down stairs gave Rosalie a hug and ran back upstairs.

Everyone was ready to leave for Alaska the next day.


	9. THE DENALI CLAN

_thoughts **memories **_

They arrived at the airport and checked in their luggage.

"Please fasten your seat belts and refrain from getting up when the captain has the fasten seat belt sign lit. Thank you for choosing Maple Leaf International we know you have many choices and we appreciate you choosing us. Relax and enjoy your flight." The flight attendant said with a painful smile. _'I really got to find a different job. One that does not require me to massage my face afterwards. Or be a booty call to the captain.' _Edward and Carina looked at each other and laughed silently.

A few minutes after the plane left the ground, Carina was bored. She pushed a button that made her seat go back all the way. The head of the seat landed in the lap of the man behind her.

"Hey Jaz how's it going?" Carina asked smiling up at Jasper.

"Pretty good and you?" Jasper asked like this happened all the time.

"Well I'm pretty much bored out of my mind."

"I can kind of see that." Jasper said chucking.

"Alice, switch with me." Carina said turning her head to face Alice, who was to Jasper's right.

"Why?"

"I wanna play chess with Jasper."

"Okay." Alice said unfastening her seatbelt. Carina put her seat in it's regular position and got up. Alice slid into Carina's window seat. Carina looked through her carryon until she found the portable chess board she brought with her.

"So Jasper you choose."

"White." Carina put up her shield. Edward turned to face her.

"What, I can't have you cheating can I?" Carina asked innocently.

"No of course you can't." Edward said rolling his eyes.

After a while of playing chess they were on their third game when Jasper thought _'Carina I thought that I should warn you that you might feel some jealousy in the next few weeks.' _Carina gave Jasper a questioning look. So he continued. _'Well you see Tanya has had a crush on Edward for a while. Even though he has told her that he wasn't interested. She is very persistent. She might be jealous that you have what she doesn't. I just thought that I ought to warn you.'_ Carina shrugged it off as if it didn't bother her that someone else had their eyes on her Edward. _'It doesn't bother you?' _Carina shook her head.

"Their kind doesn't deserve any attention. So I'm not going to offer it."

'_You are so confusing. No wonder why Alice stopped having visions of you.'_ Jasper thought while rubbing his head.

"What are you going to do?" She looked at the board and added, "Loser."

"Do you have to be so good at everything?"

"It's a talent, sorry." Carina said shrugging. "Well my perfect self has one flaw, my little temper."

"_Little_." The entire family echoed with a snort.

"Fine my raging temper. Are you happy now?"

"Little." Jasper copied her.

"Whatever." Carina pushed him. "Are we almost there?"

"About an hour and a half."

"What am I going to do for an hour and a half?" Carina whining.

"Find something." Alice said. Carina groaned. Carina leaned her head back. To the other passengers she was sleeping, but in reality she was trying to relax.

**_Carina was sitting on a rocking chair. She had a baby in her arms. She looked like the happiest person in the world. She looked like she was glowing, but that might have been because of the moon outside the window. The baby was asleep, Carina never looked away from his face, and she was smiling._**

**"_You're going to be one of the best looking boys in Hogwarts. All the girls are going to want to be with you. I know that it was a long time from now but I can feel it. You're going to be one of the most popular Gryffindors in school." The baby sighed happily. "I'm going to miss you so much. When you laugh at the antics of you father and godfather. When you make those nauseated faces when your mother tried to feed you that horrid baby food. I'm sorry you won't know me as well as I would like." The baby stirred he stretched, yawned then curled up closer to Carina._**

"Carina." Someone's distant voice called. The voice snapped Carina out of her memory. "Carina we landed."

"Huh I'm good." Carina said standing up letting Jasper out. "Let's go."

"Good come on." Edward stood in front of her he held out his hand. Carina took it. She grabbed her carry on.

"Edward, you and Alice go ahead I need to talk to Jasper." Alice nodded her head and went.

"About what?" Edward asked.

"Nothing I'm sharing with anyone else at the moment or I would have asked you to stay as well." Carina said snappishly. Edward looked like he was about to argue. Jasper stopped him by shaking his head, waving his hands and mouthing 'No'. Edward then nodded and left. "You know I know what you were doing right?"

"Yeah I know Edward sometimes needs a push in the right direction."

"So Jasper I need you to do me a favor. I need you to be my mood analyzer. From the time I get off the plane to the time we get back home, I want you to make sure that my mood is under control. From the little you told me about Tanya, she won't give up just because Edward has a girlfriend. I don't want to do something I might regret. So could you do that favor for me?"

"I was going to do that anyway. I was also going to drag you out of the room somehow, but with you in on it, it will most likely be easier."

"Yeah it would. Come on." Then went through the tunnel then reached the rest.

"Edward!" There was a shout from somewhere in the crowd. Then there was a woman with strawberry blonde hair going straight for Edward. She gave him a hug that looked like she would never planned on releasing him. She caught Edward by surprise almost knocking him to the ground. A little bit behind her were two other blonde women, one was a dark blonde and the other was sandy blonde, and a brunet couple.

"Hello Tanya." Edward said sounding like he was trying to pry her off. "Hello Irina, Kate, Carmen, Eleazar." Edward greeted the others over Tanya's head. They merely nodded their heads; they weren't as enthusiastic as Tanya to see Edward. Carina looked at Tanya with amusement. She couldn't believe how desperate that girl was.

"Well. Since no one is bothering with introductions. Hello my name is Carina." Carina said smiling. Jasper was surprised that she felt happy. He shook his head and rolled his eyes. She was so strange. "So you're Kate. Right?" She pointed at the dark blonde.

"Yeah that's right nice to meet you." Kate shook Carina's hand.

"You're Irina?" Carina asked the sandy blonde.

"Yes." Irina shook her hand.

"You two are Carmen and Eleazar?" Carina asked.

"Yes we are, nice to meet you." Both of them shook her hand.

"Then you must be Tanya." Carina said turning to Tanya, who still hadn't let go of Edward.

"Yes I am. What are you doing here?" Tanya asked not sounding nice. Still holding onto Edward.

"And I'm a new member of Carlisle's coven. Well as I said I'm Carina, you know incase you were too busy making a fool of yourself to hear me. " Carina said. Kate was trying not to laugh. Carina turned to her.

'_About time someone told Tanya she was making a fool of herself.'_ Kate thought.

"Well I'm known to be blunt." Carina said smiling at Kate.

"What are you talking about?" Kate asked.

"You thought it was about time Tanya was told what she looked like."

"Yeah I _thought_ it." Kate said confused.

"Yes exactly." Carina said trying to figure out where the confusion was coming from.

"Wait, you read minds?" Kate asked.

"Yeah."

"Really?" Irina asked.

"Yeah I can also make force fields."

"Incredible. I've never met anyone with two distinct powers." Eleazar said.

"What can I say? I'm weird." Carina said shrugging.

"How long have you been a member of Carlisle's coven?" Carmen asked.

"Since the end of August."

"How old are you?" Irina asked.

"Ninety. Seventy-two as a non-vegetarian and eighteen as a vegetarian. Currently third year of high school. Sorry if I seem rude it's just I hate repeating myself."

"We are starting to attract attention." Carlisle said.

"Of course let's go get the luggage." Eleazar said. All the men except for Jasper followed Carlisle.

'_I though that I would never get away.'_ Edward thought.

'_I would have helped but Tanya seemed so comfortable.'_ Carina thought. She heard him growl and smirked.

"So Carina how do you like your family so far?" Carmen asked.

"It's the best family I've ever had." Carina said smiling.

'_Oh please.'_ Tanya thought. Carina looked at her amused.

"She fits in perfectly." Esme said wrapping an arm around Carina lovingly.

"Can you explain?" Kate asked.

"She doesn't really judge others before she gets to know them, like Esme. Her stylist techniques are even to Alice's. She got on Rosalie's good side by just being herself. She loves competition like Emmett. Reads as much as Carlisle. Collects and loves music like Edward. And has my same upbringing." Jasper said. Carina fidgeted with her fingers. Jasper made her sound perfect.

"You seem like a perfect match for this family." Kate said trying to put Carina at ease. She liked her already. "What instruments do you play?"

"I play the guitar and violin." Carina said. "I have competitions with Edward on who is a better musician. I think I'm winning." Carina smiled. Both Jasper and Carina felt the rays of jealousy rolling off of Tanya. Jasper put a reassuring hand on Carina's shoulder.

"What do you collect?" Carmen asked.

"I collect American movies."

"Why?" Kate asked curiously.

"It might sound stupid but since the people in the movies stay the same, no matter how many times you see them, it sort of reminds me of myself. You know I'm stuck like this forever, I'm never going to change no matter how many times someone sees me." Carina said softly. Then someone made the mistake of tapping her shoulder. In the blink of a human eye, Carina had the person that tapped her on the ground with his arm trapped behind his back. "Emmett I told you to stop that. You will end up hurt at some point." Carina got up and brought Emmett with her.

"I wanted to see that if I was prepared if I could move out of the way fast enough. I guess not." Emmett said. The Denali clan stared at Carina like she was crazy.

"I said that I was only a vegetarian for eighteen years. I haven't had people around me for five years. So my reflexes kicked in."

"I told him not to do it." Edward said.

"Yeah because he always listens to you." Carina said sarcastically. "You just wanted to see him get hurt."

"That's not true." Carina gave him a look. "Fine it's true. It never stops being funny." They followed the group

"Moron."

"Carina you can ride in my car." Kate said.

"Cool."

"My car fit four." Eleazar said. When they reached the parking garage.

"All of our cars do." Irina said.

"How many cars did you bring?" Carina asked.

"Four." Kate answered. The luggage was already in the cars.

"Me and Jasper call going in Kate's car." Alice said quickly.

"Carlisle, Esme you can ride with me and Carmen." Eleazar said.

"So mine and Tanya's cars are left." Irina said.

"Me and Rose will ride with you." Emmett said.

"Edward you should ride with Tanya it wouldn't be polite to let her ride alone." Carina said trying to look innocent. Edward had no time to argue because Tanya dragged him to her car. Edward glared at Carina.

"Carina you know that Tanya has a crush on Edward right?" Kate asked.

"Yeah Jasper told me. What's the fun of having a boyfriend if you can't torture him every now and then?"

"Wait you're with Edward?" Kate asked.

"Yeah for about two months."

"This will be an interesting New Year."

"I'm hoping it won't be."

"When Japer said that you had the same upbringing?"

"He meant that we were both created to be apart of an army and we both survived passed a year."

"Wow."

******************************* DECEMBER 28TH

'_What does Edward even see in her?'_ Tanya asked in her head.

"Perhaps independence and someone sure of herself and doesn't throw herself at someone who clearly doesn't want them." Carina said leaning on the door.

"Or perhaps someone that is nosy and self-centered."

"Ouch that would hurt way more if it were coming from someone more respectable."

"How dare you come here and judge me?"

"It's easy since you are so shallow and easy to read."

"Why don't you run off somewhere?"

"Remember, Edward is mine and I _will_ fight for him." Carina turned to the door. "Don't try to mess with me Tanya because I will be happy to beat you until you bruise." Then Carina left.

******************************* December 31st

"Hey Edward." Carina said.

"Hey are you excited?" Edward asked.

"Not really I'm bored."

"When aren't you bored?"

"When I'm with you of course." Carina teased as she sat on Edward's lap.

"I thought that you said that I distracted you?"

"You are, but distractions are good sometimes. Especially when you're the distraction."

"You are my distraction."

"Babe I've always been your distraction, from day one."

"I know." He leaned in and they kissed.

"Excuse me." Both of them jumped. Tanya stood at the door. "The count down is starting." Tanya turned quickly and left. Carina sighed. She felt bad for what she said to Tanya when they arrived. She would try to apologize but she knew Tanya wouldn't accept it.

"Come on love." Edward said. Carina got off of his lap.

"I should've thrown a New Years party, they are much more fun."

"Don't human usually get drunk on New Years?"

"Most of them. I did karaoke one year."

"Not even you can make me sing in front of people."

"How about only for me?"

"That's a definite maybe." Edward winked.

"Ten." Carina said joining the count down.

"Nine." Edward smiled at her. They stared at each other.

"One." They kissed again, ignoring everyone else.

'_Don't they ever give it a break?' _Tanya thought. _' Shit Edward can read minds, so can Carina damn it.'_ Then Tanya's mind went blank to Edward he stared at Carina.

"I can't read Tanya's mind."

"I know you won't be able to."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want you to, simple as that."

"It's not that simple, tell me why."

"I don't have to, I don't want to and I'm not going to. It has nothing to do with you." Carina said angrily as she stepped away from Edward.

"Don't lie, it has everything to do with me, I want to know."

"No, what you need to know is when to drop the subject." Carina said angrily. She looked at Jasper then calmed down. "Edward, drop it, it's my business." Carina left the room with one last look at Jasper. Edward stood there for a few seconds then went in the opposite way.

"Not again." Alice said she went after Carina.

"I got Edward." Jasper said going after Edward.

"Don't worry they'll be back in a few minutes." Rosalie said to the Denali.

"Yeah so you can calm down." Emmett said. The Denali looked to Carlisle and Esme.

"It's true they have one of those relationships, but they really do love each other." Esme said.

MEANWHILE

"Carina you're going to fast." Alice said trying to keep up with Carina.

"Alice you chose to follow me, so don't complain."

"Where are you going?"

"I need to cool down. Edward just doesn't get what it is like for me. Jasper only feels Tanya's jealousy, Edward only hears her thoughts. I do both Alice. I hear and feel everything that she thinks and feels you can't imagine what that's like. It's not a walk in the park. It's the worst thing ever, I feel horrible that it's because of me that someone feels like this. I can handle her alone and I have to."

"Carina it's Edward's way. He has to know everything and he gets mad when he doesn't."

"Well too bad, that's not going to happen. I don't tell people everything; if they want to know so bad they can figure it out."

"So you build a wall not to keep people out but to see who cares enough to climb it?"

"Very poetic."

"Will you forgive him?"

"Of course. This is a test sort of. I want to see his reaction."

"Carina that's not right."

"I know I don't want to do it but I know someday I will react like this and I want to be prepared. This way if he leaves then it won't hurt as much."

"You thought that I would leave because of a stupid fight?" Edward stood behind Alice.

"I'll let you sort this out." Alice backed up and ran.

"Carina can you answer me?"

"I didn't know how you would react. It's easier this way of you left I would be able to handle it."

"I will never leave you."

"You know rather safe than sorry. I'm happy you came after me. I'm even happier that you waited. I've been known to say some regrettable things when I'm angry."

"So when we fight you want me to wait five to ten minutes before following you?"

"Yep I knew you weren't such a moron." Carina said smiling as she caressed his cheek.

************************************ Next Day

"Well those three weeks went by fast." Alice said as they finished loading the car.

"I know." Carina agreed. "Kate, can I talk to you?"

"Sure lead the way." Both of them ran out. Kate already knew that when Carina talked to someone she liked privacy. Kate had grown to like Carina like another sister. "So what do you want to talk about?"

"I want you to shock me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Do it before Edward shows up." Carina held her hand up for Kate. Kate looked unsure but still touched her pointing finger to Carina's palm. Carina fell to the ground in two seconds. Carina crumpled to the ground her eyes were closed hard. Carina groaned and opened her eyes slowly. She got up and dusted herself off. "That was cool. Don't get me wrong it was painful as hell but still pretty cool."

"I'm going to miss you so much." Kate said hugging her.

"I'm going to miss you too." Carina said when Kate and her stopped hugging. They ran back.

In the plane they sat next to their partners during the whole flight.

"Carina I'm glad that you liked the movie." Jasper said from behind her.

"Jaz you're the best. How did you find it?" Carina asked.

"A friend of a friend of an acquaintance. You really didn't know it was me?"

"No I didn't. I like those kinds of surprises."

"You mean the kind were you can't accidentally injure someone?"

"Exactly, you know me so well."

"I try."

******************** January 7th 2001 Sunday

"Carina can I talk to you?" Esme asked.

"Sure Esme." Carina said walking to her.

"Come on." Esme led her upstairs. Esme led her to a room next to Carlisle's office. "My room." Esme explained as she opened the door. Inside was a couch, across from it was a desk with two chairs on each side. To Carina it seemed like a psychiatrist's office.

"Very professional." Carina said.

"The way the room was built made it so no one, not even vampires, can hear what anyone says in here."

"So all of you use is it as a place to express your feelings?"

"For the most part."

"So Dr. Esme what's this about?" Carina made herself comfortable on the couch.

"Carina, on the family's behalf, I would like to ask you to move in. We've gotten so used to you being here and after you leave it get's too quiet for comfort."

"Alright I'll move in."

"Really are you sure? I hope I didn't pressure you."

"Esme I would love to move in."

"I'm so happy. Stay here for a while so I can sketch out your room."

"Don't go crazy 'kay."

"I won't so you'll need three closets."

"Whoa three closets?"

"One for your clothes, one for your movies and one for your books."

"Okay so we can put my violin and guitar next to Edward's piano, but my piano goes in my room.

"What color should it be?"

"I'll do that myself; I have a unique color combination."

"Alright I'll start tomorrow."

"I don't want you to strain yourself."

"Don't fret dear I've been looking for a project for some time now."

"Okay we should tell the others. Not that we need to. Vampire hearing doesn't stop mind reading and premonitions. Do you think you could make my room soundproof too?"

"Sure." With that they left Esme's room and went back to the living room.

"Guess who's moving in." Carina said.

"The devil." Jasper said.

"Close," Carina smiled, "me."

"That is close."

"I knew that you would give in eventually." Emmett said as Rosalie hugged her.

"Of course I couldn't stand to be away from my baby brother."

"So Esme where are you building her room?" Edward asked.

"She wasn't planning to I thought I would just stay in your room. Apparently you don't want me too."

"No it's not that-" Edward started quickly

"Babe calm down I was only joking." Carina said laughing.

"I was planning on building it below your room." Esme said.

"Cool then can you add a sun roof to it?" Carina asked.

"Great idea." Esme went off to her room.

"So Carina what finally convinced you?" Alice asked.

"Finally struck me that family should be together."

"Good." Edward said wrapping his arms around her.

"Edward, Jen did tell you that she was your Secret Santa right."

"Yes she told me."

"Did she tell you it was my idea?"

"No."

"Well not entirely. She didn't know what to get you so I told her to think about your costume."

"Really?"

"Yeah I couldn't resist."

"Of course you couldn't."

***************** A Week later Sunday 14th

"Alice my godson is having a baby in a week." Carina said. Alice and Carina were in Carina's new room. Esme was so excited about the project that she finished in five days. The room fit Carina perfectly.

"I can't wait to actually meet some wizards. When exactly are you going to tell Edward?"

"When I absolutely have to."

"You can't keep it away from him forever. He'll find out eventually."

"Yes I know that thank you very much. Well you know that Hermione knows that we're vampire but when we tell Ron he might take a second or two to not hate us."

"Why would he hate us?"

"In England there was a war and the vampires over there were on the bad side. They were basically against Ron, Harry, Hermione, and anyone on their side."

"And you said Harry will either be accepting or angry."

"Yeah he'll like you before I tell him but after there is no telling."

"Who else am I meeting?""Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Fred and George, Bill, Fleur, Mrs. Tonks maybe Charlie and Percy."

"Not Hermione's parents?"

"No they're human I don't want them mixed up in this."

"Good thinking. So are you bringing the suitcase?"

"I have to, after I tell Harry the truth, and he wants me to leave then I'll leave it with him. That would be the only connection he has with his parents, Sirius and Remus."

"I would've loved to have met them. They seemed like very good people."

"The best. I wish Harry could've met them. I'm not sorry for his past it made him the man he is today."

"Yeah." Then there was a knock on the door.

"Carina you there?" Someone called from the other side.

"Where else would I be?" Carina said rolling her eyes. "Hey Ed what's up?" Carina said answering the door.

"Nothing just missing you."

"You are so sappy."

"Am not. So what are you two talking about?"

"Nothing styles. Oh do want to join we were just about to start talking about the changing styles we've seen?" Carina asked excitedly.

"I would love to but I already promised to be not here." He gave Carina a kiss on the cheek and ran away. Carina closed the door and started laughing.

"Carina, don't scare the boy."

"But it was so easy. He was genuinely scared."

"Of course he was I have traumatized those boys with back to back shopping sprees."

"I've been meaning to ask you, do you think the frog costume was a little harsh?"

"Nope not at all. Are you going to tell Harry about Edward?"

"No, Edward and Harry had a run in last year. You see when Edward went to England he met Ginny in a café sort of, Harry saw them and thought that Ginny was cheating on him with Edward. So I don't want to remind him of that moment."

"You don't think that the two most important men in your life should know about each other?"

"Nope not at all."

"For your sake I hope that this doesn't backfire on you and leave you in a mess you can't clean up."

"You and me both."

****************************** January 22nd

Carina was in her room getting ready for school. There was a tapping sound on the window. She looked up and saw a beautiful, fawn owl with white spots. "About time." Carina mumbled. She opened the window and the owl flew into the room. It flew in circles and landed on the bed, and then it stuck out the leg that held a letter. Carina smiled and untied the letter carefully.

'Carina, Ginny had a baby yesterday! His name is lovingly James Sirius Potter. You have to get over here IMMEDIATELY! Send Swindle with your reply. REPLY FAST!

Love, Hermione'

'Hermione, me and Alice will be there by midnight, meet you at the airport. Swindly nice name.

LOVE, CARINA'

Carina carefully tied the letter to Swindly's leg. He flew out the window. Carina heard a horn beep three times from out side. She got her stuff and left her room. "Honk the horn one more time Edward and see what will happen to you." Carina threatened when she reached the car.

"Sorry." Edward said as he left the driveway.

"Edward I'm going away for two weeks."

"What? Why?" Edward asked shocked.

"Visiting a friend."

"Are you going alone?"

"Actually father Alice is accompanying me if that's alright."

"Only Alice?"

"Yes only two fit at Ron's house without it looking weird."

"Who's Ron?" Edward asked suspiciously.

"A happily married friend of mine." Carina snapped. "Even if he were single I would still be going."

"When are you going?"

"After school today."

"When are you coming back?"

"February fourth."

"Where are you going?"

"England."

"What?"

"You know England, the U.K., United Kingdoms, Great Britain, the country shaped like a kangaroo, where they speak with a weird accent, and drink tea and-"

"I know where I have been there." Edward said cutting her off.

"Edward I am going to be fine."

"Okay." Edward's tone told Carina that he wasn't okay.

"Alice, are you ready?" Carina asked for what felt like the millionth time in the last hour. Carina was sitting on Edward's lap in the living room.

"Give me a minute." Alice said from inside her closet.

"You said that about ten minutes ago."

"There I'm ready." Alice said coming down the stairs.

"Finally, come on Jasper's waiting." Carina said getting off of Edward's lap.

"I'll meet you there." Alice zoomed out of the house.

"So I'll see you in two weeks." Carina said turning to face Edward.

"I guess so." Edward said. Then their lips smashed together. BEEP! They broke apart.

"Edward I love you." Carina said.

"I love you too." Edward said without missing a beat. Neither could explain the feeling that shot through them. They never had felt this feeling, this desire, before. It was as if this desire were alive and wanted to be heard by the whole world. They stared at each other; the want was more of a pull to each other than anything else. BEEEP! They shook their heads.

"I'll be back I promise." Carina said she kissed him on the cheek and left. Edward sank in the chair.

"I'm here." Carina said climbing into the backseat.

"Off we go." Alice said. Jasper pealed out of the driveway.

"Careful with my baby." Carina said.

"Okay, if you have hurried up then you could've driven."

"No I wouldn't have I want to see how you drive. I want to make sure my baby is in good hands and I want to see who I have to kill if she isn't perfect when I come back."

"You sound like Edward except he doesn't call his car his 'baby'." Alice said.

"Carina do you have anything other than this Spanish stuff?" Jasper asked.

"Nope, well I do have some other CD's but they're in my room. I take just what I need." Carina said.

"Jasper, promise me something." Carina said after five minutes of silence.

"Depends on what it is." Jasper said.

"Look at who's getting smart." Carina said laughing.

"I have to be with you around. So what do you want me to do?"

"Promise me you will keep Edward entertained for the next two weeks. Don't let him out of your sight."

"Why?"

"He might try to follow me."

"Alright I promise I'll even get Emmett in on it too."

"Good this is a very important trip for me. I want you to give his this message: 'If he tries anything, I mean anything, stupid I will happily kick his ass so hard that it will equal all the fight's we've ever had twentyfold.' Give him that."

"Will do." Jasper said chucking. "I swear each time you do that I look back to that day and find that the funniest case of words coming back and biting you in the butt ever."

"You would think by now as a vampire saying something won't ever happen is sort of dumb." Alice said

"Look we're here." Carina said getting out of the car. Jasper opened the trunk and grabbed the suitcases. "Jasper we can carry our own suitcases."

"I know but I'm going to carry it anyway." Jasper said. They went in and checked in their entire luggage. They sat in the waiting area.

"We are now loading first class for flight 2742." A woman's voice came from the speakers above their heads. "Again we are now loading first class for flight 2742."

"Goodbye Jazzy I'll miss you." Carina said. Jasper looked like he was about to argue but he shook his head and hugged her.

"Bye Jasper." Alice said as she gave him a kiss. Carina could feel his fear.

"Alice you go ahead I'll be right there." Carina said. Alice nodded and left. Once Alice was out of her hearing range Carina said, "Jasper I promise you that I will do all in my power to take care of her. Do you trust me?"

"Of course."

"Then trust that I will get Alice home safely."

"I trust you to get the _both_ of you home safely."

"Bye Jasper." Carina said smiling. She turned and left.

"Carina I'm so excited." Alice said as Carina slipped into the window seat.

"Yeah me too."

"Hermione!" Carina yelled when she saw the unmistakable bushy, brown hair. The woman turned around at her name. She saw Carina and started running to her. She stopped right in front of her, she remembered that of she had ran into her it would have been painful.

"Carina, I'm so happy to see you." Hermione said before she hugged her.

"Hermione this is Alice." Carina said pointing at Alice.

"Hello Alice." She held her hand out to Alice.

"Hey nice to finally meet you."

"Let's get you to a bathroom." Hermione said leading to way.

"Why do we have to get to a bathroom?" Alice asked.

"So she can change my appearance." Carina whispered.

"Really?" Alice asked excitedly.

"Yes come on." Carina closed the door behind Alice.

"Come here Carina." Hermione said. Carina stood in front of Hermione. She began to wave her wand in front of Carina's face. "Good."

"That's amazing if I didn't know any better I would not have guessed that was Carina."

"That's the whole point Alice. We can go now." Carina said.

"Alice, grab my hand and don't let go until I tell you." Hermione instructed.

**Here Comes Harry Potter lol**


	10. HARRY POTTER

Alice took a hold of Hermione's hand. Then there was a feeling of flying without moving. Alice could feel herself moving but she knew that her feet weren't. It was the weirdest experience in her life.

"That was strange." Alice said when the feeling stopped.

"Alice you can let go." Hermione said Alice was still holding Hermione's hand. Alice let go. "Ron, Anna's here." Hermione called.

"Anna is going to be my name for a while."

"Why can't you just choose one?" Alice asked.

"No need for your smart-alecky remarks." Carina said.

"Coming." Ron came from down the hall. "Nice to see you again Anna."

"Hello Ron. This is my best friend Alice."

"Hello Alice."

"Hello Ron."

"So Hermione told you about James huh?"

"Yes I love babies. I told Alice and she invited herself." Carina said happily.

"Come on I'll show you to your room." Hermione said levitating Alice and Carina's suit cases. Once in the room, Hermione waved her wand at door and turned to Carina. "When are you going to tell Harry?"

"Baby steps. First change me back." Carina said.

"Okay now what?" Hermione asked after removing the spell.

"Next we tell Ron." Hermione went to the door and undid the spell she had put it.

"Ron could you came here?" Hermione called.

"Yes?" Ron came in he was looking down, and then he stopped when he looked up. His eyes were practically bulging out of their sockets.

"Ron let me explain. My name was Leticia Bucio. I am a vampire. I am the girl from the pictures. And yes I am Harry's godmother."

"Bloody hell didn't see that one coming. So you knew all of them? Harry's parents and Sirius and Remus?"

"Of course, they were my best friends."

"Wait all of this time you knew that Harry didn't know you. You knew Harry thought that all of his family was gone. You did nothing to reveal yourself, even after all of the opportunities you had." All of these were accusations not questions.

"I couldn't Ron. You think I wanted to hide this form Harry? You think I enjoyed having Harry think that besides you there was no real family that cared about him? It was harder for me than you think."

"Are you planning to tell him now?" Ron asked harshly.

"As soon as I see him."

"What's your part in this?" Ron asked Alice.

"My name is just Alice. And I'm just here for the ride."

"Leti how do you know Hermione?"

"My name is Carina now. Leti is long gone. I knew Hermione from the day of Albus' funeral. I knew you three were up to something I asked her to stay with Harry at all times."

"Really?"

"Yeah I knew Harry was a lot like James and that meant he was hardheaded, determined and one-track-minded. Do you want to see pictures of Harry as a baby?"

"Yeah." Ron and Hermione said.

"Ooh I want to finish Lily's letters." Alice said.

"Okay okay," Carina took the suitcase on placed it on the bed. "Here we go. I took this the day I met all of them."

"Aw how old was he?" Hermione asked looking at the picture.

"About five months." Carina said smiling.

"People aren't exaggerating when they say that Harry looks like his dad. They look like twins." Ron said as he looked at a picture of James.

"When I saw him at the wedding I would have never guessed it was Harry, had it not have been for his mother's eyes."

"Why didn't you tell Harry?" Ron asked.

"Ron I couldn't. I thought it was unnecessary."

"Unnecessary?" Ron said angrily. "You thought it was unnecessary for Harry to know about you? About his past that he can't remember?"  
"Ronald calm down." Ron did. "You misunderstand. Harry had a complicated life as you know. I didn't want to add to it. Don't get me wrong I've considered telling him before when he knew nothing. When all he knew was that his parents were dead and he had to live with his horrid mom's family. I wanted to come out and tell him for so long. I know now that it was wrong to hide my true identity from him. I am most likely the only person that he can hear stories about his family from. James gave me a good excuse to come."

"He probably won't take it well you know." Ron warned her.

"Yeah, and I am prepared to leave if he wishes, anything to keep him happy. I was never there for him and if he wants it to stay that way then so be it."

"You sound like a mother." Hermione said.

"Mother is in the name. You know I just remembered that I never answered your questions Hermione."

"Which ones?"

"The ones in the letter you wrote after all of you visited Godric's Hollow."

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"It's okay. First I want this out in the open. I was not involved with Sirius in any way other than friends. We were nothing more no matter how much he flirted with me." Ron opened his mouth. "The picture was a dare. James thought that it would be funny, I have to agree the look on Sirius's face was priceless."

"How…" Ron began to ask.

"I can read minds."

"Wicked. Can you do something else?"

"Yeah." Carina zoomed to the other side of the room. "Alice, throw a pillow." Alice nodded and threw one at her. The pillow didn't even affect her. It fell to the ground.

"Wicked." Ron said again.

"What about the other question?" Hermione asked.

"I changed my name because I changed my life. When I met Harry the first time I was Leticia. They, of course, called me Leti. My family was what you would call normal, well for vampires at least. They drank human blood as did I from many years. I, soon after Harry's parents' death, ran away and changed my name to make it a little more difficult for them to follow me."

"I've heard that vampires that drink human blood have red eyes, but I never heard of yellow eyed vampires."

"We have a different life style. We drink animal blood versus human blood." Alice explained.

"How big is your current family?"

"There are eight of us. This also makes us different from our fellow vampires. Yes usually vampires travel in groups of one to three and that's usually how big it gets. Unless you live in the south. There, there are groups of up to twenty. But they are disposable. They are destroyed when they are no longer needed. That was my old life."

"You know you should write a book then sell it to wizards you know things about your world that I never read in text books." Ron said.

"Neither have I." Hermione said.

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Carina you knew Dumbledore?" Ron asked as he looked at a picture of her and Dumbledore smiling and waving at the camera.

"Yes I knew almost everyone belonging to the old and the new Order of the Phoenix. I was a member of the reestablished Order."

"No way, you were a member? I never saw you enter the house." Hermione said.

"That's because I joined after Sirius died. I already knew Molly, Bill, Arthur. I even knew Alice and Frank Longbottom."

"That means that we have to tell Neville too. He was a lot like Harry."

"Yeah I know. Alice and Frank were a lot like Lily and James. Bellatrix really did die right? She is gone?"

"Yep mum got rid of her when she shot a curse at Ginny." Ron said.

"Ginny wasn't fighting her alone was she?" Carina asked worriedly.

"No it was me, Luna and Ginny against her." Hermione said.

"You three are very brave. I once fought against her. I almost won but she ran away right when I was going to finish her off."

"Since you met Mr. and Mrs. Longbottom when Harry was five months does that mean you met Neville as well?"

"Yeah give me a moment." Carina searched through the suitcase. "Here." She gave them a picture. "That's Neville and Harry as babies. They were together all the time. Their parents would switch houses every week, one week the play dates would be at the Potter's the next would be at the Longbottom's. After Lily and James's death you can guess that they never saw each other again. I was delighted to find out that they were room mates."

"Carina it's two A.M." Alice said.

"Wow time goes by quickly. You two need your rest."

"You sound like my mum." Ron yawned.

"Goodnight Carina," Hermione said hugging her. "Goodnight Alice," Hermione hugged her.

"Goodnight." Alice and Carina said together. After Ron closed the door Alice asked,

"Carina what if Harry doesn't accept you?"

"Why ask 'What if' if you can see the future?"

"Ha you're right; sorry forgot in all the excitement." Alice said as she closed her eyes. She was smiling but soon her smile turned in to a frown. "I can't."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't. Both of our futures went blank. That has never happened before." Alice stared pacing the room.

"Alice calm down. Let's think about this. When you usually have a vision, who is in them?"

"Only humans and vampires but that's all I knew even existed. I never knew wizards existed."

"Hmm…" Carina said deep in thought.

"What?" Alice asked desperately.

"I'm not an expert on this but, do you see you visions of vampires clearer than those of humans?"

"Yes."

"Maybe you only see vampires and humans."

"Why only those two?"

"You were a human, you are a vampire. How can you have visions of things you never were in the first place?"

"That makes sense I guess." Alice said finally sitting down. "I guess we'll have to wait to see what Harry thinks. Like normal people. Ugh this is going to get old fast. I am never in the dark. I hate this. I mean come on when I really want to see something I find out now I can't, what's up with that?"

"Alice," Carina said interrupting Alice's little rant. "Stop now or you'll be in a bubble until we leave."

"Okay. I'm okay. I'm calm. I'm good." Carina rolled her eyes. Carina went to the bed, sat down and fell back. She closed her eyes. She faintly heard the shower turn on then off.

"Carina it's already nine." Alice said as she poked Carina's leg and backed up quickly. Carina got up.

"Alice, don't tell me that you're afraid of me." Carina said, smirking.

"Damn right I'm scared of you. I'm not Emmett."

"Come on let's go to the kitchen." Carina said. They found the kitchen easily.

"Are we going to cook?" Alice asked uncertainly. She never had to cook before.

"No I'm going to cook."

"Good." Alice said relieved. It took Carina a while to get started because she had to find everything first. That took a good half hour. Then she actually started cooking. Alice watched in amazement, she thought only Esme knew how to cook. As soon as they finished, Ron walked in with ruffled hair.

"'Morning." Carina and Alice greeted. Alice put a plate of food in front of Ron as he sat down.

"G'morning." Ron said then he stopped talking and started eating. They heard the shower turn on. Carina put Hermione's food in the microwave. She was surprised that they had one. Then she remembered that Hermione was Muggle-born. She started to wash the dishes.

"So Carina I was wanted to know umm…" Ron started to struggle for words.

"Ron I am ninety-one years old."

"Oh yeah you can read minds. How long did you know Harry's parents?"

"I knew Lily for about seven years, but I met them all at the same time. I only knew Harry and James for less than a year.

"How did you know her?"

"We were pen pals. Good morning Hermione." Carina said as Hermione walked into the kitchen. Carina heated her plate.

"Good morning." Hermione kissed Ron on the cheek.

"Alice why did you come?"

"I can see the future I saw the letter Hermione sent to Carina and I wanted to see if wizards really did exist."

"That's reasonable, I'm going to take a shower." Ron kissed Hermione and left.

"So Carina, are you okay?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. Hermione how do you think Harry will react?"

"He will be angry at first then he will accept it."

"Are you sure?"

"Harry is a forgiving person. He hated Sirius at first but after Sirius explained himself Harry loved him."

"Sirius told me."

"You knew Sirius broke out of Azkaban?"

"Wait he broke out?" Alice asked.

"Yeah I did know. I thought you would've guessed." Carina said answering both of their questions. "I lived here in '89 to '93."

"You were so close. It must've taken a lot to stay away."

"It was hard. Oh change me to Anna." Carina said when she heard the shower turn off.

"Hey you're Anna again." Ron said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Yes Ron I don't want to give Harry a heart attack."

"Good point."

"Don't say anything about me. I have to."

"I won't."

"Carina don't forget the suitcase." Alice said.

"Yeah." Carina ran grabbed the suitcase from off the bed and was back before Hermione could raise her wand.

"That was fast."

"Ron you didn't bother opening your text books at all did you?"

"Nope I usually copied Hermione."

"I'm not surprised." Carina said rolling her eyes.

"Come on then." Hermione said. Alice grabbed one of her hands, Carina grabbed the other and Ron grabbed Carina's hand. They Apparated to Harry's house. They went up to the door and knocked. They heard someone crash in to something. Alice and Carina heard a faint 'Merlin's pants!' and giggled. Harry opened the door, his hair was even wilder than ever. The cries of the baby could be heard coming from upstairs. Harry looked liked he had not had a good nights rest for a while.

"Hey Ron." Harry said giving Ron a man hug. "Hello Hermione." Harry hugged her too. "Anna when did you get here?" Harry asked as he hugged her.

"Midnight. Read the word baby and flew right over."

"Hello." Harry said looking at Alice.

"Harry this is my best friend Alice." Carina said.

"Nice to meet you Alice."

"Likewise." Alice said smiling.

"Come on in. James is fussing. He is not a morning baby." Harry said. Carina laughed silently. Harry's father was never much of a morning person either. Harry led them upstairs. Carina was having a feeling of déjà vu. At the end of the hall was the nursery, just like at the Potter house. "Ginny we have company."

"Anna!" Ginny exclaimed. She got up from the rocking chair and hugged Carina.

"Oi! What am I?" Ron asked

"Sorry." Ginny let go of Carina and hugged Ron then Hermione. "Hi I'm Ginny." Ginny held her hand out to Alice.

"I'm Alice."

"Ginny could I hold him?" Carina asked.

"Of course." Ginny gave Carina the bundle of blue blankets that held James. Carina took him and went to the rocking chair.

"You are the cutest baby I've ever seen." Carina said rocking back and forth. James quieted at Carina's voice. Harry couldn't shake the feeling of déjà vu. He tried to remember where he had seen this scene before. Carina felt this and sighed. She rocked for a few more minutes. She didn't want to let go of James; she didn't know if this would be the last time she would ever see him again. James seemed to sense that something was wrong, he opened his eyes and looked at her. They were almost the same color as Harry's father. When Carina looked closer she could see specks of gold and silver. The shade of gray that she saw reminded her of Sirius. She sighed again and kissed James on the forehead. "Alice could you?" Alice nodded and took James.

'_Good luck.'_ Alice thought.

"Harry could you come with me?" Carina asked.

"I'm coming too." Hermione said.

"Sure." Harry said confused. He led the way downstairs. Carina was hoping that Hermione was right.

"Hermione please sound proof the room." Carina said. Hermione pointed her wand at the stairs. "Do it." Hermione nodded and pointed her wand at Carina.

"Anna you're Leti?" Harry asked. Carina could hear the anger building.

"Actually my name was Leticia."

"Hermione you knew! You knew that she was my godmother? And you didn't tell me?" Harry pointed a finger at Hermione.

"Hermione just go up stairs." Carina said she didn't want Hermione in the middle of this. Hermione nodded and left. "Don't get mad at her. She wanted to tell you but I told her not to."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Harry asked still angry.

"That's a good question. I thought that it would be too much for you. A woman no one seemed to know about, that seemed to disappear off the face of the earth." Carina said calmly.

"Why does everyone feel the need to protect me?" Now Carina couldn't hold in her anger anymore.

"Harry James Potter! Full grown men would have gone running to the hills if they were given your task! You were not even of age yet! No one thought that you would actually make it! Then you find out that you had to sacrifice yourself to save everyone you loved! People worry because they think at any moment you could snap! They don't see what you have done, they see a young wizard that has had to carry the weight of the entire wizard world on his shoulders! Damn it Harry! You are too damn proud for your own good." Carina calmed down by the last sentence.

"How in the world would you know what I have been through? You disappeared off the face of the bloody world before anything even started!" Harry shouted. Carina was hurt by these words.

"I've been closer than you think."

"I've seen you once in my entire life!"

"Just because you can't see me doesn't mean I haven't been here." Carina said stepping forward.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Harry said in a calmer voice.

"Harry I lived in Privet Drive for five years."

"You what?" Harry was calm and he sat down.

"I knew that you would be starting Hogwarts soon and I decided to live there. The summer before you started your third year I found Sirius hanging around your house. I never thought that I would miss Sirius so much." Carina said smiling.

"How do you know Hermione?"

"After Dumbledore's funeral I waited in her dorm. I knew that you were up to something. You had a look on your face that James had before he was about to do something stupid. I made her promise to stay with you no matter what. She didn't know I was your godmother until all of you went to Godric's Hollow.

"Where were you?" Harry sounded sad.

"Harry." Carina sat next to him. "You can't believe how sorry I was that I couldn't be there for you. I cursed myself everyday I wasn't there. Believe that I would have given anything to be with you. You meant everything to me. At first I wasn't with you because I was with a coven, a family, that rarely let me go places. And I foolishly thought that Petunia would take care of you. After a while I ran away from that family and became friends with someone else then we moved over here in '89. Then Sirius showed up and you didn't need me to watch over you anymore so I left."

"How did you meet them?"

"I knew Lily first we were pen pals. Although I met everyone physically the day they told me I would be your godmother."

"Could you tell me about Sirius?"

"The night your parents died he sent me a letter." Carina got up and grabbed the suitcase and opened it on the coffee table. She gave Harry the letter she told him about.

"When he says 'If you can' he's talking about your old coven right?"

"Yes. I came as fast as I could but when I got here he was already in Azkaban. I stayed for your parent's funeral."

"Um what should um…"

"Just call me Carina. I can read minds. So don't freak out."

"Right Carina we found a picture of you giving Sirius a kiss in his room."

"You went into his room? Are you crazy? Who knows what lives in there. It's a flea circus. That picture was a joke."

"Why didn't you come back after Sirius died?"

"I did in your sixth year. I was with Minerva at that time."

"You stayed with McGonagall?"

"Yeah she was really sweet."

"If none of this ever happened, would everyone have been happy?" Harry asked avoiding Carina's eyes.

"You have to learn to let go of the past. If none of this ever happened Voldemort would still be out there destroying people's lives. No one would be happy. Who knows you might not have met Ron or Hermione. That means you would not have met Ginny. Then you wouldn't have that beautiful baby. I'm not saying forget everything that has ever happened to you. Never do that just learn to live with it. It won't be easy, you have true horrors in your past that no one can relate to, but let them care about you. No one needs you more right now than your wife and baby."

"Thank you."

"Harry you are my son now. I won't be here twenty-four seven but all you need to do is pick up a phone or a quill. I wanted to apologized."

"For what?"

"At the wedding when you were talking about Sirius and how he would have made a great father. I couldn't take it. I know he would have; he loved kids. So did Remus. I'm sure was a great father. When Neville was over they would play with the both of you until either you two fell asleep or they did. Play until you drop was their motto for you two."

"Neville as in Neville Longbottom?" Harry asked surprised.

"Yeah you two were inseparable as babies."

"Didn't see that one coming."

"Alice Macmillan, well you know her as Alice Longbottom, was Lily's best friend. James, Sirius, Remus and Peter shared a room with Frank. Harry do you want me to leave you alone to look at the pictures?"

"No." Harry said quickly. "Stay, I wouldn't know what any of them mean."

"Alright." Carina said smiling.

"Carina what are you?"

"I'm a vampire."

"Really? You're nothing like I thought a vampire would look like."

"What about you Mr. Potter where are your warts?"

"Good point." Harry said laughing.

They stayed there for all of the morning and a good part of the afternoon. Carina went into detail whenever Harry had a question. Then Harry's stomach growled.

"I forgot that you need to eat." Carina said.

"We're supposed to go to the Burrow around four."

"It's two right now."

"Are you telling everyone else?"

"They deserve to know. I just wanted to tell you first."

"We should tell the others that it's safe to come downstairs." Harry said getting up. Carina followed him. "Carina tell them I'm going to take a nap before we leave." Harry went into a room to the left of James' room.

"Hey thanks for staying up here." Carina said walking to the nursery.

"No problem, I'm going to eat I'm starving." Ron said.

"That might not be a good idea since we're going to the Burrow in a few hours."

"Oh, oh well I'm still going to eat." Ron said leaving the room.

"Where does he put it all?" Carina asked shaking her head.

"I have no idea." Hermione said following Ron.

"Ginny can I hold him?" Carina asked.

"Of course." Ginny handed James to Carina. "So you're a vampire?" Ginny asked leaning against the door's frame.

"Yes." Ginny shrugged.

"I think that's kind of cool."

"You remind me of Lily."

"Really?"

"Yeah, she never saw me as a vampire I was just a friend."

"Were the Marauders as bad as they say?"

"Worst according to Lily and Minerva."

"As in McGonagall?"

"Yeah I spent a year with her."

"You are a brave woman."

"No you are, I heard you faced off against Bellatrix."

"Not alone, anyway Mum finished her off. She told me later that while she was fighting she thought of Neville."

"Your mom is a wonderful woman, I'm glad Harry had her as a mother figure."

"He was a part of the family ever since he walked into our house eight years ago."

"That doesn't surprise me."

"You know that explains why you are so good with all that makeup stuff."

"Yeah years of practice. Ginny I'm going to tell you right now this one is going to be problems. James and Sirius in one person is a combination waiting for detention."

"If he does anything out of line we can call you."

"Yeah, but call when it's something big or else I'll have to live here."

"Did you name the god parents?" Alice asked.

"Yes we chose Ron and Hermione."

"Did you really have a crush on Harry since your first year?"

"Actually since I was ten,"

"Aw that is so cute."

"Could you two watch James I need some sleep."

"No problem." Alice and Carina said.

"Thank you." Ginny said closing the door as she left.

"Are all the Weasleys you mentioned going to be at the lunch?"

"I'm not sure. If they are then that's a lot of people."

"Yeah Ginny was telling me. Six brothers that must've been hell. She told me that all of them are married but Percy and Charlie."

"Wait Fred and George are married?"

"Yeah Fred married someone named Alicia and George married someone named Angelina."

"When?"

"Last year."

"Aw I missed it."

"Carina are you going to continue coming here whenever someone has a baby?"

"No I think mainly only Hermione and Ginny, maybe." They went silent. Carina continued to rock back and forth. Alice realized that she never saw the look that Carina had as she looked at James.

"Carina, Alice, we're leaving now." Hermione said coming into the room.

"How are we going?" Carina asked.

"By Floo."

"Carina what's Floo?" Alice asked as Hermione changed Carina's face.

"Hermione we are going to have to show Alice how to travel by Floo."

"We'll show you don't worry." Hermione said as they walked downstairs. "Now do exactly like me." Hermione grabbed a handful of powder by the fireplace. She walked into the fireplace. She threw the powder onto the floor of the fireplace and said loudly, "The Burrow!" Then she was swallowed by green fire and disappeared.

"I think I can do that." Alice said not sounding confident.

"Here me and Ron will go first so you can see it again." Ginny said. Then she went and Ron followed after her.

"I think I can do that." Alice said again. She went to the fireplace and mimicked what Hermione and the others.

"I hope that went better than my first Floo trip." Harry said.

"Where did you end up?"

"Meant to go to Diagon Alley but ended up in Knockturn Alley."

"That place even gives me the creeps." Carina shuddered. "Harry I'll take James so I can filter out the smoke."

"Good idea you go ahead."

"Alright." Carina held onto James, got into the fire, put up her shield and did the same as the others. Harry did the security spells he always did whenever he left the house. He stepped into the fire and was off.

"Hello Harry." George said as Harry stumbled out of the fireplace.

"Hello George. Is Angelina here?"

"Yeah over there by Anna and James."

"She's getting big." Harry said pointing at Angelina.

"Yeah due in three months." George said beaming.

"Fred here?" Harry said as he and George walked towards the group surrounding James.

"Someone called?" Fred asked popping up behind Harry.

"Hey Fred."

"Hey Harry."

"Where's Alicia?"

"Goggly-eyed over James. With the baby due in a month she's baby crazy. Emphasis on crazy."

"Fred Weasley I can hear you." Alicia said going to them.

"I love you sweetheart." Fred said quickly. Alicia gave him a look and said,

"Hello Harry."

"Hey," Harry hugged her. "So one month huh?"

"Yes and I hope it never comes. We are wizards and we have nothing done."

"Who are we waiting for?"

"Percy, Bill, Fleur with Victoire, Andromenda with Teddy." Angela said hugging Harry.

"Let me guess Fleur is pregnant too." Carina said.

"How did you know?" Alicia asked.

"Lucky guess. I mean it seems that all of you are getting pregnant at the same time. Do you by any chance know what it is going to be?"

"A boy." Alicia and Angelina answered.

"Great." Carina mumbled.

"What is it?" Harry asked

"You do realize that you are giving birth to the next generation of Marauders, right?"

"That is a very scary prediction." Bill said right after a loud CRACK!

"I know. Hey you two. Is that Victoire? Wow she is so big."

"Yeah, nice to see you Anna." Fleur said.

"You too. You're pretty big yourself."

"One month to go."

"That is crazy one after another." Carina shook her head.

"Unca 'Arry!" Harry turned around in time to catch Teddy in midair.

"Hey Teddy." Harry said. Teddy had black hair and green eyes he looked like Harry's son.

"Alice?" Carina looked around.

"Right here." Alice said leaning against a counter.

"Alice I'm sorry. Everyone this is my friend Alice. Alice this is everyone."

"Hello everyone I'm Alice." Alice said smiling.

"Hello Alice we're everyone." Fred and George said.

"I'm Andromenda but call me Andy."

"Hi." Alice looked up when she heard Teddy struggling. Teddy jumped out of Harry's arms and came to a stop in front of Alice.

"Hi Teddy." Alice said. He stared at her, closed his eyes then he had Alice's eyes and hair. "Whoa I've never seen anything like it." Alice said amazed.

"Unca 'Arry says I'm special."

"I think you are."

"Thank you Aunty Alice." This shocked Alice but she still smiled. CRACK!

"Mom sorry I'm late." Percy said appearing in the middle of the living room.

"It's alright." Molly went to the living room to give him a hug.

"So Perce where is Penny?" George teased.

"She couldn't make it." Percy said.

"Really? That's too bad." Molly said.

"Molly you did make enough food right?" Andy asked looking around.

"When have you ever known me not to make enough food?" Molly asked smiling.


	11. DINNER

"Boys get the tables set up." Molly ordered. The men didn't even bother to argue.

'_Carina when are you going to tell them?' _Hermione asked in her head.

"When do you think?" Carina asked.

"Before everyone begins eating."

"Alright then I'll let them set up the tables."

"Don't worry they'll still love you."

"I sure hope so. I don't want to be the reason the family gets split."

"You won't be."

"Mum! We're done." Ron called.

"Alright dear!" Molly called back. "Would you ladies please help me get everything outside?"

"Of course." In minutes the tables were set. After everyone settled down, Carina stood up.

"Excuse me! I need your attention." No one seemed to listen so Hermione and Ginny whistled to get everyone's attention. Everyone turned and faced them. "So I have something very important to tell you." Alice put her hand on top of Carina's and squeezed it reassuringly. "My name isn't Anna. I only met Hermione a few years ago. My name is Carina. I am Harry's godmother." Everyone gasped.

"How can that even be you're around two years younger?" Percy asked.

"Because I'm actually ninety one years old. I'm a vampire."

"You're a what?" Fred and George exclaimed.

"Hermione." Carina said. Hermione undid the spell. "I'm a vampire." She repeated.

"So am I." Alice said getting up.

"But vampires are supposed to have red eyes." Bill said.

"Yes vampires do have red eyes if they," Carina looked at Teddy and cleared her throat, "you know survive on humans. As you can see, we have yellow eyes because we survive on animals."

"Is that even possible?" Arthur asked.

"Yes I've been doing it for about eighteen years."

"But you said you were ninety one."

"I wasn't always on this particular diet." They went silent. Carina could feel the worry and confusion everyone was feeling. Everyone had a million questions buzzing around in their heads. "I need everyone to relax." Carina said in a strained voice. Instantly they did. Alice gave her a look. "Sorry there was too much emotion." Carina said quickly.

"Wait are you the Carina from the Order a few years back?" Arthur asked.

"Yes."

"Wait the one that stayed with McGonagall?" Bill asked.

"Ew you stayed with McGonagall." Fred said, George shivered in response. Everyone laughed.

"Why the disguise?" Fleur asked.

"Harry didn't know he had a godmother. I knew he would go back home soon and there are a lot of pictures of me. Even though the name on them was Leticia."

"Wait I'm still confused." Angelina said.

"When I became Harry's godmother I was Leticia. Changed diets changed names. I met Hermione after Albus's funeral. By the time she asked me to become her maid of honor, she had figured out that I was Harry's godmother. Anna was a cover story."

"That was confusing." Fred began.

"But it made a lot of sense." George finished.

"Alice how do you fit into this?" Bill asked.

"That Bill is a simple. I came for the curiosity's sake. You know never seeing wizards before."

"I like Alice's story better." George said.

"I agree with George." Fred said.

"A- Carina." George said with some difficulty.

"How about you call me Cary it's easier."

"Now you're speaking our language." Fred said.

"So Cary do you go to school?" Bill asked.

"Yes me and Alice are currently juniors in high school in Canada."

"Why Canada?" Alicia asked curiously.

"Well you can't see it now but in the sun we sort of sparkle."

"Sparkle." Fred snorted.

"Yes Freddy-o sparkle. When it's cloudy we look normal."

"How come we don't learn of vampires with different diets?" Percy asked.

"Not many of us exist. As far as we know there is only one other family like our own. That's thirteen versus the hundreds of vampires in the world."

"That explains it."

"Can we eat now? Hello eating for two." Angelina said pointing at her stomach.

"Everyone dig in." Molly said.

"Aunty Alice can I sit on your lap?" Teddy asked.

"Teddy don't be rude." Andy said.

"No it's fine Andy. Sure come on Teddy." Alice lifted him onto her lap.

"Hello Teddy I'm Cary." Carina said.

"Hi you're pretty like Aunty Alice." Teddy said.

"Thank you. You're pretty too." Carina said. Alice laughed. Teddy closed his eyes when he opened it his hair was like Carina's but way shorter.

"Now I am."

"Aren't you cute?"

"Thank you Aunty Cary."

"You're welcome."

"Aunty Cary?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think that I'm special?"

"Actually I think that you are super special." Carina said touching his nose.

"Grandma hear that Aunty Cary thinks that I'm super special." Teddy said excitedly.

"Teddy play hide and seek." Victoire said.

"Okay." Teddy said jumping off of Alice's lap.

"Come and find me." Victoire said running inside. Teddy ran after her.

"Cary are vampires as fast and as strong as they say?" Bill asked.

"I can circle the house and make a sandwich and be back before you can said quidditch." Carina said.

"Really? Show us." Fred said.

"Alright." Carina walked to the house.

"Go!" George said. They were in the middle of the word when Carina stopped in front of them with a sandwich.

"That was bloody fantastic." The twins exclaimed. Fred took the sandwich and ate it.

"And this sandwich is amazing." Fred said with his mouth full.

"Thank you." Carina bowed.

"What about the strength?" Bill asked.

"I'll do this one." Alice said. She walked over to Fred and George. She lifted one in each hand.

"Please put us down." Fred said. Alice put them down slowly.

"Don't tell me that the big bad quidditch player is afraid of heights." Alicia said in a mocking tone.

"When I'm on a broom I can control it but when someone is picking me up I can't."

"Sorry didn't mean to make you uncomfortable Fred." Alice apologized.

"It's alright." Then James started crying. Ginny tried to calm him down but he continued to cry.

"Carina do you mind?"

"Not at all." Carina grabbed the baby and he immediately stopped crying. "Like father like son."

"I'm still trying to picture you knowing Harry twenty years ago." Fred said scratching his head.

"Yeah with you looking seventeen and you saying you're Harry's godmother it's just weird." George said

"It would be weirder if I said that I was created in 1910."

"That actually sounds older that ninety-one."

"Is that how old you are counting you're human years?" Bill asked.

"Counting my human years I am one hundred and eight."

"Wow you're old." Fred and George said earning them a smack in the back of their heads by their wives. Out of nowhere a piece of bread hit Fred and another hit George. Carina stared off and pretended to be innocent. The twins shared a look and both threw a piece of bread at her. To their surprise it came back at them with enough strength to knock them out of their seats.

"Bloody hell!" Fred said getting up.

"Who cast a shield?" George asked looking at Harry.

"Don't look at me mate." Harry said putting his hands up in surrender.

"No one cast a shield." Carina said.

"You couldn't have you're a vampire." Fred said.

"Thanks Captain Obvious." Carina said rolling her eyes.

"Then how did you do it?" George asked.

"Some vampires have extra powers and mine include mind reading and creating shields." Carina said shrugging.

"Alice do you do anything special?" Fred asked.

"Yes, I can see the future. Don't ask me to because I apparently can't see wizards." Alice said sourly.

"Ignore her tone. She's just mad that she can't see you all." Carina explained.

"Whoa wait you can basically create a shield." Fred said.

"Yup anything can run at me and it will go flying back."

"You're just perfect aren't you?"

"I'm as perfect as you're record with Filch."

"So we set off a few dungbombs."

"Yeah and a swap and I heard dragon fireworks that are nearly impossible to extinguish."

"McGonagall." Fred and George said.

"You two are almost as bad as James and Sirius."

"Almost." Fred scoffed.

"Yeah _almost_. You never sent three flying pigs into the Great Hall or a brontosaurus."

"My dad did that?" Harry asked.

"Yep he was very good at Transfiguration. The flying pigs were for Lily. Being Muggle-born she used the phrase 'When pigs fly'. She forgot how good he was. Tada the next morning in the Great Hall. Did you know that your parent were Heads?"

"Both of them?"

"Yes they became friends, then James asked her out joking and she answered jokingly and paid."

"That must've been one hell of a breakfast." George said.

"Wait you said brontosaurus as in the dinosaur?" Fred asked.

"Yes the genius of it was that only the teachers could see it. The teachers thought that they were crazy for 24 hours."

"They were horrible weren't they?" Hermione asked.

"Yes although Hagrid said that if Fred and George had stayed they would have beat James and Sirius's record for getting into the Forbidden Forest. I think that they were only five off."

"No way we and… Fred this close." George motioned with his fingers.

"Oh well we'll leave it to the next generation." Fred said looking at James.

"Fred if you try to corrupt these children I'll keep you in a bubble for three months." Carina warned. "I don't have to be here to do that. That goes for you too George."

'_Thought that you did have to be there.' _Alice thought.

"They don't know that." Carina said so only Alice heard.

"So Cary how long have you known Alice?" Fleur asked.

"Since last August. We had the same biology class." Carina said and Alice smiled.

"Do you think there are wizards in Canada?" Alice asked.

"Of course there are."

"Really?" Alice asked.

"Yes I saw them. Minerva and Albus cast a spell on me that allows me to find whoever I want. Since only Minerva's alive the spell isn't as strong as it was. I asked for the spell it was the day after I became Harry's godmother."

"Aunty Alice, Aunty Cary I can't find Vicky."

"Okay let's go see." Carina closed her eyes and focused on Victoire. She opened her eyes. "Come on I'll help you." Carina got up and Teddy took her hand oblivious to the temperature.

"But Aunty, I already looked in the rooms." Teddy said as they climbed the stairs.

"Just follow me." Carina said smiling. They headed for the bathroom. "Check in the tub." Carina whispered in his ear. He nodded and tip-toed to the tub. He ripped the curtain open and Victoire looked up smiling at him.

"Teddy you found me!" Victoire jumped up and hugged him.

"Aunty helped." Teddy said proud of his aunt.

"Cheater." Victoire said.

"Am not." Teddy said

"Am too."

"Am not."

"Am too."

"Am not!" Teddy shouted

"Am too!" Victoire shouted back.

"I have an idea." Carina said. Both kids stopped arguing and looked at her. "You two hide and I'll seek."

"Okay." They said happily.

"Count to ten." Teddy said.

"No peeking." Victoire said.

"I know, ready, set, go." Carina covered her eyes and started counting as soon as they ran out. "1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10!" Carina yelled. "Ready or not here I come."

"Cary what are you doing?" Fred asked when he saw Carina under the kitchen table.

"Well I'm trying to find the kids, we're playing hide-and-go-seek."

"Are you joking? You'll never get any sleep."

"Good thing I don't need sleep then Freddy-o." Carina said getting off the floor.

"Then have fun." Fred said, he shrugged and left. Carina went to the living room next. When she reached the stairs she heard giggling. She smiled and said,

"Hello Victoire."

"Aunty you found me." Victoire said pouting.

"Sorry, help me find Teddy."

"Okay." She jumped up from her hiding spot and followed Carina up stairs. They check all the rooms until only the attic was left.

"Do you see him?" Carina whispered.

"Yes." Victoire put her index finger in front of her mouth and crept silently across the room. "BOO!" She shouted from behind Teddy. Teddy jumped into the air.

"Hi Teddy." Carina said.

"That was not funny Vicky." Teddy said looking at Victoire.

"Sorry Teddy." Victoire hugged him.

"Come on before Grandma gets worried." Carina held out her hands. Each one too a hand. Before they left Carina saw something gold catch her attention. "Teddy can you get me that book?" Teddy nodded, grabbed the book and gave it to Carina. "Thanks Teddy-bear."

All three of them walled hand in hand until they reached the garden.

"Hey Cary you're alive." Fred said.

"Yea for the most part. Who's room was in the attic?"

"That was my old room." Ron said.

"It this book yours?" Carina handed him the book labeled _Twelve Fail-Safe Ways To Charm Witches_.

"Harry look you forgot you're present." Ron said tossing the book to Harry.

"I wondered where this went. I haven't seen it since my seventeenth birthday." Harry said laughing.

"Damn Harry I have a birthday present four years overdue."

"What do you mean?"

"I meant to give you this on your seventeenth but you were nowhere to be found and at the wedding you didn't know who I was and I didn't even have the suitcase with me."

"Carina you got to learn to take breaths during your rants." Alice said.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"It's a snitch that shows up when you need to calm down and it showed your true emotions when you were alone. As soon as you get married it turns itself into two rings. The wearer of one ring is able to sense the emotions of the wearer of the other rings. The rings can also tell you if you are pushing your partner too far."

"I've never heard of anything like that." Hermione said.

"Of course you haven't it is one of a kind. The makers were Lily, James, Remus, and Sirius. It was in the house _that_ night. Sirius sent it in the letter he sent me that day."

"Do you reckon it still works?" Ron asked.

"It should, it won't be as powerful as it was but it should work." Arthur said.

"It works, I asked them about it, Lily said that they put a preserving spell on it so on the event that none of them are alive it would still work."

"Do you have it with you?" Harry asked.

"Yes it zoomed out of the suite case when you opened it. I think it sensed you."

"You can give it to me when we get home." CRACK!

"Oh sorry to interrupt the party." Neville said when he looked around.

"Hello Harry." Luna said standing next to Neville.

"Hello Luna." Harry said.

"Hello Anna." Luna said turning to Carina. Harry rolled his eyes. He could never figure out how she always knew these things.

"Hey Luna so to fill you two in my real name is Carina but just call me Cary." Carina said.

"People don't see your kind of vampire very often." Luna said casually.

"My kind?"

"Yes the ones that drink animal blood instead of human blood."

"Hello I'm Alice."

"Hi." Luna shook her hand.

"Hello I'm Neville." Neville shook Alice's hand.

"So Neville how's Augusta doing?" Carina asked.

"How do you know my Gran?" Neville asked.

"Crap." Carina said.

"You really got to work on that. Come on Neville, Carina has got some explaining to do." Harry said. He led them to the living room.

"How do you know my Gran?" Neville asked again.

"I'm ninety one years old. I met your grandma and parents through Lily and James. You two were around one."

"So you knew us both?"

"Yes when you two were babies, you were like brothers."

"No way, really?"

"Yes both of you were together practically since the day each of you were born."  
"How come Gran never told me?"

"She is pretty old and after what happened to you're parents it could have slipped her mind."

"You know?"

"Yeah."

"I'm actually a healer in training."

"They would be proud of you."

"Would you like to see them?"

"Some other time this week sure. Look I have to ask, are you and Luna involved?" Carina asked, she could see the blush creek its way into Neville's cheeks.

"Uh yes, since the wedding."

"She's a very interesting young lady."

"Interesting is a good word for her." Harry said.

"You know, when Albus told me that you two were roommates I was so happy. I was hoping that you two would become friends. I told him years before to make that arrangement."

"You asked for us to be roommates?"

"It was a special request from an old friend."

"How did you know we'd end up in Gryffindor?" Neville asked.

"Are you kidding there is no way that the son of Alice and Frank Longbottom or the son of Lily and James Potter could go anywhere else."

"But I didn't even know about the houses." Harry said.

"But I knew that Hagrid was getting you and he hates Slytherin considering it was Tom's fault he was expelled."

"You called Voldemort Tom, I'm impressed." Neville said. "I don't think anyone other than Dumbledore and Harry have called him that since he became Voldemort."

"In my opinion, Voldemort is way more stupid than Tom."

"Couldn't agree more." Neville said.

"We should go back." They stood. "Wouldn't want to keep your girlfriend waiting." Carina teased causing Neville to turn red. "This is what I like about being a vampire, that wouldn't have sounded right coming from an old woman."

"Technically you are an old lady." Harry said.

"Don't start with me Harry James Potter." Carina said with a subtle glared that made Harry let Neville go before him.

"How could you do that when the most feared wizard in the world couldn't make him blink?" Neville said laughing.

"Almost a century of practice my dear. I'm pretty sure if Molly or Ginny or Hermione stared at him like that he would react the same way."

"Hey I resent that." Harry said.

******** a few hours later ******

"Molly you know dinner is only a few hours away, so if it's okay with you we can start on it right now."

"Anyone object?" Molly asked.

"We have a dinner already planned." Fred said.

"So do we." George said.

"Anyone else?" Molly asked, no one else objected.

"Cary you have got to visit our flat." Angelina said hugging Carina. "You could visit Fred and Alicia too, they live across the road . Alice you would be welcome too."

"Will do." Carina said.

"We would love to." Alice said.

"Alice you have to hug us too." Alicia said holding out her arms.

"The Weasleys are a hugging clan." Angelina said.

"Bye everyone." CRACK! They were gone.

"Molly let us help you." Carina said as she and Alice followed Molly into the kitchen.

"Yeah, that's a lot of food to make in two hours." Alice said.

They finished with time to spare (mostly because of the help of magic). Carina and Alice zoomed from the kitchen to the table, quickly setting the table.

"Food's ready." Alice said. Again Teddy sat on Alice's lap.

**** Three days later ****

"So Cary are you ready?" Neville asked for the umpteenth time.

"Yes Neville don't worry about me."

"They won't be the same people you knew." Neville warned.

"I know." They stopped at a door. Neville opened the door.

"Is that Gilroy Lockhart?"

"Yeah he's going to be released in a month. His memory spell backfired. He has been here since '92." Neville explained. Carina and Neville walked to the end of the room. Carina stopped at the sight of her friend, Alice Longbottom, walking slowly towards them in a white gown. Alice went to Neville and handed him something and returned to her bed. Frank stood up but didn't go anywhere. "Mum, Dad this is your old friend Carina."

"Neville they know me as Leti." Carina whispered in his ear. "I'll explain later."

"You remember Leti right?" Neville asked his parents.

"Hey Ali, hey Frankie." Carina said acting like it was nothing out of the usual. "Long time no see. I've missed you two. Neville has been such a good boy."

Then something happened to Alice. When Carina walked in Alice's eye's seem like there was a cloud in her vision, but now there seemed to be some more focus. It was nothing significantly noticeable but Carina knew.

"So I have some news for you Frankie. The Chuddley Cannons suck now, well in my opinion they were never good, I still agree that the Tornadoes are the best." Carina saw an even smaller change in Frank. "Neville, they remember. I can't rush it I know that you won't be happy but I have to stop while I'm ahead."

"But if they remember when you talk to them then continue."

"Baby listen." Carina turned his face to her. "I can't I promise that by the time I leave they will be back to normal but I have to take it slowly."

"But they remember."

"Neville I'll come back every other day. If they are not cured by the time I have to go home I will stay until they are."

"Okay."

"Ali, Frankie I will be back soon with your son." Carina and Neville stood up and left. Once Carina closed the door behind her Neville hugged her.

"Thank you so much Cary." Neville said after he finished hugging her.

"For what sweetie?"

"I've had to look into their clueless eyes for my entire memory to even see a little of it go is a miracle for me. I owe you."

"Not until they are truly healed."

"Where do you want me to take you?"

"Andy's house please."

"Going to visit Teddy?"

"Yeah." Carina took hold of his hand. CRACK! They were in front of a cottage-shaped house.

"Cary is that you?" Andy asked as she heard the sound.

"Hey Andy." Carina said as she hugged her.

"Cary I'll leave you here and pick you up the day after tomorrow." Neville said.

"Neville I want you and Augusta to stay away from your parents if your grandma gives you any problems just come and get me."

"Alright I'll see you." CRACK!

"Aunty Cary." Teddy pounced on her as soon as she walked in.

"Hey there Teddy-bear. I like the hair." It was striped.

"Thank you." Teddy said bowing. It reminded her a lot of Remus.

After a few hours Carina started to baby-sit Teddy. First she had to convince Andy to go out with some friends.

"Aunty Cary are you Unca Harry's momma?" Teddy asked out of the blue.

"What makes you say that sweetie?" Carina asked.

"Unca Harry said you're his godmama."

"No baby I'm like Unca Harry's Aunty Cary."

"So you my and Unca Harry's Aunty Cary?" Teddy asked.

"Exactly."

"Are you going to be here forever?"

"Teddy baby I have another family and I have to go back to them."

"But why can't you stay here?"

"I'll come back as soon as I can."

"Okay, Aunty Cary do you love me?"

"Of course I do."

"Good because I love you too." He hugged her tightly. Carina hugged him carefully. CRACK! Carina immediately got defensive, she had her shield up and put Teddy on her back.

"Who's there?" Carina asked trying not to growl.


	12. UNCA DRAY

"Who are you?" A man came forward. He had platinum blonde hair and steely gray eyes.

"Unca Dray!" Teddy shouted excitedly as he tried to get down from Carina's back. When he finally got down, Carina let down her shield and Teddy ran to the man and hugged him. The man picked him up and swung Teddy around a few times before setting him down on the floor.

"Hey Teddy." The man's voice was deep.

"Teddy why don't you go play with your toys while Aunty Cary and Unca Dray have a little talk?" Carina suggested.

"Okay." Teddy went back to playing with his miniature toy broom.

"Whoever you are come with me." Carina said. She sensed his hesitation but it was not for himself but for Teddy. "Don't worry he'll be safe, I promise." The man nodded and followed her into the kitchen. They sat on opposite sides of the table. "Now you go first. Your story is probably shorter than mine."

"Alright my name is Draco Malfoy."

"Lucius's kid?"

"Yes. I know yes my dad was a Death Eater and I was too for a short time. I swear things have changed after the war. I have no more ties with Death Eaters."

"Draco it's okay I believe you. So your Teddy's uncle?"

"He's my second cousin. My father married Narcissca."

"Oh Andy and Trixie's sister."

"'Trixie'?" Draco asked confused.

"Bellatrix hated to be called Trixie so that's what I called her. It sure made her fired up for a fight."

"You purposely provoked Bellatrix LeStrange?"

"Yes." Draco shook his head.

"So I told you who I am, now tell me who you are."

"One more question. How old are you?"

"Twenty-one."

"How old do you think I am?"

"Seventeen or eighteen."

"Not even close. Don't freak I'm a vampire." Draco stayed quiet and waited for her to continue. "Okay so I'm Harry Potter's godmother."

"How old _are_ you?"" Draco blurted.

"I'm ninety one years old."

"So the Potters chose a dog for a godfather and a vampire for a godmother? They must have been interesting people." Draco mumbled the last sentence.

"So Draco I heard a lot about you."

"All bad I suppose. I wasn't exactly their favorite person in the world."

"They were bad most of the time." Carina said laughing. "But they got better in your sixth year. People finally understood you weren't at fault."

"I wish Voldemort never existed. My parents aren't bad people. My father was just a power-hungry…" Draco struggled for words.

"Draco I believe you are not a bad person. I actually think that you are a brave and loyal person." Draco gave her a look of uncertainly. "Draco, you are a very loving person. What are you planning on doing for a living?"

"Work in the Department of Regulation of Magical Creatures."

"Draco you may have been a pain in the past but now you are a good person."

"Ever think about being a shrink?"

"Yeah clients won't find it weird that I never seem to age."

"Oh right forgot."

"Aunty Cary, Unca Dray are you done talking?" Teddy shouted from the living room.

"Coming sweetheart." Carina said.

"Is your name really Cary?"

"No it's Carina but Cary is easier."

"Yeah you're right."

"Aunty Cary." Teddy whined.

"Coming."

"What compliment did you give him?" Draco asked.

"I said I thought that he was super special. How about you?"

"I said I thought his hair was super cool."

"Nice one." Carina said as they walked into the living room.

"Big people talk too much." Teddy said when he saw them.

"Sorry Teddy." Draco said sitting next to him.

"Draco I wanted to apologize for earlier."

"No need." Draco cut her off.

A few hours later Andy walked through the door to find Carina, Draco and Teddy playing airplane chase.

"Carina, Teddy." Andy said.

"Grandma." Teddy ran to her.

"Hey Aunt Andy." Draco said hugging her.

"Hello Draco. Carina I should take you back to Hermione's."

"Yeah I think you're right, Alice might be worried by now."

"Oh Cary don't tell them you've seen me." Draco said quietly.

"School boy grudges never truly die do they?" Carina said understanding what he meant by "them".

"No. It was truly great meeting you but Ron has never been a real fan of mine. I don't wish to ruin your trip here. Andy I'll watch Teddy while you're gone."

"Alright then bye Draco." Carina shook his hand.

"Bye Aunty Cary." Teddy said hugging her.

"Bye Teddy-bear." CRACK!

**Two days later**

"Neville are you ready?" Carina asked.

"Yes are you?" Neville asked looking at her.

"Yeah, come on." Like two days earlier Neville hesitated at the door leading to his parents room.

"Hey you two." Carina said happily when she saw them in the back of the room. "Come on sit." Neville was shocked when they listened. "Okay where did I leave off? Oh so Frankie I got some good news. Neville from what I hear is a wiz at herbology, just like you wanted." They're eyes changed even less than before. "I hope that someone told you that Neville played a big part in defeating Voldemort. And I hope they told you that Bellatrix is dead." Now their eyes showed a significant change. "Yeah the wizarding world is as safe as it has been for a while. Harry is doing good too. You remember Fabian Pewit's sister, Molly? Well Harry married her daughter, Ginny. You remember Lovegood right? The weird one from you're class? Well Neville married his daughter, Luna. She is an absolutely wonderful and beautiful woman. You would have really loved her." The more Carina talked about Luna the more they seemed to be focusing. "Neville we need to go."

Neville only nodded. "Bye Ali, bye Frank. I'll see you soon."

**FEBRUARY 2, 2010**

"Carina are you ready?" Neville asked like he always said.

"Yes Neville." Carina rolled her eyes but didn't say anything about it. CRACK! They, more Neville, hesitated in front of the door again. Carina walked over to Ali and Frank.

"Hey you two." Carina said normally. "Okay so Neville is a wiz at Herbology, like Ali had said, if Neville had half the Herbology brain that Frankie had then he'd make it in anything of that career. Oh wait Ali did you say not to say that in front of Frankie or the muggle tattoo? Oops I don't think that Neville needed to hear that either. So remember how close Neville and Harry were when they were babies? Well they are still good friends. Alice, Frank blink once if you understand me." Carina said. Neville and Carina waited in anticipation. Slowly Frank blinked, then Alice did. "Alice, Frank Neville needs you. He's gone twenty years without either of you. Neville would have never pulled the _Sword of Gryffindor_ out of the hat without having you two brave people as his parents. Now we need you to take that bravery and come back to us." Carina could feel Neville stressing next to her.

"Mum, Dad I need you." Neville said softly. "Cary I think that this is as far as they are going to come." Neville said getting up. Carina followed, even though she didn't believe it. She just didn't want to push Neville too far either. They reached the door when Carina heard "Nev."

"Wait Neville." Carina placed a hand on Neville's shoulder. "I think Frank said your name."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, Frank just said 'Nev'."

"Dad did you call me?" Neville asked walking over to Frank.

"Neville." Frank touched Neville's face.

"Hiya Frankie, how's it going?" Carina asked standing next to them.

"Leti?" Frank said, his speech was returning to him slowly.

"Who else would it be." Carina joked.

"Neville, my boy. You are so brave. I am proud." Frank said smiling. Neville looked teary-eyed at his dad. "Why do you have scares?"

"I was tortured a few years back." Neville said waving off the concern.

"TORTURED!" Neville and Frank jumped at the new voice. They turned to see Alice making her way over to them. Carina helped her out. "Leti?"

"Ali, you need to chill. Gosh do you always have to overreact?"

"You're one to talk. I will not chill. My son was tortured, I have a right to overreact." Alice was gaining her speech quicker than Frank.

"Alice, he's alright. You know the saying, what doesn't kill you only makes you stronger." Carina said jokingly.

"That's not funny." Alice said dryly.

"Neville meet you're overprotective mother Alice. Alice meet you're Gryffindor Sword pulling son Neville."

"Wow you grew." Alice said looking up at Neville.

"Maybe you shrunk." Neville said smiling.

"Good one." Alice said hugging him. Neville looked really happy. He had never been hugged by his parents. It was a dream come true.

"Neville, stay here catch up. I'll go get a person to check this out." Carina said. "Excuse me." Carina called when she didn't see anyone at the desk.

"Yes?" A witch appeared out of nowhere.

"Could you get the healer in charge of the Longbottoms?" the witch nodded and poked a box nearby. CRACK! A man around Ron's height, with sandy brown hair.

"Hello, I'm Healer Green. How can I help you?"

"Have you worked with the Longbottoms, Healer Green?"

"Call me Ray. And yes, I've been working with them for a few years. I felt bad that there was nothing I could do, their son is here everyday."

"Well, Ray they are better."

"What?"

"They remember, everything."

"How?"

"They remember me."

"You're younger than they're son."

"Yeah, yeah forget that." Carina said impatiently. "Come on, they have been here for twenty years, I think they would like to leave."

"Oh, of course." Ray said. Ray lead the way to the room. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Longbottom I'm Healer Green."

"You look familiar." Alice said looking at Ray.

"I have been you're healer for a few years now. I've never seen such a remarkable recovery. Anyway, come with me so I can sign you out."

They finished paperwork in half an hour.

"Where should we go first?" Alice asked.

"Gran." Neville suggested.

"Then you should go to Diagon Alley. You'll need new wands and clothes." Carina said.

"Dad, I've got you're wand." Neville said sheepishly.

"That's alright." Frank said happily.

"Neville take me to Harry's." Carina said.

"As in Lily and James' kid?" Alice asked.

"Yes."

"Could we meet him?" Alice asked excitedly.

"We can all go." Neville said. All of them took hold of Neville and they appeared in front of Harry's house. Carina knocked on the door and Ginny answered.

"Hey Ginny." Carina said.

"Hey Cary, hey Neville. All of you come on in." Ginny said happily. They filed in.

"Ginny meet Alice and Frank Longbottom." Carina said "Long story." Carina said quickly.

"Well I'm pleased to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Longbottom." Ginny said.

"None of that, it makes me feel old." Alice said.

"Ali you are old." Carina said smiling.

"So are you." Alice said.

"Touché." Carina said.

"Is Harry here?" Frank asked.

"Follow me." Ginny said. Ginny led them upstairs. "He's putting the baby to sleep." Ginny whispered.

"Ginny he's in your room." Carina said.

"Okay." Ginny opened the door to the room.

Harry was sleeping on the bed with James sleeping peacefully on his stomach. Ginny gently closed the door and turned to her guest.

"You all can stay here until he wakes up." Ginny offered.

"Alright." Alice said. They went down stairs.

An hour later Harry came downstairs.

"Ginny, are there any sandwiches left? I'm starving." Harry said. He stopped short, he looked at Alice and Frank curiously.

"Hello." Alice said meekly.

"Hello." Harry said confused.

"Come on sweetie sit down." Carina said dragging Harry to the couch.

"How?" Harry asked. Carina told him the story.

"And they wanted to see you." Carina concluded.

"Leti why do they call you Cary?" Alice asked.

"I left Estelle's coven a long time ago. My eyes are gold now because I don't feed on humans anymore." Carina said. "I read minds now."

"Okay, we missed a lot." Alice said.

"Who else is gone?" Frank asked.

"Most of the Order you knew is gone." Carina said sadly.

"Mad-eye?"

"'97."

"Dumbledore?"

"'96."

"Sirius?" Alice asked.

"'95."

"Peter?"

"Don't ask about him. He was the real traitor."

"I told you I didn't like him." Alice said to Frank.

"And Frank, Severus _was_ on our side."

"Peter a traitor Snape good, the war must have been really confusing." Frank said.

"Leti was happened to the boys after we were gone?"

"Sirius spent twelve years in Azkaban, and became the first to break out. Peter spent twelve years hidden and right when they were going to catch him he got away. Remus got married."

"To who?" Alice asked.

"Nymphadora Tonks."

"Sirius' cousin. I always liked her. Well someone with that much spunk can win over even someone like Remus." Alice said.

"They had a little boy named Teddy. He's a Metamorphmagus like 'Dora." Carina said sadly.

"She died too?" Alice whispered.

"'97 with Remus. Teddy lives with 'Dora's mother."

"What's you're baby's name?" Alice asked Harry.

"James Sirius Potter." Harry said happily. He was glad for the subject change, he never liked talking about the war.

"You're just asking for trouble you know that?" Frank asked chuckling.

"Harry you know when James was a sleep on your stomach it was a blast from the past. You used to love falling asleep on James' chest. Either that or Leti's arms."

"Mum, Dad we have to go see Grandma fast or we'll be in trouble." Neville said.

"You're right." Frank said suddenly standing up.

"Bye Harry, bye Ginny." Alice hugged them. CRACK!

"That was interesting." Ginny said.

"I'm still hungry." Harry said.


	13. BACK HOME

"Wow two weeks pass by really fast." Alice said.

"I know can you believe how many pictures we took?" Carina asked.

"I'm going to have to pretend that none of this ever happened." Alice said bitterly.

"Only when the others are around. But you can go to my room and talk with me."

"When are we going to tell them?" Alice whined.

"When I'm ready. I will be soon I promise."

"Yeah says the only vampire in the world that forgets." Alice said.

"That hurt." Carina said.

"I'm sorry but I don't like keeping things from Jasper."

"I don't either."

"Alice, C come on." Hermione called from the living room.

"We're here." Alice said.

"Surprise!" Everyone, who was at lunch the first day, was there. Alice and Frank were there too. Everyone crowed in Ron and Hermione's already small living room.

"All of you are so sweet." Carina said.

"We couldn't let you go with out the proper goodbye to your family." Ron said. "It's your family too, Alice."

"Thanks Ron." Alice said smiling.

"You two are now officially a part if the Weasley-Potter-Longbottom-Tonks clan." George said in an official voice.

"Whether you like it or not." Fred added.

"Wouldn't want it any other way." Alice and Carina said.

"Aunty Alice, Aunty C?" Teddy asked sniffling.

"Come here Teddy-bear." Carina said. She went on her knees so she would be at an equal height as him. Teddy walked to her rubbing her eyes. "Now I want you to stop crying, okay." Teddy nodded and stopped rubbing his eyes. "Me and Aunty Alice will be back."

"Promise?" Victoire asked walking to Carina too.

"Of course we would miss you two too much." Alice said getting onto her knees too.

"Carina, Alice your flight leaves in twenty minutes." Hermione said sadly. Alice and Carina stood up. They hugged everyone. Carina lingered on Harry.

"I knew that you would be happy, I just didn't know that I would be a part of it." Carina said softly.

"I'm glad you are." Harry said smiling.

"Thank you for that. Bye baby." Carina said giving a kiss to James.

"Carina it's time to leave." Alice said.

"I know. Bye everyone, I hope to see you soon." Carina held onto both suitcases with one and held onto Hermione's hand with the other.

'_Bye Mom_.' Harry thought. CRACK! They were gone.

On the flight back Alice and Carina were silent. Both were trying to clear their minds before they landed. It was hard, they both had so much fun with the wizards. There were so many memories to forget and hold until later.

"We have landed now you may safely unbuckle your seatbelts. Thank you for flying Maple Leaf International. Have a great night." The woman's voice said over the intercom. Alice and Carina went to go find their luggage. Luckily it was the middle of January so not that many people were at the airport.

"Carina." Carina turned at the sound of her name.

Edward was walking to her, closely followed by Jasper. Alice's face lit up when she saw Jasper. Both girls walked over to the two boys. The two pairs stopped in front of each other. Edward closed the distance between him and Carina. Edward did not waste any time in pulling Carina to her and kissing him. Jasper did the same to Alice.

"I guess you missed me." Carina said breathlessly.

"More than you can possibly imagine." Edward said hugging her.

"Let's go home." Jasper said, his arm around Alice.

"Yeah." Carina said.

They walked out of the airport and into the parking lot.

"What time is it?" Carina asked looking around.

"Around midnight." Jasper said

"How were your two weeks?" Edward asked as he opened the door for Carina.

"The days were fun but the nights I had to spent talking to Alice."

"Hey I resent that. I'm not that bad to talk to." Alice said. They all go into the car. Carina and Edward were in the front seat, while Alice and Jasper were in the backseat.

"You are when all you talk about are the differences in fashion." Carina said.

"I'm surprised you survived." Jasper mumbled, earning him an elbow in the ribs.

"It's not my fault they dress ridiculously over there." Alice said.

"They kind of do, but imagine how ridiculous we look to them." Carina said.

"Speak for yourself, I never look ridiculous." Alice huffed.

"What did you do during the day?" Jasper asked.

"Visited Ron's family, I stayed with the kids." Carina said.

"Yeah, I never saw her." Alice said.

"You weren't supposed to." Carina said rolling her eyes. "The game is called hide-and-go-seek."

"Did you see any of your wizard friends?" Edward asked.

"Do you really know wizards personally?" Jasper asked.

"Yes to both. Ron is actually a wizard. Currently Auror in training."

"Auror?" Jasper asked.

"Wizard police man." Alice said.

"Did you like it over there?" Jasper asked.

"Yes, wizards are basically human just they smell different and can do magic." Carina said.

"Did they do any magic in front of you?"

"Yes, Ron has twin brothers, they are hilarious. They own a wizard joke shop. Carina I bought extendable ears. They are so cool." Alice said.

"What are they?" Edward asked.

"Exactly as they sound. They allow you to hear conversations, no matter how far away." Carina said somewhat proudly.

"How was the baby?" Edward asked.

"He was adorable." Alice said.

"One of the cutest babies I've ever seen." Carina said.

"What's his name?" Jasper asked.

"James, I've always liked that name. I knew a James before, he was a really great, really sweet guy."

"Carina how many wizards do you know?" Jasper asked.

"A lot, though most of them are gone. There was a really big war that happened in England."

"Wizards have wars?"

"Yeah, Voldemort was a really, really, super bad guy. He was sort of like Hitler. There are three types wizards. Purebloods, half-bloods, and muggle-borns. Now muggle-borns are wizards that have no wizard blood in their past. Voldemort wanted to get rid of those who weren't worthy of studying magic."

"Muggle-borns." Edward said. Carina nodded.

"Yes, he was unstoppable until one night for some reason when he tried to kill a baby the spell backfired and destroyed Voldemort instead."

"Whoa, he tried to kill a baby?"

"Yeah it was foretold that a baby boy born at the end of July would be his downfall. Now you can see his way of thinking, get rid of the problem before it becomes a problem."

"So was that it?"

"Nope."

"But you said the spell used to kill the baby backfired."

"Yes but you see Voldemort made himself as close to immortal as possible. So when the spell backfired he was made into less than a person but more than a ghost. Thirteen years later he was made a new body. Now the baby, Harry, is fourteen. They got into a battle and Harry escaped barely with his life.

"Harry and his friends found out what makes Voldemort immortal. The objects are called Horcruxes. No one before Voldemort ever created more than one, but he created six. Five of them were destroyed when Harry found out that he himself was an unexpected Horcrux. He let himself be killed but not before he made sure others knew what the last Horcrux was. In the end Harry defeated Voldemort."

"Wait you just said he died." Jasper said confused.

"Only the piece of Voldemort that was in Harry was destroyed."

"So this Harry still alive?"

"Yes, he's twenty-one right now and happily married." Carina finished as they parked the car.

"Carina! Alice!" Rosalie ran out of the house. She barely gave them time to get out of the car before hugging them.

"Hey Rose." Carina said happily. She felt at home, even though she did miss her wizards.

"I've missed you two so much." Rosalie said giving them a final squeeze.

"We missed you too, Rose. England is seriously lacking in blondes. It's funny here there are hardly any gingers and a million blondes, in England is the opposite. We saw like one blonde."

"And she was weird in a good way." Alice said.

"I found her interesting. She believes in things that wizards don't even believe in."

"Wizards?" Emmett asked appearing behind Rosalie. Carina groaned.

"You have really got to stop doing that." Alice said knowingly.

"I know, lets go inside and Alice you can explain."

"Right." Emmett picked up Carina and Alice and put them on either of his shoulders.

"You are so lucky I was rusty." Carina said as he walked them to the house.

"I know." Emmett chuckled.

"I missed you testing me Emmett." Carina said ruffling his hair.

"Your back." Esme said happily. Emmett put Carina and Alice down. Esme hugged them harder than they thought possible. "I've missed you so much."

"I didn't know you were so strong Esme." Carina said. Esme immediately let go.

"Sorry." Esme said.

"I missed my mom." Carina said smiling.

"They were nice to you over there, right?" Esme asked concerned.

"It felt like another family. Molly, Ron's mom reminds me a lot of you."

"Oh you remember Luna's reaction?" Alice asked smiling.

"Did she faint or something?" Emmett asked.

"No." Carina explained the confrontation.

"Really, she acted like it was nothing?" Emmett asked confused.

"I did say she was weird in a good way." Alice said. "By the way are Alice and Frank adjusting well?"

"I think Neville is taking care of it." Carina said.

"Who?" Emmett asked.

"I'll explain." Alice told them the story of Alice and Frank. "So basically Carina did something that a professional couldn't for over twenty years. And she brought together a family."

"Must you make a big print everywhere you go?" Edward asked

"I don't try to." Carina said pouting. "I just went over for a visit and I started talking and they reacted."

"Carina you should be proud. You did what not even the best healers could." Alice said. "Healers are doctors of the wizard world."

"No more wizard talk, it hurts my head." Emmett said.

"Alright, how were your two weeks?"

"Who knew it would be so boring without you two." Emmett said.

"We missed you too Emmy." Carina said nudging him.

"On second thought, when are you leaving again?" Emmett said.

"How rude, you know you missed me."

"You're right without you there is no sarcasm."

"Do you two want to hunt?" Edward asked.

"Sure." Carina and Alice said.

They went deep into the forest.

"You two can go that way and I'll go this way." Alice said.

"Alright we'll meet you at the house." Edward said. Alice went right and Edward and Carina went left.

"Did you miss me?" Carina asked.

"I was having too much fun." Edward said.

"Really so you didn't miss this?" Carina asked as she quickly spun around and kissed him before he could react.

"How can anyone not miss that?" Edward asked when they broke apart.

******* February 5th *******

"Carina, you're back." Jen said hugged her.

"I missed you too Jen." Carina said smiling.

"Where did you go?" Ashley asked.

"To visit a friend."

"Why all of a sudden?" Adam asked.

"Baby." At that word the girls squealed.

"How old is the baby?" Brittany asked.

"He's two weeks."

"Who does he look like?" Jen asked.

"His father but his eyes are hazel." Carina said.

"He's also very small." Alice added,

"Aw." The girls said in unison.

****** Next Day ****

"Carina did you ever want kids?" Alice asked out of the blue. They were in Carina's room talking about the wizards.

"Yes, at 17 I was already a women. I had given getting married and having kids a lot of thought. I always did have a soft spot for kids. They are so innocent and uncorrupted you know. They can love and trust without a second thought. I could never harm a child, to me you were a child until you turned 16. I always made sure that Estelle never turned anyone near that age."

"Is that why you fell in love with James so fast?"

"Yes, Teddy and Victoire too. Kids are my weakness. They also seem to like me."

"I noticed, though anyone can win over Teddy."

"True."

"Carina, when can we tell them?"

"Alice." Carina whined. "Not again, why do you keep on asking me? I'll tell you when I'm ready."

"I'm sorry, it's just… Jasper can tell that there is something I'm not telling him. I just want to tell him, can I?" Alice asked, expecting a quick and stern 'no' like always.

"Sure."

"What?" Alice asked shocked.

"I think we can tell Jasper."

"Really?" Alice asked excitedly.

"Call him in." Alice jumped up from the bed and ran to the door.

"Jasper come here." Alice said with her head out the door.

"Yes?" Jasper asked from outside the room.

"Come in and close the door." Carina said.

"Um I'd rather not close the door." Jasper said slowly.

"Come on Jaz, do you really think Alice would let me hurt you?"

"No." Jasper said closing the door.

"I have something to tell you."

"Is it the same something that Alice won't tell me?"

"I told her not to and like the good little minion she listened."

"Hey." Alice said.

"What do you have to tell me?" Jasper asked.

"You know that wizard Edward hates?"

"Yeah, it's the same Harry from you're story right?"

"Yes, Harry is my godson."

"You were visiting him."

"It was his first born."

"So does that Ron even exist?"

"Of course Ron is Harry's best friend and Ginny's, Harry's wife's, brother."

"Hermione?"

"Is Ron's wife."

"They treat you like family."

"Yes."

"And you think they will make you choose if they know about each other."

"Yes."

"I won't tell."

"Thank you."

"So you are the godmother of the most famous wizard in England?"

"Yeah."

"Didn't you say he was an orphan?"

"He was taken in my his aunt, but the Weasley's were his only real family."

"Carina you are going to have to tell Edward at some point."

"I know, but I won't until I have too." Carina said stubbornly.

"You sound like a child."

"If you look at our age difference I am a child to you. So anything I say will sound childish."

"Good one. You're wizard friends sound like fun."

"They are, their jokes are hilarious. George and Fred's Weasley Wizard Wheezes is the best joke shop in Diagon Alley. They were the biggest jokesters in Hogwarts," Alice said, "though they didn't stand a chance against the Marauders." She added when she saw Carina open her mouth.

"Three things, Diagon Alley, Hogwarts and the Marauders." Jasper said.

"First is a shopping center, second is Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The Marauders were Remus Lupin, Teddy's dad, Sirius Black, Harry's godfather, James Potter, Harry's dad and Peter Pettigrew." Carina said Peter's name with disgust.

"What did he do?"

"He gave information to Voldemort that got Harry's parents killed. Then he had the guts to frame Sirius."

"Do you have something against all Peters?"

"It's just that whenever I hear Peter I see Pettigrew and I feel sick to my stomach."

"You have more photos than the ones you showed us right?"

"Yeah I have enough to fill a few albums. Some of them are wizard photos."

"What's the difference?"

"You didn't show them?" Alice asked.

"Hello, one vampire to have memory problems." Carina said standing up. She got her suitcase of pictures and opened it. The first picture she saw was a picture of James, Lily, baby Harry, her, Sirius and Remus waving. "Here." She gave it to Jasper.

"Wizard pictures move." He said calm, although Carina could feel his surprise. "Who are they?"

"James, Lily, Harry a few months old, me, Sirius and Remus."

"Is that you getting attacked by a dog?" Jasper asked pointing at another moving picture.

"That is Sirius, he's an animagus. So were James and Peter. Sirius, Padfoot the dog. James, Prongs the stag. And Peter, Wormtail coincidently the rat.

"What about Remus?"

"He was a werewolf. He's the reason they became animagi. Werewolves rarely attack animals."

"They must have been really close."

"They were, Remus was grateful, most wizards distrust werewolves. It's so strange, Remus was one of the sweetest men I know, not a thing dark about him."

"Why is that boy's hair changing color?" Jasper asked looking at a picture of baby Teddy.

"He's a Metamorphous, like his mother. He can change his appearance at will."

"I guess they couldn't tell who he looked like."

"Nope." Carina said smiling.

"He can change his eyes too, he made himself look like me." Alice said.

****** February 9th *****

Carina and Alice are in the kitchen, everyone else is scattered. They were discussing a project in Biology when they heard a tapping sound. They went to investigate. When they reached the source of the noise they saw an owl. They shared a look, this could be really good or really bad. Carina untied the letter and the owl flew off.

'_Dear Carina and Alice, if she's there,_

_ Don't worry this is good news. Alicia had the baby, Richard Drake Weasley. He does have red hair, and the reason we can tell is because he has Alicia's hair type, in other word very, very, very curly. I can't believe it's only been a week since you left. Everyone misses you two. Teddy and Victoire haven't been as wild since you two left._

_ Personally I miss my god_mother_. I feel as if I didn't get enough information out of you about everything. Neville's parents will most likely write, I gave them you're address. I miss you both a lot. Hopefully I'll see you two soon._

_Sincerely,_

_Harry'_

"I didn't see that one coming." Carina said.

"Neither did I." Alice said with a hint of disappointment.

"Alice you have really got to get over it."

"I am over it. That means later Fleur and Angelina will have their babies too. I wish we could be there."

"How about this, when I finally get the guts to tell everyone, me and you will convince them to consider moving to England."

"Do you mean it?" Alice asked excitedly.

"Yeah."

"Carina are there wizards here?"

"Yup. I've been to a place a lot like Diagon Alley, got James senior a present from there."

"What did you get him?"

"W.U.N whatever you need. It's a box right but when you ask it something that thing appears in the box."

"Do they still make it?"

"Nope, the guy who made it was the only one who knew how, he died in '84 and production stopped in '85."

"That's too bad, do you know what happened to it?"

"Harry has it. He found it in his parents house. He also found his mothers wedding ring, which he gave to Ginny."

"How romantic, funny, he doesn't seem like the romantic type."

"He really doesn't." Carina said. They were so into their conversation that they didn't see someone had come until they tapped Carina's shoulder. Carina turned and hit them so hard that they flew back. "Damn it Edward." Carina said not even bothering in helping him up.

"Lucky vampire, can't get knocked out." Edward said getting up and dusting off his clothes.

"Are you okay?" Alice asked.

"I'm fine."

_Hoy te vuelvo a llamar para pedirte que me perdones y que me brindes una oportunidad _played in the silence. Carina reached in her pocket.

"What I like this song." She said to Edward and Alice before answer. "Hello?"

"C.C., how have you been?" A man's voice said. Edward raised an eyebrow, Carina didn't notice.

"Very good and you?" Carina asked running off.

"Kind of bored college sucks."

"It'd probably be better if I were there."

"I 'm sure it would. Look I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Oh I moved. I'll meet you at your parents place." Carina said.

"All right then." Brendan hung up. Carina put her phone in her pocket and went back to Alice and Edward.

"So where did you go this time?" Alice asked.

"I went to take a phone call in private." Carina said smiling.

"Who was it?" Edward asked. Carina rolled her eyes.

"It was Brendan, if you really must know. I'll be back soon I promise."

"Where are you going?"

"To his house to catch up. See ya." Carina kissed him and left. She ran back. "Sorry Alice." Carina said. She hugged Alice then left.

"Edward don't do it." Alice said turning to Edward.

"What are you talking about?" Edward asked.

"Leave her alone, let her talk to Brendan alone."

"I wasn't going to do anything."

"Edward I'm only warning you." Alice said patting Edward's back before leaving.

Edward started to think and then he was off. Ignoring Alice's warning entirely. He followed Carina's car, making sure to stay out of hearing and mind reading range. He could tell that they were going in the same direction as Carina's old apartment complex.

Carina parked her car in the visitor's parking space. She crossed the street. She was happy for the lack of sun. she knocked on the door next to her old apartment.

"Hey." Brendan said answering the door with a big smile.

"Brendan." Carina rushed forward and hugged him.

"Man I've missed you."

"I've missed you too."

"Come on in, Mom and Dad are at a soccer game with Ethan." He opened the door so she could get in.

Carina and Brendan sat down on the love seat facing each other. Edward was outside in a tree. He was hidden well so he was sure that Carina wouldn't be able to see him. He made sure to keep his feelings and thoughts extremely neutral.

"So Carina you got a boyfriend yet?"

"As a matter of fact I do."

"Who is it?" Brendan asked surprised.

"Remember the friends you met?"

"Not the big one right?"

"No not Emmett."

"Good he looked too old for a senior. The blonde or the bronze?"

"The bronze. His name is Edward."

"He's alright, seems highly protective though."

"I'm gonna fix that don't worry."

"I'm sure you are. So have any problem arisen?"

"Arisen? College has done you some good. But yeah there is this one thing." Carina said sadly. Edward leaned in closer.

"What is it?"

"He thinks that he has to know everything that goes on."

"What do you mean?"

"Like when you called earlier, I went into a different room and when I came out he wanted to know who it was. I swear if I didn't know any better I would have said he followed me here. I _will _straighten him out." Carina looked up at the mirror opposite of the living room window. She made eye contact with Edward for a second.

"If he had followed you , what would you have done?"

"Yell at him at the top of my lungs and refuse to talk to him until I feel like it."

"You seemed to have thought about it a lot."

"He's come close a few times."

"Any other problems?"

"He's easily jealous."

"He's just asking for it now." Carina heard a faint growl from Edward.

"You're telling me. I like to be around guys, so much less drama. I think he has a problem with me hanging with his brother, Jasper."

"The blonde right?"

"Yeah, Jasper and I have a lot in common, we're like me and you. Alice, the brunette, is his girlfriend has no problem with us hanging."

"Is it worth it? I mean that's a lot of drama." Brendan asked. Carina looked up at Edward through the mirror. Edward waited for the answer.

"I don't know." Carina said simply looking right into Edward's eyes. Edward left.

"If you ever have any problems with him, call me."

"I will."

"So how's school going?"

"Acing everything."

"Smart-ass."

"Thank you. So you got a girlfriend?"

"Of course I've got you."

"Sorry your not my type."

"That hurt."

"Do you?"

"Maybe."

"What's her name?"

"Janice."

"Is she nice?"

"Why would I want a nice girl? I want a bad girl."

"Yeah, yeah whatever. How long have you been going out?"

"Um now don't get mad."

"Why would I get mad?"

"We've been together for three years."

"You haven't told anyone?"

"No you're the first."

"Well at least tell me when you get married." Carina said sarcastically.

"About a wedding that's why I called you."

"What are you talking about?"

"We're engaged."

"You're killing me, you really are. Do I at least get to meet her?"

"Of course she' coming in a few."

"When's the wedding, where's the wedding?"

"I was wondering if you would plan it."

"You want a junior in high school to plan your wedding?"

"Yes, will you plan it?"

"I'll do it on one condition."

"What is it?"

"That Alice can help me. Together we can make a great wedding." Ding-Dong! Brendan jumped up and ran to the door. He threw the door open.

"I'm sorry I'm late." Carina heard a girl say.

"No it's okay Jan." Brendan said, then he gave the girl a kiss on the cheek. "So Janice, this is Carina. Carina this is my fiancé Janice Miller."

Janice was a pretty girl. She was short but still taller than Carina. She had long blonde hair and gray eyes.

"Hello Carina, great to meet you." Janice said smiling.

"Nice to meet you too, Brendan has told me so much about you in the last five minutes."

"Keeping it a secret was my idea. Did you ask her?" Janice asked Brendan.

"I said yes if I can have my friend help me."

"You can invite as many people as you want." Janice said happily.

"Kay we'll add eight to the list. We can meet tomorrow at whatever time works for you."

"Twelve-ish?"

"I'll meet you two with Alice at 12 o'clock at the Chinese restaurant, next to that dress shop."

"The one across the street from the shoe shop."

"She get's me, I like her."

"Thanks, I like you too."

"Dan, are you here?" Someone called from the door.

"What do we do?" Janice asked.

"Let me handle it." Carina said rolling her eyes. "Hello Bill, Mary." Carina said.

"Hello Carina. Who's this?" Mary asked.

"My friend Janice Miller. I knew I should have called to tell you I was coming over but I totally forgot to."

"Don't fret dear. Hello Janice, I'm Mary, this is my husband is Bill."

"Pleasure to meet you." Janice said smiling.

"I'm sorry to cut this visit short but Janice and I have had this day planned for a while." Carina said.

"It's okay, sweetie." Bill said.

"Bye." Carina linked arms with Janice.

"I'll walk you two to the car." Brendan said ushering them out. "Carina you are brilliant."

"I know I am. So I'll see you two tomorrow."

"Bye."

"Good bye." Carina said getting into her car.


	14. Trouble in Paradise

"EDWARD ANTHONY MASON! GET YOUR BUTT OUT HERE THIS INSTANT!" Carina yelled as soon as she parked her car. She took a breath to try to calm down. "If you don't get out here, I will go in to get you!" Carina counted to three, then she ran in. "Alice tell me where he is." Carina said. She couldn't focus herself enough to search for him.

"Carina calm down." Alice said. Jasper stood up slowly and stood next to Alice.

"I am calm. Jasper you better not try anything." Carina said.

"He's in his room." Zoom! As soon as Jasper said it Carina was in front of Edward's door.

"Edward open up." Carina said knocking on the door. "I know you're in there." He didn't answer. "I need to talk to you."

"Talk about what?" Edward asked opening the door.

"You know about what." He opened it wider so she could get in.

"Did you mean it?"

"Yes, I don't know."

"Why?"

"Edward I love you, I truly do. I do not need a babysitter."

"I wasn't babysitting you."

"No you were spying on me." Carina said angrily. "You had no right to listen in on my conversation with Brendan. I don't care what you think about what you did, so don't even try to apologize. Spying on me is never okay. I don't care if you're my boyfriend. Nothing will ever give the right to spy on me. Nothing." Carina whispered the last word menacingly. Carina spun around and left.

Edward sunk to the floor as the door slammed. She should have listened to Alice. This was what he was trying to warn him of. Alice told him to leave Carina alone. He knew he shouldn't have followed her. He didn't know why he did it.

Carina left the house angrily. She went into her bedroom to find Alice sitting on her bed.

"Alice what do you want?"

"I'm curious as to what happened with you and Edward."

"Fight. Alice how do you feel about weddings?"

"I love them."

"Have you planned one before?"

"Yes."

"Brendan is getting married and he wants me to plan the wedding and I want you to help me."

"When is it?"

"We are going to figure it out tomorrow at twelve."

"Cant' wait."

"Alice?"

"Yes?"

"Get out."

"Alright." Alice jumped off the bed and left the room."

"So down to business. We need the when, where, how, and who." Carina said to Janice and Brendan.

"We were thinking March 24th." Janice said.

"Guest?" Alice asked.

"Here you go." Janice said pulling out a note book.

"No parents?" Alice asked looking over the list.

"No parents." Brendan said. "I'll tell them eventually." Brendan said looking at Carina while he was talking.

"Why can't you tell them now?" Carina asked.

"It's my fault. My parents married young, they don't regret it but they want better from me. Dan chose not to tell his parents so it was fair."

"And Bill has a lot of expectations for his eldest son." Carina said agreeing with Janice sadly.

"Back to the wedding." Alice said. "What kind of wedding do you want?"

"Low key, we wanted a backyard wedding but the problem, no backyard." Janice said.

"They can have it at our house." Alice said excitedly.

"'Our' house?" Brendan asked.

"I've been with them since I moved out. My parents are on an island with no connections to the real world. Esme, Alice's mom, didn't let me say no."

"Alice do you think you're mom will let us have the wedding there?" Janice asked.

"Yes, she' loves weddings."

"Do you two have rings?"

"No."

"That won't do." Carina said shaking her head. Alice did the same. "Come on we are going to a jewelry store right now." Carina said getting up. Alice followed.

"Carina wedding rings cost a lot." Fernando said following her reluctantly.

"Thank you Captain Obvious." Carina said sarcastically. "I have a bit of money to spend."

"How much is a bit?" Janice asked.

"I'll tell you someday." Carina said smiling. "Alice ride with them."

"Okay."

"We are almost done." Alice said getting out of the car when they arrived.

"Good, now come on you two." Carina said to Brendan and Janice, who still haven't gotten out of the car.

"I'm still not sure." Janice said.

"Don't make me make you." Carina said.

"I'm coming." Brendan said, he turned to Janice and nodded. She got out of the car. They crossed the street to the jewelry store. The bell chimed as they entered.

"May I help you?" An old man asked them.

"Where are you're wedding rings?" Alice asked.

"Over here." He said leading them to a corner. "If you tell me your budget I'll show you the ones you should look at."

"No need." Carina said brightly. "You two look at the rings you want to try."

They were there over an hour, trying on ring after ring. They couldn't find the the one. Finally they found the right ring.

"Now ring sizes?" Carina asked.

"I'm an eleven, Janice is a seven." Brendan said.

"Good now you two go home and we'll meet next week same time, same place."

"Okay then, bye." They hugged her and Alice then went.

Later Carina and Alice were in Carina's room.

"So how long are you giving the cold shoulder to Edward?" Alice asked.

"I don't know, it depends."

"I hope it's not for too long."

"I bet he does too." Carina said.

************** Monday 2/12 *******************

"How was you're weekend?" Adam asked Carina as they sat down for lunch.

"Interesting, how about yours?"

"Boring, did homework, chores and watched TV."

"You could have gone to that movie that came out Friday."

"I don't like going to the movies alone."

"That's what friends are for."

"Like they didn't have plans for the weekend."

"Fine we can go after school."

"Here's the group we can ask them." Adam said.

"Hi boys and girls of three ages." Carina said as everyone sat down. "Who want to go to the movies after school today?"

"Okay." Everyone but Jen said.

"Come on Jen. You can't leave me alone with these people." Carina said begging Jen.

"I have a lot of homework." Jen said.

"Please, please, please, please, please, please."

"Alright okay I'll go gosh." Jen said rolling her eyes.

"Thank you."

***** After School *****

"I'll pay for the tickets." Carina said.

"You can't pay for all of us." Jen said.

"Sure I can. You go get the food." Carina said waving them off. Edward went slower. Carina turned away and Edward sighed and left.

They watched the movie silently. Carina sat very far away Edward. When the movie finished, they talked all the way to the parking lot.

"Okay I'll take Jen and Ashley home." Brittany said.

"I can take the boys." Carina said. "I'll see you at home." Carina said. She led the boys to her car before anyone could protest.

Carina and the boys talked and joked as she drove. She dropped off Chuck and Larry first.

"Bye twins." Carina and Adam said waving.

"Bye." Chuck and Larry said.

"So trouble in paradise?" Adam asked as Carina drove.

"What makes you say that?"

"You haven't sat next to or talked to Edward all day."

"Since when are you observant?"

"Your guess is as good as mine. So are we an easy way to make him angry?"

"Yes. And you don't have to worry about him coming after you."

"Good, Jasper or Emmett either right?"

"Yeah, the family is staying out of this fight."

"Okay now that I know I have a longer time to live, I'll see you tomorrow." Adam said getting out of the car.

"Alright see ya." Carina said.

When she got home, Carina went straight to her room not even bothering to go through the house. As soon as she closed the door there was a knock.

"Carina, open up." Carina opened the door and let him in. He came in and sat on the bed next to her.

"Can you forgive Edward please he is driving me crazy."

"Sorry Jasper, he needs to learn."

"Can you forgive him for me?"

"I don't love you that much."

"Come on just this once?"

"No Jasper I can't."

"You know you want to." Jasper teased.

"I know that thank you." Carina said rolling her eyes.

"Then do it."

"But Jasper."

"Don't make me make you."

"You wouldn't."

"Oh yes I would. I don't care how much it hurts later."

"You would really do it? Fine okay I give."

"What the hell are you two talking about?" Edward asked barging into Carina's room.

"What the hell are _you_ talking about?" Carina asked.

"I heard you two."

"Then why are you mad? You should be happy." Jasper said confused.

"Why would that make me happy?" Edward asked angrily.

"Why wouldn't me forgiving you make you happy?" Carina asked as confused as Jasper.

"Wait, what?" Edward asked, now confused too.

"I was trying to convince Carina to forgive you and she said yes when you came in." Jasper said to Edward. Edward was silent. Jasper, sensing the emotions in the room, got as far away from Carina as the room would allow.

"Edward, go now." Carina said dangerously slow. "I don't want to see your damn face right now. Go!" Carina growled the last word. Edward left cursing himself. Jasper slowly moved towards Carina. He tried to calm her down. It worked.

"Carina, he's gone."

"He, that was… I think I'm going to be sick."

"Why?"

"His thoughts, he thought that you were trying to freaking seduce me. And when I agreed he thought that I was giving in. Can you believe that!" Carina asked pacing the room.

"He really is loosing it." Jasper said, his eyes following Carina as she paced.

"Do you still expect me to forgive him?"

"No I'll deal with the emotions. Have a talk with him before you forgive him, okay."

"No problem Jaz." Jasper left. A few minutes after Jasper left there was a knock at her door.

"Carina, it's Alice." Carina got up and opened the door.

"Yes?"

"What did Edward do this time?"

"My dope of a boyfriend thought Jasper was trying to seduce me."

"What?"

"He listened to the wrong part of the conversation and that was what he thought was going on."

"Wow, my brother is a dope."

***** 2/19 *****

It was six in the evening. Carina walked into the living room. She stood by the back door. Edward and Emmett were talking about a basketball game.

"Edward." Carina said. The conversation stopped. Emmett looked at Carina and smiled. He got up and left. Edward on the other hand froze. Carina hasn't spoken directly to him since she told him to get out of her room. He finally looked up at her. She motioned for him to follow her. He did without a thought. Carina led him far away from the house. Edward thought that either, she wanted a lot of privacy or she was going to kill him and she didn't want the family to witness it.

"Edward, out of all the guys I could have fallen in love with, I get the one that doesn't trust me. Don't deny it. You won't leave me alone with someone of the opposite sex, vampire or human, for more than a second. I will not allow you to even attempt to control me, like I told you before. I love you, you don't understand how hard it was to ignore you. But I will ignore you for as long as it take for you to get it. I love you, I won't hurt you."

"Except physically but only when necessary." Edward said quoting her.

"You do listen." Carina closed the space between them and kissed him.

"I've missed you, love."

"Yeah, I've missed you too." Then she punched him.

"I deserved that." Edward said recovering.

"Yes you did. That was fore Jasper for thinking that he was trying to seduce me, I mean really that is like incest for me."

"I was being a dumb-ass."

"Yes you were, but you are my dumb-ass."

***** 2/23*****

"Edward I don't like this." Carina said as Edward covered her eyes.

"Don't you trust me?" Edward asked as he started to move them forward.

"Hurry up I'm feeling uncomfortable."

"You don't like me behind you?" Edward asked in her ear.

"I would like it better if I could see you."

"Here." Edward said opening her eyes.

The living room was decorated romantically. There was a stereo in the corner of the room.

"What's this?"

"Happy late Valentine's Day."

"Wow you are sweet." She kissed him. "What's the stereo for?"

"I thought I'd take you up on your offer to teach me salsa."

"Really?" Carina asked excitedly.

"Yeah."

"Do you have the music?"

"I think so."

"Let's see." She went to the stereo. She pressed play. "Yeah, it's right, come here." Carina said starting to move her hips. Edward was drawn forward.

Carina really enjoyed teaching Edward to dance. She hasn't laughed that much.

"Okay, okay that's enough. I can't take it anymore." Carina said laughing. "Now I see why you need structure."

"I didn't think I was that bad." Edward said pouting.

"It was okay, thanks for trying."

"Anything for you."

"You are such a kiss-ass."

"For you, oh yeah."

"Whatever." Carina said shoving him. The music changed into a waltz.

"I'm not being nosy or anything, but what's going on with Brendan?"

"He's getting married. Me and Alice are the wedding planners."

"Where's it going to be?"

"Here. They wanted a backyard wedding but they don't have a backyard to host it in."

"Does his fiancé have an apartment too?"

"No she has a house."

"Then why don't have there?"

"Their parents don't know."

"You are helping them elope?"

"I don't approve because I know his parents but they really are in love."

"Why did he ask Alice to help?"

"He didn't, I asked for her help."

"So am I invited?"

"We are still working out the guest list but I can squeeze you in somewhere."

"Do you like his fiancé?"

"She is great."

"He is smart for choosing you as the wedding planner, you have many years of experience."

"That makes me feel old. Say anything…"

"I know better."

"Good."

They continued to dance absentmindedly. Mentally their minds somewhere else. Carina realized something while teaching Edward to dance, she really did love him. She felt how different it was, saying 'I love you' and feeling love.

Carina had been able to look into her past now without it hurting as much as it did before. She remembered her time with Carlos. It surprised Carina how different Carlos was from Edward. She had to admit that Carlos understood her on levels that will take Edward years, decades, hell maybe even centuries to understand. Carlos had an attitude to fit her own. Carina hoped that Edward would reach Carlos' understanding of her. Soon.

"Well thank you for all of this but even a vampire needs rest. Would you care to join me?"

"It would be my honor."

They went to Carina's room and cuddled on her bed. They stared into each others eyes. Edward felt like he was in heaven, or at least as close as a vampire can get to heaven. He never understood the love between Alice and Jasper or Rosalie and Emmett or Carlisle and Esme. He heard it in their heads but he didn't understand it at the time. She was the one that he was meant for. He knows that if he lost her it would hurt more than any physical damage can cause.

A knock at the door startled them both.

"Carina come on school starts in fifteen minutes." Rosalie said from the other side of the door.

"Coming Rose." Carina said.

"Have you seen Edward? He hasn't been home all weekend?"

"Hey Rosalie." Edward said opening the door. He winked at Carina and left.

"He was in your room all weekend?"

"Yeah so?" Carina asked pulling off her shirt and pants and heading to her closet.

"Nothing. Did you two have fun?" Rosalie asked trying to hold back a giggle.

"What do mean?" Carina asked confused pulling her shirt over head. Rosalie raised an eyebrow as Carina put on her jeans. Carina laughed. "Get your mind out of the gutter Rose. We weren't doing that. We just stayed together."

"Aren't you two something out of a book?"

"Yeah a book about love and violence in one relationship." Carina said rolling her eyes. She had finished getting dressed. She ushered Rosalie out of her room.

***** 2/28 *****

"Carina look, there's an owl outside the window." Adam whispered a few minutes before class was out.

"Cool." Carina said before raising her hand.

"Yes?" Mr. Lee asked her.

"Can I go to the bathroom?" Carina asked.

"Sure." Mr. Lee wrote a pass and gave it to her. Carina walked quickly out of the room. She called the owl over to her. She untied the letter from the owl's leg.

'_Hello C, Fleur had the baby! Louis Weasley. Three Marauders down, one to go. Hope to see you and Alice soon. Victoire is excited to start her letter to you two._

_Bill'_

Carina walked into class with the biggest smile on her face.

"So was Edward in the bathroom or something?" Adam asked when she sat down.

"No I'm just happy."

"Okay." RING! "I'll see you tomorrow." Adam said gathering his stuff.

"Who was it from?" Alice asked Carina.

"Bill, he said that Fleur had the baby, his name is Louis. I was thinking of going there for the summer."

"Have you shared this thought with Edward?"

"Not yet no. will you go with me?"

"Only for two weeks."

"That's all I'm going for."

"Maybe we can make it a yearly thing."

"That would be great."

"What would be great?" Jasper asked."

"We're thinking of going to visit Ron and Hermione."

"For how long?" Edward asked.

"Every summer for two weeks."

"Really?"

"Well you know babies grow fast, and Bill and Fleur just had their second kid. Victoire and Teddy really miss us. What do you think?"

"I can't control you, but you have to call."

"I promise."

"So Carina I hear that you and Edward spent the entire weekend together." Emmett said. Carina looked at Rosalie, who shrugged.

"Why are you interested? Looking for pointers?" Carina asked. Alice gave her a high five.

***** 3/10 *****

"Alice are you going to go every summer?" Jasper asked.

"Jasper I have to, Carina needs the support more than she cares to admit."

"I know it's just hard not to be with you."

"I feel the same way. If there was a way for me to stay or for you to come I would do it. We can't because of Edward." Alice put her small hand on his stone cheek. Her thumb rubbed over a scar he had there. Jasper sighed contently.

"The two weeks last time, was torture. I've never felt so empty before."

"I felt the same way, fortunately I had distractions. If it were anyone else I would have stayed by you."

"Edward you could have said that you had a problem with me leaving!" Alice and Jasper heard Carina shout from downstairs. They looked at each other and went down the stairs slowly. "You have no right to go through my room without my permission."

"I wasn't looking for anything."

"Then what do you call looking in my closet?"

"Fine I was looking for something but it's not what you think."

"Enlighten me, what reason do you have to go searching my room?" Edward didn't have an answer. "That's what I though." Carina said looking disappointed then leaving the room. Alice sighed and followed Carina. Jasper looked at Edward.

"Edward." Jasper said.

"Don't say it I know I screwed up."

"Why were you in her room?"

"I know that going to visit this Ron and Hermione is not her lonely reason for going to England. I know there's another but I don't know what it is."

"I have agree with her. You had no right to invade her personal space. She isn't any different from any else in this house. You don't go searching through Esme's room with out permission, so don't do it to Carina." Jasper said. He turned and went to find Alice to see how she's getting with Carina. He was about to knock on Carina's bedroom door, when somewhere he heard loud banging sounds in the distance. Curiosity got the better of him, he followed the sound.

"Carina this is not healthy." He heard Alice say.

"I know it's not but it calms me." Carina's voice said. Jasper stepped into a clearing. Alice was sitting on a boulder. Carina was currently beating up a way larger boulder.

"I think you should stop now." Alice said.

"I'll stop when I feel like it." Carina said as she continued to punch the rock.

"Having fun?" Jasper asked amused.

"Yes I am." Carina said.

"Don't you think I should calm down?"

"No I don't." Carina said hitting the boulder harder.

"Come on it's not that big of a deal."

"It is when I expected him not to invade my privacy."

"He suspects."

"What do you mean?" Carina asked turning to face Jasper.

"He knows that Ron and Hermione aren't the only reason you want to go to England."

"That's why he was in my room?"

"The pictures." Alice said.

"I don't care. I don't think I can do this anymore. He comes with a lot of drama. I don't know if I can take it, but I love him more than anyone before."

"Carina give it some time, he'll come around." Alice said.

"I hope so. I'm going to go." Carina said running off.

"This is getting tiresome." Jasper said.

"I know, they have to learn to compromise." Alice said.

"They will get over it. It's more on Edward's part than Carina's."

"I agree."

"Well it's all on them, we can't do anything about it."

"Yeah, I just hope that Carina can get over it, we still have a wedding to plan."

"Good luck with that." Jasper said. They walked home. They went into the living room, they stopped short at the sight. Carina and Edward were having a serious making out on the couch. Alice and Jasper back out quietly.

"This is why they tell you to be careful for what you wish for." Jasper said.

"Yup." Alice said.

***** 3/14 *****

"Tighten it a little more around her waist and it will be perfect." Alice said.

"I can't let you guys pay for this." Janice said as she looked at herself in her wedding dress.

"Jan, we want to. You said you would help me." Carina said.

"We barely know each other. I don't like the idea of having a seventeen year old girl paying for my wedding."

"I'm eighteen, my birthday was in January. Anyway we won't let you pay anymore than you have."

"I still don't like it."

"If you'd like we can do you're hair, makeup and nails."

"Okay." Janice said.

"Cheer up, you're getting married in ten days."

"I can't wait." Janice said cheering up considerably.

"Where are you two going to live?"

"We don't know. But we have our dorms for now, so we have two years to figure it out."

"How about a car?"

"Dan does and so do I. Why?"

"I want to make sure you two are taken care of."

"You are too young to worry about anyone other than yourself."

"I have an old soul."

"Brendan said that you are going to move after senior year."

"That's the plan for now. I'm going to try to stay with Alice if I can."

"You are legal so you don't need their permission."

"No but I do need their money. It doesn't feel right staying with the Cullens for free."

"That's how I feel about you paying for my wedding."

"Not another word about it."

"Fine."

***** 3/24 *****

Carina and Alice dragged Janice to Carina's room. It was the day of the wedding. They had Jasper and Edward take Brendan upstairs to get ready.

"Hey Edward thanks." Brendan said.

"For what?"

"Taking care of Carina. I knew that you two would end up together. You are horrible at hiding your feelings." Brendan said laughing.

'_If a human could tell, that's when you know you are bad at something.'_ Jasper thought. Edward glared at him, when Brendan turned.

"Don't worry I'll take care of her forever." Edward said.

"I know."

"It's time." Edward said opening the door.

Brendan stood in front of the priest. Edward went to the piano. Jasper could not believe how nervous this boy was. The music began to play and Janice took a deep breath. The door opened and she walked through and only saw Brendan with a silly smile plastered on his face.

The rest of the wedding went without a hitch, just as Alice and Carina planned.

"Congratulations." Carina said hugging them at the same time.

"Carina thank you so much." Janice said, she was so happy.

"I was more than happy to do it. I have a present for you."

"No we can't accept any more from you." Brendan said.

"But this is from me, think of the wedding as a present from my parents. Anyway my present can't be undone anyway."

"What is it?"

"A savings account."

"How much did you put in?" Janice asked.

"Enough. Anyway here is all the information you are going to need." Carina said giving them papers.

"There is no point in arguing in her." Edward said.

"I know but I had to try. Carina thank you for everything."

"Don't mention it."

"We have a gift for you too." Alice said.

"What is it?" Janice asked.

"A two week honeymoon. Don't worry it didn't cost me a thing I won it on a sweepstakes. We notified your school that you will be absent. And Carina gave an excuse for each of your parents. You'd better get going."

"We don't have clothes." Brendan said.

"I took the liberty of raiding your dorms and got what you need." Carina said smiling. "Now go." Janice and Brendan got into the limo and left.

"They are so cute." Alice said.

"I know right. Come on lets get this place cleaned." Carina said.

"I would love to but that would be a lie." Emmett said before zooming off.

"Whatever you lazy brat." Carina shouted after him.

"He acts like such a child." Rosalie said shaking her heard.

"Yes but he's our child." Carina said.


	15. Wedding

***** 2/23*****

"Edward I don't like this." Carina said as Edward covered her eyes.

"Don't you trust me?" Edward asked as he started to move them forward.

"Hurry up."

"You don't like me behind you?" Edward asked in her ear.

"I would like it better if I could see you."

"Here." Edward said opening her eyes.

The living room was decorated romantically. There was a stereo in the corner of the room.

"What's this?"

"Happy late Valentine's Day."

"Wow you are sweet." She kissed him. "What's the stereo for?"

"I thought I'd take you up on your offer to teach me salsa."

"Really?" Carina asked excitedly.

"Yeah."

"Do you have the music?"

"I think so."

"Let's see." She went to the stereo. She pressed play. "Yeah, it's right, come here." Carina said starting to move her hips. Edward was drawn forward.

Carina really enjoyed teaching Edward to dance. She hadn't laughed that much in the longest time.

"Okay, okay that's enough. I can't take it anymore." Carina said laughing. "Now I see why you need structure."

"I didn't think I was that bad." Edward said pouting.

"It was okay, thanks for trying." Carina said kissing the pout away.

"Anything for you."

"You are such a kiss-ass."

"For you, oh yeah."

"Whatever." Carina said shoving him. The music changed into a waltz.

"I'm not being nosy or anything, but what's going on with Brendan?"

"He's getting married. Me and Alice are the wedding planners."

"Where's it going to be?"

"Here. They wanted a backyard wedding but they don't have a backyard to host it in."

"Does his fiancé have an apartment too?"

"No she has a house."

"Then why don't have there?"

"Their parents don't know."

"You are helping them elope?"

"I don't approve because I know his parents but they really are in love."

"Why did he ask Alice to help?"

"He didn't, I asked for her help."

"So am I invited?"

"We are still working out the guest list but I can squeeze you in somewhere."

"Do you like his fiancé?"

"She is great."

"He is smart for choosing you as the wedding planner, you have many years of experience."

"That makes me feel old. Say anything…"

"I know better."

"Good."

They continued to dance absentmindedly. Mentally their minds somewhere else. Carina realized something while teaching Edward to dance, she really did love him. She felt how different it was, saying 'I love you' and feeling love.

Carina had been able to look into her past now without it hurting as much as it did before. She remembered her time with Carlos. It surprised Carina how different Carlos was from Edward. She had to admit that Carlos understood her on levels that will take Edward years, decades, hell maybe even centuries to understand. Carlos had an attitude to fit her own. Carina hoped that Edward would reach Carlos' understanding of her. Soon.

"Well thank you for all of this but even a vampire needs rest. Would you care to join me?"

"It would be my honor."

They went to Carina's room and cuddled on her bed. They stared into each others eyes. Edward felt like he was in heaven, or at least as close as a vampire can get to heaven. He never understood the love between Alice and Jasper or Rosalie and Emmett or Carlisle and Esme. He heard it in their heads but he didn't understand it at the time. She was the one that he was meant for. He knows that if he lost her it would hurt more than any physical damage can cause.

A knock at the door startled them both.

"Carina come on school starts in fifteen minutes." Rosalie said from the other side of the door.

"Coming Rose." Carina said.

"Have you seen Edward? He hasn't been home all weekend?"

"Hey Rosalie." Edward said opening the door. He winked at Carina and left.

"He was in your room all weekend?" Rosalie asked looking from Edward's retreating form to Carina.

"Yeah so?" Carina asked pulling off her shirt and pants and heading to her closet.

"Nothing. Did you two have fun?" Rosalie asked trying to hold back a giggle.

"What do mean?" Carina asked confused pulling her shirt over head. Rosalie raised an eyebrow as Carina put on her jeans. Carina laughed. "Get your mind out of the gutter Rose. We weren't doing that. We just stayed together."

"Aren't you two something out of a book?"

"Yeah a book about love and violence in one relationship." Carina said rolling her eyes. She had finished getting dressed. She ushered Rosalie out of her room.

***** 2/28 *****

"Carina look, there's an owl outside the window." Adam whispered a few minutes before class was out.

"Cool." Carina said before raising her hand.

"Yes?" Mr. Lee asked her.

"Can I go to the bathroom?" Carina asked.

"Sure." Mr. Lee wrote a pass and gave it to her. Carina walked quickly out of the room. She called the owl over to her. She untied the letter from the owl's leg.

'_Hello C, Fleur had the baby! Louis Weasley. Three Marauders down, one to go. Hope to see you and Alice soon. Victoire is excited to start her letter to you two._

_Bill'_

Carina walked into class with the biggest smile on her face.

"So was Edward in the bathroom or something?" Adam asked when she sat down.

"No I'm just happy."

"Okay." RING! "I'll see you tomorrow." Adam said gathering his stuff.

"Who was it from?" Alice asked Carina.

"Bill, he said that Fleur had the baby, his name is Louis. I was thinking of going there for the summer."

"Have you shared this thought with Edward?"

"Not yet no. will you go with me?"

"Only for two weeks."

"That's all I'm going for."

"Maybe we can make it a yearly thing."

"That would be great."

"What would be great?" Jasper asked."

"We're thinking of going to visit Ron and Hermione."

"For how long?" Edward asked.

"Every summer for two weeks."

"Really?"

"Well you know babies grow fast, and Bill and Fleur just had their second kid. Victoire and Teddy really miss us. What do you think?"

"I can't control you, but you have to call."

"I promise."

"So Carina I hear that you and Edward spent the entire weekend together." Emmett said. Carina looked at Rosalie, who shrugged.

"Why are you interested? Looking for pointers?" Carina asked. Alice gave her a high five.

***** 3/10 *****

"Alice are you going to go every summer?" Jasper asked.

"Jasper I have to, Carina needs the support more than she cares to admit."

"I know it's just hard not to be with you."

"I feel the same way. If there was a way for me to stay or for you to come I would do it. We can't because of Edward." Alice put her small hand on his stone cheek. Her thumb rubbed over a scar he had there. Jasper sighed contently.

"The two weeks last time, was torture. I've never felt so empty before."

"I felt the same way, fortunately I had distractions. If it were anyone else I would have stayed by you."

"Edward, you could have said that you had a problem with me leaving!" Alice and Jasper heard Carina shout from downstairs. They looked at each other and went down the stairs slowly. "You have no right to go through my room without my permission."

"I wasn't looking for anything."

"Then what do you call looking in my closet?"

"Fine I was looking for something but it's not what you think."

"Enlighten me, what reason do you have to go searching my room?" Edward didn't have an answer. "That's what I thought." Carina said looking disappointed then leaving the room. Alice sighed and followed Carina. Jasper looked at Edward.

"Edward." Jasper said.

"Don't say it I know I screwed up."

"Why were you in her room?"

"I know that going to visit this Ron and Hermione is not her lonely reason for going to England. I know there's another but I don't know what it is."

"I have agree with her. You had no right to invade her personal space. She isn't any different from any else in this house. You don't go searching through Esme's room with out permission, so don't do it to Carina." Jasper said. He turned and went to find Alice to see how she's getting with Carina. He was about to knock on Carina's bedroom door, when somewhere he heard loud banging sounds in the distance. Curiosity got the better of him, he followed the sound.

"Carina this is not healthy." He heard Alice say.

"I know it's not but it calms me." Carina's voice said. Jasper stepped into a clearing. Alice was sitting on a boulder. Carina was currently beating up a way larger boulder.

"I think you should stop now." Alice said.

"I'll stop when I feel like it." Carina said as she continued to punch the rock.

"Having fun?" Jasper asked amused.

"Yes I am." Carina said.

"Don't you think you should calm down?"

"No I don't." Carina said hitting the boulder harder.

"Come on it's not that big of a deal."

"It is when I expected him not to invade my privacy."

"He suspects."

"What do you mean?" Carina asked turning to face Jasper.

"He knows that Ron and Hermione aren't the only reason you want to go to England."

"That's why he was in my room?"

"The pictures." Alice said.

"I don't care. I don't think I can do this anymore. He comes with a lot of drama. I don't know if I can take it, but I love him more than anyone before."

"Carina give it some time, he'll come around." Alice said.

"I hope so. I'm going to go." Carina said running off.

"This is getting tiresome." Jasper said.

"I know, they have to learn to compromise." Alice said.

"They will get over it. It's more on Edward's part than Carina's."

"I agree."

"Well it's all on them, we can't do anything about it."

"Yeah, I just hope that Carina can get over it, we still have a wedding to plan."

"Good luck with that." Jasper said. They walked home. They went into the living room, they stopped short at the sight. Carina and Edward were having a serious making out on the couch. Alice and Jasper back out quietly.

"This is why they tell you to be careful for what you wish for." Jasper said.

"Yup." Alice said.

***** 3/14 *****

"Tighten it a little more around her waist and it will be perfect." Alice said.

"I can't let you guys pay for this." Janice said as she looked at herself in her wedding dress.

"Jan, we want to. You said you would help me." Carina said.

"We barely know each other. I don't like the idea of having a seventeen year old girl paying for my wedding."

"I'm eighteen, my birthday was in January. Anyway we won't let you pay anymore than you have."

"I still don't like it."

"If you'd like we can do you're hair, makeup and nails."

"Okay." Janice said.

"Cheer up, you're getting married in ten days."

"I can't wait." Janice said cheering up considerably.

"Where are you two going to live?"

"We don't know. But we have our dorms for now, so we have two years to figure it out."

"How about a car?"

"Dan does and so do I. Why?"

"I want to make sure you two are taken care of."

"You are too young to worry about anyone other than yourself."

"I have an old soul."

"Brendan said that you are going to move after senior year."

"That's the plan for now. I'm going to try to stay with Alice if I can."

"You are legal so you don't need their permission."

"No but I do need their money. It doesn't feel right staying with the Cullens for free."

"That's how I feel about you paying for my wedding."

"Not another word about it."

"Fine."

***** 3/24 *****

Carina and Alice dragged Janice to Carina's room. It was the day of the wedding. They had Jasper and Edward take Brendan upstairs to get ready.

"Hey Edward thanks." Brendan said.

"For what?"

"Taking care of Carina. I knew that you two would end up together. You are horrible at hiding your feelings." Brendan said laughing.

'_If a human could tell, that's when you know you are bad at something.'_ Jasper thought. Edward glared at him, when Brendan turned.

"Don't worry I'll take care of her forever." Edward said.

"I know."

"It's time." Edward said opening the door.

Brendan stood in front of the priest. Edward went to the piano. Jasper could not believe how nervous this boy was. The music began to play and Janice took a deep breath. The door opened and she walked through and only saw Brendan with a silly smile plastered on his face.

The rest of the wedding went without a hitch, just as Alice and Carina planned.

"Congratulations." Carina said hugging them at the same time.

"Carina thank you so much." Janice said, she was so happy.

"I was more than happy to do it. I have a present for you."

"No we can't accept any more from you." Brendan said.

"But this is from me, think of the wedding as a present from my parents. Anyway my present can't be undone anyway."

"What is it?"

"A savings account."

"How much did you put in?" Janice asked.

"Enough. Anyway here is all the information you are going to need." Carina said giving them papers.

"There is no point in arguing in her." Edward said.

"I know but I had to try. Carina thank you for everything."

"Don't mention it."

"We have a gift for you too." Alice said.

"What is it?" Janice asked.

"A two week honeymoon. Don't worry it didn't cost me a thing I won it on a sweepstakes. We notified your school that you will be absent. And Carina gave an excuse for each of your parents. You'd better get going."

"We don't have clothes." Brendan said.

"I took the liberty of raiding your dorms and got what you need." Carina said smiling. "Now go." Janice and Brendan got into the limo and left.

"They are so cute." Alice said.

"I know right. Come on lets get this place cleaned." Carina said.

"I would love to but that would be a lie." Emmett said before zooming off.

"Whatever you lazy brat!" Carina shouted after him.

"He acts like such a child." Rosalie said shaking her heard.

"Yes but he's our child." Carina said.


	16. Back to Magic

April 1st

"Emmett I am going to warn you now, if you try anything I will hurt you."

"Come one Carina, it's April fool's day." Emmett complained.

"You are the fool if you think that I will let you pull a prank on me."

"Can I pull one on Edward?"

"Sure, but if he asks I did not give you permission."

"The idea just came to me."

"Good boy." Carina said reaching up to ruffle his hair. They both turned their heads to the window when they heard a scratching noise.

"Do wizards celebrate April Fool's day?" Emmett asked warily.

"If it is from the twin's, then we have to be careful." Carina said as she took the envelope from the owl.

**All four Marauders present and accounted for. The newest member is Chase Weasley. This is no joke. Of course I didn't believe Angelina when she told me. I mean come on how many babies are actually born on April 1****st****? Anyway I can't wait to see you again. Tell Alice we miss our favorite customer.**

** Love**

** George.**

"That's funny." Emmett said as he read over Carina's shoulder.

"Of course one of their kids would be born on April 1st. I got to find Alice. Have fun pranking Edward." Carina said.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Emmett said smiling craftily.

"Alice! Alice! Alice! Where are you?" Carina shouted around the house.

"Here." Alice said getting out of her room.

"Angelina had the baby." Carina said giving Alice the letter.

"No surprise there." Alice said after she read the letter.

"I can't wait to see them."

"Me neither."

****May 20th****

"Alice if you don't hurry up I am not taking you next year." Carina said.

"Don't rush me." Alice said from her closet.

"I'm not rushing you."

"I'm going to miss you." Edward said hugging Carina from behind.

"I guess I'll miss you too. I might miss Adam more though." Carina said making Edward growl. "I'm joking, I can't do this to Adam." Carina said spinning around and kissing Edward.

'I would hope not." Edward said.

"Ok I'm ready." Alice said.

"Finally. I'll see you in two weeks." Carina said kissing him again. He walked them out to the car Jasper was waiting for them in.

****English Airport****

"Who's going to meet us?" Alice asked as they got off the plane.

"I'm not sure, Hermione didn't say who." Carina said looking around. They saw families greeting each other.

"Carina, Alice over here." They heard Hermione's voice. They saw not only Hermione but the entire family.

"Aunty Cary!" Teddy yelled running to Carina.

"Aunty Alice!" Victoire yelled as she ran to Alice.

"Hey Teddy-bear, miss me?"

"I missed you this much." He said stretching his arms as far as they would go.

"I missed you more." Victoire said.

"No I missed them more." Teddy said staring angrily at Victoire.

"No I did." She said glaring at Teddy.

"NO I DID."

"Ok you both missed us. We missed you both too." Carina said looking at both of them.

"Really?" Teddy asked.

"More than you imagine. Man you all walk slow." Carina said as the rest of the family caught up.

"Sorry but these muggles are super slow." Harry said.

"I've missed you all so much." Carina said dragging Harry into a hug.

"We've missed you both too."

Carina and Alice hugged everyone.

"We should head home, we are drawing a little attention." Arthur said.

"Ladies let's go to the restroom. We'll meet the men at the Burrow." Molly said leading the ladies to the restroom.

"I can't wait to meet the new Marauders." Carina said.

"Cary please don't say that." Alicia said.

"Sorry, so where are they?" Carina asked.

"Andy is watching them. Teddy and Victoire would be there too but they wanted to see you two." Molly said.

"Ok Carina, Alice," Hermione said to them when they reached the restroom, "hold onto me and the kids tightly."

They were at the Burrow in a matter of seconds. They landed in the living room where there were streamers hanging in mid-air and a banner that said: Welcome Back Alice and Carina!

"You guys really are the best." Alice said looking around.

"We know." Fred and George said.

"And why weren't you tow there to greet us?" Alice asked them.

"We lost and argument with our lovable wives." Fred explained.

"See, we would have given anything to go and greet you but our beds." George finished.

"Ok." Alice said hugging them.

"Come on I bet you are dieing to see the babies. Pun intended." George said leading the way up stairs.

"Alice, Carina, it is great to see you again." Andy said getting up and hugging them.

"Hello Andy." They said.

"I finally go them to calm down." Andy said pointing at the play pen that covered an entire wall. Alice and Carina walked over to it. James had really grown in five months, he was about the same age Harry was the first time she saw him. They could tell that Louis was the baby with the sandy blonde hair, since Fleur was the only blonde in the family. If Richard hadn't been older then it would have been hard to distinguish between him and Chase.

"They are all so cute." Alice said.

"They really are." Carina said nodding.

"How long are you two staying?" Harry asked.

"Two weeks, but we are thinking two weeks every summer. If that's alright," Carina said looking at them.

"Of course it is." Everyone answered.

"Then it's settled." Alice said happily.

"Do you know where Minerva is this time of year?" Carina asked.

"She's the Headmistress of Hogwarts, they are still in school." Arthur said.

"Really? I would love to see her."

"Good luck finding someone that will take you, that woman still scares the magic right out of me." Harry said.

"Don't worry Cary I'll take you." Neville said. "I was planning to go there anyway, I hear that Professor Sprout is looking for an apprentice to take over in coming years."

"Thanks Neville."

"Aunty Cary, come and play hide and seek with me." Teddy said pulling on Carina's pants.

"And me too." Victoire said.

"Ok go hide and I'll seek."

"No peeking." Teddy said.

"I won't." Carina said closing her eyes. "1...2...3..." Teddy and Victoire scurried out of the room. "I guess I'll see your guys later." Carina said as she left the room.

"So Alice what are you going to do while Cary is gone?" Hermione asked.

"How about I baby sit all the kids and all of you go out for a night to yourselves." Alice said as she looked at the babies.

"Alice we couldn't let you do that." Bill said.

"Sure you can, I won't give you a choice. I'm a vampire, remember, I can take care of two toddlers and four babies."

"Yes but Teddy and Victoire are very energetic." Andy said worriedly.

"I already said I won't give you a choice."

"There is no point arguing." Carina said popping her head in the room before disappearing again.

"Take her word for it." Alice said.

"Fine Alice, you can baby sit." Harry said giving in first.

"Go ahead." Fred and George say together.

"You asked for it." Andy said.

"Have fun." Bill said.

"I will." Alice said excitedly jumping up and down.

"It amazes me how young you act." Fred said.

"I've been thinking the same thing." Carina said popping into the conversation again before leaving.

"I forgot how entertaining you two are." George said.

"Thanks George-y." Carina said walking into the room with Victoire and Teddy trailing behind her.

"Come on Teddy cheer up." Harry said picking him up. "Aunty Alice is going to watch you all tomorrow."

"Really?" Teddy asked excitedly.

"What about me?" Victoire asked.

"All of you." Alice said.

"Yea! Aunty Alice come play with hide and seek." Victoire said.

"Alright, Teddy do you want to play too?"

"Yea!" Teddy said jumping out of Harry's arms.

"Ok go hide." Alice said as she started counting. When she reached ten she left the room.

"I think I was just replaced." Carina said.

"No one could replace you." Alice said popping in before disappearing again.

"So what do you say we get out of this room? It wasn't built for this many people." Carina asked.

There was a murmur of agreement and everyone exited.

****Next Day****

"Cary are you ready?" Neville asked.

"Yep, let's go." Carina said grabbing his arm.

They landed by the Gate which was cleverly hidden but the shadows of trees. The castle looked a lot bigger than it did five years ago. Carina guessed that after the battle they had to renovate. She could tell the difference between the old castle and new castle. She looked around the main gate and couldn't believe what she saw. There was a line of tombstones as far as she could see. Her breath caught in her throat. She knew that Remus and Tonks were in that line somewhere.

"Come on Cary, we can visit their graves later." Neville said as if he read her mind.

"Ok. Oh Neville I look kind of different in the sun." Carina said looking at the sky.

"Go for it." Neville said motioning her to go ahead. She went into the sun. "Your glowing." He then waved his wand and conjured up a sweater. "Don't want the students having a heart attack." Carina giggled and pulled on the sweater. "We'd better hurry McGonagall is expecting me." Carina raised an eyebrow. "Yea I thought that you would be a surprise for her." Neville said as they walked towards the castle.

As they walked in the castle, Carina found herself looking at pictures, looking at some she didn't recognize and without meaning to she bumped into someone causing them to spill all of their books.

"I am so sorry." Carina said helping pick up the books.

"No problem," He said getting up and fixing his robes. "Thank you." He said grabbing his books from her arms and finally looking up at her. "How are you doing?" He asked obviously flirting.

"Sorry buddy I'm taken." She said wiggling her wedding ring finger.

"That doesn't matter."

"Ok, so first of all if I wasn't taken you wouldn't stand a chance, second of all I have an appointment." Carina said walking away and catching up with Neville. "I swear boys get worse with every generation."

"They do." Neville agreed as he stopping in front of a statue of a phoenix. "Dragon liver." Neville said to the phoenix and it started to move.

It moved up to reveal a spiral staircase. Both of them ascended the staircase. And when Carina passed under the phoenix it lowered. Neville knocked on the door.

"Enter." Said a woman's voice form the other side of the door.

"Hello Headmistress." Neville said. Even with being a grown man, being near Minerva made him feel like a first year all over again.

"Mr. Longbottom, I was very pleased to receive your letter." Minerva said with a smile people rarely saw.

"Hello Minnie." Carina said walking around Neville.

"Carina!" Minerva said getting off her chair and excitedly hugged her friend. Neville could not believe his eyes. Never had he seen her this enthusiastic. "This is such a surprise."

"Well I didn't come and visit you in January so I'm making up for it." Carina explained as they all walked out of the office.

"I'm glad that you did. Come Neville, let's go and talk with Pomona. Carina are you accompanying us?" Minerva asked.

"I'm just going to look for people."

"Oh we have a new DADA teacher, Jack McQuin."

"I'll pay him a visit too."

They parted ways. Carina went to visit Madam Pomfrey first.

"Hello!" Carina shouted when she reached the Hospital Wing.

"No yelling in the Hospital Wing." A woman said appearing.

"Sorry Poppy, I forgot." Carina said smiling.

"How are you?" Poppy asked hugging Carina.

"Very well, thank you. Slow day?"

"Quidditch season is over, for now. So what brings you here?"

"Visiting Harry, Hermione and the Weasley's."

"Harry staying out of St. Mungo's?"

"Surprisingly. But what more can you ask from the son of James Potter?"

"How right you are." Poppy said shaking her head.

"Madam Pomfrey?" The boy from earlier walked in.

"Hello Damien. Carina this is my assistant Damien. Damien this is my old friend Carina."

" 'Old friend', she doesn't look a day over 17."

"For your information, I am older than your grandparents. I'm sorry for the short visit, but I have to visit some other people."

"Of course you do, you are very popular. Make sure to visit again before you leave."

"Of course." Carina said hugging Poppy one more time before leaving. She closed the door behind her. She heard footsteps behind her and sighed.

"Carina, wait up. Merlin, you walk fast."

"Damien really I have to go."

"I just wanted to know if you would go to dinner with me."

"What part of taken do you not understand?"

"The part where I can't have you." He said smoothly.

"Just leave me alone." Carina turned to leave but Damien grabbed her wrist. Before he could blink she had him against the wall with his arm behind his back. She could register the slight crack of some of his bones. "I am going to say this once so listen very closely." Carina whispered menacingly into his ear. "Try anything again, I will kill you. No one will ever find your body. Understood?" She asked punctuating her question with a little push against his body, pushing him into the wall more.

"Understood." He groaned in pain.

"Good." She said happily, stepping away from him as if nothing happened. She walked away and decided to find Horace next. She closed her eyes and let her feet lead her to him.

She ended up in front of a door. She opened it. The smell of potion ingredients hit her nose at once. She saw twenty or so students partnered up and working over cauldrons. Carina saw Horace immediately, she couldn't believe that he could get any bigger. She went up to him and tapped his shoulder.

"Excuse me, Professor." She said. He turned around and his natural smile turned up even more. He looked like a lovable walrus.

"Carina." His voice boomed. Some student actually jumped.

"Hello Horace."

"My dear, I thought that you were overseas."

"I was I'm just visiting."

"I'm glad you are. Can I ask a small favor?"

"Sure."

"I have the bladder of an old man. Would you mind looking after the class for a moment."

"I'd be honored." Horace waddled out of the class.

"Excuse me miss…" A girl in the back of the classroom raised her hand.

"Call me Cary."

"Cary, why aren't you in class?"

"I'm not a student. So did you need help?"

"Does the eye of newt go before or after the ounce of salamander liver?"

"What potion are you making?"

"Hair growth potion."

"Ounce of salamander goes first. Don't forget to stir counter-clockwise for every third clockwise stir."

"Thank you."

"Why would Slughorn leave her in charge?" A boy whispered to his partner.

"I don't know she barely looks old enough to graduate." His partner replied.

"Cary, why did Slughorn leave you in charge?" The first boy asked Carina.

"Do you have a problem with it?" Carina asked.

"I do, you look barely older than us."

"And what are you, a third year? That's what you sound like." The class laughed.

"I am a fifth year for your information."  
"Class take this as an example as to why you never leave a potion unattended over an open flame." The cauldron in front of the boys began to bubble over. Carina sent a bubble over to is so that if it exploded it wouldn't land on anyone. "Back away from the table you two. Stand in back of the class." when they reached the back of the class, Horace showed up. "Horace mind taking care of this?"

Horace raised his want and the potion disappeared.

"That will be a zero for the both of you." Horace said to the two boys.

"Horace I have to go, I'll see you again before I leave." The class groaned, they had really liked her. "I'll be back next year as well." She added making the class cheer. "Do you know the way to McQuin's class from here?"

"That's my next class. If you don't mind staying I can take you there."

"What's your name?"

"Nikki, we are out in 15 minutes."

"Give me a few minutes and I'll be right back." Carina said, when she got out of the class room she closed her eyes and focused on Neville, letting her feet lead her. She ended up in front of the Green House #12.

"Hello." Carina greeted Pomona, Neville and Minerva.

"I thought I was going to call you." Neville said.

"Yeah, but Horace class really wants me to stay then I'm going to visit McQuin and some others maybe."

"You could use my floo network to get home if you want." Minerva offered.

"Alright I'll let Harry know so that he can leave the network open for you." Neville said.

"Ok see you later." Carina said heading back to Horace's class.

"Hello again class." She greeted as she walked in. She accidentally scared a student, who dropped a vial in his hands. Carina caught it before it could reach the ground. "Be careful, dude."

"Dude?" He looked at her.

"Don't judge, it's very popular overseas."

"Cary, what school did you go to?" Nikki asked.

"I was home schooled. I came here to see what I was missing." A boy raised his hand. "Yes, what's your name?"

"Harold, um I need help." He said sheepishly.

"Did you add the porcupine quill?" She asked looking at the potion.

"I knew I forgot something." He said looking disappointed.

"Look, what you are going to do it, add it now and for every clockwise stir do a counter-clockwise stir." He looked at her then at the instructions. "Just trust me." He shrugged, he knew that nothing really could go wrong. He followed her instructions and the potion changed from sickly green to the garden green the book described.

"Whoa, how did you do that?"

"I didn't do anything." She said winking at him.

"Carina have you ever thought of being a Potions Master?" Horace asked.

"You know I can't do that Horace."

"Why can't you?" Nikki asked.

"I'm very easily distracted. I see something in the corner of my eye and I forget what I'm doing."

RING!

"Horace, I'll see you around." Carina said waving bye at Horace. She followed Nikki out of the class. "So how is this Professor McQuin?"

"He's great. Very hands on teaching style. We are practicing dueling."

"Sounds like fun."

"Professor, someone wants to meet you." Nikki said as she entered the classroom.

"Hello I am Jack McQuin. Who are you?" McQuin said. He walked to Carina quickly with confident steps. He smiled as quickly shook her hand.

"I'm Carina. Can we talk somewhere?"

"Sure, class, pick a partner and pick up where we left off. I will be right back." Jack said motioning for Carina to follow. She did, he led her to a door that she assumed was his office. He closed the door behind them. "What would you like to talk about?" he asked taking a seat and Carina did the same.

"I am a really good friend of Minerva, an I just came to observe. And incase you are wondering…."

"What a vampire is doing in Hogwarts?" Jack asked.

"Well you are cleverer that your predecessors. Have you ever heard a vampire with my eyes?"

"Honestly I thought that they were contacts."

"Nope, so you are teaching dueling?"

"Yes, feel free to participate any time." Jack said getting up and leading the way out of his office.

Carina watched them practice. It was weird for her to see all the students participating. She enjoyed giving pointers to the students, she could feel Jack's eyes on her.

Carina confused Jack to the fullest. He knew that she was a vampire but not how she had golden eyes. He didn't understand how she knew so much about magic. Too bad she missed the section on vampires, she would have been a really good guest speaker. She wasn't like any vampire he knew about. He wondered what information about vampires she could give him, if he could get her to talk to him.

"Carina! Watch out!" He heard someone exclaimed. He turned to see a spell headed right for Carina. Before he could send a shield the spell hit a barrier and rebounded. But instead of hitting a student it hit another barrier. Then all everyone saw was the spell going berserk in what seemed to be a box.

"McQuin a little help." Carina said looking at him.

"Of course." He said clearing his throat. He waved his wand and the spell disappeared. "Who did that?" He asked looking at the class. They gave him a blank look. He opened his mouth again.

"I don't think it really matters, no one was hurt." Carina said placing a hand on his arm.

"Wands away. You may to leave to lunch early." Everyone packed up.

"Carina are you coming?" Nikki asked.

"No, I got it from here. Thank you."

"It was nice meeting you." Nikki said leaving the room.

"I know that you have like a hundred questions. So, shoot."

"Your eyes?"

"My diet, I feed on animals not people."

"How do you know so much about magic?"

"I've had a lot of wizard friends over the years that didn't mind sharing magic with vampires. They taught me everything I know."

"Who were they?"

"Lily Evans, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Severus Snape."

"You're kidding."

"Nope, all of them were really good friends of mine."

"You were friends with James and Severus?"

"Not at the same time. I became friends with Severus after James died."

"So why are you really here?"

"To visit the Potters and Weasleys."

"You are really well connected."

"They are not my connections, they are my family."

"Don't you have a coven?"

"Yes I do, there are eight of us."

"Eight? That's large for a coven, isn't it?"

"Yes and all of them have my diet."

"This sure is a new side of vampires."

"That's because we are very rare. So far we only know of one other coven like ours." Carina said. She looked up and saw the clock. "Look at the time, I have to go visit Hagrid,"

"Will you be back?"

"Every summer."

"Ok I will work around your schedule so you can be my guest speaker for my third years. If that's alright?" He asked quickly.

"It's alright. See you around McQuin."

"Jack."

"Alright, Jack, see you later." She said leaving the room. She remembered that it was still lunch so she decided to visit the kitchens. She remembered the house elves, they were always nice to her.

She tickled the pear on the painting and walked into the kitchen.

"Miss Leti?" A house elf asked stepping towards Carina cautiously.

"Mitzi?"

"It is you Miss Leti." Mitzi said her face lighting up.

"Wow you have grown. You were so small before."

"Miss Leti still not hungry?" Mitzi knew that Carina wasn't human but she never bothered to find out what she was.

"No, but thanks for the offer. How have you been? I haven't seen you in twenty years."

"I've been good. I like the kitchens."

"Hogwarts is a great place."

"Yes it is." Mitzi said nodding enthusiastically.

Carina stayed and talked with Mitzi. She made sure not to be in their way.

RING!

"Mitzi I will visit next time I come over." Carina said getting up.

"Bye Miss Leti." Mitzi waved at her as she left.

Carina walked out of the school. It was still sunny outside. She pulled the hood over her head. She knocked on a door twice her height. The door opened and was filled with the frame of a man twice the size of the average male.

"Leti!" The man boomed. He took her into a bone crunching hug.

"Hello Hagrid." Carina said. "Oh by the way my name is Carina now."

"Oh, well come in."

"Hello Fang." Carina said petting the dog on his head as he laid it on her lap.

"I haven't seen you in the longest time. You know I've been meaning to ask you something." Hagrid said pouring himself something to drink.

"Go ahead."

"Did you know that Sirius was innocent?"

"Yes."

"So how have you been? I know it's weird me asking, but something seems different."

"It's my eyes."

"That's it." Hagrid said happily. "So have you seen Harry?" Hagrid asked taking a drink.

"Of course he's my godson." Hagrid spit out his drink sending it to a wall.

"He's your what?" He asked as he controlled himself.

"My godson. When Lily and James made Sirius Harry's godfather, they made me his godmother."

"And you didn't tell anyone?"

"Dumbledore knew, that's really it. So how is teaching going?"

"I love it, it never stops getting interesting."

"I wish I could teach here. But you can't teach what you don't have."

"Slughorn says you have a real knack for potions."

"Yea Lily and Severus taught me."

"Well no wonder you are so good."

Carina stayed there and talked with Hagrid until the sun started going down.

"Hagrid, I have to go now, but I will come back before I go back home."

"Alright." Hagrid said hugging her again.

Carina walked back into the school. She stopped and talked to some of the portraits. She finally made it to Minerva's office. She went up the spiral stairs.

"Hello Carina." A portrait greeted her. Minerva was nowhere to be seen.

"Severus I haven't talked with you in a while. Looking good." She said.

"Aren't you as charming as ever?" Severus asked with a smirk.

"I try. Quick question, how often does Albus pretend to be asleep?"

"Quite often. You should hear when he snores."

"Good evening Albus."

"No one can really hide from you, can they?" Albus asked 'waking up'.

"Sorry I didn't think to say hello to the both of you."

"You are forgiven." Severus said in a bored voice. "I talked with Slughorn earlier today. He says you would have made a great Potions Master. Did you mention how you learned so much."

"It's Horace, do you think he gave me a chance to explain?"

"True, do you happen to have my old potions book?"

"No, I do have it in my memory. Why?"

"I would like for you to give it to a student that really needs it."

"Severus being on a wall has made you soft."

"Unfortunately it has."

"I will get it to whoever it is."

"You always were my best student." Severus said with a rarely seen smile.

"Now you sound like a marshmallow."

"So have you found a new family?" Severus asked, choosing not to comment.

"Yes I have, a really big one. There are eight of us. I'm very happy that they found me and took me in."

"You sound very happy." Albus said smiling.

"You both remember the Longbottoms."

"Yes."

"Well just so you guys are caught up, they are out of St. Mungo's."

"How?" Severus asked.

"I was visiting them and talking with them. Then they just snapped out of it."

"That's incredible. You are incredible."

"Sev you are making me blush." Severus opened his mouth to object being called Sev, when the door opened.

"I'm just dropping a package off for McGonagall." Damien said not making eye contact.

"No one is stopping you." Carina said.

Damien scurried over to Minerva's desk and put the package down. He then hurried out of the room.

"Have you been scaring the staff?" Severus asked chuckling.

"No, he just was a pig and deserved it."

The door opened again. This time it was Minerva.

"Are you ready to leave?" Minerva asked.

"Yes, bye Severus, bye Albus." Carina said as she got ready to leave with Minerva.

"Tell Harry I said hello." Albus said.

"Will do." Carina said waving at them as they left.

"I forgot how it was like to have her around." Severus said.

"She brings out the best in everyone, that Carina does." Albus said going back to sleep.

Carina and Minerva stopped right outside of the gate. Carina was drawn to Remus's grave marker. She knelt in front of the grave. She remembered all the good times with Remus. He was one of the kindest people, despite his condition. She got up, she knew that he wouldn't want her to be sad for him. She grabbed Minerva's hand and they Apparated to Harry's.

"Cary, you sure took your time." Harry said. "Hello Headmistress."

"Hello Mr. Potter. Carina I will see you soon." Minerva said hugging Carina.

"Bye, Minnie." Carina said. Minerva smiled and Apparated away.

"You call her Minnie?" Harry asked sounding like it was the bravest thing in the world.

"Yea, she's a good friend. Sorry for being so long."

"Neville said you were visiting Slughorn."

"Yea his class took a liking towards me. I helped them with their potions."

"Who taught you potions?"

"Your mother and Severus."

"Snape taught you potions?"

"Yes, I stayed at Hogwarts for a few weeks after your parents funeral. I became friends with him. He decided to teach me potions. We continued lessons through your sixth year. Your mother taught me potions and charms. Your father taught me transfiguration, Sirius and Remus taught me DADA. Not really taught but more like the fundamentals."

"You might as well have graduated from Hogwarts." Harry said.

"I guess, so how was your day?"

"The adults were at the Burrow, while Alice stayed here with the kids. I forgot how quiet life can be without Teddy begging to play hide-and-go-seek."

"Alice is still alive right?"

"I'm right here."

"Good or Jasper would have killed me."

"Who's Jasper?" Ginny asked coming into the kitchen.

"My husband."

"I didn't know you were married, you don't wear a ring."

"It would cause a lot of questions to have a wedding ring while still in school."

"So do you get remarried every time you move?"

"Yes we have other couples in our coven. Emmett and Rosalie, and Carlisle and Esme. Emmett and Rosalie get married every year we move because they enroll as seniors. Carlisle and Esme are always married because they are our 'parents'."

"What about Carina? Are you married?"

"Nope and I'm in no hurry. I'm still young." Carina and Harry laughed. "Harry told that to me at your wedding."

"Then she called me old."

"No I said you sounded old."

"Going away from my age. Ginny did you know that Carina knows magic?"

"Don't say it like that Harry. I know a lot about magic."

"Really?"

"I had good teachers."

"Snape taught her potions." Harry told Ginny.

"Willingly?"

"Ok you two, Severus was a really good guy. He was an intelligent and helpful man, once you got pass his shield. I talked to his portrait today. He was telling me how he was talking to Horace about how wonderful I am." Carina said smiling.

"Wait, you talked to a picture and it talked back?" Alice asked.

"Yes the pictures in Hogwarts talk back. Oh and Harry Albus says hello."

"What are you doing tomorrow?" Ginny asked.

"I don't have anything planned why?" Carina asked.

"We are having Teddy's birthday tomorrow."

"Then I wouldn't miss it for the world."

****Next Day****

"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Teddy. Happy birthday to you!" Everyone sang. Teddy blew out the candles. They were candles from the joke shop and they became fireworks.

"Andy, did Draco already come by?" Carina whispered to Andy.

"He's coming by later."

"Mind of I stay?"

"Not at all."

The party went on for a few more hours. Pretty soon Harry, Ginny, James, Ron, Hermione, Alice and Carina were left.

"Well I'm calling it a night." Ron said getting up and stretching.

"Us too." Harry said mimicking Ron.

"I feel the same." Alice said getting up with Hermione and Ginny.

"I'm going to stay a while longer." Carina said.

"We'll see you later then." All of them hugged and departed.

"How long before Draco gets here?"

"Um…" CRACK "Right now." Andy said smiling.

"Hello, Draco." Carina said.

"Hello, Cary. Nice to see you again." Draco said brushing back some hair.

"Uncle Dray!" Teddy exclaimed. He launched himself at Draco. He lost his balance for a second.

"Hey, little man, I got you a present." Draco said putting Teddy down.

"Present? Present! Present! Present!" Teddy said jumping around Draco.

"Alright." Draco said laughing. "Aunt Andy, don't kill me." Draco said giving Teddy the gift.

"Draco you didn't." Carina said looking at the package. Teddy attacked the box as soon as Draco gave it to him. As soon as he took off the lid, a broom hovered up."

"Sorry I couldn't think of what else to get him. Ok Teddy, come on." Draco lifted Teddy onto the broom. Teddy had a natural gift for flying. He flew forward and when he was about to crash he did a quick turn. "Wow, he is a natural."

"Of course." Andy said proudly.

"Well with Harry as his godfather, it's no surprise."

"Well with you as an uncle, I'm sure he'll be even better."

"Thank you."

"Ok so come with me." Carina said to Draco. "Ok so ask me all the questions that you have been thinking about."

"How did you know?"

"I can read minds."

"Ok, so do you have a family."

"Yea I do."

"Are they blood?"

"No. None of them are. All eight of us act like we are."

"Must be nice to have a big family."

"It has its ups and downs."

"You haven't told Harry about me, right?"

"No, you didn't tell."

"Why are vampires considered dark creatures?"

"Because most aren't like us. They are as dark as they say. Me and my family are just different."

"Aunty Cary! Uncle Dray! Come watch me!" Teddy called. Carina and Draco shared a smile before going to the living room.


	17. JEN

June 3rd

"Bye everyone. We will see you next year." Carina said as she and Alice hugged everyone goodbye.

"You'll be back right?" Teddy asked, looking up at Carina sadly.

"Of course, Teddy-bear." Carina said getting down to his level.

"Promise?"

"I promise to be here next year."

"Okay." Teddy hugged her tightly.

Carina and Alice stood on both sides of Harry, who wanted to be their escort to the airport.

"So Cary, Alice, I'll see you two next year, alright." Harry said hugging them a final time.

"Aw Harry no need to be sad. Just keep in touch. And some pictures would be nice."

"I won't forget, I promise."

Carina and Alice waved goodbye one more time before boarding.

"Carina who's Draco?"

"Teddy's cousin, and Harry's school boy rival."

"Do you make your life more complicated on purpose?"

"I'm starting to think I do."

The rest of the flight was spent in their own thoughts.

"Thank you for flying Maple Leaf International. You may begin to disembark now."

"Back in Canada. I can see again!" Alice said happily jumping around.

"You sound crazy." Carina said as she looked through the crowd for her family.

"Hello my lady." Carina turned around to see Edward bowing.

"Edward." Carina jumped on him. He caught her and they kissed.

"Ahem, don't we get a hug?" Carina let go of Edward to see her family smiling at her.

"Sorry." Carina said hugging all of them.

"We can't blame you, it had been two weeks." Rosalie said.

"Where did Alice and Jasper go?" Emmett asked.

"Home." Carina suggested. "We should head home too. They know the way."

For the rest of the summer, Carina didn't let go of Edward and Alice didn't let of Jasper.

"Back to school." Carina said excitedly getting into the car.

"Why are happy?" Emmett asked standing next to the car.

"Because I like school."

"Are you suppose to be trying to fit in?" Rosalie asked standing next to Emmett.

"There are some kids that like school." Carina countered.

"Not many." Jasper said opening the door for Alice to get in.

"I like school." Edward said getting into the car.

"That's 'cause, since everyone knows we are together there have been a decrease in fantasies." Carina said.

"What do you mean?"

"Like you haven't seen what some of these girls think about. I saw one where this girl was having you three have a wresting match to see who would win."

"That's not that bad." Jasper said.

"Yea but all of you were shirtless and the winner would kiss her."

"I don't know about you two, but I feel violated." Emmett said shuddering.

"I second that." Jasper said.

"Rose, don't forget to be ready when we come home so we can go shopping."

"Don't worry I'll be ready." They waved as Carina drove away.

"Carina! Edward! Alice!" They turned and saw Jen waving like a mad woman.

"You've been a bad influence on her." Edward said.

"No I haven't this was the Jen hidden beneath the surface. Hey Jen!" Carina shouted back.

"I've missed you all." Jen said hugging them.

"You saw us last week." Alice said.

"So, I just want to spend as much time with you guys as possible."

"Jen save the dramatics until May." Carina said.

"No dramatics here." Jen said smiling.

"Did you get your schedule yet?" Edward asked.

"No I was waiting for you." They walked over the cafeteria.

Once they got their schedules, they switched schedules until they had all seen each others.

"Cool, we all have Chem. together." Jen said.

"Chem. sounds like fun." Alice said.

"Oh Jen do you want to come with Alice, me and Rosalie for a girls day out?" Carina asked.

"Sure but no later than 11."

"Maybe I have been a bad influence on her." Carina said.

"Yes you have but I thank you."

RING!

"Well I'll see you guys next period." Jen said before leaving.

**** Few weeks later

"Carina, do you think that you can come over, I'm already failing Chem." Adam asked.

"Um." Carina looked over at Edward.

"You should help him. Me, Emmett and Jasper are going out." Edward said.

"Cool, then yea I'll come over."

"Thank you, you are a life saver."

"You're welcome you are a snickers."

***After school

"To tell you the truth I didn't think that you would be coming today." Adam said as they took a five minute break.

"Why not?" Carina asked.

"I saw you look over at Edward before you answered and I thought he would say no. I'm not saying that he controls you." Adam added quickly. "I just know that you didn't want another fight with him."

"You being observant is freaking me out."

"It's freaking me out."

"Ok that is enough about my love life. Back to Chem." Carina said.

"Ok." Adam said getting the hint.

"Adam!" Someone called an hour later.

"In the kitchen." Adam called back.

"Hi sweetie, how was school?" A woman with Adam's hair and eyes asked.

"It was alright. Mom this is Carina, Carina this is my mom."

"Nice to meet you." Carina said.

"Likewise. Adam did you shower?"

"Mom. No." Adam whined.

"Adam I'll see you Monday." Carina said packing up.

"I'll walk you out." Adam said, he walked her to her car. "Carina thanks again for the help. I think that I am starting to get it."

"Good, bye." Carina said getting into her car. "Don't forget to wash behind your ears." She said before driving off. She heard Adam chuckle as he went inside.

"Hey Edward how was your time with the guys?"

"It would have been better if you were there."

"Of course it would be."

"Well we have the rest of the weekend to ourselves. What do you want to do?"

"I'm sure we'll find something to do."

"No you won't." Alice said walking into the room with Jasper by her side.

"Thank you Miss Negative." Carina said rolling her eyes.

RING! RING! RING!

"Hello?" Carina said when she answered the phone.

"Carina come to the hospital. Larry was in a car accident."

"I'll be right there." Carina shared a looked with them and they all ran for the hospital.

Carina reached the hospital first. She saw Jen and Chuck as soon as she walked in. Chuck had his head buried in Jen's shoulder. Jen had tear tracks on her cheeks. "Alice is Larry going to be ok?" Carina asked.

"He's going to be fine, just going to be on crutches for a couple of weeks."

"Carina." Adam said coming from a corner.

"Did they tell you what happened?"

"No but I heard some nurses talking. They said something about a drunk driver and how it hit the passenger side."

"Hey Chuck." Carina said looking at him sadly.

"It's all my fault. My fault." Chuck said looking up at her with bloodshot eyes.

"Why do you say that?"

"I was suppose to get the groceries. It was suppose to be me."

"Don't say that, it was an accident. Larry needs you to be strong."

"Chuck, Larry is going to be fine, I know it." Jen said.

"Mr. Williams?" A nurse came towards them.

"Yes?" Chuck said getting up.

"No need to worry Mr. Williams, your brother will be just fine. He'll need to be on crutches for about four to seven weeks." The nurse smiled when Chuck let out a sigh of relief.

"Can we see him?"

"Of course, just remember to keep quiet." The nurse motioned for them to follow. She led them to a room. Everyone went in after Chuck.

"Wow the whole gang is here." Larry said happily from his bed. He was bruised and cut but still looked the same.

"Of course," Chuck said happily.

"Hey Jasper, haven't seen you in while." Larry said.

"College."

"Enough said."

"How are you feeling Larry?" Carina asked as she grabbed his hand.

"Peachy. I get to miss P.E. for a month." Larry said.

"I thought that you liked P.E." Jen said.

"I do but I like sitting better."

They stayed there and talked until another nurse ushered them out.

"I'm so ready for a relaxing weekend." Carina said.

"Mind if I join?" Edward asked.

"Of course not."

"Can I come too?" Alice asked.

"No pixies allowed in my room on the weekends." Carina said.

"Since when is that a rule?" Alice asked.

"Since I said so a second ago."

"Fine, come on Jasper." Alice said sticking her tongue out at Carina.

"Come on." Carina said taking Edward's hand in hers.

They went into Carina's room. She laid down on her bed. She patted the space next to her. Edward took it happily and laid with her. Carina rested her head on his chest as his arm wrapped around her.

"Do you have to go every summer?" Edward asked.

"Have to is not the right way to say it, more like want to." Carina said.

"Am I that bad?" Edward said jokingly.

"Don't say that." Carina said sitting up quickly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you."

"I know."

"So why every summer?"

"You know when it comes to babies, they grow up so fast. I just want to be there as much as possible."

"Why didn't you move over there?"

"Are you saying I should have?"

"No, then I would have never met you."

"Then I made the right decision."

"I'm glad you think so." Edward said kissing her cheek.

"How else would I feel?"

"Hopefully not any different."

"Never, I will love you always."

"I will love you forever."

"You'd better, I don't take no for an answer."

"Who would say no to you? Any one would be lucky to have you even for a second."

"Why are you so corny?"

"Because I'm with the best person in the world." Edward said teasingly.

"Yea what ever." Carina said straddling his thighs. She loved being so close to him. She knew that she truly loves him. "What are you thinking about?" She asked searching his eyes.

"About the first time I met you, I couldn't take my eyes off of you. You were so radiant. Then the day we started dating, and when you were about to attack me. You were the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. When you first said you loved me " He was cut off by her urgent lips. It took less than a second for him to react. He matched her lips perfectly. She pushed him back so that he fell back. She was still on top of him. They continued kissing until Carina broke away.

"Sorry." She said rolling off of him.

"No need." Edward said smiling. He rolled over to his side and propped himself up on his arm. Carina smiled and reached over to his face and wiped off some of her lip gloss.

Carina cuddled up to Edward again. They stayed there occasionally talking but mostly looking at each other.

"Carina!" Alice's voice came at the door. "Edward! Open up I got good news."

"She won't leave until you open the door." Edward said.

"Ugh." Carina said crawling over Edward. "Yes Alice?"

"The school is going to nominate you and Edward for Prom Queen and King?" Alice said excitedly.

"Alice prom is months away." Carina pointed out.

"I know, but we have never been nominated for something like this before. Don't be a kill joy." Alice pouted.

"And why couldn't this wait?"

"I am physically incapable of waiting. Anyway do you think that they will let us bring dates?"

"I have an idea why don't you be normal and wait?"

"Normal is overrated." Alice said skipping away.

"Were you even planning to go to prom?" Edward asked when Carina when she laid back next to him.

"No, but now it seems that I have no choice."

"Are you going alone?"

"If you are trying to ask me, you'll have to convince me."

"I can do that."

"We'll see, I have been told that I am very hard-headed."

"I've been told that I am a very persistent person."

"Winner gives looser a gift."

"Isn't it the other way around?"

"Yes but oh well."

"Deal."

"Good luck."

***** Sept. 21st

"Alice can I come over today?" Jen asked.

"Sure, what for?"

"I just need a getaway."

"Is everything alright?"

"No, my family is driving me crazy. My brother and mother are always are each others throats, if they aren't then my father and sister are."

"It's no problem." Alice said cutting her off, when she saw that Jen was about to cry. "Carina, Jen is coming over."

"I smell slumber party." Carina said. Edward rolled his eyes.

"I don't think that my parents will let me go to a slumber party with boys."

"What about a slumber party with parental-supervision?" Carina asked hopefully.

"They might go for that."

"Should we invite the others?" Alice asked.

"Why not?" Jen said.

"GANG!" Carina shouted across the parking lot. They all came over. "Our house, tonight, slumber party, food provided. Yea? Or Nay?"

"Yea until the slumber party. Me, Chuck and Larry have plans."

"I'm in." Ashley said.

"Me too." Brittany said.

Jen was feeling so lucky that she had friends like hers. Even though she knew that they were in high school, and they most likely will loose contact in college, she didn't care. For now they were all that she needed. Her family wasn't there for her. They never were. With all the chaos at home, she is surprised that she was still such a good student. The down side was that her optimism had all but disappeared from her. She is so glad that Carina started to talk to her. If she hadn't, Jen didn't know where she would be at the moment.

"Jen are you good?" Adam asked waving a hand in front of her face.

"I'm fine." Jen said smiling up at him.

"Good." He said putting his arm around her shoulder.

"Ok Alice, Jen, Edward in my car. The rest in Adam's. First stop my house." Carina said. "Good, now I need to take the girls to get their stuff." Carina said after they arrived at the house.

"Carina my place is closer." Ashley said.

"Ok." Carina drove Ashley home, "I'll be back in maybe half an hour." Carina said and drove off again.

"Then it's mine." Brittany said.

"Ok." Carina drove Brittany home, "Same goes for you," Carina said Brittany nodded she and drove off to Jen's house.

RING! RING! RING!

"Yes." Carina said as she answered the phone.

"Carina, Jen's dad is going to be a little road block." Alice said.

"How little?"

"Just be charming, use a little of Jasper's power and you'll be fine."

"What happened to your headaches?"

"Edward wouldn't leave me alone, making me have a real headache. Oh and Jen's brother will try to put the moves on you while you are waiting for Jen."

"Ok, thanks Alice, see you in a few." Carina said hanging up.

"What did she want?"

"To make sure I hurry or the pizza will be gone before we get there."

"Here we are." Jen said sounding embarrassed. Carina could hear and argument going inside. "You don't have to come in." Jen said when Carina turned off the car and got out.

"It's fine Jen."

"Ok." Jen said. She led the way to the front door. When she opened the door the argument increased in volume tenfold.

"Why don't you go to hell?" A woman shouted.

"Oh that's a nice thing to say to your son. Meet you there witch!" A man yelled back. There was a slammed door and it went silent.

"Hi Dad." Jen said to a man in a chair.

"How was school?" He asked in a deep voice.

"Fine, can I go to a friend's house for a sleep over?" Jen asked.

"Which friend?"

"That would be me sir." Carina said stepping into view.

"I don't know."

"If I may sir, my mother will be there the entire time." Carina said.

"Please Dad." Jen begged.

"Alright I guess."

"Thank you." Jen said happily. "Carina stay here I will be right back." Jen said disappearing down the hall. Her dad went to what Carina assumed was the kitchen.

"Hello there, who are you?" A man in his twenties sat down next to Carina.

"I'm Carina."

"I'm Vincent, if you're good I'll let you call me Vin." He said suggestively. He scooted closer to her.

"I should let you know, Vincent, if you lay one hand on me, you will regret it." Carina said smiling.

"What are you going to do?" Vincent asked. He slid his hand up her thigh. Carina grabbed his wrist, she then had his hand behind his back.

"Now listen here Vin, if you ever dare to touch me again I will kill you, burn your body and no one will ever find you, not that they'll look very hard. Got it?" Carina said.

"Got it." Vincent said in a strained voice.

"Good." Carina said letting go of him. He got up and left without a glance back.

"I'm ready." Jen said coming out of the room.

"Cool, let's go."

Most of the party was split between the boys and girls. The boys were playing video games, and the girls were just talking.

"Girls, Adam, and the Twins are leaving." Jasper said into the door. The girls filed out of the room and said their good byes.

By eleven the girls were falling asleep one by one. Soon the only ones awake were Carina and Jen.

"Carina can we talk?" Jen asked.

"Of course. Let's go somewhere else. So we don't wake them." Carina said. She led Jen to Esme's office. "What did you want to talk about?" Carina asked leading Jen to a couch.

"Why I really wanted to come here tonight." Jen said. Carina nodded for her to continue. "To tell you the truth, by the end of my sophomore year, I had really considered suicide. I hated my life. All the arguments and the put downs. Me never being good enough. All the fights. It was all getting to me. I would come home after school and my family was trying to kill each other.

"I thought that it was like that in every house. There were always doors slamming, things being thrown. I used to think that it got better but over the years I just couldn't believe that anymore. I thought that life was only going to get worse. I thought all girls were like my sister and all boys were like my brother, and when they grew up they became my parents. I wanted to get away from it before it got worse.

"Then I met you, you were so kind to me and you didn't even know me. For once I was laughing because I wanted to. Then you introduced me to Alice, Ashley, Brittany, and Rosalie. They were the complete opposite of Natalie. Then Adam, Chuck, Edward, Emmett, Jasper and Larry. They are nothing like Vincent. Carlisle and Esme were my favorite to meet. I realized that people can grow to be caring and good. You totally and absolutely destroyed my theory. Thank you." Jen finished and she started to cry on Carina's shoulder.

After a while Jen's tears slowed down. Carina put Jen's head on her lap and absentmindedly stroked Jen's head. She was mad at herself for not realizing Jen's situation.

The sun started creeping up, it's rays hitting Jen in the face. Jen stirred awake. She stretched and realized that she was in a bed. She brushed her teeth and combed her hair down and went downstairs.

"Good morning." Esme said greeting her as she served her a plate of food.

"Thank you." Jen said accepting the food. "Where is everyone else?"

"In the living room."

"Morning Sleeping Beauty." Ashley said scooting over so Jen would have room to sit.

"How'd you sleep?" Carina asked.

"Like a baby."

"Shush! Tom is about to catch Jerry." Emmett said waving a hand at them as he put the T.V. up.


	18. DANCING AND DATING

"Carina are you alright?" Jen asked. Carina didn't answer she continues to stare into space. "Carina!" Jen said louder.

"What?" Carina asked.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Don't lie you've been acting weird since the slumber party."

"I'm fine I swear. I found out my sister is pregnant." Carina said thinking on her feet.

"But that's good news."

"Not when she's sixteen."

"Ok, I thought it was about what I told you."

"No it's not that, but thanks for asking."

"Why doesn't she go to school with us?"

"She didn't want to."

"Well soon we'll be off to college and your worries will end."

"Yeah it will."

"Carina you are driving me insane." Jasper said.

"Sorry Jasper, I'm not doing it on purpose."

"I know but can you tell me what's going on so that I can understand?"

"At the slumber party Jen told me about her home life, and it's horrible. She said she thought of suicide before she met me. And now I feel weird that she thinks so highly of me. I don't think that I deserve it."

"Carina you really got to stop putting yourself down. You are an extraordinary person. People love you, we love you, not because of what you have done but of who you are."

"Thanks Jasper." Carina said hugging Jasper hard.

"Anytime."

"Carina can I go over to your house. I need to tell you something." Jen said after school.

"Yeah, come on." Carina said getting into her car. Jen sat in the passenger's seat.

"What about the others?" Jen asked.

"Rose came to talk to Alice so they can go in that car."

"Ok."

'_Edward I'm taking Jen home. Can you guys stay away for like an hour or so?_' Carina thought.

'_Sure_' Edward said.

'_Thanks, see you soon. I love you_.'

'_I love you too_.'

"Let's go to my room. There is more privacy." Carina said as they walked into the house. "Esme, Jen is here!" Carina called into the house.

"Where are the others?" Esme asked from the top of the staircase.

"Edward had to talk to a teacher. Rose is with them so she's going to give them a ride home."

"Alright, are you hungry honey?" Esme asked Jen.

"No, Esme I'm fine. Thank you."

"We are going to be in my room." Carina said. Esme nodded. "So Jen, what's on your mind?" Carina asked when they settled in the room.

"Did you tell anyone about what I told you?"

"Not a soul." Carina chuckled inwardly.

"I need a big favor."

"I'll help depending on the favor."

"I need you to cover for me. I met this guy and he's taking me out tonight. I can't tell my parents because he's a bit older than me."

"How much older?"

"Nineteen."

"Jen you just turned 17."

"Please Carina, I hardly ever ask anything from you."

"Only if I can meet him."

"That's fine. He thinks I live here anyways." Jen mumbled the last part.

"He what?" Carina asked.

"He thinks I live here."

"When will he be here?"

"Around six. You are going to love him."

"If you do I'm sure I will. So what's the story?"

"you are all friends that come over all the time. Carlisle and Esme are my adoptive parents."

"Why the lies?"

"You have seen my house you know, why the lies."

"Ok, so let's fill in the rest of the family." Carina said getting up. Jen followed. They went into the main house and Carina called everyone's attention.

"Ok today we are acting."

"What are you talking about?" Jasper asked.

"Jen's got a date tonight, and this will be her house for the day. We are the friends that never seem to leave."

"What am I?" Esme asked.

"My adoptive mother."

"So that makes me the adoptive father." Carlisle said standing behind Esme. Jen nodded.

"What's the story?"

"You adopted me when I was eight. After me you didn't adopt again and you never told me why. I've known everyone for eight years."

"When is this guy getting here?" Emmett asked with a glint in his eyes.

"Gabe is getting here around six."

"Can I give him the third degree?" Jasper asked.

"I wanted to." Emmett whined.

"No one will. Do you understand?" Carina said to them giving them a look that silenced any protest.

Ding, Dong! Ding, Dong!

"Punctual, ain't he?" Carina said looking up at the clock.

"Yeah." Jen said, opening the door. "Hey Gabe." Jen said sounding shy.

"Hello Gabe, I'm Jen's father." Carlisle said shaking Gabe's hand.

"I'm Esme, nice to meet you." Esme said shaking his hand as well.

"Nice to meet you both." Gabe said politely.

"These are my friends." Jen said. All of them stood and walked towards them.

Emmett and Rosalie got there first. Emmett stood with his arms crossed. He stood his tallest. Rosalie stood in front of him. Jasper and Alice got there next. Jasper stood much like Emmett. Alice also stood in front of Jasper. Carina and Edward got there next. Edward stood next to Carina with his arm around her shoulders. "Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Edward and Carina." All of them gave a short wave except for Emmett and Jasper.

"Pleasure to meet all of you." Gabe said. He looked confident but Carina and Jasper knew better. He kept eyeing Emmett and Jasper. "I'll let you say your goodbyes and I'll go wait by the car." Gabe said leaving.

"What do you think?" Jen asked.

"He's cute." Carina said. Edward looked at her. "Not as cute as you, sweetie." Carina said kissing his cheek.

MEANWHILE

Jasper and Emmett found and opportunity to sneak out.

"So Gabe," Jasper said appearing at his right.

"We have a little discussing to do." Emmett said appearing on his left.

"Alright." Gabe said acting cool, but Jasper knew.

"You'd better take care of our little Jen." Emmett said.

"If something emotionally or physically happens to her, there will be a hell to pay." Jasper said. "And if she had better be home at the latest one, a second later and there will be a problem." He added.

"Do you understand?" Emmett all but growled.

"Yes, sirs, I understand." Gabe said gulping.

"Good, have a good night." Jasper said leaving to the trees.

"See you around." Emmett said following Jasper.

"Ready to go?" Jen asked happily.

"Yeah, let's get out of here." Gabe said looking at the trees one more time before he and Jen left.

"Jen those guys, Jasper and Emmett, are very intimidating." Gabe said after a half hour of silence.

"I knew that they weren't there when I left. What did they say?"

"Basically, if anything happens to you, it's my head."

"It'll be ok."

They drove for a little while longer before arriving at the mall.

"Where is he?" Jen asked standing on her tiptoes searching the crowd.

"Right here?" A man said wrapping his arms around Jen's waist. Jen quickly relaxed into the embrace. "Thank you Gabe, I'll take it from here." The man said giving Gabe a twenty.

"Have her back by midnight. I would every much like to live." Gabe said before leaving.

"I don't like lying to my friends." Jen said wrapping and arm around the man's waist.

"If they threatened Gabe, imagine how they'd react to a 21 year old man." He said putting an arm around her shoulders.

"Yeah, you're right."

**** 12:58 AM

"That Gabe is cutting it really close." Emmett said.

"I still can't believe that you two did that." Rosalie said shaking her head.

"Someone had to do it. I really hope he makes it 'cause Jen really seems to like him." Jasper said.

"The car is pulling up in five seconds." Alice said.

"Damn." Jasper muttered.

"He still cutting it close." Emmett grumbled.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Did you forget your key again Jenny?" Carina said calmly as she opened the door.

"You know me. Where are Mom and Dad?" Jen asked walking in with Gabe walking in behind her.

"Not here. After you left we went to the movies and they went somewhere." Edward said.

"How did you guys get in?" Gabe asked.

"We have keys." Carina said. And on cue all of them took out their keys.

"Bye Jen." Gabe said giving her a quick peck on the cheek before quickly leaving,

"How was it?" Carina asked.

"A lot of fun." Jen said happily. "Mind if I crash here?"

"Nope, make yourself comfortable." Alice said.

"We can't exactly send you home at 1 AM." Rosalie said.

"Good point." Jen said.

"Come one you can borrow something of mine." Carina said. Carina took Jen to her room and handed her some clothes. "Jen I know that Gabe wasn't your actual date. No I didn't tell anyone else. What's his name?"

"Luke."

"I just hope that you are being safe. If anything happens to you just know that we will be there for you."

"Don't worry, Luke is a really good guy."

"Ok." Carina said. They headed back to the main house.

****May 17th

"I really don't want to go." Jen said for the hundredth time.

"Come one Jen." Carina begged.

"But Mr. Kay said no visitors. So I'll be alone." Jen said.

"He can pick you up at the dance just after two hours." Alice said.

"You are only a senior once." Ashley said.

"What about college?" Jen countered.

"Come one Jennifer, being away from Gabe won't kill you. It wouldn't be the same. How can we have our group with out you? Who knows when, or if, this time will ever come again. Jen we need you there. None of us would have any fun because we would be thinking of how much more fun it would be if you were there. Come on Jen, please come with us to our last high school senior prom here." Carina begged in one breath.

"Ok I'll go." Jen said quickly when she saw Carina draw another breath. "I don't even have a dress." Jen tried to reason one last time.

"I got it covered." Alice said holding up a dress.

"Wow." Jen looked at the dress, it was beautiful. It had on horizontal strap in the shape of flowers. The front of the flowing dress what dark blue and it faded to a lighter blue in the back.

"Alright, come on girls we got three hours." Alice said.

Once Alice got the girls upstairs. The three vampire girls did the makeup of the three human girls. With five minutes left everyone was dressed, had their makeup and hair done.

"Is everyone decent?" A man said from the other side of the door.

"Come in Carlisle." Carina said.

"You ladies look lovely." Carlisle said.

"Thank you." The girls said.

"Come on girls, the boys are anxious to see you."

When the girls walked downstairs. The boys mouths dropped, vampire and human alike.

"You might want to close your mouths, the floor's getting wet." Jen said.

They stayed there for a while taking pictures. They heard a BEEP outside.

"That would be the limo." Alice said excitedly.

They all piled into the limo happily.

Jen had way more fun than she thought she was going to have. They were dancing and laughing, dancing while laughing, and laughing at people dancing. She was going to miss all of them so badly. None of them were going to the same colleges, they weren't even staying in the same state.

"You guys I gotta go." Jen said after a song finished.

"Alright thanks for coming." Carina said hugging Jen first. The rest of the group followed. Jen left with a final wave. The song changed to a slow one.

"Can I have this dance?" Edward asked with a bow.

"Well how bad of a dancer can you be?" Carina asked teasingly. She took his waiting hand. He took her to the middle of the dance floor. He put his hand on her waist and she put her hand on his waist. Towards the end of the song Carina felt Edward lead her towards outside. They still danced once they were outside, though the music had stopped.

"What's on your mind?" Carina asked searching his eyes.

"I owe you a present."

"What for?"

"Well I won the bet. I got you to be my date."

"So you did, what's my prize?" Carina asked as they stopped dancing.

"Close your eyes. No peaking or mid reading." Carina rolled her eyes, but did what she was told. "Open them." Edward was on one knee. "Carina, I've known you for a little over two years. I still know nothing about you. I do know that I want to spend the rest of forever trying to figure you out. Will you grant me the honor of being my wife?" Edward opened the little box, the ring inside shown with the light reflected from the moon.

"Edward… I…"


	19. NEW MEMBER

"Wow I did not see that coming." Carina said looking at the ring. "Yes I'll marry you." Edward stood up quickly and kissed her passionately. Edward lifted Carina off the ground. When they finally parted both of them were glowing. Edward gently placed her on the ground. He slid the ring onto her left ring finger. Carina looked at the ring. So many emotions ran through her, she couldn't tell which one was the most dominant.

"Wow, I'm engaged." Carina said.

""Yep, you are engaged." Edward said beaming

"I've never been happier." Carina said kissing him.

"Congrats." A voice said.

"Victor." Carina blocked her mind. "What are you doing here?"

"Just passing. You remember right?"

"Of course."

"Good, see you around." Victor said before walking away.

"Victor gave me a warning that something really good or really bad was going to happen. I think that this was it." Carina said explaining quickly before Edward could ask.

"Oh."

"Lets go tell the others." Carina said taking Edward's hand and leading him inside.

"Where did you guys go?" Adam asked.

"Outside." Carina said.

"Carina what is that on your finger?" Brittany exclaimed. Carina raised her hand.

"Oh my gosh, you're engaged!" Ashley said grabbing Carina's hand.

"Wow." Adam and the Twins said.

'You planned to have this unplanned, you bratty mastermind.' Alice thought. "Congrats!" She said out loud.

"Welcome, officially, to the family." Jasper said. Rosalie and Emmett just hugged her.

"Carina, Alice this is the best prom, EVER!" A random girl said.

"I guess it was a good idea to be on the dance committee." Carina said.

"It'll be a dance they'll never forget." Alice said excitedly.

"Wait, how did you three get in?" Carina asked.

"We walked in. No one was there." Emmett said.

The prom went on. Alice had forgotten to mention to Carina and Edward that they were not only nominated to be Queen and King but they were going to win. It came as a shock to them but they were happy either way.

Everyone danced and talked and had a great time. The dance ended at twelve. The roomed emptied with happy chatter about the dance.

"Well tonight was great." Carina said happily.

RING! RING! RING!

"Hello." Carina answered her phone.

"Carina can you come pick me up?" Jen's voice sounded over the phone. She sounded scared and like she had been crying.

"Where are you?" Carina asked, her mood quickly changing.

"I'm in front of TGI Friday. By the mall."

"I'll be there, don't you move." Carina hung up. "Everyone in the limo." Carina said all but pushing them in. "Rose let me borrow your car." Rosalie quickly gave her the keys. "You guys go with the rest of them. I'll see you at home." Carina said as she jumped into the car and sped off leaving smoke behind.

Carina arrived at TGI Fridays in record time.

"Jen where are you?" Carina called jumping out of the car. "Jennifer!" Carina called again walking around. Carina found her and run towards her. "Jen are you alright?"

"Carina?" Jen asked as she threw herself at Carina crying with all her might.

Carina picked her up and carried her to the car. She buckled Jen in and drove off. Neither of them spoke the entire car ride. When they reached the house Jen was still too weak after her emotional outburst to walk.

"Edward!" Carina shouted. Edward came out of the house a little faster than human speed.

"Where were you? I was worried." Edward said.

"Baby, I'll explain later. Take her to my room please." Carina said. Edward nodded and scooped up Jen and took her through the main house.

"Carina are you ok?"

"Is Jen alright?"

"What happened?"

"Where was she?"

"What's going on?"

"Wait." Carina said putting a stop to the questions. "Jen called me, told me to pick her up. I did. She didn't explain anything. And now she is in my room getting some much needed sleep." Edward walked in and confirmed that Jen was asleep. "So I don't know what happened. She didn't say and I didn't pressure her to tell me. I think that she just needs a good nights rest and some quiet. We all know that she won't get that at home. You guys on the other hand need to go home. You can come by any time in the morning tomorrow." Carina said herding them towards the limo. She paid the guy extra and sent him away.

"Ok so anyone else think she ran away?" Emmett asked when Carina got back inside. Everyone raised their hands and looked at Alice. She closed her eyes.

"She ran away from home after a huge fight with her parents." Alice said. "Her parents won't even realize she's gone." Alice said disgustedly.

"Are you serious? Good thing she can stay here." Emmett said.

"Yea, when will her parents find out?" Edward asked.

"After she's legal."

"Good, now she won't have to go back there." Jasper said.

"I can't believe that such a nice girl came from such a horrid family." Esme said.

"I'm going to go to my room, incase she wakes up." Carina said excusing herself. She didn't wait for a response before leaving.

Carina entered her room quietly. Jen was still sleeping. She looked so young. Carina pulled the covers over her. Jen stirred for a moment and turned around. Carina smiled and went to her library.

She was on her fifteenth book when the sun started rising. Jen gets up with a groan as the light hits her. She sits up slowly. She looked around the room looking disoriented.

"Where am I?" Jen asked not having seen Carina.

"Hi Jen." Jen's head snapped over to Carina. Jen sighed in relief. "This is my room."

"What happened last night?" Jen asked confused.

"You tell me. I was at the prom one minute and the next you call and I'm picking you up."

"After me and Luke finished our date, I told him the truth about my family life. He then offered to take me home. He insisted on taking me home, my real home. So I let him. When we got there Mom and Vincent were at it again. Then he wanted to take me inside. I tried so hard to change his mind. But he didn't let me argue.

So we went inside. My family actually behaved normally. I thought that his charm actually worked on them. As soon as he car left they ganged up on me. Saying "He's too old for you", "What were you thinking", "Are you retarded or something", "I thought I was the whore". then out of nowhere I was calling them all names. I don't even know what I said. Before they would say anything I went to my room, packed a bag and snuck out my window. I ran without paying attention. Then I called you, I knew that you would get there faster than anyone else."

"Jen how old is Luke?"

"Well he's twenty. But he just turned twenty. So he's technically only two years older. I'm sorry I ruined your prom. I bet you were having so much fun."

"Forget about it. We all decided that you are going to live here until you go off to college."

"It wouldn't feel right to live here for free."

"You don't have a choice. You are now apart of this weird family."

"You guys are really the best."

"Come on let get some breakfast." Carina said leading the way.

"Morning Jen." Everyone said greeting her. She was shocked to see all of her friends there.

"What are you guys doing here?" Jen asked shocked.

"Eating." Chuck and Larry said as they shoveled more food into their mouths.

"These people are up really early, we came around seven and they were all up." Adam said as he swallowed.

"Go sit, Jen." Carina said slightly pushing Jen towards their friends.

"Is she alright?" Esme asked from the sink as she washed some dishes.

"She's going to be fine." Carina said as she watched Jen returning back to normal.

"Ash, Brit, and Jen, we are going shopping." Alice said excitedly.

"I spoke too soon." Carina groaned. "What's the occasion?" Carina asked.

"Like I have ever needed an occasion to shop." Alice said.

"When are we leaving?" Brittany asked.

"In a few hours or so."

"Esme I have a project for you." Carina said to Esme as the girls talked excitedly.

"Ok." Esme said as her eyes lit up.

"Ok I need you to expand the room a little. Make my bed into a two beds, and add some more closet space. Also can you connect my room to the house."

"Of course, can you buy me five hours." We both looked at Alice and the girls.

"I'm so excited." Alice squealed.

"I think I can buy you more than that." I said looking back at Esme with a grin.

"Good so I'm going to go call my contacts." Esme said leaving the room happily.

They departed the house at exactly twelve.

**** Few hours later*****

"What do you think?" Jen asked coming about the dressing room.

"You look fabulous." Alice squealed. She handed Jen another outfit.

"Alice don't break her." Carina said.

"Are you saying that she isn't having fun?" Alice challenged.

"No, she is having the time of her life." Carina said smiling.

"Alice what do you think?" Ashley asked stepping out of the dressing room.

"We might have to change that shirt. Carina what do you think?" Alice asked looking at the outfit seriously.

"I like the shirt, I'm not crazy about the pants." Carina said.

"Hmm I see your point." Alice said analyzing the pants. "You're right, here try these." Alice said handing Ashley another pair of pants.

"Alice I think that you are going overboard with these girls." Rosalie said smiling.

"I don't." Alice said.

"Carina let's move these to the car." Rosalie said pointing at the pile of bags.

"Alright," Carina said standing up.

Carina grabbed half of the bags and Rosalie grabbed the other half.

"Alice is so lucky that we have money." Rosalie said as they went to their cars.

"I know, or we'd be broke along time ago." Carina said laughing.

"My car is officially full." Carina said as they shoved the last of the bags into the trunk. Out of no where a wolf whistle echoed in the parking area. Rosalie and Carina turned to see a group of boys walking towards them. Carina rolled her eyes and Rosalie did the same. They turned back around and continued walking.

"Wait up." One of the guys said. Then both girls were surrounded by twelve boys. "We just want to talk to you."

"Oh really?" Rosalie asked looking at all of the boys. She analyzed all of the boys to see which was the leader and which was the weak link. She saw Carina doing the same thing and they both stared at the leader.

"So what are two beautiful ladies like you doing out here all alone?" The leader asked.

"Why don't you two come with us and we'd show you a good time." Another one said.

"Why don't you tell me your name?" Carina asked the leader in a flirty voice, ignoring the other guy.

"Heath." The leader said flirtatiously.

"Well Heath shove your lame pick lines and greasy head up your ass." Rosalie said sweetly.

"Look, no one says no to me." Heath said angrily.

"We just did. I wonder, does it make all of you feel like men to attack two defenseless girls?" Carina asked. She bent down at the waist and lifted her pant leg. "Enjoying the view Colin?" Carina asked looking at a boy between her legs.

"How did you know my name?" The boy asked looking at his friends confused.

"I'm a mind reader." Carina said getting back up. And grabbing her knife firmly. "Now Heath, I want you and your groupies to leave me and my friend alone or else." Carina said point the knife at him.

"You can't take all of us sweetheart." Heath said with a smirk.

"Oh, honey you'd be surprised what I can do with this knife. Now move or pay the price." Carina said getting into her stance.

"Henry get her." Heath said chuckling.

One of the biggest guys from the group walked towards her. He tried to grab Carina from behind. Carina simply kicked him in the family jewels. Not hard enough to leave permanent damage but hard enough for Henry to double over in pain.

"Sorry Henry." Carina said looking down at the boy.

"Sean get the blonde." Heath said.

Another big guy broke away from the circle. He was about to get to Rosalie when she did the same to him like Carina did to Henry.

"Ok now I'm angry. Going after me is fine, but going after my friend is not cool." Carina walked to Heath slowly. "Heath, you don't know who you are messing with. Now let us go or this is going to be the first place I cut." Carina said placing the knife at his crotch. Heath gulped audibly, he knew that she wasn't bluffing.

"Let's go." Heath said in a shaky voice. They group dispersed quickly.

"I never knew that you carried a knife." Rosalie said as Carina placed the knife back in her holder.

"I only carry one when I know that there will be no boys around. Thankfully I have never had to use it." Carina said as they walked back.

"What took you guys so long?" Alice asked as they all piled into the car.

"Had a run in with an old friend." Carina said vaguely. She looked a the bags in Alice's and the girls hands. "I guess we don't need the jeep after all."

"So you girls staying for dinner?" Alice asked as they pushed the last of the bags into the car.

"If it's alright." Brittany asked.

"Of course it is."  
After dinner all of the humans and vampires stayed in the living room just enjoying each others company. It was well after eleven when the humans piled into Carina's and Adam's cars.

When Carina arrived back home everyone was still in the living room watching T.V.

"What ya guys watching?" Carina asked sitting down next to Edward.

"T.V." Emmett said with his eyes still glued on the T.V.

"No duh." Carina said rolling her eyes. She felt Edward's silent laughter and hit him gently. Jen yawned loudly.

"I think we should call it a night." Carina said looking at the vampires.

"Yea I think that you are right." Alice said getting up and stretching.

"Good night all." Carina said giving Edward a kiss on the cheek. She stopped Jen before she could go out the back door. "Wait Jen, let's go this way." Carina said linking arms with Jen and leading her to a hall way.

"Whoa, how long has that been there?" Jen asked looking at the door.

"Um half the day." Carina said smiling.

"Are you serious?"

"Yea my room is separate from the rest of the house and it doesn't have a bathroom. We wanted to make sure you are comfortable."

"So you made a hole in the wall so that I can pee?"

"Basically." Carina said laughing.

"Ok I am pretty sure there was a huge bed in the middle of this room." Jen said, when Carina opened the door.

"Yea there was, but I put in another one so that you can sleep in here too. You can choose whichever bed you want." Carina said pointing at the beds with a flourish of her hand.

"Holy shit you're engaged." Jen exclaimed looking at Carina's hand.

"Yea." Carina said looking at the ring fondly.

"He proposed yesterday huh?" Jen said looking sad.

"Don't be sad. I'm glad that you called me. Come on let's go to bed." Carina said faking a yawn.

"Ok." Jen said choosing the bed closest to the window. Jen fell asleep quickly. Carina tucked her in and kissed her forehead. She gave the room one last look before leaving to the rest of the family.

"I think that she is going to adjust well." Carina said sitting down next to Edward. He placed his arm around her shoulder. Carina cuddled up to him.

"Well she's stuck with us until July." Emmett said.

"What do you all think of getting her a car for her 18th birthday?" Alice asked.

"That would be great if it wouldn't cause her to have a heart attack." Edward said.

"Besides her birthday is well into the next school year where none of us would be here to give it to her." Rosalie said.

"We can send it to her. I think that she deserves it." Alice said animatedly.

"We have a few months to figure it out." Jasper said before Alice go too carried away.

**** MAY 24TH

"Girls hurry up." Edward said knocking on the door of Alice's room.

"Wait Edward." Alice said from behind the door.

"Like it really matters what you wear. You are going to have a gown over it anyway."

"That's what I said. I am being held here against my will." Jen said against the door. Edward chuckled.

"Would you two stop torturing her and get out?" Edward said.

"Fine we are ready." Carina said opening the door.

"Good bow come on. They won't hold graduation until we get there." They all piled into Edward's car and drove off.

"What took you guys so long?" Adam asked after everyone said their hellos.

"What do you think?" Edward asked looking pointedly at Carina and Alice, who smiled innocently.

"So have you two set a date?" Ashley asked.

"We were thinking sometime in June." Carina said as Edward nodded.

"Come on Class of '02. Get to your positions." A teacher said herding them. Everyone scurried into their places in line.

Everyone listened and cheered appropriately throughout the graduation ceremony. When Jen walked across the stage, her new family cheered louder than anyone else. She blushed as she grabbed her diploma.

"Everyone I give you, your Class of 2002!" The principle said. The students cheered and hugged those closest to them.

All of the students went to find their families.

"Jen come on, Carlisle and Esme are waiting to congratulate you." Carina said when she found Jen sitting on a chair.

"I'm going." Jen sniffed.

"What's wrong?" Carina asked sitting next to her.

"I'm going to miss everyone so much. I don't know when we will be with each other again."

"Exactly, that means you need to make the most of the time that you have left. Come on." Carina said getting up. Jen smiled at her and got up too.

"Congratulations sweetheart." Esme said hugging Jen.

"Thank you." Jen said smiling.

"Congrats." Gabe said appearing from no where.

"Gabe, you're here." Jen said hugging him tightly.

"I was wondering if I could take you out."

"Sure."

"Just make sure that you get back soon, we are having a family party." Carina said.

"I will bye." Jen said hugging everyone goodbye and leaving with Gabe.

"Damn, I just realized that we can't keep an eye on him when she goes off to college." Emmett said.

"Oh well. It was fun while it lasted." Jasper said, shrugging.

"Let's go get the house ready." Carina said.

"Maybe we can do a school party next time." Alice said as they put up the last of the decorations.

"Let's see how this year turns out." Edwards said as he and Carina fell onto the couch.

"Alright." Alice said putting up the last decoration. "We got an hour left, what should we do?" Alice asked turning around to find Edward and Carina missing. "How rude." Alice sniffed and went to Jasper's room.

MEANWHILE

"Alice is not going to be happy with us after that little stunt." Edward said smiling at Carina as they walked.

"I don't need to be psychic to know that." Carina said laughing. After some silence Carina said, "You know I've been thinking of having Carlisle walk me down the aisle."

"He would be honored. So where are we going?"

"I have no idea." Carina said simply. "I think we're here." Carina said looking around.

They were in the clearing that Carina had first met Victor. She knew that this meant that she had to tell Edward the truth.

"You are just full of surprises aren't you." Carina said looking at the sky.

"Are you alright love?" Edward asked worriedly.

"Yea it's just I haven't been completely honest with you. And I don't think that I can marry you with out being completely honest."

"Honest about what?" Edward asked.

"About me and Victor." Carina said. Edward raised an eyebrow.

"Oh?"

"Not like that." Carina said reading his mind, but not literally. "Remember when I told you about Victor's powers."

"Yes?" Edward asked confused.

"Well one of the powers that I never elaborated on was his power of sensing danger."

"He can do that?"

"Yea, and when I had my tantrum he followed the trail I left. He told me that me and my family would be in a lot of danger in a few incoming years."

"And you kept this to yourself?" Edward asked calmly.

"No, I told Jasper a while ago. He cornered me and I told him."

"Why didn't you tell the rest of us?"

"Because I didn't want anyone to worry."

"I won't tell them, but when the danger comes close, you got to tell them."

"I'll tell them when I'm ready. Do you remember who your sister is?"

"Good point. Speaking of the devil, the pixie will kill us if we don't get back on time."

"I'll race you."

"Ready?" Edward said smiling.

"Go." Carina said kissing him then running.

"Cheater." Edward said when Carina won.

"Yep." Carina said kissing him again and walking inside.

"Hi Carina." Nick, Ashley's little brother, said.

"Hello Nick." Carina said smiling at him.

"Ashley said you're getting married."

"Yes I am."

"I want to say good luck, Mom says marriages never last nowadays."

"Nick." Mrs. McDonald scolded turning a little red.

"It's alright. Thanks for the luck Nick." Carina said smiling.

"Ok people who are graduated and under drinking age over here." Adam called well into the party. Everyone gathered around him.

"What's on your mind?" Alice asked smiling.

"I was thinking of Have You Ever."

"I would love to play, but I have an essay due." Jasper said, he didn't wait for a response before departing from the group.

"I gotta check up on my car." Rosalie said, leaving.

"I gotta watch her, check up on her car." Emmett said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Chickens." Carina said loud enough for all of them to hear her. She heard to growls in response.

"I'm in too." Alice said.

"Three." Ashley said.

"Four." Brittany said smiling mischievously.

"Five." The twins said, then they glared at each other.

"Six." Jen said.

"So, Edward, in or out?" Adam asked. Edward looked around for a second before answering.

"In."

"I think we should take this outside." Alice said.

"Good idea." Adam said looking at the adults.

"I have to go to the bathroom." Carina said. She went to upstairs and went to Jasper's room. "Jasper." Carina said knocking on the door.

"Are you here to call me a chicken to my face?" Jasper asked opening the door.

"No I'm here to tell you that you are the oldest wuss in history." Carina said smiling up at him. "Oh and I told Edward."

"He took it well then?"

"Yea, just thought I would share. Now I am going to go play a game that makes century old men run for cover." Carina said leaving. Jasper chuckled and closed the door.

"Good you're back." Adam said. "Now the rules are no lying. If you have done the thing the person has never done then step in the middle of the circle. And targeting is allowed. Ready." They nodded. "Ok everyone in a circle. I'll go first. I never finished a book more than a hundred pages." Edward, Carina, Alice, Jen and Ashley stepped forward. "Ok Ash your turn."

"I have never lied about my grades." Ashley said. The humans stepped forward.

"I have never been on the bus." Brittany said. Everyone but Alice and Edward stepped forward.

"I have never been in detention." Alice said. Only Adam stepped forward.

"I have never gotten below a B on a report card." Edward said. All of the humans minus Jen stepped forward.

"I have never been in Victoria's Secret." Jen said. Everyone stepped forward except for Edward.

"I have never believed in Santa Clause." Carina said. The humans stepped forward.

"I hope you get a lump of coal for Christmas." Larry said. "I have never had a car." Edward, Carina, Brittany, and Adam stepped forward.

"I have never been kissed under a mistletoe." Chuck said. Edward and Carina stepped forward. Adam and Larry wolf whistled.

They continued saying random facts about themselves. They poked fun at each other. They were having a great time.

"Hey kids your parents are leaving." Carlisle shouted from the house.

"We'll be right there." Chuck shouted back.

"Ok, so my final I Have Never is, I have never had sex." Adam said dramatically. Everyone giggled, except for Carina. She took a deep breath and stepped forward. Everyone looked at Edward, expecting him to walk forward as well, when he just stared at Carina, everyone gasped.

"Your parents are getting impatient." Carlisle called from the house. The humans said their hasty goodbyes and left.

"Um, Jen what about a manicure?" Alice asked quickly.

"You read my mind." Jen said as she and Alice ran into the house.

"What were you saying before that you can't marry me without being honest?" Edward said, Carina could see the fire starting in his eyes.

"Who said I lied?" Carina said defensively.

"You said you and Carlos never went pass boyfriend and girlfriend!" Edward said, his voice rising with every word.

"And that was the whole truth. Like you have never heard of a boyfriend and girlfriend having sex before they are married. Century update, marriage isn't required for sex!" Carina shouted.


	20. SHADOWS OF THE PAST

"So are you agreeing that you had sex with Carlos." Edward said accusingly.

"Forget this Edward." Carina growled.

She turned and ran. She pushed herself to her absolute extreme. She had to put as much distance between her and Edward. She started to use her old skills, the ones that she learned in Estelle's coven. It gave her a rush that she had forgotten. She made sure that no matter how hard anyone tried, they would catch no sent of her anywhere. She followed streams and rivers whenever possible. As she ran she avoided every low hanging branch and anything else in her way.

She vaguely noticed that the sky was changing color but she didn't care. She just wanted to get away. She finally stopped.

She reached the place she didn't know she was headed for. She stared at the house for a while. It was exactly like she remembered it. She went up to the house and knocked.

"Well this is a surprise."

"Hello Eleazar." Carina said smiling.

"Come in. Are the others coming?" Eleazar asked as he moved aside to let her in.

"No it's just me." Carina said walking in.

"Ok. I will just call them to let them know you arrived safely." Eleazar said carefully.

"Stop treating me like a runaway." Carina said smiling at him. "Here use my cell." Carina said handing him the phone.

"You are aware that there are over a hundred unread messages." Eleazar said. He gave her back the phone.

Carina called Carlisle with a private caller ID.

"Hello." Carlisle asked as he answered the phone.

"Carlisle."

"Yes?" He asked confused.

"Go to Esme's room. And closed the door. Keep your mind busy."

"Ok." Carlisle said understanding who it was. "Ok I'm in." Carlisle said. "Carina where are you. I have been worried sick."

"I'm here with Eleazar."

"Are you coming home anytime soon?"

"I don't know."

"Alright, we miss you. You are very fast by the way, it's only been over twelve hours."

"Yea, tell everyone that I miss them. I'll be home as soon as possible."

"Alright, sweetheart. Bye."

"Bye." Carina hung up.

"Everyone, Carina is here." Eleazar called.

The first to show up was Carmen.

"Hello _mija_." Carmen said hugging her.

"Hi, Carmen."

"Carina." Kate said happily running up to her and hugging her.

"Hey Kate."

"What are you doing here?" Irina asked.

"Long story." Carina said.

"We have time." Kate said.

"Alright." Carina said giving up after looking at everyone's face.

She told them about the fight with Edward. They all listened intently.

"Why would he be so concerned with your virginity?" Kate asked when Carina finished.

"Oh I forgot to mention, me and Edward are engaged." Carina said holding out her hand.

"Ok so you ran. How long are you staying?" Irina asked.

"I can't stay long, we have a human at home."

"You all live with a human?" Carmen asked.

"Is Jasper doing alright?" Eleazar asked.

"Yes we do. We took her in. And he's doing fine." Carina answered.

"Want to go hunting?" Kate asked.

"Sure." Carina said. Both of them excused themselves and went out of the house. After a while of running they stopped.

"Why didn't you answer Edward when he asked if you had sex with Carlos?" Kate asked as they walked at human speed.

"Because we didn't. I never had sex with Carlos."

"If you're a virgin, why run and not tell Edward the truth?" Kate asked confused.

"I'm not a virgin though. I just never had sex with Carlos."

"Then who?"

"I really don't want to talk about it."

"Ok, I won't ask again."

Kate ended her questioning. She didn't want to push Carina away.

Carina hasn't seen Tanya at all throughout her stay, not that she minded. Carina has been trying to stay out of everyone's way. Her usual spot was on the balcony of Kate's room. Carina did nothing but just stare at the sun setting and rising. On the third day Kate brought her a violin. Carina thanked her with a nod of her head and played a random tune.

It has been five days since Carina ran away. Kate decided to sit with Carina. Both vampires stared at the moon.

"This song is for you." Carina said. It was the longest sentence she had spoken her entire stay since the first day.

Kate smiled and listened to the song happily. It was weird to hear a song just for her because for some reason the song was her. It was amazing.

"That was beautiful." Kate said.

"Thank you. And thank you for being so patient with me." Carina looked at Kate before continuing. "The reason I didn't tell Edward who I had sex with was because I was pregnant at the time of my transformation."

"You were pregnant?" Kate said shocked.

"Yes. Seven weeks." Carina said fondly. Her eyes went out of focus as she remembered the last weeks of her human life. "I was with my fiancé. I was in an arranged marriage. Thankfully me and Thomás knew each other for our entire lives so when we heard of the plan we had no problem. We were to get married when I was twenty. Our parents weren't as strict on tradition as others of our time.

"So unlike the other girls of my age, I was allowed to go on dates with him on my own, without an chaperone. After one particular date with him, we kissed. It built until the next thing we know, we wake up in my barn, naked. We knew would be in trouble so we came up with cover stories.

"I got pregnant. I knew right away I was. I didn't tell anyone. My parents didn't find out until two weeks later when I had morning sickness. They were disappointed at first. They talked with Thomás's parents and they agreed to move up the wedding for just after my eighteenth birthday. I was grounded just over a month.

"On my first day of freedom I went to the woods. I didn't care if I was pregnant I wanted to be out in the open. After dinner that night I went over to a friend's house. I was there until ten and on my way home Carlos grabbed me from behind. And you know the rest."

"Why didn't you tell Edward this?" Kate asked shocked as she processed the information.

"Kate you are the only one that knows."

"For 92 years you haven't told anyone?"

"It's not like it would come up in a civil conversation. Not even Carlos knew."

"Well I think that you are being ridiculously stupid. Just tell him, he will understand. Not all secrets are meant to be kept."

"Tough love, I like." Carina said getting up.

"By the looks of it, I thought that you were glued to the seat."

"I though so too. Bye Kate. Tell everyone I said bye, just wait until I get home first. I'll call you." Carina said hugging her. Carina jumped of the balcony and ran.

This time she didn't care about not leaving a trail so she arrived home quickly. She was facing the back of the house. She focused long enough so she could tell that Edward was in his room alone. Carina climbed the side of the house. She went through Edward's window. The music in his room was playing so loud that he didn't hear her at all. She walked up to him stealthily. She looked at him. He looked so sad and lonely.

"Hey." She said as she turned off the music.

"Carina." Edward said. He quickly got off of his couch and went up to her. "What are you doing here?" He asked as he touched her cheek.

"I owe you an apology." She said. Edward opened his mouth to protest. "I really do. Let me get this off my chest. No I'm not a virgin. I also never had sex with Carlos. When I was human I had sex with my fiancé but accident one night. And I got pregnant. And I was transformed seven weeks later. My guess is that the baby dies in the transformation."

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier?" Edward asked hugging her tightly.

"I didn't know how. And I never told anyone before."  
"No one?" He asked shocked, he held her at arms length and looked at her face.

"No one before today. Now you and Kate know."

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine it's nice for me to finally tell someone."

"I love you."

"I love you, too. I'll meet you in the living room." Carina said. She felt his hands involuntarily tighten around her arms. "Edward, I will always come back." Carina said looking up at him.

"Alright." Edward said letting her go. She kissed him and then jumped out of the window. She went to the front and knocked on the door.

"Hey Alice." Carina said, when the door opened.

"Carina!" Alice exclaimed. She hugged Carina hard. Then everyone was around Carina, hugging.

"Ok, people I need to breathe." Carina said, gently pushing everyone away.  
"We've missed you." Esme said still hugging her.

"I've missed you all too."

"I'm glad that you went somewhere you were safe." Carlisle said.

"I'm so happy that you are back." Jen said hugging her. Then Jen yawned loudly. "I guess all this excitement has made me tired." Jen said. She said her goodnights and went to her room. They waited until they heard the click of the door close.

"Jasper why did you do that?" Carina asked.

"So that you can explain your little episode." He said.

"Ok," She said. She knew that as her family, they had a right to know.

"You were pregnant when you were transformed?" Carlisle asked.

"That's why you have such a soft spot for kids." Alice said understandingly.

"I was so looking forward to having a baby. I didn't care that I was only seventeen. I knew that this child would be the best part of my life. I wanted a girl so bad. I mean I even had a definite name for her."

"What name?"

"Ilaria."

"What if it was a boy?"

"I always liked the name Eduardo." Carina said smiling.

"Really?" Edward asked smiling.

"Yea."

"Were you mad after you were transformed?" Esme asked, relating to her.

"No, I had been raised to think that if it didn't happen there was a reason." Carina said, there was regret in her voice.

"Wow." Jasper said.

"Yea."

**** A week later

"Alice this is the hundredth dress I've tried on." Carina said as Alice pushed her back into the dressing room.

"Alice don't you think that you have tortured her enough for one day?" Jen asked.

"No, she can deal with a little more torture." Alice said going to look at more dresses. Alice smiled when she saw a dress that was perfect. She put it over the dressing room door. Carina caught it. When she put it on she looked in the mirror that was in the dressing room. She loved it.

"I think that this is the one." Carina said getting out of the dressing room.

"You look stunning." Jen said.

"It's perfect." Alice said.

"It is so you." Rosalie said. Ashley and Brittany nodded.

"Screw Edward will you marry me?" Ashley said.

"Sorry taken." Carina said laughing with everyone else.

"So now that you have a dress, what the hell are we wearing?" Rosalie asked.

"Well according to my wedding planer I have nothing to do with my wedding besides showing up." Carina said looking at Alice.

"Hey you chose me." Alice said.

"True." Carina said. She went back to the dressing room to change. She came out with the dress folded over her arm.

"Carina look across the street." Rosalie whispered to her while Alice paid for the dress.

"Where?" Carina asked when she spotted him. It was Heath. Carina smiled. "Hey you guys go ahead. I feel like taking the bus." Carina said.

"Ok I'll put the dress in your closet." Alice said as they headed for the car.

"See you at home." Jen said.

Carina waited until all the girls were piled in the car and drove away to walk towards Heath.

"Hey." Carina said sweetly from behind him.

"Hey." Heath said. He turned to face her. He saw her and Carina could not only feel his fear but also smell it. "Look I haven't done nothing."

"I know. I just wanted to apologize." Carina said still in the same voice. She took a step forward. Heath would have stepped back if his back wasn't already against the wall. "I was little too tough on you. Don't you think?" Heath gulp, not sure how to answer. Carina could see the vein in the side of his neck. It was throbbing. She looked at his neck and could see a thin layer of sweat. He was shaking as the adrenaline hit his bloodstream. Heath didn't know why his body was reacting this way to a girl he could easily take if need be. Carina knew that it was his primal instinct. His ancestors knew what she was and his body knew to be afraid but he didn't.

Carina smiled up at him. He looked into her eyes and gulped again. Carina followed the movement. She could sense his confusion. He couldn't place why he needed to get away from her.

"Why don't you take me to your place and I can show you how sorry I am." Carina said looking up at him through her eye lashes.

This suggestion changed Heath's entire body language. He was no longer trying to disappear through the wall. He was now standing at his full height. Carina could see a different primal instinct taking over his body.

"Really?" He asked. He looked more like the first time she met him.

"Take me to your place and find out." Carina said trailing her finger down his chest.

"Right this way." He said placing an arm around her.

He lead her to a building that looked like a safety hazard. Once inside of his apartment Heath lost some of his confidence. He started to sweat again. The vein in his neck called to Carina more than it did outside.

The sent filled the cramped room. He couldn't smell it but it was all Carina could smell. It clouded her thoughts. She pushed him onto the couch. He fell onto it and stared up at her. She smiled and straddled his hips. She gently moved his head to the side. She kissed down his jaw line to his throbbing vein. She kissed the pulse at first laving it. She could feel him start to buck into her.

Then without any warning to either Heath or her, she bit down. Her teeth easily tearing the barrier that kept her from her prize. Heath shouted in pain. Carina placed a hand firmly on his mouth. She enjoyed the feeling of the warm blood flowing down her throat. She had forgotten the taste. She could feel Heath's struggles start to slow down.

She started to wonder why she had stopped this life. The taste of animal blood will have nothing on the taste of human blood. Then she glanced at Heath's face and saw the last bit of life leave. The force of her memories pulled her off of him. She remembered the look she saw on Heath's face, it was the same look that was on every human victim she has ever taken. She looked at the dead body in front of her. She quickly covered her tracks and as soon as she knew that they was no link that led to her she went to the fire escape and went up to the roof. She jumped from roof top to roof top. She couldn't focus on where she was going, she was only thinking about what she has done.

She soon ended up in a forest, she couldn't tell which one. Then she a smell drove her to change her direction. She saw a girl not anymore that 17 leaning against a tree. Carina looked at her curiously. Carina didn't have to wonder what the teen was doing out in the middle of nowhere for long. She saw something shiny in the girl's hand. The girl sliced her wrist in on swift movement. She looked so at ease. Carina didn't really look at the girl for long. She just saw red drop after red drop staining green blade after green blade. Carina ran to her and took the girl's wrist and drunk heavily. The girl made no move to stop her. She had a smile still on her face when Carina was finished. No force tore her away from her second victim.

Carina pulled back gasping for unnecessary air. She shook her head as she looked at the girl. Carina ran. She made sure not to breathe again. She ran home. Just as she was about to breathe again, she remembered Jen. She made a quick left into the forest. She made sure to be away from any form of civilization. She took out her phone and sent a text to him as quickly as she stopped shaking.

_From my room go north and you will find me. Come quickly. This is an emergency. Tell everyone to stay where they are._

Carina stayed and waited. She was surprised to hear his approach less than a minute later.

"What's wrong?" He asked worriedly.

"Nothing much. Just killed two people." Carina said bitterly.

"Drop the attitude. What happened?" He repeated.

"Jasper I messed up. I lost my control. I, I don't know what happened. It just did. I saw him and I couldn't help my self." She told Jasper what happened.

"Carina no one is perfect. Everyone is allowed to slip." Jasper said comfortingly.

"I hate it Jasper. I hate that I did it. I hate that I liked it. A lot. I hate that I want more."

"I know you don't know how many times that I slipped. I'm not going to lie and say that you'll get over it soon. You are not going to forget for a while. You are going to see yourself as a monster every time you see your reflection. It will become a distant memory that feels like a life time ago, eventually."

"Did you feel like you let everyone down? Like they can't trust you?"

"Yea, that takes a little while longer to get over." Jasper said sadly.

"Go home, tell Edward to come and fine me in five minutes. I can't go home with Jen there."

"Ok." Jasper said. He hugged her tight before leaving.

Carina started to wander around. She found a river. She looked in. She really looked at herself. There was not a single drop of blood anywhere. Her clothes look perfect. Her hair looked like it had this morning. Then she looked at her eyes. That was all the evidence that she needed that, what happened wasn't a dream. The red over powered her eyes. There was barely any gold left. She hit her reflection.

"Hello, love." Edward said. Carina didn't turn around. She stayed looking at the ground. She was too ashamed and weak to look up. Edward sat down next to her. They didn't speak for a while.

"She was so young. She was in the wrong place at the wrong time. She was going to commit suicide. But I shouldn't have been there and taken her life before she could change her mind. He deserved it and so much more. I took two lives in less that an hour." Carina looked ahead a she told her story. Edward sighed and pulled her to him and just held her. She wanted to close her eyes but all she saw was blood. "There is always a possibility that I will slip. I can never be as sure of my self as Carlisle."

"No one can be a sure of themselves as Carlisle. He has never had a question of what to do. All the rest of us have been ashamed of ourselves at one point or another. No matter what you do we will always accept you back."

"I'm sorry that we will have to postpone the wedding."

"It's ok, as long as you will be only mine soon, I can wait."

"Cheese ball." Carina said finally looking up at him. "I love you Edward."

"Always and forever." Edward said.

*** The next morning

"Damn the wedding has been push a week." Alice said as she looked at her phone.

"I'm not surprised." Jasper said.

"What happened yesterday?" Alice asked.

"Carina slipped." Jasper said simply.

"Poor Carina." Alice said.


	21. THE END

June 21st

"Carina you are late." Alice said. She had her arms crossed and tapped her foot as she looked at Carina.

"No you are just early." Carina said cheekily.

"Don't you dare get smart with me. Now don't kill me." Alice said. She then climbed onto Carina's back and covered her eyes. Carina breathed and ran up the stairs at vampire speed. "Carina, what if someone saw you?" Alice asked getting off of her.

"Oh well." Carina said smiling.

"Come one we have to make up for lost time." Alice said dragging Carina into her room and pushing her into a chair. Carina behaved perfectly because she knew how much effort Alice put into this wedding. "You look perfect." Alice said admiring her work.

"Are you implying that I didn't before?" Carina asked raising an eyebrow.

"Of course not, just now you are perfect with a hint of Alice." Alice said happily as she skipped to the closet to get the Carina's wedding dress. Carina slipped on the dress. "Beautiful." Alice said simply looking Carina over.

"Thank you." Carina said happily. She could not believe that she was getting married.

"Can I come in?" Carlisle asked from the door.

"Come in." Alice said.

"Carina you look amazing." Carlisle said twirling her.

"Thank you." Carina said. She was beaming.

"I'm going to get in line." Alice said she gave Carina a kiss on the cheek and left.

"So are you ready?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes." Carina answered.

"Good. I am so honored that you chose me to walk you down the aisle."

"There could be no one else that I would have chosen for my first walk down the aisle."

"Come on it's time." Alice said peeking in the room.

Carina and Carlisle left the room. They got in their positions behind Ashley and Adam. They heard Rosalie start to play piano. Alice and Jasper descended the staircase first. As the couples started to go down the staircase, Carina looked at Carlisle, who smiled at her and gave her hand a gentle squeeze. They walked down the staircase gracefully. Carina and Edward locked eyes as soon as she came into view.

Out of the 690,945 days since she was born, this was the first time she has ever remembered being this happy. Neither really listened to the preacher, they were just staring at each other.

"Do take this woman to be your wife, as long as you both shall live?" The preacher asked Edward.

"I do, forever." Edward answered looking into Carina's eyes.

"Do you take this man to be your husband, as long as you both shall live?" The preacher asked Carina.

"I do, always." Carina said looking into Edward's eyes.

"I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride." Edward cupped her face and Carina pulled his tie towards her. And they kissed sealing their ties to each other. Everyone cheered when they looked up.

Thankfully the reception was in the house. The receiving line looked a mile long. The first in line were the Denali's, with the exception of Tanya.

"Welcome officially to the family." Kate said hugging Carina, then Edward.

"Glad to be a part of it." Carina said smiling. Edward smiled an saw that she was glowing. He couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"It's amazing that Edward went for decades of being a bachelor to being married in two years." Irina said hugging them.

"I guess it took the right woman." Edward said pulling Carina closer.

"I guess we better get moving," Eleazar said looking behind him at the line.

"Congratulations to both of you." Carmen said hugging them.

"See you soon." Eleazar said. The Denali's left.

"Congrats you two." Jen said hugging them hard.

Carina and Edward had not realized how many people Alice invited. The last couple to greet them made Carina smile wider than she thought possible.

"Brendan!" Carina exclaimed.

"Hi!" Brendan said hugging her tightly.

"What about me?" Janice asked.

"Jan. It can't be." Carina said excitedly. She hugged Janice too.

"What?" Janice asked when Carina released her.

"Are you pregnant?" Carina asked.

"Yea, how did you know?"

"A guess. Congrats, how's everything been going?"

"Great, it's been easy sailing with all that money you left us." Brendan said.

"Good I am so happy for you two." Carina said.

"Couldn't have made it without you." Janice said.

"Edward you are taking care of her right?" Brendan asked.

"As much as I can without her killing me." Edward said earning a hit in the ribs by Carina.

"NOW WILL THE BRIDE AND GROOM REPORT TO THE CENTER OF THE FLOOR!" They heard Alice's voice through the microphone.

Alice had planned every detail perfectly. Everything went according to plan. Carina threw the bouquet and was surprised that Jen caught it. Then sat on a chair and smirked as Edward went under her dress to retrieve the garter. They could hear Jasper and Emmett's repressed laughter. Edward came out of her dress and winked at her. He spit the garter at Jasper. Jasper caught it an inch from his face. He smiled and pocketed it. It was Alice's after all.

Then came the first dance. Carina and Edward took center floor. They twirled and spun around the floor like they have danced together forever.

"How are you?" Edward asked as he spun her.

"As happy as I have ever been." Carina said smiling. "How about you?"

"There are no words to describe my feelings." Edward said kissing her.

"There you go being all sappy again." Carina said.

"Excuse me." Carlisle said tapping Edward's shoulder. Edward moved aside and went to dance with Esme. Carlisle bowed his head to Carina. Carina curtsied slightly and they began to dance. "You look happy."

"Good, I feel happy."

"To tell you the truth I was worried about Edward for a long time before you came."

"How come?"

"For some time I was worried I changed him too soon. When I first created Rosalie, I had intended for her to be to Edward, what Esme was for me. I was so glad when he saw you. I knew. So thank you." Carlisle said kissing her forehead. She smiled at him.

"Ahem." Emmett said.  
"Hey Em." Carina said taking his hand.

"You know that I thought that Edward was gay for a long time."

"Really?" Carina asked amused.

"Yea, for a while I was wondering if he was using you as a shield to not come out of the closet." Carina smiled sweetly and stomped on his foot with all her might. Carina saw his face and saw that he was trying not to yell.

"You know what they say Emmett. That boys that are into body building are compensating for something that they lack. Or they are hiding in the closet themselves." They heard the vampires snickering at her statement.

"I'm going to cut in now." Jasper said pushing Emmett away from Carina. Rosalie quickly grabbed Emmett's hand and dragged him away.

"It's rude to cut into other people's conversations." Carina said as they danced.

"Oh well." Jasper said smiling at her. "Now you have a paper that legally binds you to us."

"Good, it's nice to be permanently apart of a family."

"I know what you mean." Jasper said smiling, dipping her.

Carina danced with every male at the wedding. She ended up back in Edward's arms.

"Come on Carina." Alice said as everyone was walking out side.

"Ok." Carina kissed Edward quickly and followed Alice up the stairs. "Alice you are amazing. I didn't even know that Danny and Jan were coming."

"That's because I had them wait until you were too busy staring at Edward."

"Thank you so much Alice." Carina said hugging her as soon as they were in room.

"Anytime." Alice said smiling. She went to her closet and pulled out a dress. Carina get dressed quickly.

"Wait." Carina said as Alice tried to push her out of the room. Carina went to the closet and slipped something onto the strap on her leg.

"What's that?" Alice asked as Carina straightened her dress.

"Pea shooter."

"Why?"

"For Emmett."

"Why?"

"You are doing that rice thing right?"

"Yea."

"What do you think that Emmett is going to do with that rice?"

"Throw it at you." Alice said understanding.

"So distract him for me."

"Well you are suppose to make the bride happy. Sure why not."

"Thanks."

"No problem. Have fun." Alice said, her voice heavy with suggestion.

"I will." Carina said. They laughed all the way down the stairs.

As Carina and Edward walked down the line of wedding guest everyone threw the rice into the air. As predicted Emmett threw the rice at Edward's back and it hit Carina in the face. Once in the limo, Alice distracted Emmett. Carina rolled down the window and lifted up the bottom of her dress. Edward raised an eyebrow. Carina smiled and put up one finger. She pulled out her pea shooter. She took aim and took a deep breath. She blew with all her might. Alice had Emmett turn to face Carina at the exact moment that eight grains of rice hit his eye.

"Drive please." Carina said sweetly to the driver. Both she and Edward doubled over laughing. "We owe Alice big." Carina said between breaths.

"Yea we do." Edward said catching his breath. "Do you always carry a pea shooter?"

"No sometimes I carry a knife. Depends on where I am at the time."

"How much harm can a pea shooter do?"

"You'd be surprised. So where are we going?"

"Somewhere."

"Thanks for the clarification." Carina said rolling her eyes.

Carina knew Edward well enough to know that she wasn't going to get anything out of him. She stared out the window of the plane. She got bored so she took to asking "Are we there yet?" exactly every twenty minutes. Every time she asked Edward would look at her for a second and turn away.

Soon they were on a boat speeding across the water.

"It's nice not having a speed limit huh?" Carina asked as she hugged him from behind.

"Yea and even if the Coast Guard comes by we can out swim them." Edward said smiling at her before he faced forward.

"It's actually a lot of fun messing with them, or any police man of any kind."

"How can they not let a woman that looks like you go?" Edward said grabbing one of her hands and kissing her palm.

"You'd be surprised. I was once wanted all over the East Coast. That was a really long time ago. Policemen back then were really unprofessional."

"What did you do?"

"Broke a few bones." Carina said smiling as she kissed the side of his neck. "Are we there yet?" She asked as she continued kissing him.

"Has it been twenty minutes already?" Edward asked teasingly.

"Yes it has been."

"Look ahead." Edward said. Carina looked and saw lights that seemed to be floating.

"There is an island out here?"

"You are looking at Esme Island."

"Carlisle bought her an island?"

"Yes and they agreed to let us borrow it for our honeymoon."  
"That was nice of them." Carina said as Edward pulled up to the beach. He jumped out of the boat and secured it to the dock. He motioned for Carina to jump down. She jumped into his arms. She smiled and tried to get down. But he held her tight.

"I do believe as your husband that I have the right to carry you across the threshold." Edward said walking up to the house at human speed.

"You are so lucky that you are cute." Carina said when he set her down in the house.

"You explore and I'll get the rest of the luggage." Edward said. He kissed her cheek and left. Carina felt the need to explore without Edward telling her to. She loved the house it was beautiful.

"What do you think?" Edward asked when he found her in the master bedroom.

"It's perfect." Carina said.

"What do you say for a swim?"

"Let's go." Carina said taking his hand. She let him lead the way.

When they reached the shore, they looked at each other. They began to undress each other. They studied every inch of skin that was revealed to them. They slowly entered the water. It was warm against their cold skin.

"It's beautiful." Carina said looking out at the water. She saw Edward begin to say something and cut him off. "Don't you dare say not as beautiful as you." Carina said warningly.

"Alright." Edward said chuckling. "But it's true." Edward said swimming towards her. She smiled at him then took off swimming. Edward took off after her.

"Catch me if you can." Carina said gleefully. They swam around for a while just playing. Edward eventually caught her.

He picked her up. He swam to shore with her still in his arms. He ran to the house. He dropped her gently onto the bed. He looked over her body once more before he laid his over hers.

"I love you." Edward said kissing.

"Prove it." She said kissing him more forcefully.

That seized all further conversation between the two.

"I love you." Carina said looking up at him.

"I love you too." Edward said kissing her gently.

"Want to go exploring?" Carina asked.

"Or we can try a repeat of last night." Edward said suggestively.

"Ok." She kissed him hard. Then she whispered in his ear. "Catch me if you can." Then before he could blink she was gone.

Edward growled.

The next few weeks flew by. Edward and Carina got to know about each other that they ever thought possible. Sometimes they made love, but most of the time they just talked.

During the boat ride back Carina and Edward took their time. Sometimes they just stopped all together. They wanted to savor the time they had left to themselves. They sometimes just wanted to go back to the island and stay longer. But they knew that they couldn't.

When they landed the family was waiting for them. After a few teasing remarks, most from Emmett, they drove home. Esme Island seemed like a distant memory but it was one of Carina and Edward's favorites.

*** July 17th

"I can't believe that you are going to California." Carina said as they loaded Jen's luggage into the car.

"You are the one going to New Hampshire." Jen countered.

"I know. I am going to miss you so much." Carina said hugging Jen one last time before Jen got into the car. Gabe was driving her to the airport. "Hey Gabe." Gabe gulped and got out of the car.

"Yes, Carina." He asked standing in front of her.

"I want you to tell Luke that nothing better happen to her. She better be able to live life as she wants." Carina said looking into Gabe's eyes.

"You know? Why haven't you told the others?"

"Because I trust Jen completely. So tell him that. And if I get word that he is mistreating her in any way I will find him, and he doesn't want that."

"I will let him know." Gabe said. He went back into the car.

Carina and Jen waved until they were out of each others sight. Carina was going to miss Jen a lot. She has never gotten so close to a human before. She knew that Jen had a very happy future ahead of her. But Carina also knew that slowly but surely they will start to loose contact with each other. Everything was going as it was suppose to.

For now.

A/N

THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS READ AND FOLLOWED THIS FOR SO LONG.

I HAD A LOT OF FUN!

LOVE,

MZBOREDASALWAYS


End file.
